Chasing The Dream
by EJ Daniels
Summary: A continuation of the story from where the anime left off with some of the remainder facts\events from the books not used in the anime tossed it to flesh out the story. While it is primarily about Yumi/Sachiko others pairings are included as well. (Currently rewriting and touching up chapters though no major changes. Hard to believe it's been a year since I started this story.)
1. Where It All Began

**Chapter 1 - Where It All Began**

"Wait."

It was Monday. Down the rows of gingko trees was a fork in the road, and it was here that she was called upon from behind to wait. A single word, spoken more as command than a request froze Matsudaira Touko in her tracks for a moment as she turned from clasping her hands before the statue of Maria-sama, her twin banana curls swaying gently. In a single fluid, yet unhurried motion she turned to face the person that had spoken to her. Upon seeing it was her cousin, Ogasawara Sachiko, rather than smiling her brow creased in puzzlement. "Did you mean me Sachiko-sama?" she inquired though there was no one else around them at the moment.

"Yes I meant you Touko-chan," was the crisp reply as the Rosa Chinensis turned toward the statue, and placed her bag under one arm, before she clasped her hands in prayer. The early morning breeze gently played with her long hair as if an invisible hand brushed it ever so softly. After a respectful amount of time Sachiko moved her bag from beneath her arm to one hand and then turned back to face Touko. "Will you walk with me to the Rose Mansion? I have some matters I would like to discuss with you." Inwardly she smiled to herself realizing that Touko-chan had addressed her as _Sachiko-sama_ rather than her customary _Sachiko Onee-sama_ the younger girl had been using.

Though it had only been two days since Touko had accepted Yumi's rosary there were already noticeable changes in her younger cousin's demeanor. Sachiko felt certain as well as relieved that she could leave the younger girl in Yumi's capable care. There had been many doubts if the two girls that were both precious to her, though for different reasons, would ever become Sœurs or not. Sachiko had once told Touko that she didn't care whom Yumi picked as her little sister yet the raven-haired beauty couldn't have been happier when Touko finally wore the same rosary that she herself had placed around Yumi's neck.

"Yes...of course," Touko replied falling into step with Sachiko while shooting her a covert glance. She had been hoping to catch her Onee-sama and spend some time with her before classes started however one did not say no to the Rosa Chinensis, even if they were related to them. The two walked for a ways without a word yet when Touko glanced at Sachiko the third year student seemed to be lost in thought. _What could she possible want with me?_ she thought to herself. Finally, the petite brunette could take the silence no longer. "Sachiko-sama," she said in a questioning tone, "we'll be to the Rose Manson shortly." She prompted.

Sachiko stopped and gathered her thoughts once again, then turned to face Touko who clasped her school bag with both hands before her. "I'm sorry; I'm not a morning person so I'm not myself right now." Sachiko looked up so that she could directly look into Touko's eyes as she spoke to her, which was the proper thing to do. "Do you have plans for this weekend with Yumi?"

Touko blinked, gazing into the large sapphire eyes which watched her intently. Not certain what to make of the question, the younger girl paused for a short moment before she managed to reply hesitantly, "N...no. Not yet, Sachiko-sama." The petite brunette had every intention of asking her Onee-sama if they could go to the mall; however, she had not seen her as yet and so the request was as yet unasked. Hence, technically there were no plans. _I've missed out on so much time with Onee-sama already, I want to spend as much as I can with her_, she thought to herself. Touko blushed slightly and looked down shyly as she realized that it had been a fairly easy transition from calling the second year student '_Yumi-sama_' to '_Onee-sama_'. That fact, for some reason she was yet unsure of, made her feel warm inside.

Sachiko smiled one of her brilliant smiles. "I'm glad to hear that as I would like to borrow Yumi for the weekend. We are not that far from the end of the school year and I do not know when I'll have a chance to spend time with her in the near future." The third year student said in way of clarification. Seeing Touko's look of disappointment she softened her smile sympathetically. "You will have Yumi all to yourself next year after I graduate after all. I would like to spend some time with my Petite Sœur before we are distracted with finals and preparations for the graduation of the third year students."

"But Sachiko-sama, aren't you going to the Lillian University which is right next door?" Touko asked as if to imply that Sachiko would have plenty of time to see Yumi.

"Yes," replied Sachiko with a slight nod, "I will be attending there; however, with a full course load and given the different schedules Yumi and I shall have, not to mention that as the Rosa Chinensis she will be very busy as well, I doubt we will have much time to see each other," she concluded with a worried frown. "Which brings me to the next matter; I need to ask a favor of you Touko-chan." The current Rosa Chinensis switched subjects considering the other matter properly explained.

Touko's eyes grew larger in shock, "A...favor, Sachiko-sama?" _What could she possibly need from me that she couldn't do on her own already? _The younger girl wondered to herself. Touko was nervous but refused to show it. Having been raised in a similar environment as Sachiko, she knew it was very unladylike to fidget while speaking with someone. She would not embarrass her Onee-sama by misbehaving even if her stomach seemed to suddenly be filled with butterflies.

Sachiko looked away for a moment before returning her gaze once more to Touko. "I know you care for Yumi, as do I," at Touko's nod of agreement she continued. "I need you to watch over Yumi when I am gone. She tries to do everything herself and though I have tried to cure her of this, I fear without me there to watch over her she'll work herself too hard. We can't let her do that can we, Touko-chan?" Sachiko turned and began walking again leaving Touko to quickly fall into step next to her or be left behind. "While it is the Grande Sœur's responsibility to guide and shelter her Petite Sœur it is the Petite Sœur's duty to be there to support her Onee-sama." Sachiko stopped again and turned to look at Touko. "Do you understand Touko-chan?"

Touko nodded, her hair bouncing with the movement. "I believe I understand Sachiko-sama." She replied hesitantly. "My Onee-sama doesn't know when to ask for help and therefore over-works herself unless someone stops her." At seeing Sachiko's smile and nod of agreement she continued, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on her and if she is doing too much I will help her, even if I'm not asked to."

"Thank you Touko-chan, I knew I could depend on you." Sachiko turned and started walking once again towards the Rose Mansion which was in view now. "So I can borrow Yumi this weekend?" Sachiko asked with a smile.

"Of course Sachiko-sama," Touko stated with a serious face, "as long as you promise to give her back that is." She quickly added while the corners of her mouth twitching slightly trying to suppress a smile.

"Hmmm we shall see," was Sachiko's reply as they entered the front door of the Rose Mansion and made their way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

This is my first every FanFic piece. There is just something so captivating about the Marimite series. I appreciate any and all comments, reviews, and private messages. At this point I am not sure where this will lead to but I look forward to the adventure of getting there.

**Update:** A special thanks to notyouradvisor for their editing work on this chapter!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(032814 - 1442)


	2. Beneath The Stars

**Chapter 2 - Beneath The Stars**

"Yumi?"

How could a single word; no, not a word but a voice, cut through her thoughts like a ray of sunshine through the darkest clouds and instantly bring her back to the room around her? "O...Onee-sama?" Yumi asked hesitantly feeling as if she had missed something. _I wonder if she knows what affect she has on me._

"Is everything alright? Did something happen today Yumi?" Sachiko softly asked the slender girl who was sitting next to her. The Yamayurikai had gathered this day to discuss the upcoming third year graduation ceremony and to begin preparations for it. After the general discussion they had each started in on other tasks that were theirs to complete. Watching Yumi's face Sachiko saw her Petite Sœur's expression go from shock to confusion to guilt and back again to confusion. "You've sighed heavily four times in the past five minutes." Sachiko finally explained after hearing her little sister's response.

"Eh?" Yumi exclaimed in surprise, her cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment, as she hadn't realized she had been sighing. _I can't tell her what I was thinking about as it would only make her feel bad,_ she thought to herself. "No, nothing Onee-sama. Was there something I missed?" Yumi asked as it seemed she always missed something when her thoughts were off wandering on their own. With the upcoming graduation ceremony preparations her thoughts had turned to the fact that soon, far sooner than she liked to admit or wanted it to be, her Onee-sama would be graduating and leaving her. _How can I possibly tell her how I feel? I'm certain she has enough to deal with already, as all third year students do at this time._

"Really Yumi, I've asked you twice now if you were done with your work for the day!" Sachiko said in an exasperated tone of voice. "I would think that you would have learned to be more attentive by now or were you purposefully ignoring both of my inquires?" Sachiko lifted the stack of papers before her and neatly tapped their bottom edge on the table top before setting them aside as her Petite Sœur sat there appearing properly chastised. "Really, what has gotten into you these past few days?" The older sister turned slightly in her chair and reached out with one hand bringing it to Yumi's forehead as if checking for a fever. "Are you catching a cold?" she asked with a note of concern creeping into her voice.

"No Onee-sama. I feel well enough," Yumi replied. Sachiko's hand slipped from Yumi's forehead to her cheek in a gentle caress which Yumi found she couldn't resist the urge to lean into ever so slightly. _Onee-sama's touch always fills me with such warmth,_ she thought to herself grateful once again for the older girl's presence in her life.

Sachiko smiled softly seeing Yumi's thoughts flash across the face before her. "You have been gloomy the past few days and…" Sachiko paused, her eyes meeting Yumi's for a long moment. _Why do I always have trouble holding a coherent thought when she looks at me that way?_ "I…..I missed your smile," she finally managed to say with a slight blush crossing her cheeks. _I wonder if she knows what affect she has on me._

Yumi's pulse raced. _Onee-sama missed my smile?_ She raised her own hand and placed it alongside the back of Sachiko's hand where it rested against her cheek, partially to prolong the touch but also so that she could lean into it even more and entrap the soft delicate hand between her cheek and palm. Yumi smiled brightly and without a word looked lovingly towards her sister. _My Onee-sama always knows the perfect thing to say to make me smile,_ she thought to herself as she felt her heart swell with love.

"There, that is what I was missing," Sachiko stated smiling as well at the sight of Yumi's smile. "Why don't we call it a day and walk home together? I have something I would like to ask you," Sachiko asked as she reluctantly removed her hand from the younger girl's person.

Yumi suddenly recalled that there was something she needed to ask her Onee-sama as well. The young brunette smiled and replied, "Sure!" before standing up quickly and reaching for Sachiko's and then her own tea cup.

"Yumi-sama," inquired Noriko from further down the table where she sat next to her Onee-sama, Toudou Shimako, "I can clean up, so please do not mind those," she indicated the tea cups with a slight tilt of her head. Touko was currently attending drama club and wouldn't be coming to the mansion today and with Yoshino not having a little sister yet Noriko was the only first year present.

"Noriko-chan?" the en Bouton replied in a questioning tone. Yumi smiled appreciatively at Noriko quick nod of confirmation, setting the cups back down, "Thank you very much Noriko-chan!" In short order the Chinensis sisters had their coats on, school bags in hand and were down the stairs and walking out the Rose Mansion door closing it softly behind them.

The day was growing late and there were no other students around at this time. Those still on the campus grounds were involved with their clubs and those without clubs had already left for the day. It was growing dark and the wind offered a definite chill as it blew through the open areas and along the pathways. Yumi slipped her hand into her Onee-sama's as they walked side by side. Content for the moment, walking hand in hand, neither spoke but instead enjoyed the mutual company of the other.

"Onee-sama," Yumi started hesitantly, "I was wondering if you have no plans, could I have some of your time after classes tomorrow? Before we're expected at the Rose Manson?" With March starting soon third years would be busy with entrance exams and she didn't want to keep her Onee-sama from studying or attending to other functions that the older student needed to see to.

"Whatever for?" Sachiko asked in a curious tone of voice as she glanced towards the girl holding her hand.

"I can't tell you Onee-sama," was Yumi's quick reply as she stared at the ground, unable to meet the gaze of the sapphire orbs which regarded her intently as they walked.

"Oh it's a secret!" Sachiko stated in an excited voice even as she gave Yumi's hand a squeeze. At Yumi's nod Sachiko continued, "hmm, well it is a busy time and all right now," she started as if pondering the request, "what with entrance exams and last minute details before graduation…" Sachiko looked down and in the fading light could just make out Yumi's rapidly dwindling smile which soon turned into a pout. "I guess I would be a pretty poor Onee-sama if I couldn't make time for my little sister though," she finished with a soft laugh at the predictability of the cute girl on her arm.

It took Yumi a moment to realize she was being teased. "Onee-sama!" she exclaimed in a loud voice with a pouting face to match, but then she too laughed and grinned hugging Sachiko's arm harder for a moment. "I swear you are so mean to me at times that you make my heart falter!"

Still laughing softly Sachiko replied, "I'm sorry, but it is far too easy to always pass up the opportunity, Yumi". Their feet led them along the path and finally to the statue of Maria-sama where they both paused to clasp their hands in prayer for several long moments.

_Thank you Maria-sama for bringing Onee-sama into my life_, Yumi prayed silently. _Please help me be as good of an Onee-sama to Touko as my Onee-sama is to me._ Quickly adding prayers for her family as well as Sachiko's family she opened her eyes and turned only to see Sachiko regarding her very seriously, so much so that a chill went down her spine. "Onee-sama?"

"Yumi, I'm glad that you found Touko-chan and made her your little sister." Unable to stop herself, Sachiko handed her school bag to the younger girl before reaching out and adjusting Yumi's collar. Almost as if this motion, done almost every school day for over a year now was reassuring and provided her with courage, she continued, "I'm happy that you found someone you can love enough to give them my rosary. It's how my Onee-sama felt when I gave it to you," the raven-haired girl confided in her little sister.

"Youko-sama? Really?" Yumi asked, never really having given it much thought about how the now graduated Rosa Chinensis must have felt upon seeing her rosary, one which had been given with her own hands to her most special Petite Sœur, now bestowed upon Yumi herself. _I always assumed that Youko-sama was always happy that Sachiko gave it to me._ Yumi wondered fleetingly how she would feel when Touko finally passed it on to her Petite Sœur.

"Yes," Sachiko confirmed as with well-practiced movements she untied Yumi's white sailor scarf and retied before she continued to speak. "Do you miss wearing my rosary, Yumi?" Sachiko questioned. Inwardly the older girl had to admit that she missed the fact that Yumi wore her rosary.

Yumi thought for a long moment as her Onee-sama retied her scarf before answering. "I do," she readily admitted. The weight of the metallic beads as they lay upon her chest was always comforting and reassuring to the young and insecure girl. Every morning since passing the rosary on to Touko, a fact she did not regret, she felt as if she had forgotten something when she left the house to catch the bus to school. The first morning afterwards, for a brief moment, she had panicked believing she had lost the precious item. "Only because it was given to me by you, Onee-sama. However, I want Touko to have it because...," she paused as if searching for the right words for a moment. "I think that as precious as it is to me, Touko is even more precious to me because like you, she can never be replaced and the rosary can be, should something happen to it."

Sachiko nodded at her words agreeing with them. "I felt the same way when I gave Onee-sama's rosary to you, Yumi." Sachiko smiled softly and brushed Yumi's cheek gently with the back of her fingers from one hand. "When I first received that rosary I thought it was the most precious thing in my life at the time. It represented my Onee-sama who I love very much. I was certain I would never love anyone as much as I love her. I thought I was the happiest I would ever be. Then I literally stumbled into you at the Rose Mansion that day and discovered in time that I was wrong on both accounts."

They both grinned at that memory which seemed so long ago now. Yumi felt her cheeks warm into a blush as she realized what the woman before her had just confessed to. "I think Maria-sama was watching over me that day, Onee-sama and brought you to me," Yumi said with all her heart. _I'm not sure what I did to deserve you Onee-sama but I've never been happier!_

"Really?" Sachiko inquired in surprise upon hearing the other girl's admission. "I feel the same way Yumi! I thank her every day for bringing you into my life." Sachiko absently brushed a loose strand of hair behind Yumi's ear. "I love you, Yumi!" Sachiko said softly around the lump in her throat as she once again realized just how much the remarkable girl before her meant to her.

Tears welled up in Yumi's eyes and trickled down her cheeks. With a heartfelt, "Onee-sama!" Yum dropped the school bags she held and threw herself into Sachiko's arms, burying her face in the older girl's shoulder as she hugged her Onee-sama tightly. "I love you, Onee-sama!" For many minutes the two of them stood there in front of the statue of Mary as the night sky darkened and the stars appeared and shined down upon them.

Suddenly Yumi had a thought and lifted her head to look up at Sachiko only to find that she must have grown taller over the past year. Being this close to her Onee-sama she suddenly realized that she was not much shorter than Sachiko, which meant that their faces were only about an inch apart causing her to be looking directly into her Onee-sama's eyes. She could feel herself getting lost in the deep sapphire orbs as Sachiko's breath softly tickled across her cheek in a rhythmic almost hypnotic matter_. I could stay like this forever,_ Yumi thought euphorically. The floral scent of Sachiko's hair seemed to engulf her, pulling her deeper into the eyes before her. Without realizing it the brunette stretched upwards, her heels leaving the ground on their own accord, slowly bringing her lips searchingly forward.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked softly, questioningly the dreamy look upon Yumi's face though without pulling back. _Any closer and she might kiss me_, she thought to herself as the realization sent a tingle through her.

"O...Onee-sama?" _EEK! What am I doing? I almost kissed Onee-sama!_ She could feel the color rising in her cheeks at the thought of their lips meeting. _Not that it would be a terrible thing_, she thought to herself only to realize what she had thought causing her to blush even more. "Onee-sama, will you trade with me?" Yumi asked taking a step back and putting some room between her and her Onee-sama as she could feel herself start to sweat from her own rising temperature.

"Trade with you?" At Yumi's nod of agreement she added, "I'm not sure what you want to trade. You'll have to be a little clearer in your request, Yumi."

Yumi smiled and reaching inside the collar of her uniform, her fingers feeling around till they found the thin medal chain, and pulled it out for her Onee-sama to see as well. "Will you trade Maria-sama medallions with me? I mean I know it's not a rosary or anything but I think I would like to have something of yours that I can wear always and I thought that this would be a good thing. You don't have to, mind you. It was just a thought and I guess I can see where you might not want to. I haven't actually heard of anyone else doing…" she was suddenly stopped by Sachiko's finger pressed against her moving lips. Hesitantly Yumi looked up to see a wide smile gracing her Onee-sama's face.

"Yumi, I think that is a wonderful idea! I've wanted to ask for something of yours as well to wear but I couldn't think of anything." While she spoke she reached in and found her own Maria-sama medallion and removed it. _I will finally have something of Yumi's that will reside over my heart always._

Yumi quickly did the same, slipping the chain over her head and pigtails so that it didn't get tangled. There, just as they had done on the night after the Cinderella play, beneath the stars and before the statue of Maria-sama, Yumi accepted Sachiko's gift; however, this time Yumi was able to give a gift in return, placing it around her Onee-sama's neck with her own two hands. The only thing missing was '_Maria-sama's Soul_' playing in the distance for them to waltz to afterwards.

Later as they walked hand in hand to the bus stop to catch the next bus Yumi remembered something. "Onee-sama?" she asked.

"Yes?" came the soft contented reply from the woman holding Yumi's hand tightly.

"You said there was something you wanted to ask me?" inquired the enamored brunette.

"I did?" Sachiko asked in a contentedly distracted tone.

"When you suggested that we finish up and walk home together back at the Rose Mansion." Yumi stated recalling the conversation.

"Oh, I recall now. I was curious if you had any plans for this weekend?" Sachiko responded with, giving Yumi's hand a gentle squeeze. "I was hoping that I could spirit you away for the weekend."

"The weekend? Saturday and Sunday?" Yumi asked in hopeful disbelief.

"Well, if it's not too much I was thinking that maybe you could come home with me on Friday after school. We could stop by the Fukuzawa residence and pick up your clothes and items for the weekend," Sachiko clarified. "If it is too much time I can have you home early on Sunday?" _Maybe she already has plans for the weekend or doesn't want to spend that much time with me_, Sachiko worried to herself.

"Sunday?" Yumi stammered. _Onee-sama wants me to spend two nights!_ Yumi's heart raced even as her thought swirled around inside her head rapidly.

"That's not too long is it?" Sachiko inquired, her concern growing that the younger girl may not want to go.

"No Onee-sama! I would stay with you forever if I could!" Yumi quickly blurted out without thinking and then realized what she had said. Shock gave way to embarrassment which caused the young brunette to blush a bright red even as the emotions played evidently across her face for the older girl to read.

"What! You wouldn't get bored of me Yumi?" Sachiko responded in a playful tone. "Your mean and smile demanding Onee-sama?"

"Never!" was Yumi's immediate and serious reply with no hint of amusement in her tone.

Sachiko laughed softly, pleased by Yumi's reply as well as warmed by it. "Nor do I think I could ever tire of you, Yumi. I hope you will always be by my side but for now let's focus on this weekend. Please speak with your parents and let me know if they'll give their approval."

Yumi had no doubt that her parents would let her go. _Two nights and days with Onee-sama!_ She screamed in her head, thrilled by that thought above anything else! _What should I wear?_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Well, the stage is set. Now they just have to get through the week and make it to Friday. I want to thank everyone for your reviews so far. While they are not required they are none the less greatly appreciated.

**Update:** A special thanks to notyouradvisor for their editing work on this chapter!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(032814 - 3243)


	3. The First Note

**Chapter 3 - The First Note**

"Of course we've kissed! We're not children you know, Yumi," stated Yoshino in a louder than normal or necessary voice. They both quickly looked around to make certain none of the passing students had noticed the confession by the current Rosa Foetida en Bouton. If the students had noticed they were kind enough not to give any indication of having heard the petite girl's words. "Rei-chan was my first kiss; however, we've known each other all our lives though so I'm not certain if that can be considered '_usual_' when it comes to others."

The two en Boutons continued to walk along the path towards the Rose Mansion carrying their lunches with them. Today there was a meeting during lunch to decide which flower would be used for the graduation ceremony for the third year students. Suddenly a light seemed to dawn in Yoshino's eyes causing her to stop dead in her tracks and stare at the brunette girl walking with her in open disbelief. After a few steps Yumi paused as well and turned back to face her fellow Pine Class student. "Wait! Did you and Sachiko-sama...no way!" Yoshino looked at her friend with a new sense of respect. "Wow Yumi, you've really grown up to take such a step in your relationship with Sachiko-sama!"

"Eh?" was the only sound the bewildered Yumi could make at her friend's words. _Whatever could she be implying_, she wondered as she felt her stomach grumble silently as if in accord with the confusion currently in her head.

Yoshino suddenly closed the distance between them and grabbed both of Yumi's hands, bringing them up between their bodies at the same height as their chests. "I feel you're leaving me behind, Yumi! Please, please don't grow up without me!" Yoshino beseeched her friend earnestly as she squeezed the clasped hands in hers. Students passing near smiled at the display of affection between the en Boutons who were such close friends.

_Next step? Growing up? What can Yoshino possibly mean?_ she wondered to herself for a moment as she replayed in her mind what had been said. Yumi's eyes grew large as understanding finally dawn upon the second year student. Quickly freeing her hands she waved them back and forth in front of herself as if trying to dispel the thoughts the other girl was having. "No, no it's nothing like that! Onee-sama would never do something like that!"

Yoshino cocked her head slightly to the side and regarded her friend shrewdly, "But Yumi-chan would, wouldn't she?" As Yumi's face suddenly took on the appearance of someone who had fallen asleep in the sun for too long twin braided girl knew that she had hit the nail on the head. The resulting display of thoughts and emotions that ran across Yumi's face were most entertaining_. Sei-sama was right; she really does have a hundred expressions, _Yoshino thought to herself.

Yumi's shoulders slumped as she realized that no matter what she said or did at this point it was just going to make matters worse. Yoshino turned and placed an arm around her friend's shoulders and used that to turn them both back towards the Rose Mansion before starting to walk once again. "It's alright Yumi; we just need to come up with a way now to get you that kiss!" Yoshino declared optimistically only to chuckle at Yumi's mortified look upon hearing her best friend's words.

Lunch passed quickly with the details decided upon at the meeting without much debate, as it was rare for the three en Boutons not to be in agreement with one another. As entrance exams were starting none of the third year members were in attendance, a fact Yumi was incredibly grateful for as every time she thought of her Onee-sama she could feel her cheeks begin to burn. Yoshino and Yumi returned to class before the final bell and the rest of the afternoon passed without incident or mention of what had transpired on the way to the Rose Mansion.

During the final period, try as she might to remain focused on the instructions that the teacher was giving, Yumi's mind wandered off on its own once again. Once more she saw the scene from the previous evening in her mind. Her Onee-sama's eyes were large and sparkled before her like the fullness of the moon, drawing her in a little at a time. She could feel herself falling into them…_No, not falling,_ she reasoned. _When you fall there is always a sense of panic and a fear that you'll get hurt upon landing. There is none of that. _She had little doubt that her Onee-sama would never hurt her_. Onee-sama's eyes are like the ocean, soft and caring yet insistent as they gently pull you in little by little like the tide pulling the sand from the shoreline._

"Yumi?" said a soft melodious voice that instantly cut through her thoughts like no other could.

With a start Yumi realized that she had been day dreaming and that her Onee-sama had called her name and was actually standing right next to her! _How many times did she say my name?_ It was bad enough to be caught day dreaming but to be caught by the one that the dream was about was even worse! Yumi could feel her face heating up with each passing heartbeat. "Ack! Onee-sama!"

"Good heavens, Yumi," Sachiko said with her eyes growing slightly larger in shock from the startled response of her little sister, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I called you from the door but you didn't answer me. Whatever were you thinking about so intently?" _She really does have a habit of not paying attention_, the older girl bemoaned to herself silently as she watched the seated girl stammer out a reply.

"N...nothing, nothing at all, Onee-sama," Yumi quickly replied. "I was just going over previous items in my head." _Please don't ask which items though, Onee-sama_, she silently prayed as that would just be far too embarrassing for her to admit to she realized.

Sachiko assumed she meant items from the meeting which the Yamayurikai held during lunch time. "I see. Well that is good then as it wouldn't be good to forget something". As she was speaking Yumi stood up and began putting her stuff in her school bag. "Do you have cleaning duty today?"

Yumi turned to face her Onee-sama and couldn't help but smile as her collar was adjusted. "No Onee-sama," she replied as her sailor scarf was untied and retied in a proper knot. "I'm free to go." Having said this, the brunette set her school bag down on the seat of her chair before turning and moving towards the door only to halt in her tracks as she heard her name called once again.

"Yumi, will we be coming back to here?" Sachiko asked softly, uncertain if she should leave her items there as well or bring them with them. _I wonder what she has planned._

_Great just leave her standing there by herself stupid_, Yumi cursed to herself silently. "Please leave your bag and coat with mine Onee-sama. We can pick them up on our way to the mansion afterwards." Sachiko gave her a look that said "_I see_" but did as requested before turning to follow Yumi out into the hallway.

Students passing them in the passageway smiled and offered them polite greetings. It was not often that they would get to greet the Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Chinensis en Bouton at the same time, so those that could muster the courage made full advantage of it. Sachiko returned every greeting with a warm and caring smile and polite words. _My Onee-sama is so wonderful,_ thought Yumi as she smiled with such pride for her Onee-sama. Several students would have a wonderful story to tell the following day of how the Chinensis sisters had spoken to them.

Even with the students in the hallways they made good time as they soon turned a corner and walked down to the end of the passageway where Yumi could see her classmate Katsura standing before the closed music room door. "Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis," Katsura said to Sachiko who smiled and replied in kind. "Everything is ready," Katsura continued handing the key to the music room to Yumi with a huge knowing smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have another obligation."

"Thank you Katsura-san for all your help," Yumi said before her friend could leave.

"Good luck, Yumi-san! Do your best!" her friend whispered to her as she turned and moved off down the hallway.

Sachiko watched the girl depart till she turned the corner at the end of the hallway. "You've seemed to have gone to a great deal of trouble for this surprise of yours, Yumi and I still have no clue what all this," she said lifting one hand and moving it in a sweeping gesture to indicate everything so far, "is all about."

Yumi smiled a bit shyly and turned about without replying to unlock the door to the music room but did not open it before turning back around to face Sachiko. "Onee-sama," she finally asked in a hesitant voice, "do you trust me?"

Sensing that this was a more serious question Sachiko answered as such, "Without reservation Yumi." Sachiko was already certain that the younger girl knew this so the question only served to add to the excitement. _Whatever could she possibly have behind that door?_ she wondered even as her blue eyes flickered briefly to the door and then back again to the girl before her.

Yumi dipped her head slightly in thanks before continuing. "Then I need you to trust me now and close your eyes. Please do not say anything till I have finished." Yumi held out her hand to her Onee-sama in offering. Sachiko nodded slightly and took the offered hand without a word before closing her eyes and placing her trust within the hands of her little sister. The warmth of her Onee-sama's hand in hers almost undid Yumi's nerve as excitement as well as trepidation coursed through her.

_No, I've worked too hard and waited too long for this. I can't back out now_, she thought to herself in an attempt to bolster her courage. Yumi opened the door and lead Sachiko into the music room pausing for a moment to close the door and lock it once they were both safely in the room. _I owe too many people for helping to make this possible_. _To falter now would make all their efforts worthless._ Even realizing this didn't stop her hands from sweating or shaking nervously.

Sachiko held tightly to Yumi's hand, she was surprised to find it shaking within her grasp. The Rosa Chinensis heard the door open and felt a gentle tug on her hand and so moved forward. Stepping into the room the first thing she noticed was the aroma of roses which seemed to fill the space about her. It wasn't over-powering nor was it so soft as to be hard to identify. Sachiko felt herself lead to the center of the room judging by the number of steps they took and then stopped. "Onee-sama, no words," Yumi reminded her in a soft, shy voice; "you may open your eyes now and be seated."

Sachiko opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat! The room was dim as someone had attached a single spot light to the ceiling; its light only illuminated the area directly around the both of them. Before her, only a few feet away was the piano with its keys bared as if someone had just finished playing it. Next to her was a small table covered with a red satin cloth upon which rested a small decorative box of assorted chocolates. The chocolates had the appearance of each one being different; however, it was also clear to see that they were handmade. There was a single chair next to the table before which she now stood. It was not the table with its covering, or the single chair placed there just for her, nor was it the chocolates that caused her breath to catch in her throat, though either of those would certainly have been enough. Arranged around the table and chair, at different heights and distances were dozens upon dozens of Chinensis roses, their beautiful fragrance filling room.

Yumi gently touched Sachiko on the shoulder, the slight pressure clearly indicating she wished for the older girl to be seated. Still shocked, in mild wonderment and disbelief, Sachiko allowed herself to be directed by Yumi's touch till she was seated in the chair facing the piano. Yumi turned and walked the few paces to the piano before seating herself upon the vacant bench, pausing only to adjust the pleats in her skirt properly. The blushing brunette with pigtails raised her hands before her, poised to play for a long moment, before her fingers descended and gently brushed the ivory keys splayed before her.

Once the first note sounded everything else seemed to fade away for the girl seated before the piano. The sweet sound of the music filled not only the room but also her heart and soul. _I first played this with Onee-sama before she was my Onee-sama_. The music took on a life of its own and worked its magic through her, flowing into her, through her body out to the keys and then to her Onee-sama upon the air. The clear flawless notes of Charles Gounod's '_Ave Maria_' rang out and reverberated between the only two souls in the room and for a moment the two became as one with the music and perhaps, each other. Such is the power of music when played from the heart.

The final note hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity but as with all things it finally faded away like the distant echo of thunder till you're uncertain if you can still hear it or not. Yumi sighed softly and finally turned to face her Onee-sama. The site before her eyes propelled her out of her seat and across the distance to land as if by magic on her knees before Sachiko, clasping her Onee-sama's hands where they rested. "Onee-sama!" Yumi cried with concern as she watched tears fall from the eyes she always got lost in to slide down the face of the most beautiful woman she knew. "Onee-sama I'm sorry! Say something Onee-sama," Yumi begged near hysterically upon seeing her Onee-sama crying and knowing she had caused it.

Sachiko suddenly threw her arms around Yumi and pulled her to her breast holding her tightly. Instinctively Yumi returned the embrace holding the seated girl equally as tight. "Beautiful." The word, whispered softly, caressed Yumi's ear as gently and as warmly as a soft summer breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I would like to thank those that read and especially those that have taken the time to review. This is my first FanFic story so I appreciate any and all feedback or even none if that is to your liking. I am a writer and hence I write if for no other reason than the joy of creating.

This is, I hope, only the tip of the iceberg as the saying goes, for this story. I already have a general outline for this that will cover nearly a years' worth of the lives of these characters. As with life, some days will pass by slowly while others will pass in a blink of an eye or the changing of the seasons.

I hope you will enjoy the show and stay with me as I work through this.

**Update:** A special thanks to notyouradvisor for their editing work on this chapter!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(032814 - 2762)


	4. Thank You

**Chapter 4 - Thank You!**

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as she felt the older girl move slightly away from her breaking their embrace. At some point she had apparently started crying as well, she realized upon feeling the dampness on her cheeks. Looking into her Onee-sama's deep blue eyes, her brown orbs searching to make certain the older girl was alright. _I didn't mean to upset you Onee-sama. I only wanted to surprise you._

"Beautiful. That was simply beautiful, Yumi!" Sachiko said with a radiant smile as she slipped a handkerchief from her pocket and then dabbed at the tears on Yumi's face before wiping her own. Sachiko found it hard to swallow past the lump in her throat. _No one has ever done anything like this for me before_! "I never knew you could play the piano so well. I'm completely surprised."

"Really!" Yumi practically squealed clasping her hands together before her chest. "I'm so glad that you liked it. I wanted to do something special for your birthday last year but I couldn't think of anything." Like water breaking free of a damn, once the words started to flow there was no stopping them. "I was talking to Yuuki about it and he suggested that I take a special memory I have of you and do something with it." _I'll have to remember to thank Yuuki when I get home,_ she mentally reminded herself. "So I begged my father for piano lessons again as I hadn't played a great deal since middle school." Yumi finally paused to catch her breath for a moment. "...and... well," a slight shrug of her shoulders with a wave of her hand to indicate the room around them, "this is the result."

"The first time you played the piano with me was your special memory?" Sachiko asked once the young girl before her stopped and gazed at her with love filled eyes. Yumi nodded and smiled, pleased that her Onee-sama remembered that time as well. "My goodness you've been busy, Yumi," Sachiko stated slightly shocked not to mentioned awed that her Petite Sœur would go to such great lengths all for her. "The chocolates and the roses?" she inquired looking to the side before turning back to Yumi.

"Rei-sama has been giving me lessons on how to make chocolates for the past month after school and on weekends." Yumi explained as she added another mental note to thank the confectionary wizard. "I worked with the Gardening Club to grow the roses in the new greenhouse." W_here a certain Rosa Chinensis wouldn't be able to see them of course._ "I'm not sure what to do with them now though…," Yumi trailed off as she pondered that particular problem for a moment.

"I see," Sachiko sighed softly trying to take it all in as the distracted girl still on her knees tried to figure out what to do with all the roses. _A month learning to make chocolates, a season growing roses_, Sachiko thought judging by the size of the rose bushes which she only now noticed were in pots and not vases. "Yumi, how often were your piano lessons?" she asked in a questioning tone fearful of the girl answer.

"Two nights a week and Saturday after school," Yumi replied absentmindedly, as she tapped a finger against her chin in thought, still at a loss as to what to do with the roses. _I guess I should have thought farther ahead concerning them. I don't suppose…_ "Onee-sama…you don't need any rose bushes do you?"

_Too much! This was way too much! What is this feeling in my chest making it hard to breathe? Oh Yumi you've done way too much for me. What did I ever do to deserve a little sister as wonderful as you?_ A mix of emotions ran through Sachiko's mind in an instant as she realized just how much effort Yumi had put into this_. _Gratitude, love, joy and even a hint of fear. _Fear? Why fear? I have to tell her not to do this ever again as it is far too much for any one person to do for another. All that time and effort, she must be exhausted! No wonder her mind is always wandering. Plus she still did her usual studies!_

Looking up at Yumi she couldn't help but gaze into those sparkling brown eyes and upon seeing the happy smile on her little sisters' face her resolve wavered and crumbled. "No," she replied to Yumi's questioning look. "Why don't we donate them to the Gardening Club and maybe put one or two in the old greenhouse?" _I don't have the heart to admonish her, not after all her hard work…and it was all for me._ Sachiko still found it hard to believe that someone would do something like this for her.

"Perfect!" Yumi exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?" _You're so smart Onee-sama!_ Yumi smiled as she was so proud to have such a wonderful Onee-sama! "The Gardening Club will be picking them up later today as we agreed that they would hold them for a while. Oh that reminds me, I need to drop the key to this room off at the office." With so many thoughts running through her head Yumi stood up from her knees before turning to step towards the piano but was suddenly stopped as Sachiko reached out and grabbed her hand. Yumi turned to look at her, "Onee-sama?"

Sachiko stood and took a step forward, reaching out she adjusted Yumi's collar gently and with a hand on each shoulder smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles as she gathered her thoughts. These simple movements, adjusting a collar, tying a scarf, smoothing the material of her Petite Sœur's uniform which were done every day by her hands had a calming effect on her. _Is it calming because it was familiar?_ "Yumi," she began. _It's because of her,_ she only just then realized. _It's not the collar or the tie and even the repetitive movements that are calming. When I can touch her or I'm around her I feel calm?_ _It's as if it flows out of her and wraps itself around me, her presence alone does this to me. _Inwardly she filed that revelation away to be pondered when she had more time to think it through.

Seeing Yumi begin to doubt and worry she realized she needed to continue. _I hope she never learns to mask her emotions on her face or has cause to learn to._ "Arigato, Yumi," Sachiko finally said raising one hand and laying it gently across Yumi's soft cheek. "This is the most touching birthday present I have ever received." On impulse more than any conscious thought Sachiko leaned in and softly kissed Yumi on the forehead and laid her cheek there while slipping her arms around her and closing her eyes. _Thank you, Maria-sama, for watching over me. Thank you for Yumi, _she silently prayed_._ "It's one of my favorite first memories of us as well." She said softly then stepped back removing her arms reluctantly from around the slender girl.

_I can die happy now,_ Yumi thought to herself as she heard Sachiko's words. The spot on her forehead still felt warm where her Onee-sama's lips had touched her skin. _Onee-sama has never kissed me before._ She wondered if that was why she was feeling light headed all of a sudden then realized she hadn't exhaled in some time. _Onee-sama kissed me!_ Her mind screamed as her lungs finally released the breath she had been holding. At the strange look she saw on her Onee-sama's face she knew that her thoughts had to be playing across her face in what Sei-sama called her _'100 Faces'_. "Onee-sama, you haven't tried your chocolates yet," Yumi said only just now realizing the fact.

Sachiko turned back towards the table and selected a dark chocolate truffle covered in chocolate sprinkles and popped it into her mouth. For a long moment she just stood there and allowed the bittersweet flavor to flow around her mouth as Yumi held her breath again in anticipation. _Divine!_ was Sachiko's first thought but given their location she decided that may not be the most prudent choice of words to use. "Wonderful!" she finally settled on. "I think I will have to take the rest of these with us." So saying she lifted the box of chocolates and removed the lid from the bottom, placing it over the open side. "These are much too rich to eat all at once."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, Onee-sama." _Stupid! They were too rich for her and would upset her delicate stomach!_ Seeing her Onee-sama as always being someone who was strong, it was easy to forget that there were many ailments she hid from others. "You could share them with the others when we get to the Rose Mansion, Onee-sama," Yumi offered hoping to provide her Onee-sama with an avenue by which she would not have to eat the chocolates herself_. It would be just like her to eat them just because I made them. That's my Onee-sama, always considerate of others feelings even at the expense of her own some times._

Sachiko turned with a look of shock on her face. "Yumi! I'll do no such thing!" she exclaimed clutching the box of chocolates to her chest protectively. "I know it may not be proper but I hope you'll forgive me this once if I am selfish this time and keep them all to myself!"

Yumi quickly realized that she had misunderstood her Onee-sama. The fact that she wanted to keep all of the chocolates for herself...well there wasn't anything more special she could have said to Yumi at that moment. "Of course, Onee-sama," she replied with a smile as her heart swelled with love at the older girl's words.

The two Chinensis sisters stepped from the music room and paused while Yumi locked the door behind them. As they turned and moved off down the hallway they each reached for the other's hand and walked the rest of the way to the office where Yumi turned in the key to the third year student there. It wasn't till they were in the hallway once again and moving towards the second year pine classroom that Yumi realized that she hadn't let go of her Onee-sama's hand the entire time. _Was that why the third year student had smiled at me in that manner_? she wondered as they walked along. After collecting their school bags and coats they left for the Rose Mansion.

The two girls walked in silence, each contented to be with the other, the warmth of their joined hands saying far more than words ever could. _Right now I just want to enjoy this time with Onee-sama,_ Yumi thought to herself. _Soon we'll be busy with exams and preparations for the third year graduation ceremony._

Though she didn't like to admit it, the brunette knew that once that happened things would never be the same again. _Onee-sama will be gone and times like this will be rare._ Just thinking about it caused her heart to ache. Yumi leaned into Sachiko, slipped her free hand around her Onee-sama's arm, and hugged it tightly resting her head against the shoulder next to her as they continued to walk. _What will I do without Onee-sama here? I'm not ready to be Rosa Chinensis. Rosa Chinensis?_ No, she just couldn't think of herself as such. _Onee-sama is Rosa Chinensis_. To her it was as if you were to suddenly call a rose by some other name like rock or book. _She will always be my Rosa Chinensis, my "_Onee-sama" she thought as a smile spread across her face. _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_

"Yumi?" the subject of her thoughts softly asked. "Did you say something?"

Yumi quickly looked down as she felt her face heat up. "N...nothing, One-sama. It was nothing, really," she replied trying not to stammer but failing miserably in her nervousness.

"You had such a beautiful smile on your face right now, whatever were you thinking about?" Sachiko asked, curious to know what could make the slender girl smile in that manner.

"No…it was nothing, Onee-sama." _Gee I need to pay more attention to what I'm doing and saying when I'm around her!_ Yumi continued to hold onto Sachiko's arm; enjoying the closeness to the older girl she felt at that moment and wishing it would continue forever.

"I see," Sachiko replied in a thoughtful manner. "I wonder if I look that way when I think about you?"

"Eh? Me? You think about me?" the surprised Yumi inquired in a startled tone.

"Of course I do! Do you think me such a bad Onee-sama that I would forget you as soon as you're out of my sight," Sachiko chided Yumi. "I think about you all the time!" she finished. _All the time?_ Now that she really thought about it she realized that Yumi was on her mind a great deal of the time. For some reason that made her smile_. I do smile like that when I think about her!_ She realized in wonderment.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as the Rose Mansion came into view. "You're going to the Lillian Women's University right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Sachiko confirmed.

Yumi thought for several moments as they walked up the path towards the door to the mansion. "Why?" she asked pausing just short of the door and turning to face her Onee-sama. Seeing the puzzled look on Sachiko's face she continued. "I mean I know _why_ people go to college but I never asked you or heard you say why you picked Lillian."

"Why do you want to know?" her Onee-sama asked with a peculiar look on her face.

Yumi shrugged slightly, "Just curious I guess. I'm sure you have excellent grades and could get into any college you wanted, even Tokyo U. So why Lillian? Is there a special course or curriculum they offer that you wish to pursue?"

Sachiko smiled at the compliment and reaching out adjusted the collar of Yumi's uniform. "I guess if I told you it was a secret that would just make you want to know even more wouldn't it?" With deft movements she untied Yumi's scarf and retied it as her little sister nodded at her confirming her guess. "I see then," she finally said brushing nonexistent wrinkles from Yumi's shoulder. "I would think the answer would be obvious." At the confused look on Yumi's face she couldn't help but laugh gently and tap her Petite Sœur on the end of the nose with one index finger. "You, silly! I wanted to be close to you." Turning, Sachiko opened the door to the Rose Mansion stepping within and started up the stairs. "Yumi, are you coming?" she called back over her shoulder.

Still standing on the step outside the door with her heart racing Yumi closed her eyes and replayed those words in her head _"I wanted to be close to you"_. Never had she heard sweeter words in her life! _Thank you Maria-sama for watching over me! Thank you for Onee-sama!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. It is always nice to hear that others like the stories that rattle around in your own heart and mind. This piece wrote itself this evening as it neither started where I planned nor ended where I thought it would. I often write with a rough outline of A will be this, B will be this, C will be this but getting from point A to point B is always a mystery to me. I guess you can say that I don't know what will happen too much sooner than you do. Because of this my chapters are never named till after they are written. In this case I think "Thank You" is fitting in every way. I am often amazed at where the Muse leads me and this was no exception.

More to come soon.

**Update:** A special thanks to notyouradvisor for their editing work on this chapter!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(032814 - 2837)


	5. It's Complicated

**Chapter 5 - It's Complicated**

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked of the strikingly beautiful girl sitting next to her as she turned in her seat to regard her. The Yamayurikai had gathered at the Rose Mansion for lunch with the exception of Touko who was with the Drama club. Yumi assumed she was practicing for the upcoming third year sendoff which happened the Saturday before the actual graduation ceremony. During the sendoff all the clubs put on presentations for the third year upperclassmen as a sort of final farewell performance.

Sachiko finished taking a sip of her tea and gently set the teacup onto the saucer in her other hand and then set the pair of porcelain utensils back onto the table before her. Turning towards Yumi at the sound of her Petite Sœur's voice Sachiko slightly raised one brow in question before answering, "Yes Yumi?"

"Will we be doing anything special this weekend?" _No, that's not what I meant_, was Yumi's immediate thought after speaking. Yoshino quickly looked up at Yumi's words about weekend plans and then shared a secret smile with Shimako and Noriko. Rei pointedly ignored the nudge she had received from her little sister. "I mean do I need to pack anything special clothes wise?" Yumi attempted to better clarified her question for her Onee-sama.

"Yes and No," came the cryptic reply. Apparently satisfied with her answer Sachiko turned back towards the table before reaching for her tea once again and taking a sip. The tea must have cooled as the edges of her eyes crinkled slightly as if squinting. If Yumi hadn't been watching so intently she wouldn't even have noticed it so slight was the motion. Sachiko was quick to return the tea cup to the table top.

Always one to do things for her Onee-sama, Yumi stood and picked the saucer and tea cup. "Let me get you some warm tea, Onee-sama," she offered and was rewarded by a smile from the older girl. With practiced ease she moved to the kitchenette area in the corner where the heat water was kept for tea. After carefully washing and drying the saucer and tea cup she added tea leaves and then hot water. _Not too many leaves or it will be bitter,_ she cautioned herself. While the tea steeped she filled the container with fresh water and set it to heat in case others wanted more tea as well. She returned to the table, gently setting the fresh tea in front of her Onee-sama, before taking her seat once more only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she found her Onee-sama smiling at her.

As Yumi turned to face her Sachiko lifted her hand from Yumi's shoulder so that the turning cheek of her little sister slipped into the waiting palm of her hand. "Thank you Yumi," she said warmly as her thumb gently caressed the brunette's cheek. "You spoil me sometimes." She could see the color rising in Yumi's cheeks and looking into those brown beautiful eyes she once again felt her chest constrict as it had the other day. _What is this feeling? I hope I'm not coming down with something. Did it suddenly get warmer in here?_ Removing her hand reluctantly from Yumi's cheek she felt her forehead with the back of her hand. _I don't feel like I have a fever._

"Do you not feel well, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked seeing the older girl check her forehead as if looking for a fever.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi in a reassuring manner, touched by the look of concern etched on the younger girl's face. "No, I'm fine. It just felt a little warm in here," she explained reaching for the fresh tea and taking a sip. "Perfect!" she said and was rewarded by seeing the concerned look on Yumi's face disappear to be replaced by a wide smile_. She has such a warm smile,_ Sachiko thought to herself. _I never tire of seeing it._

Lunch was near finished so they all cleaned up, then exited the Rose Mansion and headed to their classes. With the third year students being in a different building it was all too soon before Yumi had to say goodbye to her Onee-sama. To make it even worse Sachiko had to go home directly after school and so Yumi wouldn't see her again till tomorrow as it was Friday. As exams were starting next week this weekend was a long weekend with Saturday off which meant she got to spend an extra day with her Onee-sama. _A whole weekend with her! I wonder what we'll do,_ she thought to herself as a smile spread once again across her face.

Yoshino walking next to Yumi was happy for her dear friend but couldn't resist poking her in the ribs with her elbow as they walked to their class. "I thought we were friends Yumi!" the twin braided girl exclaimed in a loud voice as her expression suddenly turned into a pout.

"Umph" was the first thing out of Yumi's mouth when the elbow knocked her out of her wandering thoughts. A very intelligent "Eh?" followed after Yoshino's words. "Yoshino?" a very confused and bewildered Yumi asked completely at a loss for what her friend was referring to.

"You're going away on a weekend trip with Sachiko-sama and you didn't tell me!" Yoshino huffed. "I thought we were better friends than that!"

"No, no, I only found out the other day," Yumi said to appease her friend.

"The other day!" Yoshino exclaimed in a loud voice, drawing the stares of several other students in the area. "You've known for days and still didn't tell me? Now I think my feelings are truly hurt," she finished in a quieter voice.

"I'm sorry, Yoshino! It wasn't my intentions to hide it from you, really!" Yumi attempted to apologize to her dear friend. "We've both been so busy the past few days that I just never had a chance to bring it up," she offered in way of an explanation.

"Then you'll just have to make it up to me Yumi." came the quick reply…almost too quick of a reply. Seeing Yumi's confused expression Yoshino laughed and hugged her friend's arm. "Details! I need details Yumi! I want to know how the trip came about and I expect a full report upon your return!"

"Well there isn't much to tell really. We left the mansion to walk home together." Yumi's brows knitted together in thought as if reliving that day in her mind. "It was Monday and we walked along the path and then stopped by the statue of Maria-sama and then we..." Yumi suddenly stopped as her face turned red and heated up so quickly she almost imagined there was steam rising from it.

"What? You What?" Yoshino shook Yumi's arm hard enough to cause the other girl to stagger which cause them both to stop walking. Suddenly Yoshino's eyes grew larger and her hand flew to her mouth as her lips formed a large O…"You got your kiss!"

If at all possible Yumi's face got even redder and she was sure she was sweating. Just the thought of kissing her Onee-sama like she almost had was nearly enough to make her swoon. "No! Nothing like that!" Yoshino hung on the brunette's every word as well as onto her arm. "We…well Onee-sama asked if I missed her rosary now that Touko-chan has it and I told her of course I did." _I'm not sure I should be telling her this._ Yumi wasn't certain if her Onee-sama would mind Yoshino knowing or not; however, deep inside Yumi wanted to tell someone. "Well, we decided to exchange our Maria-sama Medallions with each other." She finally finished in a rush, glad to get it all out. She really hadn't meant to hide anything from her friend but now that she had told her it did make her feel better.

Yoshino hugged her friend tightly for a moment before letting her go only long enough to grab Yumi's hand and with a slight tug got them both walking towards class again. "That's so…so romantic!" she finally said in a hushed tone of voice like someone would use when sharing a secret they didn't want anyone else to overhear.

"Eh? Really?" Yumi asked in disbelief. _Onee-sama romantic?_ While she could see her Onee-sama being anything she wanted to be and doing it better, not just better but a great deal better, than Yumi herself could ever hope to do it, she had never tried to picture her Onee-sama being romantic with someone. _For some reason I don't believe I like the thought of my Onee-sama being romantic with someone else_, Yumi concluded, surprising herself at just how much she disliked the thought.

"It's like two lovers exchanging vows out beneath the stars," Yoshino continued with, a dreamy smile on her face, unaware that her friend was still trying to process the thought of _her Sachiko_ being romantic with someone. "Or like a bride and groom exchanging rings to signify their eternal love!" Yoshino sighed wistfully. While the twin braided girl enjoyed samurai novels and sports she was, after all, still a high school girl at heart and as such enjoyed fantasizing about love.

Even though she was only half listening, Yumi heard the comment about lovers which registered enough in her ears to bring her thoughts back to the conversation. "I think you've been reading some of Rei-sama's shoujo books or something, Yoshino." _Yoshino's a romantic at heart? When did that happen?_

"Laugh if you like but I still think it was very touching." The girl with the long braids countered defensively. Just then the bell rang and the two of them still holding hands sprinted the remaining short distance to class.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully as school usually does. If it was interesting after all, then students might actual _want_ to be there! What a dreadful thought! Yumi and Yoshino both stayed to help clean the classroom at the end of the day, and then gathered their stuff before heading for the Rose Mansion to see what work still remained to be done there.

"So?" Yoshino asked to open the temporarily postponed conversation from lunch. "What are your plans for the weekend with Sachiko-sama?"

"I don't know," Yumi replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I asked her at lunch but all she said was _'Yes and No'_." The young brunette with pigtails was certain there was some other meaning in her Onee-sama's words, however, after having thought them over all afternoon she was no closer to unraveling their mystery than she had been upon first hearing them.

"Oh, that's what that was for," Yoshino said with a thoughtful look on her face as if she was trying to determine the meaning of it as well. "Very cryptic if you ask me," Yoshino added in a puzzled tone of voice as she applied her deductive skills to her friend's problem.

Yumi sighed heavily, "Tell me about it. I don't know what clothes I should pack for the weekend now." _Onee-sama, couldn't you have given me a better clue_, she silently lamented to herself.

"Pack for all occasions then," Yoshino offered trying to help her friend out.

"I would but I don't want to have to rent a truck to carry everything just for two days." Yumi sighed once again in a resigned tone and decided to let the matter drop. "I'll ask Yuuki when I get home. He's usually very good at helping me sort out what to pack and take with me on trips."

"Your brother and you get along pretty well?" Yoshino asked flipping one braid back over her shoulder, a gesture Yumi often saw her friend do.

"Hm? Yeah, pretty much." Yumi grinned and leaned in a little towards her friend before adding in a lowered voice as if her brother might hear her, "Don't tell him I said this but he's pretty sweet. Even for a younger brother."

"I envy you that then Yumi. I wish I had a brother at times." At Yumi's puzzled look she continued to explain. "I love Rei-chan, so please don't misunderstand me. She enjoys most things that a girl would and while she'll often sit with me, I can tell she's only there for me. I love my time with her, still it would be nice to have someone that I could watch sports with or talk about different teams and such."

Yumi nodded recalling that Rei-sama was interested in different things than Yoshino was_. I wonder if Yoshino joined the Kendo club just so they would have that in common to talk about._ "I think I know what you mean. There were times I used to think that I wanted a sister to share _girl_ stuff with as well." Yumi smiled looking at her friend, "But now I have Onee-sama and you as well as everyone else so I am happy with Yuuki as he is. We still manage to share a great deal with one another."

"Do you and Yuuki-san do a lot together?"

Yumi wasn't certain how to answer that as she never really paid a great deal of attention to other brother and sister pairs to know what exactly was normal and if they did more than that. "I think we do what we can for each other when we can do it." She finally settled on. "He helped me decorate my room and so I helped him with his. There are times he knows I need to talk so he'll come ask to borrow a dictionary or some other excuse to come to my room," she said with a lopsided smile. "Sometimes I just know he doesn't want to be alone but he doesn't want to talk so I go and do my homework in his room with him."

Ahead they saw the Rose Mansion and quickened their steps. "It sounds rather complicated," Yoshino finally responded after thinking about what she heard for a few moments.

Yumi shrugged, "I guess it does sound complicated but to us it's normal, even comfortable." _There's a connection between Yuuki and I,_ she thought to herself. When they were little Yumi would wake in the middle of the night for no apparent reason and walk down to her brother's room only to wake him from a bad dream he was having. Usually at those times she would just climb into bed with him so they could both go back to sleep. _It might be complicated but I wouldn't want it any other way_. _I really love Yuuki and am fortunate to have a brother like him._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well this is the second night in a row where I sat down with nothing and ended up with something. I wanted to set the stage for the weekend but had no clue how to get there. I think my Muse is pushing me to bring in other characters as well to flush out the story line hence Yoshino-chan played a heavy role in this one. I wonder who the Muse will invite next? I guess you'll just have to keep watching like me to find out!

Thanks for the comments and reviews.

**Update:** A special thanks to notyouradvisor for their editing work on this chapter!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(032814 - 2701)


	6. Reflection

**Chapter 6 - Reflection**

_Yumi_. Just thinking her name made her fingers tingle; her hands involuntarily moved as if to reach for a nonexistent collar to straighten, a sailor scarf to tie, a cheek to touch. Not that the scarf ever really needed retying or that there were wrinkles to brush out of the collar. _No, those are just my reasons to be near her…to touch her…to feel the warmth of her presence._ With a resigned sigh Sachiko sat up in bed. After arranging the pillows behind her, she reached over and turned on the lamp next to the bed before picking up the book which rested upon the nightstand. Holding the book, encased in the knitted book cover the girl of her thoughts had given her, Sachiko's hand came to rest lovingly on the knitted red rose on the front. Sleepless nights were becoming an all too familiar occurrence these days, especially with tomorrow being Friday, the day Yumi would be arriving to stay for the weekend.

_Has it really been a year and a half since that day?_ Her mind leapt back to their fateful meeting that day. All she knew was that something had stopped her forward movement and instead she was falling. Had she tripped over something in her haste to be out of the room? Instead of landing painfully on the floor though something had arrested her fall and that same something had let out an "umph" as well! She heard someone, no multiple people asking, "Are you alright?" but the unexpected change in momentum, the resulting fall and the sudden stop had disoriented her for the moment.

She had quickly discerned that she wasn't hurt and opened her eyes which she had apparently closed in anticipation of the painful landing that was to come. She was utterly surprised to be staring into a pair of large beautiful, if slightly disoriented, brown eyes. There was something almost mystical about what happened next, when she felt a jolt go through her entire body as her chest simultaneously constricted tightly and she became acutely aware of the girl's body pressed against hers; small breasts that pushed rhythmically with each breath against her own chest. Others were talking around her but she couldn't really understand what they were saying as they sounded just like background noise or as if someone had left the television on in another room and a commercial was playing. You could hear it but not really comprehend what it was about. "Are you alright?" Sachiko finally asked getting up and offering the girl a hand to assist her in rising as well.

"Yes, I'm alright. I only landed on my backside," answered the girl after standing up on her own though she was absently rubbing her bottom slightly. The slender brunette's cheeks were slightly flushed as if from a fever or sudden exertion.

"Are you certain?" inquired Sachiko in a concerned voice while leaning in slightly and staring deeply into the large brown eyes regarding her bashfully. _What an adorable look she has_, Sachiko thought to herself in passing.

The younger girl seemed to wither slightly under the intense gaze and looked away quickly. "No really, I'm fine see." In saying so she proceeded to jump from foot to foot several times as if that proved all was well. The overall affect was slightly comical to say the least.

"That's a relief to hear! I was worried I had hurt you," Sachiko spoke, glad that no lasting harm had befallen the girl due to her own careless actions. Perhaps due to being relieved Sachiko stepped forward and embraced the girl holding her tightly to her chest. The younger girls' body went rigid for an instant but then relaxed and for a long moment. Sachiko thought maybe the girl had swooned but as she didn't sag to the floor right away that must not be the case she reasoned. "By the way, you're a first year student right? Do you have an Onee-sama as yet?"

"No," was the girl's slightly muffled reply. "Why?" she enquired in a puzzled tone.

"Perfect. Please just follow my lead and I'll explain it to you afterwards." Sachiko stepped to the side of the girl and turned to face the others that were present. "I have an announcement for my Onee-sama."

"Oh my; whatever could you be starting now Sachiko?" was the response from the Rosa Chinensis with a slightly amused smile.

"This girl…," Sachiko paused only then realizing that she didn't have the slightest clue as to the girl's name. "Please introduce yourself," she prompted the girl as way of recovery.

"Yes," the startled girl said. "I am First Year Peach Class Fukuzawa Yumi," she finished with a quick bow.

_Fukuzawa Yumi? So that's her name_ she thought to herself as Rosa Gigantea inquired as to how her name was written in Kanji. "Please Onee-sama stop staring at Yumi as such you're scaring her." Sachiko said seeing her Onee-sama still leaning in and regarding Yumi intently. Rosa Chinensis en Bouton took a step in front of Yumi as if shielding her from continued scrutiny. _Yumi…what a beautiful name,_ echoed in her suddenly rapidly beating heart.

With a soft sigh and a gentle smile Sachiko's thoughts returned to the present. _That was the first time I heard your name and the first time I called you Yumi. Even then it just felt so right. So why am I so nervous about this weekend?_ A glance at the clock on the nightstand showed it to be a little after one in the morning already. Setting the book back on the nightstand she slipped from the bed and walked across the room. The raven-haired girl stood in front of the window before pulling back the curtains to gaze upon the night beyond the glass barrier. The sky above was clear of clouds and the stars shown down brightly from above, though her eyes looking out once more saw the past instead of the present.

_What is that girl's name again…Tsutako, that's right!_ "Excuse me, Tsutako-san," she called from the First Year Peach class doorway." _She's with the Photography Club now that I recall._

Upon hearing her name the first year student in question turned and once seeing who it was speaking her name; her eyes grew slightly large in surprise. "Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton." Tsutako managed to say after approaching the waiting upperclassman.

"Gokigenyou," replied Sachiko with a fixed smile she used out of habit whenever she was addressed. "I am looking for Yumi, do you know where she may be?"

_Since when has the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton started to refer to Yumi-san as Yumi? I'll have to question Yumi-san about that tomorrow!_ "I believe Yumi-san had music room cleaning duty today." Looking at the time she realized that cleaning should be over by now. Judging by the look on Sachiko's face, Tsutako knew that she must have come to the same conclusion. "She may still be there though, given the current circumstances," she offered hesitantly.

Sachiko raised one brow in question, "Given the current circumstances?" she inquired.

"Well there have been rumors circulating around school and Yumi-san may have stayed around to avoid the other student," she replied adding a silent '_Sorry Yumi-san for meddling_.'

"I see," was the calm thoughtful reply from the en Bouton. "Thank you Tsutako-san, you have been a great help!"

"You're very welcome Sachiko-sama," Tsutako replied with a bow as the upperclassman turned and left in the direction of the music room.

Sachiko moved through the hallways without running into anyone else as most students were either gone by now or attending club functions. As she neared the open door to the music room she heard a note from the piano and quickened her pace slightly till she entered the door and saw the object of her search sitting on the piano stool, playing. Within a few notes she recognized the tune as Charles Gounod's '_Ave Maria_', one of her personal favorites. Moving up behind Yumi, she leaned forward while reaching out with the intent to play the left handed part as the younger girl was only playing the right handed piece. Sachiko jumped as Yumi suddenly let out a startled sound and jumped as well. "My word, you would think I was attacking you by the sound that you made!"

"Anyone would be startled by someone coming unheard from behind them!" was the quick retort from the clearly startled girl.

"My apologies, I was trying to be considerate and not interrupt your piano playing." Once more she reached out and the thumb on her left hand brushed a key sending forth a pure note. "Once more." At the questioning sound and confused look from the girl on the bench she explained. "Play once more what you played before." Seeing the girl was ready to bolt Sachiko rested her other hand on Yumi's right shoulder effectively holding her in place. "The rhythm is… one, two, three, four, two, two, three, four," she said tapping Yumi's should with her hand in time to the rhythm. "Ready. Go!"

As Yumi hit the first note Sachiko joined in with the left hand part as well as the pedals and all the parts blended into one beautiful song that filled the room around them. _She plays well,_ was Sachiko's first thought. With each tap of her hand she could feel the younger girl's warmth against her palm which caused her hand to tingle as if an electrical current was running through it.

Sachiko shifted her head slightly to look at Yumi and without directly meaning to, inhaled Yumi's scent. _Violets?_ Her chest instantly felt tight as it had the other day. _Why does this happen when I'm in her presence_? Sachiko could feel her face grow warm and exhaled softly, though accidently, directly across Yumi's ear which was close enough to her own lips to reach out and…suddenly a wrong note rang out and Yumi stopped playing and dropped her hand back into her lap.

"I'm sorry Sachiko-sama. It's been a few years since I played last and I couldn't keep up with you it seems." said the younger girl in way of apology.

"Really? I thought you were playing beautifully, Yumi," Sachiko replied sincerely. As Yumi slipped from the older girl's grasp and stood, Sachiko reached over and closed the cover to the piano keys before turning and moving towards the door. "Shall we go?" she asked as if there was some prior agreement that they would leave together.

"Go?" was the confused response from Yumi when it came.

"Surely you didn't think I came all this way just to play the piano with you, did you?" Upon seeing that the younger girl still had no clue, she explained further. "From now till the Spring Festival you're to attend rehearsals with me as you're my understudy for the Cinderella part after all."

"B...but only if I accept your rosary," Yumi countered as she walked up to the upperclassman.

"True," agreed Sachiko, "but even as sure as I am that you will accept it and play the part of Cinderella, I'm not willing to risk being embarrassed before the entire school if I should lose this penalty match between us and hence to perform the part myself." Sachiko smiled and reached out only to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Yumi's ear, her finger tips brushing the younger girl's cheek in the process. "Of course I understand you have your own thoughts on the matter and so I will not force you to attend rehearsals if that is your wish," Sachiko told Yumi as she dropped her hand back to her side. In the end Yumi went to rehearsals not wanting to be embarrassed either.

A soft sigh escaped Sachiko's lips and for a moment the glass before her fogged over obscuring the view of the night sky beyond. _That all seems so very long ago._ On impulse she reached out with one finger and made an "S" in the moisture on the window glass and then added a "Y" over the top of it. "When did you become so important to me, Yumi?" she asked aloud to no one other than herself as her mind thought back once more on times since past.

Sachiko paused at the door to the First Year Peach classroom once more. _It seems I'm coming here more and more these days,_ she thought to herself both pleased and slightly frightened by that prospect. Looking into the class room she did not see the object of her search. One of the girls there noticed her and rose from the group of friends she was sitting with to make her way to the waiting upperclassman. "It seems I am in need of your assistance once again, Tsutako-san," Sachiko said with a smile as the girl approached her.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama," the first year student greeted her senior with and was greeted in-kind. "Yumi isn't here but I believe I know where she went to. She left with Shimako-san to eat lunch so they shouldn't be too difficult to find, especially as Shimako-san has a special place she enjoys eating at. I can show you if you'd like?"

"Thank you, I would greatly appreciate that," replied Sachiko shifting the book she carried from one hand to the other before stepping back out into the hallway to allow her underclassman to lead the way. They walked out of the building and started heading toward another group of buildings. They were walking along the path leading towards the auditorium when Sachiko noticed that the younger girl's expression was not its usual pleasant one. In fact if the older girl had to hazard a guess she would strongly suspect that the photography ace was agonizing over something. "Is something the matter, Tsutako-san?" Sachiko finally enquired.

Startled, the other girl looked up quickly. "No, not with me but maybe..." she hesitated not certain if it was her place to say anything given the rumors and all that were making their rounds at the school.

"Is it about Yumi?" Sachiko guessed and by Tsutako-san expression she knew she was correct. "Is it that you are torn in your friendship for Yumi as well as your concern over her wellbeing?" The younger girl nodded in way of reply but remained silent as she struggled with her thoughts. "I see. If it will help, I care for our Yumi as well and if there is anything I can do to help I will. She need not know where I learned of it," she offered in the hopes that Tsutako would open up to her.

For a moment Tsutako wrestled between feeling guilty about telling what she had seen and between her worry for Yumi's sake but in the end the worry won out. "I was in the shoe locker area this morning changing shoes when a group of girls were asking Yumi-san why she was being involved in the Yamayurikai play this year. She replied in a very dignified manner about due to a variety of reasons she had been asked to assist and that was all." Tsutako sighed but continued on. "I thought that would be the end of it but next they started asking her if you had offered to make her your Petite Sœur and if she had turned you down."

Hearing this Sachiko's heart went out to Yumi as she could well imagine it would be a difficult burden to bear. Sachiko once again silently cursed Sei for leaking the news of the rejection. "Yumi-san broke down crying and said '_There's no way Sachiko-sama would choose me as her sœur'._ As the other girls were consoling her I went to class but I'm very worried about Yumi-san!"

"Yumi is fortunate to have such wonderful friends as you, Tsutako-san." Before them was the auditorium and they took the walk that went around the building towards the back of it. "Please leave this in my care for now," Sachiko asked. As the two of them rounded the corner to the back of the building they saw Yumi and Shimako eating lunch and talking quietly seated upon the back steps of the auditorium. As Sachiko and Tsutako drew near, the two first year students saw them approaching, and setting their lunches aside, rose and greeted them. Sachiko thrust out the booklet she had been carrying to Yumi, "Here," she intoned rather matter-of-factly. _Poor girl_, she silently thought to herself. _I mustn't let her see I'm worried about her and these rumors. It would certainly just cause her greater stress._

Yumi took the book without comment, noting the rather cold tone it was delivered in, and read the front cover '_Lillian Girls' Academy Yamayurikai-version Cinderella_'. Turning the book over she saw typed on the back of it _Ogasawara Sachiko_. Upon opening the book she saw it was the script for the play with the majority of the parts highlighted in pink and a smaller number highlighted in blue. The younger girl looked lost and confused at the older one as if she had just spoken Latin to her or something. Given this was Sachiko she just might know how to speak Latin.

"Really, do you not understand?" an exasperated Sachiko sighed heavily. Being the contrary person she was, the older girl, in an attempt to hide her concern for Yumi, erected a cold uncaring front to hide behind "Pay attention so I don't have to say this two or three times please. The pink lines are for Cinderella and the blue lines are for Sister B. As we're short of people we've decided that you could be Sister B while understudying for the Cinderella role." Sachiko finally saw the lights come on behind the girl's brown eyes. "Be sure to memorize both roles. Understood?"

Having covered the essentials now she glanced around once more before asking quizzically, "Why are you eating lunch out here?" Tsutako quickly explained the problem with the school newspaper and why Yumi was hiding out from them there. "I see, but what will you do when it rains tomorrow?" From the look on Yumi's face it was clear the thought had never occurred to her before. "If you'll accept my rosary now I'll go and talk to the newspaper for you," she offered. With a soft laugh she turned and retraced her steps tossing over her shoulder a "Let me know whenever you're ready." She declined the following offer to have lunch with them as she personally detested the smell of gingko nuts.

As there was still plenty of time left before lunch was over Sachiko made her way to the building where the newspaper club office was and was soon standing before their door. After knocking on it once the door was opened; stepping in she informed the first year student there of her desire to speak with Minako-san, the captain of the Newspaper Club.

Minako soon appeared from the back room that the first year student had vanished into and greeted her with "Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. To what honor do we owe this visit?" To the best of her knowledge this was the first time that Sachiko had been in the clubhouse.

"My apologies for intruding during your lunch time," offered Sachiko in a very businesslike tone. "I have a matter I would like to discuss with you in private if you have a few moments?" Minako lead the raven-haired girl into the back room, closing the door behind them before offering her classmate a seat before she moved to sit behind the desk she had initially been sitting at.

Once they were both seated Sachiko got directly to the point. "I would like for you and your staff to leave Fukuzawa Yumi alone till after the Fall Festival."

"Sachiko-san, right now Yumi-chan is very big news as she was the second person to turn you down." Minako leaned back in her chair and regarded the person across the desk from her. "My readers want to know what happened and perhaps more importantly why it happened. Even you have to admit that it is a little unusual for the brightest star at Lillian to be rejected twice."

Sachiko's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at the other girl's words yet she none the less pressed on. "I see. I am willing to offer you something in exchange for leaving Yumi alone." Minako leaned forward suddenly with her elbows on the desk and hands clasped together before her mouth clearly interested. "If you agree to my terms then I will do an exclusive interview with you regarding Yumi and I and what transpired between us."

"You must care a great deal for her to be willing to do this," enquired Minako, intrigued by the thought that the Ice Princess of Lillian would go to such lengths for a girl who had seemingly rejected her.

"Enough to want her to be able to eat her lunch in peace without being badgered by your club members." Sachiko replied with a trace of anger in her voice. "The story though will only be the facts and none of your speculations or colorful interpretation of events mind you!" In the end Minako agreed to the en Bouton's terms.

Moving from the window Sachiko returned to her bed and sat upon its edge. The clock on the nightstand now read 2:38 in the morning. With a resigned sigh she reached over and turned the lamp off before throwing herself backwards onto the bed; legs still dangling over the side of it. As her eye grew accustom to the darkness she could just barely make out the canopy covering of the bed above her. Her mind wandered back to '_that'_ day.

She had finished class and had rushed to the Rose Mansion. _It's been days since I've spent time with her,_ she thought worriedly to herself. While the circumstances couldn't directly be avoided due to the Valentine's Day event they should have been able to spend some time together at least! _If I do happen to get to see her she is always quick to leave. Have I been that hard on her?_ Before long the Rose Mansion was in view. _The others say that she comes early, does her work and then leaves before anyone arrives. Does she hate me so much that she is avoiding me?_

Shaking her head negatively once as she walked, Sachiko quickly dispelling that train of thought. _No, I must be the one at fault. I'm supposed to guide her and nurture her. She must be miserable. I'm a terrible Onee-sama to have left her alone this long! I should have gone to her and talked to her sooner than this._ In her mind she could just imagine the anguish and pain that Yumi must be going through. _She's new to being a Sœur and doesn't know what to do! It must seem as if I've abandoned her! _The rest of the way to the mansion and even while running up the stairs Sachiko berated herself for her thoughtless behavior.

Just outside the door she paused upon hearing familiar laughter. '_Rosa Gigantea stop!_' could be heard through the closed door. _Yumi? She's laughing?_ In an instant all her self-doubts and fears resurfaced. _It must be me then. She's fine when I am not near her. She hates me!_ _But then why did she accept my rosary?_ Sachiko's shoulders slumped from the weight of unanswered questions in her head and heart as she opened the door and stepped into the meeting room of the Yamayurikai.

"Onee-sama?" a startled Yumi exclaimed with large brown eyes, looking towards the door even as the Gigantea sisters who were there with her turned to regard the new arrival as well. "Gokigenyou," Yumi managed to finally get out.

_Onee-sama. Why does it hurt so much to hear her say that? Why does it feel like my chest could burst open at any minute? I mustn't show my pain. I'm an Ogasawara after all!_ Sachiko walked towards the table in the center of the room and set her school bag down. "You seem to be enjoying yourselves quite a bit?"

"Just now Rosa Gigantea..." Yumi tried to explain but was cut off.

"Being around Rosa Gigantea is fun for you isn't it_?" More fun than being with me_. "When did you come to hate me so much that you couldn't stand to see my face any more?" Yumi's eyes grew large at her Onee-sama's words, yet the younger girl did not deny their clear accusation. "If it's not true then why are you avoiding me? You are avoiding me are you not?" Sachiko asked with only a slight quiver to her words. Try as she might she couldn't prevent the pain she was feeling from entering her words.

"At first I just thought you were trying to be fair to the other participants in the Valentine's Day event but you're interacting normally with Rei and Shimako. Even when you come here to the Rose Mansion you leave before I arrive. If I do happen to catch you here, you quickly leave as if you're running away from me. It was that way this morning too! In front of Maria-sama you left as if you were avoiding me!" she exclaimed not even attempting to hide the now clear quiver in her emotional voice.

Sachiko watched as a multitude of emotions and expressions ran across Yumi's face but in none of them did she see one of denial. "What? If you have something to say then come out and say it!" _Why won't she say something? All she has to do is deny it! Please deny it before my heart breaks! _"Why aren't you saying anything? Why aren't the words pouring out of your heart to attack me and deny what I am saying? If you don't answer me I can't know what you're feeling!" finished Sachiko passionately.

"I...I'm sorry Onee-sama," Yumi finally managed to get out past the huge knot in her chest and lump in her throat as tears started to stream down her face. Sei made a motion towards Shimako and they quietly slipped out of the room at this time, concerned for their friends but realizing this was something better handled in private between the Chinensis sisters.

Sachiko inwardly tried to calm herself. She knew that if this continued she would soon be crying as well. "Why are you crying?" she asked tearing her gaze away from her Petite Sœur and staring down at the table before her. "Your tears make me feel like I am the bad guy here. I should be the one crying, my Petite Sœur doesn't want anything to do with me and she won't even tell me what I've done wrong." _Say something! Just say something so I know everything will be alright and that you don't hate me! I don't think my heart could take it if you hated me._ "Why? Why won't you answer me? Do you really care for me that little?" Her questions were met only by the quiet sobs and sniffles from the only other girl in the room with her.

"So, that's it." Sachiko said in a very resigned and sorrowful tone. "Then…I guess there's no reason for us to be Sœurs is there? If you hated me so much why did you accept my rosary in the first place?" Lifting her head slightly she turned and regarded the quiet girl with ribbons in her hair. "I don't think I can take much more today. Let's stop before I say something else I may not want to or will later regret. We can continue this some other day when we've both calmed down and I'm not so upset."

As Sachiko turned to hang up her coat the door suddenly opened and Rei and Minako from the newspaper club walked in for the meeting on the Valentine's Day events. Upon seeing the tears on Yumi's face, Rei's eyes grew large with concern. "Yumi-chan what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sachiko answered before Yumi could say anything. "Please, let us begin our meeting as scheduled."

"Nothing…but…?" Rei started to ask seeking confirmation from Yumi.

"I'm not the one at fault here though you may think I am," Sachiko stated seeing the looks on their faces and the concerned glances towards Yumi, who had used the distraction to wipe away the tears from her face and put on her coat before grabbing her school bag.

"Really it's nothing," Yumi assured them while walking up to the three of them with a smile on her face that was clearly forced. Without really looking at any of them directly she slipped past the second year students and ran down the stairs, hurrying out the door below without another word.

The meeting didn't take very long thankfully as Sachiko was feeling incredibly drained. When it was over she put on her coat and bid everyone goodbye while taking up her school bag. With a slow and dignified step she descended the stairs and left the Rose Mansion heading for the main gate. Sachiko paused to pray before the statue of Maria-sama. Once she had said a prayer for Yumi and her family she turned to resume her march to the gate when she was stopped by a familiar voice she hadn't expected to hear, "Sachiko."

"Onee-sama?" she said after turning around and seeing the lady in question there. Silently she sent a prayer of thanks to Maria-sama for bringing her Onee-sama to here. _If anyone will know what to do she will_, Sachiko felt for certain.

"May I have a moment of your time? I've been so busy of late that I feel I have neglected you." Youko smiled to her Petite Sœur and held out a hand towards her in offering. Sachiko gladly accepted the offered hand and walked beside her. "So...a rough day I hear?"

_I shouldn't be surprised._ All she said in way of reply after a moment of thought was, "Sei-sama?" Youko's giggle told her she was correct. "I should have guessed."

"Care to tell me about it? Sometimes just talking about these things out loud where you can hear your own voice helps to sort through them I've found." Youko listened as the entire story came out. Once she started Sachiko didn't hold back and confessed all her own fears regarding Yumi which resulted in a flood of tears.

"I see," the third year student said once Sachiko's tears had stopped. "Can I offer you some advice Sachiko," inquired her Grande Sœur. Not trusting her voice just yet the younger girl simply nodded. "Yumi-chan is a young girl yet and outside of her family I doubt she has ever had strong emotions for another. It can be a very confusing time in a girls' life. Much like you were," the Rosa Chinensis continued on, "though for different reasons, she doesn't yet know how to express what is in her heart."

"But how will I know what she's feeling then?" Sachiko asked. "You were able to make me understand Onee-sama."

"Yes, but Yumi-chan is not Sachiko," Youko pointed out. "It was your upbringing that was preventing you from speaking out. You had a strong will to speak your mind and the confidence to do so. Truthfully it was only a matter of overcoming your conditioning. Yumi-chan, though a beautiful girl inside and out, doesn't have the strong will or self-confidence yet to be able to speak out openly concerning what is in her heart."

"So what do I do?" asked a completely dispirited Sachiko.

"Well, that depends. Do you love her?" asked the older sister.

"Yes!" came the quick response without a moment of hesitation. Lifting her free hand to her chest directly over her heart she added, "It wouldn't hurt this much if I didn't, Onee-sama." Sachiko was rewarded with a kiss on the side of her head for her answer. Never being one to complain about receiving attention from her Onee-sama she smiled and turn towards Youko.

"That is for being honest with yourself. You've grown quite mature over the last year." Sachiko accepted the compliment even though she didn't feel like it right now after the events that had transpired just a short while ago with Yumi.

"So…so what do I do now Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked hesitantly.

Youko slipped her hand from Sachiko's, then raised her arm and draped it across the younger girl's shoulder, giving her a big squeeze! "Well, you get to do the best thing there is in the entire world! Nothing!" she concluded with a huge grin.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko whined in a very unladylike voice, though there was a hint of a smile around the corners of her lips after the whine.

Youko laughed and hugged her Petite Sœur again. "Seriously though, the only thing you can do is wait and be patient with her. Try to build her self-confidence or allow her time to build it herself." Youko looked knowingly to the younger girl next to her. "You seem to have grown a rather strong attachment to Yumi-chan in a very short period of time, Sachiko. Be sure you take your time and let her mature in every way before you do anything."

"Onee-sama?" asked Sachiko in a questioning tone. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Youko smiled and gently stroked her sister's cheek, brushing away any remaining marks of the previous tears in the process. "That's alright. I'm sure you'll understand some day." _Yumi-chan isn't the only one that has never experienced love outside of the family,_ she thought silently to herself.

Outside the night did what the night always does and reluctantly gave way to the ever encroaching advances of dawn. Stars still sparkled, casting light through the open curtains and upon the sleeping form of the current Rosa Chinensis who moaned gently in her sleep and whispered '_Yumi_', ever so softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

...and the Muse runs wild! It seems that I'm no longer writing this story but am instead a slave to my Muse. I hope she'll be gentle with me! This is the longest chapter for me in this story to date and I even cut it short or who knows how long the Muse would have gone on. I think the point my Muse is trying to make is that there is a lot more to Sachiko than the books or the anime tell us. I hope you find this slightly changed POV (Point Of View) as entertaining as I did watching it appear on my screen. Oh and in case anyone was wondering the chapter title "Reflection" does not mean as in a reflection in a mirror but rather as in reflecting on past events.

Much thanks for the continued reviews and words of encouragement as they are greatly appreciated.

**Update:** A special thanks to notyouradvisor for their editing work on this chapter!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(032814 - 6090)


	7. Dear Brother

**Chapter 7 - Dear Brother**

_Why? Why am I awake?_ A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand showed that there were still another few hours before the alarm would sound off. Yumi finally sat up in bed with a frustrated sigh. The young brunette had already tossed and turned for a good while yet returning to slumber still eluded her despite her best efforts.

_Today of all days this would happen!_ Yumi soon came to the realization that maybe that was exactly why she couldn't return to sleep. Today was Friday. She was all set to spend the weekend with her Onee-sama. Now all she had to do was manage to get through the school day without her nerves getting the better of her.

Lying back down in her bed, she pulled the covers around her once more. _It's not like I've never gone to school early before, though two hours may be a little much_ she thought. _If I get up now I'll just wake Yuuki up_.

Yumi recalled that her Onee-sama wouldn't be in school today as there was something the older girl needed to attend to. During this time of the year third year students were off taking university entrance exams as well as gathering required documentation and the like, so they were allowed to miss school. Sachiko hadn't told her just what required her absence and that had piqued Yumi's curiosity as it would have with any teenage girl.

As if the young girl was not nervous enough, the added distraction of worrying about what had caused her Onee-sama's absence just served to wear upon her all the more. Yumi grinned in the darkness suddenly recalling last night, blaming her nervousness for the state her brother had found her in.

"Yumi, can I borrow your English dict…" Yuuki's words trailed off as he entered his sister's room and saw clothes tossed all over the bed and floor. The room looked as if a small tornado had come through, dropping articles of clothing in no particular order onto any and all surfaces.

Yumi, who was still dressed in her school uniform, was standing in front of her closet with her back to him waved in the general direction of her desk. "It's over there I think." Suddenly realizing that her brother was in the room she turned to face him while holding a violet colored short sleeve shirt up in front of her. "Does this look cute?" she asked in an intense tone of voice.

Yuuki chuckled leaning back against the door frame, "This is your weekend with Sachiko-sama, right?" he responded to which she nodded and turned back towards the closet. "Well I hope you both have a wonderful time."

Yumi suddenly dropped down to the floor in a heap, completely dejected. "I'm hopeless! I can't even pick out my own clothes." This ploy had worked several times in the past with Yuuki, who had a wonderful fashion sense. Especially for a boy. Yumi often used this trick whenever she really wanted to get her way or have her younger sibling help her with something. Though it might be a well-used tactic, it remained effective against her brother and father.

Yuuki eased himself off the door frame which he had been leaning against and made his way over to his sister, careful to avoid stepping on any clothes in the process. He reached down and lifted his sister to her feet once again, fully understanding just what was happening. "I'll help you, otherwise you'll be up all night and the light will keep me awake." With a little squeal Yumi spun around and gave him a quick hug. "Alright then, how many days and nights are we packing for?"

"Well, there is Friday evening after school, all day Saturday and Sunday, though I'm uncertain as to what time I'll be back Sunday." She replied counting each day off on her fingers till there were three of them held out for him to see.

"Right then," he began, "So three days and two nights." Looking around he quickly selected a pair of jeans he knew that his sister liked to wear around the house. "Take these and," he quickly glanced around and soon spotted the salmon pink turtleneck sweater he was looking for on the bed under some other shirts. Moving to the bed, he quickly fished it out as it was one of his sisters' favorites. "This will be for Friday after school as it will be later in the evening by the time you get to Sachiko-sama's house, so it's doubtful that you'll go anywhere so you might as well be comfortable," he reasoned to her in way of explanation for his choices. "Did she say you'd be going anywhere special?"

Yumi quickly relayed the short discussion from earlier that day as well as the cryptic reply. Yuuki thought for a second, replaying what Yumi said in his mind and thinking about it for a moment. "She could have meant that you would be doing something special but you didn't need to pack anything for it."

"Eh! What's that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked in a confused tone of voice.

Yuuki shrugged, "I guess just what it says. Sachiko-sama must have something planned and will take care of the details so you needn't worry about it."

_Onee-sama, just what do you have planned?_ "I guess you're right and I'll just have to wait and see," she replied in a resigned, yet accepting tone of voice. "I guess it's her turn to surprise me." She said thinking aloud.

"Her turn?" Yuuki asked distractedly as he lifted various shirts and looked at them before hanging them back in the closet. "Did you surprise her or something?"

Yumi nodded even though he wasn't looking at her. "I took your advice and used a special memory I had of her and made it into a surprise for her. Thank you for that Yuuki, I am in your debt!"

"I told you that?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her with several expressions warring for dominance on his face, mildly surprised finally winning out in the end. "Seeing you happy is payment enough for me" he told her, returning once more to the task of selecting her clothes for the weekend. "I'm glad I was able to help in some way."

_Is that what I look like? No, Sei-sama said that mine was even worse than his_ she remembered sadly. "Yes, though I think it was last year."

"Oh," Yuuki said, only half paying attention as he tried to decide between two outfits only to hang them both back in the closet. "No wonder I don't recall it. So what did you do for her?" Yuuki selected an ankle length dark blue denim skirt which laced up in the front and a long sleeved white button down blouse embroidered with roses with a lace trimmed collar and cuffs. It was simple in design, but he knew it showed off his sister's slender body or so he had overheard a few of his friends mention one time. While setting this aside with the other outfit, he listened to Yumi explain about her piano presentation to Sachiko-sama. "You and Sachiko-sama are very close it sounds like," he stated more than asked.

"Of course we are! She is my Onee-sama after all!" Yumi replied as if that explanation said it all.

Yuuki selected a white button up sweater to be added to the demi outfit just in case it got cold. Lastly, he pulled a cream colored pull over sweater from the closet and set it next to the jeans to be used for the return trip Sunday as it was still cool outside these days. "There, that should be alright for the weekend; just don't forget to pack your black flats for the denim outfit."

Yumi regarded the outfit choices and smiled to her brother in appreciation. "Thanks! I don't know what I would do without you Yuuki!" The older sibling moved over to the bed and started picking up the other garments there and put them back into the closet as Yuuki moved to the door to return to his own room.

"Yumi," he said turning towards his sister, "I am very happy that you have found someone who means as much to you as Sachiko-sama apparently does." He paused as if looking for the right words to say something he wasn't sure he wanted to. "It seems that your school life revolves a great deal around Sachiko-sama. I've noticed a big change in you over this past year." He scratched the back of his head looking down at the floor a bit embarrassed, "It seems you've grown up and left me behind."

"Yuuki?" Yumi said at the sudden turn of the conversation from her brother_. Not you too Yuuki,_ she thought recalling her previous conversation with Yoshino at school. As siblings they were close but it wasn't often that they talked as such as there usually wasn't a need to with the bond they shared.

"I guess I need to catch up to you." He continued with a lopsided grin and a slight shrug. "It's alright though, I think older sisters are supposed to grow up first," he added with a real smile. "Still, I worry about you." Taking a deep breath he grasped his courage and marched on with what he intended to say. "Do you think maybe that your world is too dependent upon Sachiko-sama and not enough on others or yourself?" Inwardly he cringed, waiting for the explosive reply but when it didn't immediately appear he glanced at his sister and saw her deep in thought considering his words.

_Too dependent on Onee-sama_? If anyone else had said this she probably would have instantly denied it. If Yuuki had said this even a few months ago she would have denied it as well but a lot had happened between Christmas and now. _After the events with Touko I'm not the same little girl I was before, I think._ "I see," she opened with in a thoughtful tone of voice. "I understand how it may look that way," she continued looking at Yuuki with a slight smile on her face. "A year ago you would most certainly have been correct but a lot has changed since then and I'm not the little confused girl I use to be." She struggled with how to say what she was feeling.

"While my Onee-sama is a large part of my life I have many others who are also a part and contribute to make up the whole of school life. Now that Touko-chan and I are sisters she is there for me and I am there for her. I've become extremely close to all the other Yamayurikai members as well and they all hold a special place in my heart."

Yumi suddenly recalled a conversation she had with Yoshino and Noriko at the beginning of the year. "There are many rooms in my heart. There are rooms for friends, rooms for family and a room for Touko, one for Onee-sama and even one for you. Right now all the rooms in my heart are full, but that doesn't mean I can't make new rooms when there is a need for them," she finished with a smile. _I have a lot to be thankful for, including having a brother that cares for me,_ she silently thought to herself.

"Yumi, I am truly happy that your life is so full with friends who care about you," Yuuki told her with sincerity. "I can tell that all your friends, and especially Sachiko-sama, have been an important influence on your life, but I get the feeling that Sachiko-sama is different than the others. Do…do you love Sachiko-sama?" he finally managed to ask her, a bit embarrassed by the directness of his questioning.

"Yes! With all my heart!" was Yumi's confident reply.

"..an…and she feels the same way for you?" Yuuki asked hesitantly of his sister. Yumi nodded, not certain where this line of questioning was going. "Well, in that case I am happy for you both and no matter what happens I will always support you. I just want you to be happy. After all, I am your brother and I love you Yumi."

"Yuuki?" _What does one say to something like that?_ _My dear Brother!_ Sometimes words just aren't enough so instead she stepped forward and embraced him in a hug for a long moment and then stepped back before returning to putting her clothes away_. Sometimes words aren't needed,_ she thought to herself. It was only after he left that she realized that he hadn't taken the dictionary after all.

With a resigned sigh Yumi sat up in bed again, her thoughts returning to the present as she looked at the clock once more. _Still an hour to go before the alarm goes off. If I go back to sleep now, I may over sleep and miss the bus._ Seeing no alternative she slipped from her bed and turned the heater on in her room before starting her morning routine of getting ready for school. By the time she had cleaned up, dressed and came down the stairs her mom was already in the kitchen and had tea and toast ready for her.

"Good morning Yumi-chan," her mom smiled at her affectionately. "My but you're up early today," Miki finished with, setting a plate of toast in front of Yumi and a cup of milk tea. Yumi grunted around a bite of toast in way of agreement. "Don't forget to call and check on your brother this weekend."

"Eh?" Yumi questioned while chewing. As soon as she made the sound she remembered that her parents were leaving today to visit her grandmother in Yamanashi and wouldn't be back till some time Sunday evening.

"My you've already forgotten?" her mother chided her gently. "It seems all you can think about these days is your Onee-sama. I'm beginning to worry that you'll forget about the rest of us completely!" she added with a playful pout on her face.

Yumi nodded her head to refute her mother's comment. "No, I didn't forget and I'll be sure to call him as I promised," she assured her. Quickly finishing her meal she stood and put her coat on. "Well I'm off," she called over her shoulder as she grabbed her school bag and headed out the door. Once outside she took a deep breath of the crisp morning air and walked towards the bus stop that would take her to the train station. _Why do I feel as if I am setting out on an undertaking? Stepping out on a path that will lead me to..?_ She pondered that all the way to school with no satisfactory answer coming to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I think the Muse wanted to wait till Friday to actually 'write' about Friday...if that makes sense? I'm hoping (Muse willing) that this weekend will bring with it some longer posts. In this piece I wanted to explore the relationship between brother and sister as we tend to focus more on the sœur (sister to sister) relationships. While Yumi and Yuuki are technically 9-10 months apart in age (assuming he wasn't premature at birth which could shorten that to as little as 6 months) they do apparently share an almost "Twin-Like" bond with each other. Due to this I believe that Yuuki can sense the growing feelings Yumi has for Sachiko even though Yumi may still be unaware of it. I think the weekend will prove to be...entertaining to say the least.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. If you have a question or comment or need clarification I do try and reply via Private Message so don't forget to look there.

**Update:** A special thanks to notyouradvisor for their editing work on this chapter!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(032814 - 2795)


	8. Smiling Hearts

**Chapter 8 - Smiling Hearts**

**. . .**

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed loudly as she saw Sachiko standing at the main entrance waiting for her. Even at a distance, dressed in the expensive jeans her grandfather bought her, Yumi had no trouble finding the older girl. Yumi had waited all day for this moment. Hoping that her Onee-sama would, just this once, understand if she forgot decorum. Unable to contain herself a moment longer, the excited brunette's pace quickened till it was just short of running as she hastened to cross the remaining distance to her Onee-sama. If the pleats in Yumi's skirt were disturbed or her white sailors scarf was tossed into disarray her Onee-sama simply smiled and ignored it this once. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long, Onee-sama!" Yumi said slightly out of breath.

Sachiko smiled as she reached out and adjust the collar on Yumi's uniform, gently flattening down the material at the shoulders and brushing away the wrinkles. "I only arrived a few moments before you," she informed her little sister. With practiced ease she untied the sailor scarf and retied it as she continued. "I was afraid I would be late due to traffic."

"I missed you!" they both suddenly said at the same moment and then giggled together behind their hastily raised hands. As they stood there the bus arrived and they turned and boarded together, finding a place to sit in the rear of the vehicle.

"Did your appointment go well, Onee-sama?" Yumi finally asked once they were settled and the bus pulled away from the station.

"Yes. I believe I concluded it quiet satisfactory. How was your day today, Yumi?" she enquired.

Yumi's shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh causing Sachiko to look at her slightly concerned. "Today felt like the longest day of the year, Onee-sama! The florist we used last year went out of business so we had to find a different one that could complete our order on such short notice. The Arts Club ordered the wrong color paint for the sign for the Third Year send off and we couldn't find the correct color in stock anywhere!" Yumi's brow creased in concentration as she ran through the rest of the day which consisted of one mishap after another. "I think Touko-chan thinks I'm a klutz or something. Every time I would pick something up or move towards cleaning something up she would be there and do it for me," related Yumi in a very frustrated tone of voice.

"I see," stated Sachiko with a slight grin. "Were you able to sort everything out in the end?"

Yumi nodded once. "Oh yes. Yoshino worked with the Arts Club and they were able to find left over paints and mix them together to come close to the correct color required for the sign. Shimako remembered that last year there were extra mats in the storage room of the auditorium that could be used so we arranged for the different groups that needed to share them."

"Then I think Rei and I can remain retired as the three of you seem to have everything well in hand," stated Sachiko. "I'm very proud of you, Yumi," she added taking the younger girl's hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

_Onee-sama is proud of me?!_ "Thank you, Onee-sama," Yumi answered with a warm smile. "I want to make you proud of me always."

"Oh?" Sachiko asked, one brow rising slightly in question, "is that the only reason."

Yumi shook her head slightly. "No," she said and then paused to collect her thoughts for a moment before she continued, "I want to do the best that I can because everyone that voted for us is counting on us to do that. Just as I don't want to let you down, I also don't want to let them down either." Yumi gave a slight shrug. "It's my responsibility to do my best."

_She seems so confident and sure of herself these days?!_ "My, you really are a remarkable girl," Sachiko said with a smile. "You're going to be a wonderful Rosa Chinensis!" Yumi hung her head as she felt her cheeks warm. She was both pleased by the compliment and frightened by it as well. _Will I be, Onee-sama? _she couldn't help but wonder.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said standing up as the bus pulled into Station M, "this is our stop." They left the bus and boarded the proper train and got off at the proper place. The remainder of the trip to Yumi's house passed in idle chatter and moments of comfortable silence between them both.

"Yumi," said Sachiko finally as they were walking from the bus stop to the Fukuzawa residence, "I'm proud of you. You are showing great restraint."

Yumi turned to look at her Onee-sama and offered one of her trademarked intelligent "Eh?!" as a number of emotions ran across her face before settling on blank confusion. "Onee-sama?"

"You haven't asked me what we are doing this weekend even once," Sachiko replied.

"That's not correct, Onee-sama. I did ask you." Now it was Sachiko's turn to look puzzled. "I asked you at the Rose Mansion if we were doing anything special and if I needed to pack anything extra to which you replied _'Yes and no'_." Yumi explained while thinking to herself, _Thank you Yuuki!_

"I see," was the all-encompassing reply of the older girl. "So, that answer was good enough for you?"

"No, not really," Yumi admitted. "If my Onee-sama doesn't want to tell me then I trust that she has a good reason and that she will tell me when she's ready."

_Alright! Who are you and what have you done with my little sister!_ "Aren't you curious in the least?" Sachiko asked.

"Very!" Yumi answered as she turned into the walkway leading to her front door. "However, I'm willing to wait till you're ready to tell me even if that isn't today or tomorrow." Yumi's pulled the house key from her school bag but paused just before putting it in the lock. "Though," she added in a thoughtful tone as if just realizing it, "if you wait longer than that it won't matter as the weekend will be over, Onee-sama." Yumi grinned though the older girl behind her can't see it. "So, I guess I don't have that long to wait to find out after all." Yumi slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

Sachiko giggle slightly, "I see," she said before following Yumi into the house.

Yumi slipped her shoes off, slippers on and moved into the house and began turning on the lights only to notice that her Onee-sama wasn't with her. Retracing her steps back to the hallway she asked, "Onee-sama, aren't you coming in?"

"Your parents aren't home?" Sachiko finally asked as Yumi made her way back down the hall to where the older girl was waiting. She listened as Yumi explained while setting a pair of slippers before her that the Fukuzawa parents were visiting her grandmother in Yamanashi and Yuuki was spending the night at a friend's house. "So no one else is here?" _Why do I suddenly feel like I shouldn't be here when no one else is home but us?_

"No," Yumi confirmed. "Please allow me to be your tour guide, Onee-sama," the younger girl said with a bow that was quickly replaced by a smile and an offered hand.

Sachiko smiled in kind and bowed. "I would be in your debt most kind Tour Guide!"

"Then I shall have to collect on that debt someday soon, perhaps." Both girls giggled at their own playfulness as they proceed through the house and finally end up at the top of the stairs. "That door down there is Yuuki's room and this in mine," she said motioning towards the door to the right. Yumi opened the door, reached in and turned the light switch on before she stepped to the side so that Sachiko can enter first. _I'm glad I cleaned up last night after putting all the clothes away!_ She thought silently to herself.

As Sachiko entered the room the first impression was that it was very much a '_Yumi_' room in that it was both bright and cheerful. Slowly she glanced around the room in a counterclockwise motion. Though the room was not overly large, certainly not when compared to her own room or others in her house, it felt very warm and comfortable. In one corner was a small bed with a desk near it under the window. In the corner behind the door there was a book case with the usual assortment of school, reference and dictionary books on it as well as what appeared to be many photo albums of various sizes and shapes.

Near the door through which she had entered there was a low dresser but what drew the older girls attention was a beautifully worked metal cherry blossom tree that hung on the wall which filled the space from dresser top to ceiling and nearly the breadth of the wall. Hanging from the intricately worked metal branches of the tree was perhaps the largest assortment of colored and patterned ribbons that Sachiko had even seen. "Oh my," Sachiko gasped lifting one hand to her mouth to cover it slightly, "it's so beautiful!" The overall effect of all the ribbons made the tree appear to be in bloom.

"Really!" Yumi squealed from the doorway where she had been watching her Onee-sama and holding her breath. This was the first time her Onee-sama had been in her room, or in the house for that matter, but she chose to overlook that part. It was important to the second year to make a good impression. "Yuuki made it for me last year in school and surprised me with it for Christmas," she explained entering the room and moving towards the bag she would be taking for the weekend trip that was currently perched on the seat of the chair at the desk. "Onee-sama, please have a seat," she said motioning to the bed as the desk chair was in use.

Sachiko turned and first looked at her Petite Sœur and then the bed, "Are you sure?" At Yumi's nod of assurance she stepped over and sat on the edge of the bed. As she did this there was a rich intense aroma of violets that seemed to float up from the covers and engulf her senses. _Its smells like Yumi_ she thought to herself with as a smile slipped across her lips. _I think violets are becoming my favorite flower._ Sachiko watched as Yumi moved about the room collecting the final items which she then placed in the travel bag.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said turning from the closet with a pair of jeans and a salmon sweater draped over her arm while sliding the closet door closed with the other. "Please wait here while I go change quickly." At the older girl's nod Yumi quickly left the room, going down the hallway to her brother's room to change out of her school uniform.

Sachiko rose and wondered around the room, pausing at the bookcase and then at the desk to look at the many pictures of Yumi and herself currently pinned to the wall. There was a two shot of her fixing Yumi's scarf. Upon closer observation Sachiko realized it was the one from the first time they had met. _That long ago fateful morning that Maria-sama smiled upon one of her lambs and brought Yumi into my life,_ she thought to herself with a warm smile. There was a picture of all of them from when the previous Roses had graduated. It didn't escape her observant eye that in all the pictures they looked happy together.

The sound of footsteps coming from down the hall heralded the ensuing "Onee-sama," as Yumi entered the room again. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Noticing what the older girl was looking at, Yumi tilted her head slightly towards a large 8 x 10 glossy picture of Sachiko looking off into the distance. "I think that one is my favorite of you, Onee-sama!"

"Oh," Sachiko replied looking over towards her little sister who's back was now toward her as she was placing the ribbons she removed from her hair while changing back onto their spot on the tree. "Why is that?" she asked turning to regard the other girl. _It's not often I just get to watch her doing every day...stuff. I wonder, is this what it feels like to be in a normal family?_

"I don't know," Yumi replied distractedly as she picked up a brush from the top of the dresser that she must have brought with her and then set down there so she could place the ribbons on the tree. "If I were a sculpture," Yumi continued with as she raised the brush, running it through her hair now that it was no longer in pigtails, "and I was going to sculpt you, I would want it to look like that I think." The brush rose and descended again though it failed to do much as Yumi was apparently distracted. "There is a dignified elegance and calm beauty in that picture. I think even Athena would be jealous of your statue, Onee-sama."

Sachiko was at a loss for words, to hear such things come from an apparently distracted Yumi. She felt her cheeks blush and the warmth didn't stop there but spread upwards till her entire face was warm. Quickly she moved up behind Yumi. "Here, let me do that for you," she offered taking the brush from Yumi's hand and starting to brush Yumi's hair from behind where the younger girl couldn't see her face. "You spoil me, you know?" Sachiko finally said after several long moments of silence.

"I think sisters should spoil each other, Onee-sama. So it must be my turn this time," Yumi replied in a very thoughtful tone of voice as she stared at the tree of ribbons before her on the wall.

"Hmm," was the thoughtful agreement from behind Yumi as the brush continued to work on the hair beneath it. Each time the brush rose and fell a new wave of lavender scent seemed to roll across Sachiko's face from the soft silky hair in her hands. "You have such beautiful hair, Yumi. You should wear it down more often," she suggested. "It suits you very well." _Yumi, you're such a beautiful girl,_ she thought but kept to herself.

Yumi started to lift one hand as if to reach for one of the ribbons but then stopped. _If I move she'll stop._ "Eh? You think so?" she countered with at the older girl's words. Instead of selecting a set of ribbons Yumi allowed her eyes to droop partially closed in pleasure. _This must be what a cat feels like when you pet its back._ "Yuuki says it makes me look too old when I wear it down," she stated after a few moments in which she enjoyed her Onee-sama's ministrations. _Can't we just stay like this forever? Onee-sama, you truly do make my heart smile!_

"He's right, it does make you look older," Sachiko agreed as her heart started to race slightly and her chest constricted like it had done before, "but in a good way. Maybe he doesn't want you to grow up too quickly." The younger girl nodded slightly as if to agree but refrained from commenting. Sachiko leaned forward slightly, lowering the brush as she did so, and looked over Yumi's shoulder. "Too many to choose from?" she enquired.

Distracted by the sensation of her Onee-sama brushing her hair Yumi's thoughts were elsewhere and hence to have a voice suddenly speak from slightly ahead and beside her instead of from behind her where she expected it to be proved to be startling to say the least. "Waah!" Yumi suddenly exclaimed as her eyes opened fully and she took an involuntary step backwards with considerable strength right into her Onee-sama who was leaning forward only slightly. Before either could restore their balance their feet became tangled and Yumi's backward momentum was enough to cause them to tip in that direction. Neither were able to do anything other than clutch at each other as they landed on the bed behind them. Yumi was disoriented for a moment having fallen on something that was very soft where her head was resting. At first she believed it to be a pillow though that made no sense as there was no reason for a pillow to be there at that moment.

"Yumi," said a strained voice slightly above and behind the younger girl's ear, "you're heavier than you look."

"Ack!" Yumi cried, rolling off the older girl. "Onee-sama! I...I'm sorry, Onee-sama!" she cried fearfully looking at the girl lying on her bed only to notice that the girl in question was trying to keep from laughing without much success. As if causing them to fall wasn't embarrassing enough, to make matters worse Yumi suddenly realized what exactly her head had been resting on.

"The fault was mine, Yumi," Sachiko managed to finally get out around the laughter. "I should know better with you after all this time." Sachiko waved off the other girls concerns and sat up. "Let's finish your hair before our ride gets here. I believe you were trying to decide on which ribbons to wear?"

"Onee-sama are we being picked up by one of your father's cars?" Yumi asked as she stood up and moved over enough to allow her Onee-sama to stand as well.

"No, actually I asked Suguru-san to be our chauffeur for this evening," Sachiko replied. "I thought it would be quicker if we had a ride instead of taking the train home. Was that alright?"

"Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi said in a soft questioning tone of voice. _I'm still uncertain as to that man and what he is about,_ she thought to herself. "No, it's alright, Onee-sama. He is no doubt already on his way here and it would be rude to refuse his assistance at this time." _I was hoping to spend the time alone with you on the train ride_, Yumi lamented silently.

"How very perceptive you've become, Yumi," Sachiko praised the younger girl, which went a long way in smoothing over any hurt feelings. "He should be here soon. Are you ready to go?"

Yumi walked over to her bed and retrieved her hair brush from where it had been dropped then placed it in her travel bag. Upon turning around her Onee-sama was standing there with two black ribbons in her hands. Yumi's eyes grew slightly larger for a moment upon seeing the matching ribbons.

"I hope you don't mind but I picked these ribbons for you to wear tonight?" Sachiko said as she reached out and gently turned Yumi by the shoulder till the younger girl's back was toward her.

"No...no that's fine, Onee-sama, though I think I will leave it down as you suggested," came the halting reply.

"I see," Sachiko acknowledged as she gathered Yumi's hair in her hands and then using one of the ribbons tied it into a ponytail. "I think for tonight we'll need our hair out of the way so let's put it in a ponytail for now."

"Yes," agreed Yumi turning back around with a smile on her face only to have the neck of her sweater adjusted and her shoulders dusted free of wrinkles. "Onee-sama," Yumi asked as Sachiko turned away to put the other ribbon back where she had taken it from near the bottom of the tree, "what about your hair?" Before the older girl could move, Yumi reached around her and liberated the remaining ribbon from her grasp. "Don't move, Onee-sama," she instructed as Sachiko started to turn towards her. With well-practiced movements Yumi quickly gathered up Sachiko's hair in her hands holding the ribbon with her lips for a moment. _It's so soft and smells like flowers!_ "Almost done," she mumbled past the ribbon. In short order the ribbon was tied to match her own and not a moment too soon as below they heard the Fukuzawa intercom buzz.

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko said as Yumi grabbed her travel bag and walked out of the bedroom pausing only long enough to turn the light off.

Downstairs Yumi pushed the intercom button only to hear "Chauffeur service for two pretty ladies here!" to which she replied they would be right out. Yumi quickly retraced her steps turning out lights in the house till the only one on was over the front entrance way.

"Cinderella, your coach awaits!" Kashiwagi said to Yumi with a warm smile and crisp bow. "My but aren't we looking grownup with your hair down," he added reaching for her travel bag to carry it to the car for her.

"Good Day, Chauffeur," Yumi countered in a rather bored tone of voice. "Don't you know it is bad form to keep Ladies waiting?" Turning she locked the door to the house and then grasped her Onee-sama's hand. "Shall we go?" she asked pointedly ignoring the gentleman who would be driving them that evening. The smile she saw on her Onee-sama's face told her that her performance had been perfect!

"Yes," Sachiko replied as they made their way towards the car leaving a slightly confused Kashiwagi behind them holding Yumi's bag. "I think we've been kept waiting quiet long enough!" The two of them climbed into the back seat of the sports car and shared a giggle while the luggage was loaded in rear of the car.

As the car drove down the street and then made several turns to get to the correct road they needed to be on the three of them exchange small talk. "I want to thank you, Yumi-chan, for taking good care of Touko-chan for me" offered Kashiwagi. "I know she can be a handful at times."

"Little sisters are always a handful," Yumi replied honestly only to feel her hand gently squeezed by her Onee-sama who was holding it.

"But that's what makes them so loveable," Sachiko finished for her. The remainder of the trip passed as it normally would with moments of conversation and minutes of silence. In due order they arrived at the Ogasawara house and were greeted at the door by Sachiko's mother.

"Welcome Yumi-chan. I am so glad that you could come," Sayako said with a warm smile.

Yumi bowed as she replied, "Thank you for having me, Sayako-Obasama. I hope I am not an inconvenience and that you will take good care of me while here. My parents send their kind regards."

"Please convey my well wishes when next you see them," the lady of the house replied. "Now enough with the formalities, let us go inside as dinner will be ready shortly."

"Then I shall take my leave of you ladies as my services are no longer required here this day." So saying Kashiwagi bowed and returned to his car and drove away.

"Kashiwagi-san isn't staying?" Yumi asked, please by the prospect of having her Onee-sama all to herself.

"No," Sachiko replied. "Though we may see him tomorrow."

Dinner was a quiet affair with just the three of them and the servants who waited on their every need. They talked about school, the upcoming graduation, the weather and other topics people will discuss to pass the time while enjoying the company of those they are with.

"Yumi," Sachiko opened with to get her sister's attention. "I have to attend several functions tomorrow that my father has asked me to make an appearance at. It's not till the afternoon and evening so we can spend the morning together if you like?"

"Onee-sama?" _Onee-sama is leaving?_ "Functions?" Yumi asked, uncertain of what to make of the news.

"Yes. There is an art exhibit in the afternoon and then a formal dinner party in the evening," Sachiko explained.

"But, Onee-sama," Yumi said in a pouting voice as she realized her mistake, "I didn't pack anything to wear to those!"

Sachiko's eyes widened slightly at the girl's response. "You wouldn't mind going to them with me, Yumi_?" I never thought she would want to go with me even though I had hoped she would!_

"Yes! I want to be wherever you are, Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly. "But…but…," Yumi suddenly bowed her head towards Sachiko, "I will do my very best not to embarrass you, Onee-sama!" she declared solemnly.

Sachiko got up from where she was kneeling at the table and walked around to Yumi. Reaching down she drew the young girl to her feet and enfolded her in her embrace. "Silly girl," she said gently. "Just be yourself and you'll never embarrass me."

Yumi returned the embrace a bit embarrassed by the display of affection in front of Sachiko's mother. "Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Then I think we need to get us both some clothes," Sachiko said stepping back and taking Yumi by the hand before leading her from the room. They quickly walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs and down another hall to a set of double door that were already open. In the room were several women who all rose to their feet when Sachiko walked in. "Ladies," she started to address them, "my apologies for the short notice but we will require matching Furisode, long sleeved, for the art exhibit tomorrow afternoon and then matching formal Kimono's for the dinner." Still holding Yumi's hand she led her younger sister to a raised platform near the center of the room. "Yumi, please remove your sweater and jeans so they can take your measurements," Sachiko explained.

""Eh!?" came the expected reply from the bewildered girl.

"Oh come now. This is no different than when we did the costumes for the Cinderella play," Sachiko said as she moved to a second raised platform close by and began removing her jeans and shirt as well. "We need to work on your vocabulary as you seem to be stuck on single syllable words for the most part," she said with a good natured smile as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi whined, causing all the ladies present to giggle amongst themselves. It wasn't long before the measurements were done and Sachiko received assurances that the matching outfits would be ready in time for the events tomorrow. They took turns bathing and then once in their pajamas Sachiko lead them to a room like the one they had stayed in when Yumi had slept over for New Year's, though smaller in size this time. In the middle of the room were two futons spread side by side upon the tatami mats, complete with covers and pillows.

They were soon both within their blankets with all but one light was off so that it was dim, but not dark within the room. "Yumi, I didn't know if you would prefer a room to yourself or not. Some people have difficulties sleeping alone in a strange room. I thought you may rest better if we were together." Sachiko explained. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No, Onee-sama!" was the quick reply from the nervous girl.

"May I ask a favor of you?" Sachiko enquired

"Please do," responded Yumi without hesitation.

"May I keep the ribbon you tied in my hair today?" Sachiko had taken it off before taking a bath but had forgotten to bring it to give back to Yumi. There was no quick reply this time and she began to fear she had asked something wrong. "It's alright; you don't have to give it to me. I can tell it is important to you."

"N...no, I want you to have it, Onee-sama." Yumi offered. "It is important to me, very important actually. My grandmother gave me those shortly before she passed away. They are my favorites so I seldom wear them for fear of losing one."

"I understand," Sachiko said reaching out for Yumi's hand and receiving it.

"No, Onee-sama. Let me explain," continued Yumi in a determined tone. "They are precious to me just like your rosary was precious to me. As precious as they are to me, you're even more precious. It would warm my heart to know that I could share these with you."

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko said giving her little sister's hand a gentle squeeze. Sachiko was truly touched by the sincere words spoke from the heart. _Can you see me Yumi? Can you see my heart smiling?_ "I'm glad we're able to be together here."

"I'm glad I am hear also Onee-sama though I hope you don't mind if I am a little selfish and want to sleep with you?" she said and then suddenly realized how that sounded. From one heartbeat to the next she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Yumi pulled her hand from Sachiko's and waved it between them as if trying to erase those last words. "That's no...not what I meant, Onee-sama!" _What will she think of me! Baka! Baka! Baka!_ The youngest of the pair berated herself silently.

Sachiko couldn't help but giggle as she reached out and clasped Yumi's waving hand before pulling it toward the floor while holding it tightly. "Yumi, we can be selfish together. I want to sleep with you too," she confessed, hoping it would easy the other girl's embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This piece flowed from start to finish. The Muse was once again driving, not me. So it looks like they will be out on the town tomorrow! I wonder what trouble they'll get into?

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(123014 – 5197)


	9. A More Beautiful Word

**Chapter 9 - A More Beautiful Word**

Her mind wandered for a long while simply allowing the sensation to engulf her, sustain her with its peacefulness. _It's just a dream,_ a small remote part of her brain told her in the quietest of whispers. The smaller body pressed into her chest burrowed in a little deeper seeking warmth and she tightened her arms protectively around it pulling it closer to her but not so much as to wake her. The smaller girl laid facing her pressed close to her with her head on the pillow but tilted towards the older girl chest almost as if in prayer, her neck resting upon Sachiko's left arm while their legs were partially entwined. With a contented sigh Sachiko shifted her head on the pillow so that her cheek rested against the smaller girls' hair and inhaled the rich sent of violets. "Hmm" was the sound she made low in her chest that sounded suspiciously like a purr, as she enjoyed the smell and inhaled again.

"You smell good Onee-sama," whispered a very groggy and sleep filled sultry voice near her chest.

"Five more minutes," Sachiko whispered in a dreamy voice not yet ready to give up this pleasant dream. _I wonder if that's how she really sounds in the morning_ whispered that distant corner of her mind before she pushed it away.

The younger girl shifted snuggling in closer and drew one leg upwards slipping it between Sachiko's and bringing it to rest near mid-thigh from where their legs had been entwined. One slender arm slipped from between their bodies and snaked its way around the older girls' waist and pulled her closer possessively with surprising strength. As she shifted her head upwards on the pillow her lips were only an inch from the older girls' neck and whispered in an equally dreamy voice, "Alright." Her warm moist breath caressed the exposed skin near Sachiko's throat playfully. "I'm not done dreaming yet but I have to go." Suddenly there was a cold breeze as the warm body that was snuggled against her rolled away moving the covers and letting the early morning chill in.

Sachiko's eyes flew open as all vestige of sleep flew from her mind and her heart took off like a horse from the starting gate at full speed. _What!_ Not far from her she could see Yumi making her way to the door and upon reaching it sliding it open and slipping out of the room. Judging by her unsteady steps it was clear to see that she was still half a sleep. Once the younger girl was out of the room Sachiko sat up abruptly. "Oh dear," she said in a trembling voice, "she must have crawled into bed with me during the night." _Yes! Yes that has to be it _she decided finally feeling her pulse starting to returning to normal._ She must have gotten scared awaking in an unfamiliar room during the night._ "Perfectly logical," she mumbled to herself. It was only upon turning over and pulling the covers up around her shoulders that she noticed her own empty tatami mat complete with covers next to her.

Yumi made her way down the hall to the bathroom Sachiko had showed her last night. _What a beautiful dream_ her sleepy mind thought as she hugged her arms to her chest. Her mind imagined that she could still feel the warmth of her Onee-sama there. _Stupid body_ she berated her body for having to use the bathroom right at that time_. Couldn't you have waited a little longer_? While doing what needed to be done her mind thought back over the dream for a moment_. It was a dream wasn't it? It sure seemed real._ _It had to have been a dream, even though a very beautiful one_, she finally settled on. _There is no way Onee-sama would have been holding me like that or said those things to me. _ By the time she washed her hands and made her way back to the room she was certain it was no more than a dream. As she entered the room she saw all the proof she need before her eyes. "See, Onee-sama is curled up in her own covers," she whispered under her breath upon seeing Sachiko laying there with her back to the room's door and the covers pulled up around her shoulders on her own tatami mat. As quietly as possible so as not to wake the sleep girl she slid the door closed and then returned to her own bed and climbed back into the covers pulling the blankets up over her shoulders and snuggled in. "Still," she said softly, "it was a beautiful dream Onee-sama…holding me," her voice trailed off as sleep once more claimed her.

Next to her Sachiko's heart skipped a beat as she heard Yumi words and believed that Yumi knew she was awake however the steady rhythmic breathing soon told her that her little sister was asleep once more. _A beautiful dream? She must have thought she was dreaming._ Sachiko couldn't help but smile as she also thought it was a beautiful dream. _No!_ she quickly corrected herself. _I can't allow this to happen again. Yumi is my little sister!_ Sachiko laid there for some time berating herself for her weakness. _She's just a child! It would be totally improper for there to be anything between us other than sisterly love for each other._ Dreams were one thing she reasoned to herself. _After all no one can control what they dream. Right?_ Allowing dreams to become reality was another issue and completely out of the question. Just when did this change happen she wondered yet again as her mind drifted back to those fateful events.

It was raining. It was always raining these days she thought to herself as she stood and slipped her book into her school bag. _The car should be here shortly to take me to the hospital_ she reasoned looking at her watch. Yumi and herself were the only ones at the Rose Mansion that day.

"Are you going home," Yumi asked from across the room turning from having just closed the windows.

"Yes, I'm done for the day," she replied forcing a smile on her face. _I don't need to worry her with my family problems._

"Another…,"suddenly came the hurried request from Yumi. "Please give me another promise."

"Another?" questioned Sachiko.

"You said you would go to the amusement park with me," she reminded her Onee-sama.

"I can't promise you anything right now." _I've already canceled twice. It's not fair to get her hopes up and then disappoint her._ "I might have to just cancel once again."

"I don't care! Please just give me another date so that I have something to look forward to!" Yumi implored. "I don't care if you have to cancel again so long as I have a date I won't worry about it."

Suddenly the door opened and Touko-chan stepped in, "Sachiko Onee-sama!" Moving to the older girl she leaned in and whispered that the car had arrived early and was waiting for them at the front gate.

"I understand," Sachiko replied before turning and following the younger girl towards the door.

"Onee-sama, we're not done talking," Yumi stated from her place across the room.

Sachiko paused for a moment, "Touko-chan, can you wait for me downstairs?" Touko-chan agreed and moved out of the room and down the stairs. "Yumi, I don't know my schedule right now so I cannot make you a promise at this time."

"Then when?" Yumi demanded clearly hurt by being put off.

"I don't know that either right now," Sachiko replied sadly. _I can't say anything to her or I'll break down and start crying. The car is waiting so I'll explain it to her later._

"Onee-sama…" Yumi began crossing the distance between them.

"Please! Understand." Sachiko cut her off feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes. _I can't let her see me cry. She'll just worry more_ she thought as she turned and moved the rest of the way to the door.

"Please don't leave me Onee-sama," Yumi begged with a quiver in her voice.

"Rosa Chinensis!" Touko called from below.

"You're choosing Touko-chan over me!" Yumi flung at Sachiko's back as the older girl made to leave.

"That's enough," Sachiko spat out looking sharply over her shoulder. _I hate this! I just want to break down and cry on her shoulder. I just want her to hold me while I cry just as she did in the old greenhouse that day._ _Why do I have to be the strong one all the time?_ The shocked expression on Yumi's face and her tear filled eyes were the last thing she saw as she pulled the door closed behind her. All the way to the car she felt incredibly guilty for snapping at Yumi that way. _All she wanted was a date, something to look forward to. She didn't even care if I canceled again. Would it really have been that difficult a thing to do for her?_ Sachiko silently berated herself the entire drive to the hospital. _I'll apologize and make it up to her_ she decided while walking to her grandmother's room.

Due to Kashiwagi-san's terrible driving Sachiko became car sick and missed the next day of school. Following that her grandmother took another turn for the worse and so she stayed at the hospital for the rest of the week only returning home on Sunday to be car sick once more. Upon returning to school on Monday she anxiously waited for lunch and rushed to the Rose Mansion to see Yumi and apologize however when she arrived she learned from Shimako that Yumi had not been to the Mansion the previous week at all. _That's not like her at all!_ Sachiko sat and waited all through lunch to nervous to eat but Yumi didn't come which worried her greatly.

_What should I do_? "Baka!" she called herself under her breath. _I drove her away from me, but I didn't mean to_ she reasoned with herself. _I just didn't want her to worry about me! No, it's much better that she thinks you're angry with her and that you don't need her! Baka!_ Sachiko suddenly stopped in her tracks in the middle of the hallway she was walking through_. But..but I do need her! Now more than ever!_ she suddenly realized. _Maria-sama! Please don't let it be too late! Yumi, please don't give up on me!_ Sachiko's mind raced on what to do as she stood there. If other students gave her strange looks as they hurried past she didn't notice them so lost in thoughts was she. _If she won't come to me then I'll go to her_ she finally decided. _I'll tell her about my Grandmother and ask her to come with me to the hospital and to help me through this. I'll beg her to forgive me!_ With her mind set on what she felt was the best course of action she once more started to move and managed to get to class just before the bell rang.

As soon as class was done she left and walked to the building where the second year classrooms were at. One of Yumi's classmates informed her that Yumi had music room cleaning duty today. After thanking the girl she stepped out of the classroom and back into the hall. _I can wait for her outside the music room however there will be others there and I don't want to cause a scene for Yumi._ Glancing at her watch she realized that the car would be here to pick her up any minute now_. I'll wait for her outside the entrance to the shoe locker room_ she finally decided. _The car will just have to wait for me._

_It's raining again…no still. Will it ever stop? Will I ever see the sun again?_ In her heart she knew by sun she really meant a special girl with her hair tied up in pigtails. As if called like magic by the very thought of her Yumi suddenly stepped out of the building and reaching into her school bag pulled out a red umbrella. _I wonder where her favorite blue umbrella is_ flashed through Sachiko's mind for an instant and then was gone. "Yumi." Sachiko said softly only to see the young girl freeze in place like a child who expects to be scolded for doing something wrong.

Yumi turned her entire body before replying, "Onee-sama…"

"I thought I might find you here," Sachiko said as she walked forward stopping a few feet short of her Petite Sœur. "I have a lot to talk to you about." Her body tingled with the desire to reach out and embrace the girl before her that she had wronged but instead she raised one hand and briefly let her finger tips run down one strand of the properly tied sailors scarf. "Yumi," she tried to start again feeling her throat choke up and her chest constrict in a painful manner. _Please say you'll forgive me Yumi!_ she silently prayed.

The sound of a locker door being closed caused them both to pause in what they were going to say and turn and look only to see Touko walking towards them. "Sachiko Onee-sama. Sorry for making you wait," she said as she drew close.

"So this is how it is?" Yumi said in a resigned tone laden with great sorrow and then turned and started away.

Yumi's tone of voice struck Sachiko like a physical blow. _No! It can't be! _She cried out within her mind though no words passed her lips.

"Please wait Yumi-sama. We're not done talking." stated Touko. "We're in a bit of a hurry so we can't stand around talking but if you don't mind we can talk as we walk to the front gate?" Touko smiled to Sachiko and then added, "How about it Rosa Chinensis? Let's do that."

Sachiko used the delay Touko's words offered to gather herself once more and turned slightly where she stands next to Touko to look at Yumi. "I guess that works. Yumi, lets walk to the front gate together."

Yumi turned away unable to see the two of them together any longer and lowered her head before responding in a hollow and empty voice, "No, it's alright. I understand." As a heart wrenching sob escaped her lips Yumi ran from them both headless of the rain pouring down on her as well as the closed umbrella in her hand. Even though Touko called after her she didn't stop.

Somewhere, deep inside Sachiko, a cold wind blew through her heart and the flame of hope flickered and then went out as she watched Yumi running away crying and so did the light behind the older girls eyes. She felt cold and empty inside. _I just want to curl up in a ball and disappear. How..how could this be happening_ she asked only to answer it herself. _I did this. My thoughtless actions caused her to hate me. I've deeply hurt someone I care about._ Without even realizing it her body moved opening her umbrella and following after the fleeing girl as quickly as she could. Faintly in the distance she could hear Yumi's anguished cry of _'Sei-sama!'_. It was all rather surreal she thought as she paused and retrieved Yumi's dropped school bag and umbrella.

"Sachiko?" a confused and bewildered Sei asked upon looking up from the sobbing girl who had collapsed into her arms upon seeing her.

"Yumi.." Sachiko tried to apologize only to see the crying girl shake her head and hide her face in Sei's arms. Feeling utterly devoid and lifeless inside she knew that staying would only hurt Yumi more so she handed Yumi's school bag and umbrella to Sei and said "Take care of her please." Out of habit she reached out to touch Yumi's hair but stopped just short of doing so fearful that it would unset the girl further. Clenching her hand close and bringing it to her chest above her heart that was breaking she walked the rest of the way to the front gate and got in the car with Touko which then left to take them to her grandmother's house.

Sachiko's grandmother, knowing that the time was short had been transferred back to her own house by her own request. She didn't want to pass in a hospital surrounded by strangers and machines. Instead she wanted her final days to be spent in a place she loved surrounded by those she loved and cared for. On the day that an old friend of her grandmother's paid a visit and had a long talk her grandmother finally passed away with a soft smile on her face. For Sachiko it was as if the final pieces of her world had crumbled and turned to dust.

The next several days were a blur in which the outside world did not exist for Sachiko. The loss of her grandmother and what she had done to Yumi festered inside her dragging her spirit down into the darkness. She didn't hear those around her and so wouldn't respond when spoken to or even eat when food was placed before her. She cast herself down prostrated upon her grandmother's bed and refused to leave from there. Even her Onee-sama Youko couldn't get a response from her on the day of the funeral.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this_ her voice echoed within the blackness of despair in her mind. _The day she accepted my rosary, even though I knew I was unsuitable to be her Onee-sama, she made me feel that it would be alright. With her by my side I had a reason to be a better person. She made me want to be an Onee-sama worthy of her!_ Sachiko's eyes hurt from wanting to cry though no tears would come. _But for her to run from me and turn her back to me like that…I have failed her! Why does it hurt so much? First Obaa-sama and then Yumi. Why must I lose everyone that I love? If it hurts this much to love then I don't ever want to love again!_

_Something…what is that?_ Deep within Sachiko, past the sadness, past the despair, past the darkness, at the very core of her being…something fluttered and a warmth she couldn't place reached out and gently caressed her soul. Perhaps it was because of this that she heard the doors open and then close and the soft footsteps that approached her. With great effort she opened her eyes and beheld an Angel! "Onee-sama," the Angel called to her as the warmth she felt within her began to spread.

Slowly she managed to lift her body from the bed and in a trembling voice, fearful that should she even whisper a word the Angel would vanish, "Am I dreaming?" _It must be a dream. How…how can my Angel be here?_ Hesitantly Sachiko reached out, afraid that if she touched it, this dream, that it would vanish like smoke before the wind. Instead, she felt the warmth of a small hand in hers holding her hand tightly and pulling her towards her. The Angels lips brushed across her cold fingers spreading warmth just as the warmth she now knew to be love was spreading through her soul driving out the darkness before it. "Is this a dream," she asked again as she was pulled to her feet and she embraced Yumi tightly to her chest.

"No," Yumi replied in a loving voice looking up into her Onee-sama's big blue eyes. "No, I am here."

"Yumi, why…" Sachiko asked with a voice heavy with emotion as she reached out and caressed the young girls' cheek tenderly. _I…I don't deserve you._

"Onee-sama. I'm so sorry Onee-sama. I've caused you so much trouble by being selfish while you're going through a difficult time!" Yumi exclaimed in a trembling voice on the verge of tears.

"You're not the one to blame Yumi. I'm the one at fault." Sachiko replied taking responsibility for her own actions.

"Onee-sama.." Yumi started to say.

"You're still calling me that," questioned Sachiko as a smile spread across her face. _I've never heard a more beautiful word_ she silently thought to herself.

"Of course I am," Yumi said and then leaned in and slipped an arm around Sachiko's waist holding onto her tightly as if she would never let her go. _I'll always call you that Onee-sama!_

Sachiko gently squeezed Yumi's hand which she still grasped. "Will you forgive me?" she finally asked.

"Forgive you? You should have told me." Was the reply, her voice rough with emotions.

"I couldn't," the older girl explained. "If I thought about my grandmother in front of you I felt like I would break down and cry. I thought that you would understand Yumi even if I didn't say anything to you. But I was naïve to think that. I hurt you, of all people, and I disappointed you. What kind of Onee-sama am I if I didn't notice that?" she said. "But it is because I am not one to cry, I'm sure my grandmother brought you to me." Sachiko tried to smile slightly before continuing. "I love you." she managed to say past the lump in her throat and the fear in her heart as tears which had refused to come began to fall from her eyes.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi cried as tears began to fall from her eyes as well. "I love you so much!"

Sachiko closed her eyes and gently laid her cheek against the top of Yumi's head and clung to the smaller girl with all her heart. "Thank you!" she softly whispered. _Thank you my Angel for allowing me to be your Onee-sama!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I realize that there will be some of you out there less than thrilled with the start of this chapter. It is important to keep in mind that if the characters are to grow and continue to develop they will leave the well-formed roles we're use to from the books\manga\anime. Growth equals change. Rest assured that Sachiko is sufficiently shocked and dismayed by her actions. I had to give her a Time Out she was so upset!

My Muse says to blame the opening scene on John Mayer and his song "Your Body Is A Wonderland" which she was listening to at the time I started to write this chapter. For those of you wondering, "Baka" translates to "idiot".

Finally, the flashback scene or sequence of scenes has to be for me the most touching and endearing scene from the entire anime series. It never fails to bring out the water works! There is one other scene that does this to me however as I feel I will probably do a flashback to it at some point as well so I'll leave it to your imagination.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	10. A Furisode?

**Chapter 10 - A Furisode?**

Tap. Tap. _What's that noise?_ her mind struggled to figure it out as it fought its way from the depths of sleep. "Yumi-sama? Are you awake?" asked an unfamiliar voice from the general area of the door. Rolling over to face away from the door and voice, she mumbled a response that was half covered by the shifting blankets. _Maybe they'll just go away and leave Onee-sama and me alone._ The whisk of the door sliding open and then closed told her that whoever it was, they weren't taking no for an answer. "Yumi-sama, please pardon the intrusion. Sachiko-sama sent me to wake you. She said it was time to come eat before the food grew cold." a young shy female voice informed her.

Yumi opened her eyes and a puzzled expression settled on her face. First she realized that she was not in her own bed or even her own house for that matter. The next and perhaps more perplexing thing she noticed was that not far from where she lay there was a neatly folded tatami mat and a set of folded blankets. "Onee-sama?" she whispered softly at a loss to explain why the older girl wasn't still sleeping. _Is it that late already?_ Suddenly she recalled the voices words _'She said it was time to come eat before the food grew cold.' Oh no I've over slept and Onee-sama is waiting for me!_ As if someone had pushed a button in some remote observation room Yumi suddenly bolted upright into a sitting position which she instantly regretted as her head suddenly felt light and the room spun for a moment. If she hadn't already been sitting she had little doubt that she would have toppled over in an unsightly heap.

Yumi finally felt like she could rise and did so, only then noticing the young girl kneeling a short distance from her. _What is her name again…He..no…Ha..Hi..Hitomi! Onee-sama said that she had just started working here and that she was the daughter of one of the maids or cooks. _ "Oh, Hitomi-san! Thank you for waking me. I didn't think it was that late." Yumi stretched and looked around for her travel bag she had brought with her the previous day. _I know I had it with me last night and I set it by the door so I would be able to get it in the morning._

"No. I'm sorry for having to disturb your sleep Yumi-sama." Hitomi replied hesitantly looking up at Yumi from her kneeling position. Noting the older girl glancing around the room as if looking for something she offered, "I took the liberty of moving your garments to the bathroom and drawing a bath for you."

"How very thoughtful of you!" Yumi said with a smile causing the younger girl to blush and lower her head. "I wonder though if I have time for the bath or not…" pondering this she stood there tapping her chin with one finger. "Perhaps a quick rinse to help wake up," she finally settled on. With a parting smile to Hitomi, Yumi walked down to the bathroom and took a quick bath and then dressed in the denim outfit that Yuki had picked out for her. Before heading to the dining area Yumi went back to the room to fold her blankets and mat only to see that they had already been removed. _I think I could get use to this_ she thought to herself with a smile as she walked down the hallway. Like most girls her age she disliked cleaning her room even if she was the one that created the mess.

"Good Morning Yumi-chan!" Sayako greeted Yumi warmly as the younger girl arrived and sat at the table to eat. "I hope you slept well?"

"Good Morning Sayako Obaa-sama," Yumi replied with a smile. "Yes I slept well. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Yumi disappointed to see that it was just the two of them as she had been hoping to see her Onee-sama there. A servant brought out breakfast and sat it before her asking her if she would like tea or coffee to which she replied tea.

"Sachiko is getting the final alterations for her Furisode and formal Kimono for today," she informed the younger girl. "When you're done eating we can go up and see how yours fits. They are so use to me by now that they didn't have to alter mine at all." Sayako laughed cheerfully. "I guess that is one advantage to being my age."

"Alter yours?" Yumi asked before starting to eat. It was fun to just sit and talk with Sayako Oba-sama. It was like sitting with her own grandmother. She realized that this was the first time it had only been the two of them and she didn't feel nervous at all. _Onee-sama's mother is so sweet!_

"Yes. Oh my, Sachiko didn't tell you?" the other asked. Seeing the confused expression on Yumi's face she continued to explain. "It will be a 'Girls Day Out' today for the three of us."

"Oh," Yumi replied after taking a sip of her tea. While she had first thought it would just be her Onee-sama and her she realized that she didn't mine spending the day with Sayako Obaa-sama as well.

"I'm so glad that you're coming with us today," Sayako said with a softer smile directed at the younger girl. "Sachiko is usually so bored at these types of things though she would never admit to it. I think she goes just for my sake so I have some company, poor girl." Sayako sighed gently. "I feel selfish sometimes but having her there helps get through these things as her presence is such a comfort."

_Maybe I wouldn't get use to this_ Yumi thought to herself. _There is a lot of responsibility with being rich._ "I see," she replied. _I guess everyone, regardless of how well or bad they have it, has their own set of problems._ "I hope then that I can be a support to you both today then." For some reason this made her recall part of an old saying she heard someplace about walking a mile in another person's shoes. The Ogasawara shoes were far larger than anything she had imagined apparently.

"Yumi," said the youngest girl's favorite voice in the world from the door way. Yumi turned her head and smiled at her Onee-sama. "Good morning." said Sachiko with a warm smile. Dressed in dark blue pants with a form fitting white button down long sleeved shirt of designer quality she cut a striking figure.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed upon seeing the other girl. _She's so beautiful!_ "Good Morning. Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked as Sachiko entered and sat across the table from her.

"I've been awake for a while and have already eaten," Sachiko explained though she did ask for some tea from a servant that entered and inquired to her needs.

"You should have awoken me, Onee-sama so I could have breakfast with you," Yumi replied in a slightly pouting tone.

"I was going to," Sachiko began with a smile, "however you looked far too cute sleeping there to wake you." Sachiko was rewarded by seeing her little sister blush.

"We will be out late tonight, Yumi-chan so it is important to get plenty of rest," Sayako offered from her place at the table.

"Yumi, if you're done eating they are waiting for you upstairs." Sachiko turned to her mother and asked, "Can you please take her to the alterations room Mother? I have something I have to do and then I'll be up." Sayako nodded and with a smile lead the younger girl from the room.

Sachiko waited a few minutes before rising and walking out into the hallway and made her way to her father's office knowing that her father was not at home this day and so the office would be empty. Once there she closed the door quietly behind her and walked across the spacious office to the desk, lifted the phone receiver and dialed.

In another part of town within the Narita Airport, a cell phone rang. "Hello?" There was a pause as the voice on the other end of the call spoke. "Sachiko?" Another long pause as the person listened on the cell phone. "Yes." Pause. "One o'clock? Pause. "A Furisode?" Sigh. "If I have to." Pause. "I should be able to attend." Short pause. "Alright, I'll see you then. Bye."

Sachiko sighed as she hung up the receiver. "I really hate asking that person for anything," she said under her breath as she retraced her steps across the office and left the room closing the door behind her.

"I can think of better rooms to be sneaking out of Sa-chan." said an all too familiar male voice behind her as she turned to close the door. "Such as Yumi-chan's." he added with a smile.

Sachiko froze in place like a child getting caught doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing however it was only for a moment. She turned and faced him where he casually leaned against the wall, "Suguru-san," she acknowledged his presence. "I don't feel the need to 'sneak' within my own house." _When did he get here?_ "I doubt Yumi would look favorably on your choice of rooms either."

Suguru pushed himself off the wall with his shoulder and stood up straight. "You may have a point there however Yumi-chan is cute enough that I may just have to risk her anger to find out."

"Does she attract you that much that you can't keep your hands off of her?" Sachiko asked in a stony tone as she turned and started walking down the hallway. "Or are you suddenly in love with her?"

"What man, after seeing her smile and innocent expressions, could hope to retain his heart?" he said dramatically as he fell into step beside her. "I'm clearly smitten with her and I don't give my love easily!"

"Clearly, a fact that I know firsthand," she snapped back unable to keep a degree of bitterness from her words. _I have to learn to let this go. It's not healthy and he enjoys it far too much!_

"Come Sa-chan, you're not still mad about that are you?" he asked in a hurt tone of voice enjoying himself. "You know I love you as you are."

"Just not like _that_?" she asked not bothering to look at him.

"There are many types of love. You are very dear to me and always will be. Yumi-chan is also dear to me and I love her as well." He stated in a normal tone of voice.

"So you love her…more?" Sachiko didn't like where the conversation was going but couldn't stop herself from asking. They'd had this conversation many times since she had confessed her love to him and he had told her that he would never feel that way about her. _Why do I torture myself in this manner?_ Just like with a toothache that you know if touched it will hurt but still you can't help but touch it.

Suguru shrugged slightly and lifted one hand in a helpless gesture. "More...less...who's to say? There's no machine or system of measurement when it comes to love. A child can love its parents and yet also love its dog. Yet would it be fair to ask that child who they loved more their mother or father?" he inquired to drive home his point. "Perhaps it would just be best to leave it at that I love you both, but differently."

Sachiko stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to face him. "You stay away from Yumi. I won't have her hurt by you!" she said in a steely voice that left little doubt about the seriousness of her words. _Or hurt by anyone else for that matter!_

Suguru held up his hands between them waving them slightly back and forth as if in surrender. "I have no intentions of hurting Yumi-chan. She makes you far too happy to risk anything with her Sa-chan."

Sachiko's brow creased slightly with uncertainty. "Happy? Me?"

"Yes," he confirmed as they stood there in the hallway. "Since Yumi-chan has come into your life I have rarely seen you so happy and smiling! Even as a child you were never happy like this. Yumi-chan is good for you and I think you are good for her as well. From what Touko-chan has told me Yumi is more mature and self-confident, a fact I believe to be due to you. As I love you both, I truly do want you both to be happy." He concluded.

"She..," Sachiko started to say then paused in thought. _What? Nothing because whatever it is has to end. It's improper and she's just a child still._ "Well," she says instead, "so long as we understand each other. Yumi is off limits."

"I would never stand in your way Sa-chan," he said with a wide smile.

_Just what is that supposed to mean?_ "Speaking of Yumi, I need to meet her up in the fitting room." She said turning from him and walking off. "Please excuse me."

"I'll see you tonight then. I can't wait to see Yumi in her formal kimono!" he said to her back.

_Was bringing her here this weekend a mistake? Was I just being selfish? That must be it. I'll just have to distance myself from her some._ Deep in thought she made her way upstairs to the fitting room. _I just have to get through this afternoon and tonight. Thanks to that phone call this afternoon should be easy._ Arrangement's had already been made to insure that they would be sleeping in separate rooms tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up here but I've had a bit of a writer's block. Not the usual block of not knowing what to type, but rather the type where there are too many ideas running through my head at once. I think I've completely confused my Muse this time. You'll just have to put up with my writing this time till she gets it all sorted again.

On another note, the updates will probably be slower for a while as my oldest son has flown in from South Korea where he's stationed. The event is that he'll hit his 21st birthday on the 13th and I'll hit my mumble-mumble birthday on the 19th.

In closing, I know people enjoy anguish in their stories (as well as other things) so all I will say is that the higher the love is built up, the further the fall when it happens. That is assuming they fall of course! ;-)

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	11. I'm Here

**Chapter 11 - I'm Here**

"Onee-sama," Yumi asked as the black limo pulled out of the private drive and onto the road, "will Tooru Oji-sama be there today as well?" Yumi had wanted to spend more time with her Onee-sama this morning but between the alterations and fittings it seemed like it was time to leave before she knew it. She understood that as the seamstresses had never made garments for her before there were a larger number of adjustments than were needed for Sachiko-sama or Sayako Oba-sama. _Still, Onee-sama could have come and sat with me while they were doing the alterations._

"No, though he will be at the dinner tonight," Sachiko replied and then turned her head to stare out the window. The three ladies sitting in the back seat of the expensive limo where dressed in matching pink Furisodes each with its own pattern of lilies embroidered into it. "Yumi, are you certain you want to go?" Sachiko asked without looking back to the smaller girl sitting next to her; which puzzled Yumi as to not look directly at the person you were speaking to was considered to be rude.

Yumi sat back in her seat and painted a very thoughtful and mature expression on her face. _Why is Onee-sama acting like this?_ "Yes, Onee-sama. I know that this is my first formal function so I am looking forward to it but more than that I just..." the younger girl trailed off and suddenly looking into her lap as her cheeks blushed. _Want to be with you. I can't say that_ she thought with Sayako Oba-sama sitting there across from her with a slightly amused smile on her face.

"It's not proper to let a sentence trail off like that," Sachiko pointed out to her Petite Sœur in an even tone.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama." _Just great! I can't even talk right now! I'm so hopeless _she thought to herself_._ "I meant to say that to not go now after the ladies worked so hard to make my formal Kimono would be rude on my part."

"Then next time please say what you mean to say the first time. Do it directly and to the point." Sachiko sighed and looked towards Yumi. "Really, you are so frustrating at times."

"Oh let the poor child be Sachiko," Sayako said from her place across from Yumi seeing the younger girls shoulder slump in defeat. "I'm certain she is already worked up as it is with having to dress like a peacock for this function."

"As you wish Mother," Sachiko replied in a resigned tone and turned to regard the scenery out the window once more.

The elder woman smiled slightly and then leaned forward and touched Yumi on her knee, causing the brunette girl to look up towards her. "Pay no attention to her Yumi-chan. I'm certain you'll do fine today." _What in the world has gotten into you today Sachiko_ Sayako wondered as she leaned back in the seat once again after seeing a hint of a smile on Yumi's face.

_Baka! Keep your distance, not drive her away!_ Sachiko sat looking at the window as the scenery sped past outside however if you had asked her what was out there she wouldn't have been able to tell you. _Yumi_, she whispered within her heart as she stared at the reflection of her little sister in the car window before her. Within her troubled heart there waged a tug-o-war which pained her greatly and left her nervous, confused and frozen in place due to indecisiveness. Like the gentle sway of the ocean, her desire to be close to Yumi would surge forth like a wave against the shore, attempting to shed her upbringing and inhibitions. Yang. The eternal pull of the ocean however soon reclaimed the arrant wave from the shore line returning the spent water and energy to the calm passionless assurance of her upbringing. Yin. This constant warring of emotions is what had driven her to rise long before the other girl that morning. The more she thought about this the more distraught she became. _I have to let her go. But I want her here with me. It's for her own good. If she knew I had such thoughts she'd… What? Leave me? Could I survive that? I can't imagine a life without her in it. What if she had awakened before me this morning and realized I was in her bed? Could she have survived that? She probably would have been disgusted with me and left. Could I handle it if she rejected me s_he asked herself once again? _I think…_ Sachiko suddenly felt her hand taken and given a light squeeze breaking her from her thoughts. Looking down she saw that it was Yumi's hand that held hers.

_Something is wrong with Onee-sama. It's more than just my mistakes._ Sadly Yumi thought her Onee-sama almost expected Yumi to make mistakes as they happened so frequently. _I still have a lot to learn_ she could admit to herself. _No. this is something else. Onee-sama…is hurting? I don't know how I know it, but I do._ Yumi pondered this for a long moment as she watched the beautiful girl next to her stare out the window. _I don't know what to do to help her as I don't know what the problem is._ It was frustrating to want to help someone you cared for and not know how to do it. Reaching out the younger girl grasped the older girls hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _Onee-sama I'm here for you_ she thought as the girl with the jet black hair first looked down to her clasped hand and then to the owner of the hand holding hers. For the briefest of moments Yumi saw something flicker behind her Onee-sama guarded expression though what it was she couldn't say other than it made her heart ache. "It's alright Onee-sama, I'm here." She said with all the considerable love in her heart. _Now why did I say it like that?_

Blue eyes met shinning brown ones and Sachiko's heart skipped a beat as her chest tightened and she felt that all too familiar electrical jolt go through her. Gazing into Yumi's eyes her inner turmoil seemed to fade away for the moment. It was still there she knew yet it didn't seem to be as urgent as it had been just moments before. Lifting her free hand she gently laid it atop Yumi's where it still clasped her hand. "I wouldn't have you any other place, Yumi." she finally managed to say past the lump in her throat as she smiled lovingly at the most remarkable girl before her.

Sayako, looked out the opposite window as if nothing was happening and to give the two younger girls what privacy she could. _Oh Sachiko, you still have so much to learn_ her heart said silently seeing her only child loved so much. _Yumi, please don't give up on my Sachiko_ she prayed as she discreetly raised a hand and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

The limo, after turning a corner entered a driveway leading to a very modern looking building. It was the new Tokyo Art Museum which was their destination. The three ladies exited the limo and made their way up the stairs leading to the main doors which were open wide as many others were arriving for the exhibit as well. Inside the museum there were chairs set out for people sit at as well as tables with refreshments and assorted light food as was common for such events.

No sooner did Yumi enter the building and start to look around when suddenly a bolts worth of white cloth seemed to flash before her eyes and a heavy weight settled around her shoulders. To her credit Yumi was so startled that she didn't even get a chance to make one of her trademark sounds. "I've been waiting for a little beauty like yourself," suddenly stated an overly husky lecherous voice in her ear.

"Ack!" slipped out of Yumi's mouth at the voice next to her ear. Instead of struggling she suddenly went rigid.

"Awwwe Yumi-chan! Am I that predictable that I can't even scare you anymore," whined Sei releasing the younger girl and spinning her around to face the former Rosa Gigantea. Sei was wearing a white Furisode embroidered with a colorful floral pattern.

"Rosa Gigantea!" Yumi said in a shacking voice. At seeing the lady before her frown and tilt her head to the side slightly Yumi smiled, "Sei-sama," she quickly corrected, "Just the opposite. I thought my time was up and the Shinigami had come for me or something as equally dreadful!"

"Mission accomplished then," Sei said with a chuckle. "Gokigenyou," she offered to Sachiko and Sayako bowing to them both and being greeted in return. "I'm pleased to see you both here and I hope you're well." _No need to mention the phone call unless Sachiko brings it up first._

"Sei-sama, where did you come from?" Yumi inquired with several expressions warring for dominance on her face before puzzlement won out. "What are you doing here?"

Sei laughed gently. "Oh how I have missed your 100 faces Yumi-chan! To answer your questions though, my family owns the building so we're always getting invitations to these functions. As for where I came from, I was picking up a friend from the airport but she needed to see her family so I had the afternoon free," she finished with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Wa, wu, waah!" was Yumi's startled and intelligent reply.

"I'll translate," offered Sei. "In Yumin-chanese that means 'I didn't know your family owned buildings!'." Seeing Yumi blush so cutely she couldn't help but laugh again. "Shall we go in?"

"Not yet if you please Sei-chan," Sayako said causing Yumi to giggle never having heard Sei's name with the "chan" on the end of it. For some reason an image of a very childlike Rosa Gigantea flashed through her mind for which she was reward with a 'you think that's funny' look from Sei which only caused her to giggle even more. "There is the matter of these first." Sayako withdrew her hand from one of the folders in her sleeve and held four folded fans which she handed one to each girl, keeping one for her own self.

"The rules of the game are simple Yumi-chan," Sei explained. You have to look for whatever is decided and then report back if you've found it." The first lady would pick a color, the next an article of clothing and the last would specify male or female. If you could locate it then you received a point. The true challenge was to pick something you had seen and the others may not have and then hopefully get it in the color and gender to be able to use it. The stakes were the four fans themselves which were handmade and very beautiful with each one depicting a different picture when the fan was spread open. The score was purely a matter of honor as none of them could even imagine claiming to find something that they hadn't. In the end Sayako won with Sachiko and Sei not far behind and Yumi being a very distant fourth. Sayako told everyone to keep their fans as gifts for keeping her company all afternoon and providing her with such great entertainment.

"Yumi," Sachiko's soft voice cut into her thoughts. "You did very well for your first time playing. I'm sure that you'll do better next time." The other two ladies quickly agreed with her words and offered their own encouragement.

Yumi smiled and thanked them for their kind words. "I'll do my best!" she said enthusiastically. _Next time_ she thought to herself. _Onee-sama said there will be a next time! _ Yumi decided that it was fun to share a secret game like this one with the others. _I guess that unless you really enjoy art, spending four hours looking at paintings and sculptures would be kind of tiresome._ For the remainder of the time there she walked around and looked at the pictures, paintings and items on display. _I guess art just isn't my thing _she thought to herself as nothing particularly_ 'moved' _her_._ It didn't help though that every time she would happen to see Sei-sama the former Rosa Gigantea would cross her eyes at Yumi or make some other funny facial expression that would cause the younger girl to giggle and then quickly try to hide it behind the fan she held. This resulted in more than once her hitting the end of her nose with the fan which Sei found to be very amusing! _I think she is stalking me just so that she can make me laugh_.

"Sei-sama," Yumi asked as the two of them stood looking at one exhibit that to Yumi looked like just a bunch of metal pieces welded together, "will you be at the dinner tonight as well?"

"No," Sei replied and then paused and gave Yumi a lascivious look and tapped her lips, "but if you'll give me a kiss I'll see if I can get invited for you?" As Yumi blushed scarlet remembering the time she had impulsively kissed the older girl on the cheek, Sei raised her own fan to cover her mouth and the giggles escaping there. "You really are a very irresistible girl Yumi-chan! I hope Sachiko appreciates just what she has." Seeing Yumi's perplexed expression she patted the younger girl's cheek, "Don't you worry about it."

All too soon it was time to say good-bye and so they bid farewell to Sei and made their way back to the front of the building where the black limo was waiting for them again. Once everyone was safely seated in the back again the driver pulled away from the Art Museum and headed for the large hotel where the formal dinner was to be held. It was only then that Yumi realized that with Sei-sama there the afternoon had been not only fun but had also passed quickly. "I have to remember to thank her," Yumi said to herself in a low voice, not really intending to say it out loud.

"Then you weren't upset that she came?" Sachiko asked from the seat next to her.

"Onee-sama?" a startled Yumi said in a questioning tone of voice until she realized that she had spoken out loud.

Sachiko looked down at her hands in her lap and blushes slightly a bit nervous. "I thought you might get bored at the museum so I phoned Sei-sama this morning and asked if she would attend. I thought you might have more fun with her there." She didn't realize just how painful it would be to say that her little Sister would have more fun with someone else till the words actually left her mouth. Jealousy was not something that she liked to see in others and even less so in herself. There was no denying the fact that Sei and Yumi seemed to have that kind of relationship. _She has more fun with others than with me._

"Thank you Onee-sama." Yumi said watching the older girl closely and understanding perhaps just how hard it had been for Sachiko to invite Sei to come and entertain her. _Thank you for caring so much about me._ Reaching over to her Onee-sama Yumi took the older girls hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together and pulled the captured hand into her lap and her other waiting hand. With a very contented sigh she turned and looked out the car window and continued to hold that precious hand till they reached the hotel where the banquet hall was at.

Sachiko's eye grew dilated as her hand was clasped for the second time that day and then as it was nestled within the warmth of Yumi's hands. Turning her head slightly she regarded Yumi as the younger girl turned and looked out the window of the moving vehicle sighing contentedly. Inside her, as it had on that other day, Sachiko felt warmth spread from her inner being; warmth that she knew to be love shared by her and the precious person sitting next to her holding her hand_. It's alright if she has fun with you Sei-sama_ she realized suddenly _because Yumi chose to be here with me. I'm not jealous of you anymore as you make Yumi happy. Her happiness means everything to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I think the Muse is starting to recover a bit. This piece started as one thing and ended as something different than I intended it to be. I just love when a story has a mind of its own!

Sachiko is still waging a battle inside her between what her senses are telling her is the proper thing to do and what her heart is trying to get her to do. If she's not careful she may very well have a nervous breakdown without actually accomplishing anything. Yumi on the other hand seems able to just go with what she is feeling at the moment. I think even without realizing it she coming to better understand the older girl.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	12. Considerable Love

**Chapter 12 - Considerable Love**

The three ladies were greeted warmly by the hotel staff and were shown to a spacious room where they could relax and change. As there was still a couple of hours before the dinner Sachiko, who was feeling tired decided to retire to the other room and lay down and rest. Yumi watched the older girl go with a look of concern on her face, worried as ever about her Onee-sama who meant so much to her.

"Thank you Yumi-chan," Sayako said setting her tea cup down on the table next to her. "You care for her deeply don't you?"

"Sayako Oba-sama?" Yumi questioned not certain as to the older ladies meaning.

"Your Onee-sama," she clarified. "You care for her deeply." Yumi simply nodded that she did. "Do you love her as well?" Once more Yumi confirmed Sayako's question. "Please pardon me for being so forward, but how much do you love her?" was the unexpected request.

Rather than being offended Yumi actually didn't answer right away and gave the matter some thought. "I..I actually don't know," she finally stated in a perplexed tone of voice still trying to work her way through the question as her eyes were drawn towards the closed door behind which the topic of their discussion rested. "I don't believe that I currently have the ability or words to express what my Onee-sama means to me or how I feel." The older lady waited, watching the emotions and thoughts being displayed across Yumi's face. "When I am with Onee-sama I don't want to be anyplace else," she admitted blushing slightly, "and when I'm not with her I want to be with her. Is that wrong Sayako-Oba-sama?"

Sayako rose from her chair and came and sat on the couch next to Yumi and took one of the younger girl's hands in her own reassuringly. _Such a mature answer from such a young lady_ she thought to herself. "I think that is something you need to answer for yourself Yumi-chan. Do you know the story of Sachiko and Suguru-Kun?" she asked changing the topic.

"They were engaged till recently," Yumi replied. "Onee-sama loved him very much but I believe he did not reciprocate those feelings. I think it hurt her very deeply to believe that she would have a loveless marriage."

Sayako smiled, "I see you know our Sachiko pretty well then." Sayako exhaled slightly heavier than usual though not quite a sigh it was as close as Yumi had ever heard her come to one. "Sachiko and Suguru-Kun grew up in the same house for several years. As children he always looked out for her being the older of the two by a year. I like to believe those were happy times for her. When she turned four it was decided by her father and grandfather that her education should start. What followed was a never ending stream of tutors and instructors. Piano, Violin, flower arrangement, English teachers everything that a proper girl and future wife should know." Sayako's eyes seemed to be looking back into the past. "I think we robbed her of her childhood by doing this to her. On her eighth birthday she was told that she would be married to Suguru-Kun once she had finished high school." The older ladies lips curled into a humorless smile. "At the time she was thrilled with the idea as even then she was very taken with him. It wasn't till she entered high school as a first year student that she learned of his feelings for her."

Yumi thought about Sayako's words and came to understand her Onee-sama a little better. To have been dreaming all those years of finally marring the person you love and then to have all those hopes and dreams crushed at one time must have been devastating. _Onee-sama_ her heart ached for the girl sleeping in the other room.

"It's not easy being a member of our family, Yumi-chan. There are great expectations placed upon us all," she continued giving the younger girl a smile and reassuring squeeze of her hand. "Sachiko accepted that she would marry Suguru-Kun regardless as it would be required in order to insure that the Ogasawara family continues to prosper. She was resigned to a life without love in it Yumi...or she was till you came into her life."

"Eh! Me?" Yumi squeaked out in surprise.

Sayako nodded slightly. "I think after Suguru-Kun she locked away her heart. I don't know how or what you did but I hope you'll continue to do it Yumi-chan. As a child Sachiko was one of the gentlest and most loving children I'd ever seen. Since you've been with her I can see that side of her again and I would hate to lose it once more. She talks about you all the time, just as she used to do about Suguru when they were younger. It really brings back memories."

"I..I don't think I've done anything Sayako Oba-sama." replied a very confused Yumi.

"I see. Perhaps that is why you have been able to reach her when no one else has been able to." said Sayako thoughtfully. Seeing the younger girls' confused expression she smiled, "Just be your self Yumi-chan. I think if you _'try'_ to be something then you won't be yourself." Seeing that her answer only served to confuse the girl further she chuckled and stood up, drawing Yumi up with her. "Why don't we get ready and then you can go in and wake your Onee-sama?"

Yumi smiled at the prospect of seeing her Onee-sama. For some reason all this talk of the other girl had made her miss her even though she was only in the next room. With the help of servants Yumi, who wasn't use to the many different layers of the formal Kimono was soon dressed. The Kimono itself was black and into the cuffs and around the middle had been stitched a flowing series of green leaves and Chinensis roses which matched her Onee-sama's perfectly.

Yumi slipped into the next room, softly closing the door behind her not wanting to wake the sleeping girl on the bed just yet. Her slippers made no sound on the carpet as she crossed the room and gently sat on the edge of the bed near her Onee-sama. Yumi's breath caught in her throat as she gazed down at the sleeping girl unable to tear her gaze away. The fine features usually guarded were relaxed and at peace allowing Yumi a rare and unclouded view of the true beauty Sachiko possessed. _She's like an Angel!_ Mesmerized, she leaned in closer wanting to etch the image into her mind. The sleeping girls' soft full lips were parted slightly as her breath slowly escaped and brushed warmly against Yumi's face as it grew closer. Yumi suddenly found it hard to breath as her eyes focused on those lips as she continued to lean in, her own lips parting. As Yumi's lips neared the older girls and the space between them became next to nothing Sachiko exhaled just as Yumi inhaled, drawing the older girls exhaled breath into her lungs. Suddenly Yumi realized what she had done and what she was about to do and her face turned a healthy shade of scarlet and she sat up quickly.

The sudden shifting of weight on the bed must have disturbed the sleeping girl as her eyes fluttered and then opened. "Yumi?"

"I'm here Onee-sama," Yumi replied with a smile taking the older girls hand in hers.

"Yes…yes you are," Sachiko replied with a sleepy smile while shaking off the remnants of a dream she had been having in which Yumi was the sun and had been smiling down at her. Just before waking the Yumi faced sun had been getting larger and larger till it filled her entire field of vision.

"Sayako Oba-sama says it's time to get ready Onee-sama," Yumi says in a voice still thick with emotions she couldn't put names to. Hanging her head to hide her face slightly she made to leave. "I'll let you get ready," she said as she started to rise only to be stopped by the hand she held grasping hers and refusing to let go.

"Stay a moment please," Sachiko asked holding fast to the hand in hers till Yumi sat once more on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry," she said, not trusting herself to say more than that at the moment.

"You've done nothing to be sorry for Onee-sama," Yumi replied completely baffled as to what Sachiko could possibly be apologizing for. _If anything I should be the one apologizing for what I just did_ she was thinking to herself.

"I was overly harsh on you today in the car," Sachiko explained as she lay there looking at Yumi who was busy looking into her own lap. "I allowed my own problems to get to me and you suffered for it. Do you think you could possibly forgive me Yumi?"

"There is nothing to forgive Onee-sama. I was wrong and should be thanking you for correcting me." The words just started to fall from Yumi's mouth. "I want so much to make you proud of me, to be worthy of being your Petite Sœur and yet even after all this time I still mess up and speak incorrectly. I know I'm frustrating and over enthusiastic as well as impulsive but I promise I will work even harder at changing that!" Suddenly the younger girl found herself falling and landing on the other girl's chest as her hand was pulled sharply causing her to lose her balance.

Sachiko released the younger girls hand after pulling her down to her and slipped both arms around the girl and held her tightly. _No. No, don't ever change Yumi! You're perfect just the way you are now!_ "Hush, I'm the one asking your forgiveness here after all." A slight tapping on the door caused both girls to blush slightly and sit up. "We'll be right there," Sachiko called out in response. Both girls looked at each other and then started giggling. Yumi rose and made her way to the door as no further words were needed between them. "Yumi," was the soft call from the edge of the bed, "You look very lovely in your Kimono." Sachiko said and was rewarded with seeing the smaller girl blush as she slipped from the room closing the door behind her.

Yumi leaned heavily against the door she had just closed for fear that her legs wouldn't support her. _What an emotional roller coaster ride this day is turning out to be. First the surprise of seeing Sei-sama, then the talk with Sayako Oba-sama and now Onee-sama. "_I don't know if I can take much more of this," she whispered under her breath. Yumi finally moved seeing a servant moving towards her with the Kimono for her Onee-sama. Sayako waved her over and seated her in a chair before a mirror as another servant went to work on her hair, pinning it up in the proper fashion and then applying a light layer of makeup. Never having had her hair done or even worn makeup before Yumi watched everything that was done to her intently. While she was still being attended to Sachiko came in and took another seat near her and started being worked on as well. So intent was Yumi on watching her Onee-sama that she neglected to pay attention to what was being done to herself as well hence when the lady finished and she looked in the mirror it was like looking at a stranger.

Sayako suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my word! You're simple beautiful Yumi-chan! Sachiko, don't you think so?"

Sachiko turned to regard her little sister and Yumi saw…something akin to a startled expression cross the older girl face before it was hidden. "St..stunning," the older girl finally managed to stutter after having to swallow twice.

"Really Onee-sama!" Yumi squealed jumping out of her seat and dashing to her Onee-sama's side! Sachiko simply nodded not trusting herself to speak again. "Thank you Onee-sama! I know you'll be the most beautiful Lady in the room but I'm glad to know that I look alright."

Sayako hushed her gently steering the younger girl by the shoulder back to her chair for some final touches. "You're every bit as pretty as Sachiko is, though just in a different way is all Yumi-chan."

"You are too kind Sayako Oba-sama," Yumi replied as she sat back in the chair.

"Hmm I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Seeing the questioning look on the smaller girl's face she continued. "Sayako Oba-sama seems a little formal doesn't it. From now on when it is just the three of us or we're not in a formal setting please just call me Oba-san." Yumi smiled and nodded that she would.

Once they were ready they left the room and made their way to the banquet hall. Sayako was first to enter with Sachiko following a few steps behind her and Yumi a few more paces behind her Onee-sama. They were introduced as "Ogasawara Sayako, accompanied by her daughter Ogasawara Sachiko, who is accompanied by her little sister Fukuzawa Yumi." Given that the Ogasawara name was very well known their entrance caused quite the stir among those already there.

To Yumi the room was massive in size as she had never been within a true banquet hall before. Almost magically a long stream of people appeared to exchange pleasantries with the Ogasawara family and by association with her as well. There were easily several hundred people within the hall with many more being announced each passing moment. The next hour passed in a blur of polite greetings and exchanging of names. "Yes, Fukuzawa . Ogasawara Sachiko-sama is my sister. Yes that's correct. My father? He owns an architecture firm. Yes, that's correct. His name?" It seemed as if there would be no end to it however people soon started to go to their own tables and the three ladies were able to make their way to their own seats. Yumi ate whatever was placed in front of her but if she had to tell you what it was she wasn't able to she was so over whelmed.

Shortly after dinner was over Sayako excused Sachiko and herself saying that there were several prominent people in attendance that they had to speak with. Sachiko told her to just stay at the table and that she should be back shortly. With a parting 'Do your best' smile the Ogasawara's moved off and were quickly lost from view within the crowd of mingling people.

When sitting by yourself at such an event and anxiously looking for the return of a familiar face a few minutes can seem like hours so it seemed like a great deal of time had passed when in reality it was only near twenty minutes of so. Yumi finally decided to go and get something to drink when a man dressed in a Westerner styled black tuxedo approached her and introduced himself. She bowed politely to him and answered what she was now calling '_The standard questions'_. After a few more moment of small talk the gentleman excused himself and moved off only to be replaced by another and then another. In short paces she made her way to the refreshment area though she never reached it before the press of people around her became too dense to be able to move without bumping into someone.

In the distance a full orchestra, having finished tuning up started to play as a small crowd grew around Yumi. What would Onee-sama do? _I must be a novelty to them or something_ she thought feeling like a fish in a fish bowl. _This is no different than when I attend functions for the __Yamayuri council. If I treat it as such then I should be able to get through this. I mean the night has to end at some point doesn't it?_ Suddenly she thought of Touko her little sister. _Touko wouldn't have a problem here_ she thought to herself. _To her this would be no different than acting in a play._ I don't have to be confident she suddenly realized, I just need to appear as though I am. Having decided on her course of action she stood up straighter doing her best impression of her Onee-sama. Cool. Calm. Caring and attentive. _A gracious queen holding court over her subjects…no a future Rosa __Chinensis_ she corrected herself. She smiled disarmingly to those near her, laughed softly while discreetly covering her mouth with the fan from earlier today as was proper for a lady of upbringing. When asked questions she replied in the most lady like of fashions. On one occasions she had to kindly decline an offer to waltz from a younger gentleman offering that her attire was not suitable for such an activity. Once seen as an acting challenge she actually began to enjoy her role.

"Ah there you are Yumi-chan!" suddenly said a male voice behind her. Turning she saw Kashiwagi-san making his way through the crowd towards her. "Sayako Oba-sama has need of your presence," he offered taking her hand and leading her through the crowd which had grown very large apparently. "Please excuse us," he offered over his shoulder as he maintained a firm grip on her hand till they were well clear of the press of people.

"Kashiwagi-san, I'm sorry." Yumi offered. "I was trying to get something to drink and a gentleman stopped me and then another and before I knew it I was surrounded."

Suguru slowed their pace and steered her over towards a refreshment table where he handed her a glass of champagne and watched her down it rather quickly. "You have had champagne before?" he asked her.

"Of course I have!" she replied quickly. _I had a sip when I was 15 for Christmas_. "I'm not some child you know!" she exclaimed setting the empty cup down and picking another one up and draining it as well.

"I see," Suguru said taking the empty glass from her hand and setting it down before pulling her away so she couldn't reach for a third glass. "Sa-chan returned to the table only to find you gone and panicked," he explained to her as they made their way through the crowd. "I managed to convince her to not call for the Police to have the hotel searched and offered to go find you. I never would have imagined that you'd be in the middle of that large group of people," he chuckled softly. "Sa-chan used to draw crowds like that when she was younger."

As if by magic the crowd before them suddenly parted and Yumi saw her table at the same moment that her Onee-sama who was sitting at the table looking around anxiously saw her. The older girl seemed to fly through the intervening space between them and embraced the younger sister. Just as quickly she let Yumi go, aware of the people around her, and held the girl at arms distance looking her over. Before Sachiko could say anything Yumi quickly bowed to her and said, "I'm sorry I caused you worry Onee-sama. It was not my intention to cause everyone to be concerned about me."

"I see." said Sachiko in a serious tone of voice as she released Yumi's shoulders and clasped her hands before her. "So long as you're alright. Please don't wander off like that again." She added reaching out and brushing the invisible wrinkles from the material on Yumi's shoulders and running her finger tips over the edge of the Kimono.

"Hia! I promise Onee-sama!" Yumi said realizing that her Onee-sama had been very worried but was trying to be proper about it in public.

"Thank you Suguru-san," Sachiko said as they turned and walked back to the table.

Suguru grinned, "I think I didn't so much as rescue her but rather the crowd around her that was completely enthralled by our Yumi-chan." Sayako and Sachiko both raised a brow in question at his comment. He quickly informed them about the crowd that had gathered around her and how she had been standing there, the center of everyone attention, smiling, answering question and being gracious as if she was the hostess of the party. "It really was awe inspiring," he added with a smile causing the already blushing girl the blush even more.

"Father." Sachiko suddenly said looking over Yumi's shoulder and seeing her father approaching.

Yumi turned and bowed. "Tooru Oji-sama!" she greeted him warmly with a smile. She hadn't seen her Onee-sama's father since the track and field event the previous year.

"Sachiko," Tooru smiled to his daughter but then turn towards Yumi. "So here is the girl of the evening I hear?"

"What!" Yumi and her Onee-sama said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Tooru Oji-sama!" Yumi bowed again in apology. "I..I didn't mean to cause any problems for you!"

"Problems?" asked Sachiko's father in a questioning tone of voice. "What problems?"

"I…I thought that maybe I had done something…" Yumi's voice trailed off confused.

Tooru chuckled seeing where the misunderstanding was. "No. No. There is no trouble though I may have to have a talk with your father."

"Eh!" Yumi squeaked completely at a loss as Sachiko stepped up next to her and laid one hand on her arm as if to tell her to remain quiet for now.

"Father, if something has happened involving Yumi please be clear with it so that we may know what it is you're referring to," Sachiko said just as at a loss as Yumi was.

"Rest assured Sachiko it is nothing bad. It seems that due to Yumi-chan's introduction as your sister upon arriving some people have come to certain conclusions." Tooru explain in a rather vague manner.

Sayako was the first to understand as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my!" The others with the exception of Yumi were quick to understand as well. "How bad it is?" she asked once the initial shock had settled in.

Tooru smiled, "I've had five inquires as to Yumi-chan's _'status'_," he paused and looked directly at the confused girl, "and one direct offer to open wedding negotiations." Unable to contain himself any longer Tooru began to laugh and Suguru joined in.

_What? Marriage? Me?_ Try as she might she just couldn't understand why someone would want to marry her. Perhaps it was due to the champagne or the excitement of the day but suddenly it was very warm in the room and she couldn't catch her breath it seemed and then she was simply falling and never touched bottom as darkness claimed her.

Sachiko turned to her little sister just in time to see her face turn bright red and her eyes roll up into her head. If not for already having a tight grip on the girls arm she would have fallen all the way to the floor. Instead she sagged for the moment it took Suguru-san to step over and lift her gently to a chair as the others all hovered around concerned.

Yumi woke up lying in the back seat of the limo with her head resting on her Onee-sama's lap. The movement of the car made her stomach hurt so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again trusting that her Onee-sama would take care of her. She next woke up as she was being laid down on a bed and upon hearing her Onee-sama's voice again she faded back off to sleep.

Sachiko sighed heavily closing the book and setting it on the night stand next to her bed. She had read the same page five times and still had no clue what was on it. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly two o'clock in the morning already. "Yumi?"Sachiko looked to the door to her room having clearly just heard Yumi call to her and expecting her to be there however the door was closed._ Strange I could have sworn I heard her call me? I can't stop thinking about her. She must be sleeping still. Then why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep till she went to look she slipped from the bed and out of her room to the door just two down from hers. Knocking on the door she said "Yumi?" Noticing the light coming from under the door she knocked again calling a little louder. "Yumi?" Still no answer. "Yumi, I'm coming in." she announced turning the knob and opening the door far enough to stick her head in and looked around. The room was empty and perhaps more confusing was the fact that the bed had been stripped of covers and they were nowhere to be seen. "Yumi!" Sachiko called opening the door further and entering the room knowing that something had to be wrong. The first thing she heard was the sound of running water and then she noticed that the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. Crossing to the closed door she knocked on it and called out "Yumi are you alright?" Again no answer. "Yumi I'm coming in," she called in a panicked voice turning the knob and opening the door.

The bathroom was equipped both with a shower as well as a Japanese style bath tub which meant that there were built in drains in the floor around the tub in case water splashed over the sides. The water for the tub was on and had overflowed the tub apparently some time ago. The missing bedding was piled in the corner with Yumi's kimono on top of and it was clear from the smell that the younger girl had been sick at some point. Yumi was curled on the floor next to the tub in just the thin slip usually warn under the Kimono which was plastered to her skin as it was soaked from the water over flowing the bath tub. Her legs were pulled up tightly to her chest and held there by her arms as her body shook from chills. Yumi's hair was plastered wetly to her head and from the looks of it she had been trying to get into the tub to wash herself and her hair to get the contents of her stomach out of it. Sachiko saw all this within the first instant of opening the door. "Yumi!" she screamed and dashed to the girl and lifted her into her arms heedless of getting her own pajamas dirty and wet. It was only then that she felt that the wet girls' skin was aflame with fever. "Hold on Yumi, I'm going to get help!" Sachiko turned to go but was stopped by a wet hand on her wrist.

"No." Yumi managed to say through chattering teeth opening one eye and looking towards her Onee-sama without moving her head. "N...need to clean up," she said with great effort as her teeth chattered. "N…not proper…be..seen…like…this."

"No! We need to get you to the hospital, Yumi!" replied a nearly hysterical Sachiko.

"P...please," Yumi asked releasing her Grande Sœurs hand and trying to climb feebly into the bathtub on her own. "Help me Onee-sama," she chattered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"But..but the waters cold Yumi," Sachiko said as tears started to run down her own cheeks.

"It's…okay…Onee-sama. I'll…do…it…myself. No…need…to…bother…your…self." Yumi weakly pulled herself up onto the edge of the tub and slid along it towards the shower. Suddenly Yumi felt herself being lifted and carried the short distance to the shower where she was gently set down upon a stool there. The hand she had been holding just moments before reached over and turned on the water to the shower.

"Yumi, I need to remove your garments," Sachiko said softly in the fevered girls ear. "I won't look any more than I have to."

"It's…okay..Onee..sama," was the reply through chattering teeth. "I…trust…you."

Sachiko didn't bother to think and just acted and quickly removed the young girls' clothes and then set about washing her hair and body as quickly as she could. After rinsing the girl off as well as herself she picked Yumi up and set her into the tub. Using one arm to hold her up she used the other one to shut the water off. "Yumi if I let you go can you hold yourself up?" Seeing the girl nod slightly she let go cautiously only to see Yumi start to slid down into the tub. _Oh the hell with it!_ She thought and climbed into the tub and arranged Yumi sideways on her lap so that she could cradle her and keep her head out of the water.

"Onee…sama," Yumi suddenly whispered with her face resting against the older girls chest. "I'm…sorry."

"Hush," Sachiko chided her in a forced playful tone. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You're..all..wet..Onee-sama." said the shivering girl.

"It's alright, I was planning to take a bath tonight anyways," Sachiko said with a grin as she rested her cheek against Yumi's hair. "It's alright Yumi, I'm here." She said with all the considerable love in her heart. "You can rest now."

The sound of her name woke her some time later and opening one eye she saw Suguru leaning over the side of the tub with a blanket draped across his arms. Instinctively Sachiko clutched the sleeping girl to her chest. "Sa-chan you need to give her to me. She can't stay in the tub and neither can you for that matter." Seeing the warring emotions playing across his cousin's face he assured her in the only manner he knew how. "Yumi-chan has no charms with which to temp me as you well know Sa-chan." Reluctantly the older girl moved and relinquished the sleeping Yumi into his care. Suguru quickly wrapped the blanket around the fevered sleeping girl and walked out of the bathroom, out of the room and down the hall to Sachiko's room with the room's owner following close behind leaving a wet trail of water in her wake. "Go dry off and change into something warm," he instructed her and he set the wrapped girl down on Sachiko's bed and pulled the covers up around her.

"Why are you here Suguru-san?" Sachiko asked from her bathroom where she was quickly removing her wet clothes and drying off.

"Touko-chan." he replied.

"Touko-chan?" she asked

"She called me just a little while ago in tears saying that she had a bad dream and that something was wrong with her Onee-sama." He explained as best he could still not sure of all the details. "She said that Yumi had called out to her and needed her. She was so upset that I agreed to come over and check. When I found your room empty I asked the night servant which room Yumi-chan was in and that's when I found you."

"I'll go call the doctor then and," Sachiko started to say as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a new pair pajamas but was cut off.

"I already did and he should be here shortly." he said glancing at his watch which ready 5:18.

Suddenly there was the sound of running footsteps in the hallway and a very familiar girl, minus the usual banana curls, appeared in the doorway. "Onee-sama!" she cried and sprinted for the bed side and digging beneath the covers till she found one of Yumi's hands to grasp.

"Sa-chan she needs to be dried off completely and dressed before the bed gets all wet and we have to move her again." He stated as he moved towards the door. "I'll leave that to the two of you and will wait downstairs for the doctor."

Sachiko nodded and shot Suguru a looks of gratitude before he left closing the door behind him. Placing a hand on Touko's shoulder she finally got the younger girls attention and between the two of them they managed to dry and dress the sick girl and remove the now wet blanket.

The doctor soon arrived and examined Yumi. The prognosis was food poisoning from something that was probably digested a day or two before. He prescribed antibiotics and bed rest for several days. Sachiko thanked the doctor for his time and sent a driver to have the prescription filled before returning to her room. Touko was laying on the bed next to Yumi facing the sick girl so Sachiko walked around to the other side and laid down facing Yumi from that side.

"Sachiko-sama," Touko asked in a sleepy voice, "You heard her too, didn't you?"

"I did Touko-chan. I heard her too." was the soft reply.

Both girls reach out and gently laid a hand on the sick girls' shoulder nearest them and said in matching sleepy voices with all the considerable love they possessed, "We're right here for you Yumi."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, it appears as though the Muse has run wild once more. I started this piece and the last one off with the thought of a weekend with Sachiko and Yumi getting sick…nothing further than just those two simple ideas…and this is where we ended up.

We get a little more information about Sachiko and Suguru as well as we get to see a side of Touko that she tries extremely hard to hide from Yumi.

Several chapters back I mentioned writing with an outline of getting from Point A to Point B, well welcome to Point B. The next challenge is getting to point C as I still have no clue what will happen in-between here and there.

In case you haven't noticed it yet, there is a definite tie between those three precious girls sleeping on that bed in the closing scene. Would that we all had ties like that.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	13. Private Thoughts

**Chapter 13 - Private Thoughts**

_How does one handle this_ she wondered to herself as she stepped off the bus in front of the Lillian Girls School? The weekend had been going so well she thought looking back over the trip to the museum, seeing Sei-sama, spending time with her Onee-sama. _Why of all times did I have to get sick then!_ Still, she thought as she walked, _I did get to spend time with both Touko and Onee-sama on Sunday._ Yumi blushed thinking about how Touko had fused over her all day and even offered to miss school on Monday to go home with her and take care of her. It really was embarrassing but it made her heart warm as well at the same time_. What a special girl my little sister is!_ That had been two days ago and this was Wednesday, her first day back to school.

"Gokigenyou Onee-sama," suddenly said a bright smiling face framed by a banana curl on each side.

"Gokigenyou Touko," said Yumi in a slightly surprised tone upon seeing her Petite Sœur as her thoughts had just been about her. The younger girl fell into step with the older girl as they walked through the main gate of the school. As the two walked along Yumi noticed the other girl giving her sideway glances. "Touko," Yumi started to say as she reached over and took the other girls hand in hers.

"Onee-sama?" Touko answered moving closer to the point where their shoulders brushed against each other as they walked. "Do you feel alright," she quickly asked, a note of concern entering her voice.

Yumi sighed silently inside and stopped turning to face Touko as the other girl turned in question towards her. "Hold this please," she said handing her school bag to her Petite Sœur. Once free of the bag Yumi reached up and straightened Touko's collar and then brushed away the wrinkles from her shoulders. "Thank you Touko," she said. Soft fingers traced the edge of Touko's collar down to the Sailor's scarf, untying it she looked into the other girls eyes before her. "I don't know how I would have made it through without you there to help me." Looking down to tie the scarf she noticed the younger girl blush at the praise. Looking up once more into those endearing eyes Yumi reached out and gently caressed Touko's cheek. "But I'm alright now and you needn't worry about me. No more waiting for me at the bus stop, okay?" Seeing the other girls' look of surprise and then blush she knew she had guessed correctly.

The girls walked a bit further and then bowed their heads in front of Maria-sama and offered prayers. Turning they walked along the path till they reached where they would part company so that each could go to their respective classrooms. "So then, Lunch?" Yumi said just before they parted.

"Yes, then," Touko replied with a smile and a nod of her head that caused her curls to bounce. Turning, the younger girl left to make her way towards the building where the first year classrooms were. _Onee-sama wants to spend lunch with me! _ As it wouldn't due to squeal as her Onee-sama was known to do at times, the well brought up girl controlled her external expression and manners. _I'll have to let __Tsukasa-san Senpai know that I'll be busy with council activities._ Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's Petite Sœur. Just the sound of the name in her head made her smile to herself. As Sœur's went Yumi and her were still new, which she understood, but just the fact that they were actually Sœur's was something that still amazed her.

_After all that I said to her, she still wants to be with me. Even after all this time I still don't understand her._ Touko shook her head slightly as her Onee-sama continued to amaze her and she knew that if she were to ever understand Yumi she would have to study very hard. Touko chided herself. _I need to stop dwelling on that time. If my Onee-sama can forgive me then I need to forgive myself as well._ Entering the shoe locker area she changed into her indoor shoes and then made her way towards her classroom.

"Touko!" called a very familiar voice from behind her.

"Noriko," Touko replied with a smile as she turned to see her friend and fellow classmate hurrying to catch up with her.

"Well?" Noriko asked with an intent look on her face.

"She's here today," The girl with the banana curls replied and then turned and continued walking with the other girl falling into step next to her. "She told me not to wait at the bus stop for her any more either."

Noriko smiled at this knowing that for the past two mornings her friend had been doing just that. "And?" the dark haired girl asked sensing that there was something further.

Touko sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping in resignation. "Sh…she tied my scarf for me." she explained hanging her head as she felt her cheeks blush.

"Touko..why was your scarf untied?" Noriko asked puzzled.

"It wasn't," was the quiet reply from Touko.

For a moment Noriko remained puzzled but then her eyes grew large. "Oh!" understanding dawned. "You mean just like…

"Just like Sachiko-sama," Touko finished for her.

"Is that so." was the thoughtful response. "Maybe it is just Yumi-sama's way of showing you that she cares?"

"But that's their thing! I've lost track of the number of times I've seen Sachiko-sama adjust Onee-sama's collar, or brush wrinkles from her shoulders when there aren't any there." Touko exclaimed with her voice growing louder with each word. Several girls passing them looked in their direction. Noticing that their conversation was drawing stares from the other students in the hallways they quickly lowered their voices. "If Onee-sama's knot was any more perfect Maria-sama would have to tie it for her!"

Noriko smiled. _It's so good to see you so attached to Yumi-sama._ Silently she gave thanks that her friend could be so happy and that all she had to be upset about was being jealous about the attention that her Onee-sama's Grande Sœur was paying her Onee-sama. "Touko, you sound jealous of the Rosa Chinensis and her relationship with Yumi-sama?"

"No I'm not!" was the sharp reply. "I just think that she fusses too much and babies my Onee-sama who is much stronger than she looks!"

"Is that a bad thing?" inquired Noriko.

"No, I don't mind that she ties my scarf and adjusts my collar," Touko replied in a thoughtful tone of voice as she blushed slightly. "She is my Onee-sama after all and if she feels the need to be that close to me and," she blushed deeply at the thought, "…I mean if she thinks she needs to correct me then I should be grateful to her."

"So that's how it is," a very perceptive Noriko said. _She enjoys the attention and having her Onee-sama fuss over her but doesn't like it when her Onee-sama is fussed over by someone else. If only my Onee-sama was that way with me_, she thought to herself. The thought of her Onee-sama adjusting her collar or tying her scarf correctly for her sent a warm shiver down her spine as the two girls entered their classroom and found their seats.

Classes started and the morning passed as it often will with teachers teaching and students waiting for lunch time to arrive. By prior approval Noriko was allowed to leave class early as she needed to call the florist to confirm the order for the flowers for the third year students. Touko gave her a bright '_Do your best_' smile as she left.

_Onee-sama_, she thought to herself with a sigh as she made her way towards the staff office and the green phone located outside it. _You're so fragile and naive that I feel I have to protect you._ Noriko clasped her hands in front of her in agitation as she walked. In her own heart she knew that while she was happy to protect her Onee-sama, what she really wanted and perhaps tried so very hard to hide from the same person was the need to be protected and held instead. _No_, she corrected herself_, if I don't do it then no one else will. I can put aside my wants for her sake_ she said though what was in her heart of hearts didn't change.

After phoning the florist and confirming the delivery date and time of the flowers she hung up and then made her way to the Rose Mansion. As the last class before lunch had not let out yet she decided she could make some tea and have it ready for the others when they arrived. Climbing the stairs she opened the biscuit colored door and stopped, surprised to see someone already there sitting at the table, reading a book and with a cup of tea near at hand. "Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis," she managed to say after a pause. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"Gokigenyou Noriko-chan," Sachiko replied with a smile. "No, your presence here doesn't disturb me. The tea is fresh; won't you come and have a cup with me?" _She's such a very serious young girl_ Sachiko thought to herself as the first year girl moved to the corner and poured herself a cup of green tea and then came and sat in a chair to the right of the older girl who was sitting at the head of the table.

The two sat in silence for several long moments before "Rosa Chinensis, can I ask you something?" the younger girl requested setting her tea cup down gently on the table and turning to regard Sachiko with a serious look.

Reaching down and lifting her bookmark from the table she inserted it into the open page before closing the knitted cover enclosed book and setting it on the table. "Is this something concerning the upcoming third year send off?" Sachiko asked already suspecting that it wasn't by the girls expression and tone of voice.

"No," Noriko replied confirmed the other girls suspicions. "It's more of a personal question."

"I see," Sachiko replied clasping her hands in her lap and looking directly at the young girl in a quizzical manner, "please continue."

Noriko gathered her thoughts for a moment before beginning. "I am very happy that Touko-chan has found her Onee-sama. As Touko-chan's friend I can see a change in her since she became Yumi-sama's Petite Sœur. She's happier than I've ever seen her before." Both girls smiled at this, happy for Touko as well as Yumi. "This has me wondering though exactly what does one look for when searching for a Petite Sœur?"

"Noriko-chan," Sachiko interrupted the girl, "isn't that a conversation to have with your own Onee-sama?"

Noriko nodded in agreement. "I have...or I mean I will," she promised. "I would however like to get several opinions on this matter though rather than just one. In just a matter of weeks," she continued in earnest, "Rei-sama and you will be graduating and the need for Touko-chan and I to pick Petite Sœurs from the new first year students will be here."

"So," began Sachiko, "if I understand this correctly you are just trying to understand what others were looking for when they selected their Petite Sœur?"

"Yes. That's it exactly," she replied with a smile. "You in particularly are of interest to me as you chose two candidates for your Petite Sœur who are very different in nature. Why did you select my Onee-sama and then Yumi-sama?"

_Talk about a direct question! _"You know I've thought about that several times since then. I think I selected Shimako for two reasons. She was already assisting us and had been for some time even though she was not a Petite Sœur at that time. She was very able and did exceptional work. It was clear to see that she would be a benefit to us and so I didn't want to lose her to some other club or group." _Saying that out loud sounds very cold and distant. Before Yumi I don't think I would have thought twice about such a decision._ As her thoughts turned to her little sister she couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. She wasn't at home on Monday when Yumi was driven home and though she had spoken to her on the phone just last night she still missed her.

Noriko nodded slightly understanding the other girls' line of reasoning. "Those are very good qualities to have if you're going to be helping out with the Yamayuri. What was the other reason?"

Sachiko chuckled and took a sip of her tea but quickly set it back on the table as it had grown cold. "My Onee-sama." Seeing the other girls' confusion she continued. "My Onee-sama talked to me about Shimako and all the great qualities she had and what a shame it would be to let her go. I think I was nudged into asking Shimako to be my Petite Sœur."

"So then Youko-sama wanted Shimako to be your Petite Sœur?" Noriko asked with a creased brow.

"No," Sachiko quickly replied with another soft chuckle. "I think she knew that Shimako would refuse me. I think her intention was to push Sei-sama into asking her. This is all speculation mind you but I think Sei-sama was reluctant to ask Shimako. It wasn't till she realized that someone else was interested in Shimako that she went and asked her." _I think she was afraid to trust another and get hurt again after what happened with Shiori-san._

"I see," was Noriko's thoughtful reply. "I'm assuming that my Onee-sama doesn't know anything about this?" At the nod from the older girl she said, "I don't see where she would need to know now with so much time having already passed."

"I agree. It would serve no purpose and as things have turned out well for everyone concerned there would be no need to disclose these '_speculations_'." _Such an intelligent girl!_ They both paused as they heard several footsteps upon the stairs. "We'll continue another time if you'd like." Sachiko offered as the younger girl moved towards the sink and to prepare tea. Noriko turned her head, smiled and nodded in acceptance_. I think it would take a great deal of time to explain why I picked Yumi._ An amused smile appeared on her face, _I'm not even sure I understand that yet._ As she pondered this the door opened and Shimako, Rei and Yoshino entered offering greetings to everyone. After returning the greetings she picked up her book and slid it into her school bag so that it wouldn't be in the way.

Noriko was quick to bring tea to the newcomers once they had seated themselves. For the next several minutes there was idle chatter over the upcoming third year send off. Several times Sachiko caught herself glancing towards the door.

"Sachiko-sama," Yoshino said from the other end of the table where she spread her lunch out before her though she hadn't started to eat yet. "Yumi is here today," the second year student confirmed as everyone else around the table sighed at once as if they had been holding their collective breaths. "She said there was something she needed to attend to just before lunch and then she would be here directly." Seeing the concerned look on the Rosa Chinensis face she quickly added, "She appeared fine, though perhaps a bit...preoccupied."

"I see," was the reply. "Thank you Yoshino-chan," Sachiko added and then reached into her school bag and removed her lunch, setting it before her but not bothering to open it. "I'm sure she's fine then." The others around the table nodded to offer their support as well to her statement.

As the conversation around the table returned to normal once again the door downstairs could be heard to open and close rather loudly and heavy steps were running up the stairs only to suddenly stop with a loud '_thud_' and an '_umph_'. Before anyone could move the quick steps resumed till they stopped just outside the door to the room. _Yumi_? Due to the noise as well as all of them anxiously awaiting a girl with ribbons in her hair, they were all staring at the door as it open and with a very calm and reserved pace Touko walked into the room. The first year student and newest Sœur in the group quickly scanned the faces of those there and her shoulders visibly sagged not seeing her Onee-sama present. "Gokigenyou Touko-chan," Sachiko offered with a sympathetic smile, "Yumi should be along shortly we've been told." The younger girl nodded and walked to an open seat at the table and seated herself as Noriko set a cup of tea before her. Noriko reached out and gently patted her friends shoulder in a comforting yet reassuring manner.

Once more individual conversations around the table started while every now and then one of them would glance towards the door and then look away. Though to those waiting it must have felt like an eternity in reality only another five minutes passed before they heard the front door open then close and then the stairs squeaked as a steady tread climbed then.

Yumi climbed the stairs as she glanced over the form in her hand she had collected from the Manga club for the third year send off. They would be doing an exhibition of some of their work that Yumi herself had commented on. At the top of the stairs she walked to the biscuit door as a small part of her mind thought that it was terrible quiet behind the door it still didn't stop her from turning the handle and entering. Upon seeing all eyes turned in her direction she froze with one hand still on the handle. "G.. Gokigenyou," she offered to everyone hesitantly. _This is like walking into the room in the middle of a meeting only to have everyone stop and stare at you_ she thought…_well that's exactly what it is._ This thought caused her to smile which seemed to break the spell everyone was under and allowed them to move again and offer a greeting back. "I'm terribly sorry to have caused all of you to worry," she said with a bow to the room. "I was fortunate to be in the best of care," she said beaming a smile to Touko and her Onee-sama. "I have been given clearance from the doctor to return to school so please do not worry any further." Having said her piece she moved to the table and the empty seat between her Onee-sama and Touko and seated herself.

"Yumi," said the soft voice of her Onee-sama, "I'm glad that you're back." Was all she added though her look easily conveyed that she had missed her little sister.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said reaching out and taking the older girls hand closest to her and giving it a gentle squeeze. Reaching out she grasped Touko's closest hand as well startling the younger girl who had been looking away trying to give them both some privacy. Once she had both their attentions, "I owe you both so very much. I don't know what I would have done without your help." Though most of the night had been a blur and there were large portions she couldn't remember Yumi was certain that it was these two Chinensis Sisters that had saved her. Such was the bond between the three of them that no further words were needed as they could feel her love and gratitude.

Noting that neither of them had opened their lunches yet Yumi released their hands and brought her own lunch out of her school bag. "Let's eat. I'm starving!" she said with a smile as all three of them opened their lunches and started to eat. Yumi turned in her seat once the lunch was laid out and then stood and went to move towards the sink area to get tea. Upon seeing Touko move to rise also she set a restraining hand on her Little Sisters arm to stop her. Within a few steps she also had to wave Noriko off who rose to get her tea as well. _Really, do I look that frail_ she started to wonder with concern. With well-practiced ease she made three cups of tea and taking two of them she returned to the table and gave one to Touko and then set the other before her Onee-sama. Taking the older girls used tea cup that was sitting there she returned to the sink and washed it, setting it aside to dry. Once that was done she returned to her own seat with her cup of tea. There was something relaxing in the simple steps of doing something as normal as making tea.

Despite her earlier statement of starving Yumi found that she wasn't very hungry and hence only ate a few bites of food before she packed everything away and settled on just sipping her tea. _The doctor said it may take a while to return to eating normally._ Noting the concerned look from her Onee-sama she gave her a reassuring smile as if to say '_nothing to worry about here'_. "Oh, before I forget," she said as she reached into her school bag and pulled out the completed form from the Manga club and then slid it across the table diagonally to Shimako who smiled upon seeing what it was.

Lunch passed with quiet conversations. Touko had to leave early due to club activities not being able to get the entire lunch time off. _I worry about that girl_ Yumi thought to herself. Having finished eating well before the others Yumi stood once more and started cleaning up by collecting the tea cups and washing them. While standing at the sink Shimako came over with the rest of the tea cups and after handing them over to Yumi she took up a towel and started drying the washed cups and saucers. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't eat very much Yumi," she asked in a low voice so that no one else would hear.

"The doctor said that it may take some time to return to eating normal," Yumi said to reassure her friend and fellow Pine Classmate.

Shimako paused in her drying and laid a gentle hand on Yumi's arm to get her entire attention. "Don't push yourself Yumi. It has been a little gloomy around here without you the last few days. Yumi was missed by us all." the light haired girl said with a dazzling smile. There was no saying no to Shimako when she smiled like that.

"Can I ask you something?" Shimako asked to which Yumi simply nodded. "Is Touko-chan…" she paused as if looking for the correct word. _How do I say this without it sounding like something that it isn't? I don't want Yumi to get the wrong impression._

"Protective?" Yumi offered thinking of her own little sister. "Headstrong, stubborn, excitable, loud?"

"Oh my!" was Shimako's reply as she lifted one hand to cover her giggle. "No, none of those. Those I can handle. Is she ever…affectionate?" she finally managed to ask as her cheeks turned what Yumi thought was a lovely shade of red.

"Well, I think she was very concerned this past weekend and I think," Yumi answered as her face scrunched up as she tried to recall the past weekend, "there were times when she was affectionate however my memories are fuzzy like they are wrapped in a fog so I can't be certain."

_Why did I suddenly decide to ask Yumi about this_ Shimako wondered to herself. "I see. How about before this weekend?" she asked.

"Do you mean like affectionate as in holding hands or giving hugs," Yumi asked to get a better understanding of the question from the other girl.

"Something like that," was the quiet reply from the other girl. _Something more than that _she added silently to herself.

"No, nothing more than holding hands so far," Yumi replied and then glanced over at her classmate to see a concerned look on her face. "Shimako," Yumi started and then reached out and tugged the other girls sleeve to get her attention, "Has Noriko or someone else made a..advances towards you?" Yumi asked in an almost awed tone of voice. _Shimako is very pretty so if someone had it wouldn't surprise me_. Having just recently received one of the girls dazzling smiles Yumi could well understand how someone could get lost in that.

"No! No, nothing like that Yumi! I just heard some other girls talking and wanted to see if this type of thing was common or not." Yumi started washing the last of the cups as the other girl returned to drying. _Maybe she hasn't heard of it before._ "Does Sachiko-sama show you affection?"

Yumi blushed scarlet just thinking about it so unexpected was the question. It was like her mind was on automatic and as soon as it was mentioned it jumped into high gear thinking about it before she could stop it. While still dazed by a series of images flashing through her mind she absently replied, "Not nearly as much as I would like!" only to realize the words that had slipped past her lips. Yumi could feel her ears catch flame they were so warm. "I don't suppose I can ask you to forget that I said that?"

Shimako smiled and nudged her friend. "I don't think so but thank you for being honest with me." She said while drying another saucer. "So you don't mind that your Onee-sama is affectionate with you then?"

"Honestly, there are times when I find it hard to breath around my Onee-sama," Yumi said leaning in and whispering in a conspiring tone of voice. "There are also times where just hearing her voice brightens my entire day." Yumi sighed softly in a dreamy tone. "No, I don't mind at all."

"It doesn't ..scare you?" Shimako asked in a slightly shocked tone of voice.

"Not at all!" was the quick reply. "I know Onee-sama loves me and that she would never hurt me." Yumi stated glancing at her friend only to see her with a thoughtful look on her face watching Noriko who was sitting at the table talking with Yoshino.

"So, there are possibly Sœur pairings out there that are…" she trailed off as she suddenly blushed at the thought.

"I would think so," Yumi said with a nod. "My mother once told me that when it comes to love most people don't have any control over who they fall in love with. I don't see why that would be limited to male-female pairings." She concluded with a shrug. Having heard the story concerning Sei-sama she knew that love could happen between any two people.

"Yumi," Shimako suddenly said turning and grabbing Yumi's hand and looking her directly in the eyes. "You don't think that a pairing like that would be…unnatural?" _Why is her answer so important to me?_

Yumi looked into her friend's eyes and thought for a moment sensing that this was a crucial question so she wanted to make sure she gave a heartfelt reply. _Am I bothered about such pairing?_ As she thought about it she knew that she wasn't. _Why is that I wonder?_ After further thought she thought she had an answer. "I think that if two people love each other and both of them understand their actions then who am I to tell them they are wrong. One of the things we're taught here and in services is just how important love is and that Jesus-sama loved us and died for us and all he wanted was for us to love each other." Yumi shrugged at a loss for words to truly explain how she felt. She suspected that part of her inability to articulate her feeling might stem from the fact that she was still young and had never had a relationship. "I'm not explaining it well I think but I can't seem to find the right words."

"No, thank you Yumi. You've given me a great deal to think about." Shimako said as a smile appeared on her face. "I'll finish up here," she offered, "why don't you spend some time with your Onee-sama before lunch is over. Oh wait; there was something I wanted to tell you about. I almost forgot." Yumi paused and turned back towards the other girl. "Sachiko-sama is going to Lillian Women's University still right?"

"Last I heard. It was around Christmas time it she announced her intent to go there. She was getting priority entrance due to her grades," Yumi beamed proudly of her Onee-sama.

"Then why is she suddenly studying?" Shimako asked in a hushed tone of voice. "The rumor is that she's studying like crazy! She's been seen reading and writing into a notebook even on recess and during self-study times."

"I see," was Yumi's only reply.

"You're not worried?" the other asked a bit surprised.

"No. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for it." Yumi responded. "If Onee-sama wants me to know then she'll tell me. If she doesn't want me to know then I'll wait till she's ready to let me know. However long that may take."

Shimako smiled brightly again and gently laid a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "You have really matured Yumi. Please don't leave Yoshino and I behind!" Yumi chuckled and returned the smile and then went and sat next to her Onee-sama.

_When did Yumi grow up all of a sudden_, Shimako wondered and she dried the last of the dishes and put them away. _She seems so sure of herself and her actions of late…unlike me_. _Whatever should I do_ she wondered yet again for the countless time as her eyes settled on her Petite Sœur. _Maybe there's no need to rush this. I still have another year before I graduate and by then she'll be a second year student._

"That seemed like a pretty serious conversation for just washing dishes," stated the dark haired second year Pine classmate with long matching braids hanging down her chest.

Shimako smiled at Yoshino. "I was asking her about the rumor I heard."

"About Sachiko-sama and her sudden desire to study above anything else?" Yoshino stated smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "I heard it from Chisato-san who heard it from someone who is supposed to be in the same class as Sachiko-sama. So what did Yumi say?"

"Nothing really," Shimako confessed in a slightly disappointed tone of voice. "I think this is the first she's heard about it."

_I'm not surprised._ "So how did she take the news that Sachiko was cramming for entrance exams?" Yoshino asked certain that was what the studying was for.

"She seemed unconcerned with it. I don't think she's worried about it," Shimako ended with a slight shrug.

"I see, so she isn't going to press her to see if it's true?" Shimako repeated what Yumi said about waiting for her Onee-sama to tell her. "If it was me I would corner Sachiko-sama and demand a reason for it!" Yoshino said in a fierce voice. _Then again that could be why Rei-chan didn't tell me about changing her University. No, Rei-chan is just an idiot_ she finally decided on with a grin. "Well, I guess there is nothing we can do then but wait and see what happens." The two of them nodded and walked over to the table and gathered their stuff as lunch was almost over. "I'll see you back in class," she said with a smile before turning and walking over to Rei. "Onee-sama will you walk me back to class?" she asked in a voice so sweet that it might start dripping honey from it. Yoshino chuckled inside her head as her Onee-sama smiled and gathered her stuff. _Wars are won one battle at a time_ she thought to herself as the two of them left the Rose Mansion and walked towards the second year classrooms.

"Rei-chan," she said as it was just the two of them. "It's been several days now since you passed all your entrance exams. Have you decided on which University you'll be attending yet?"

"I still can't seem to make my mind up," the older girl confessed with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Maybe I should have just stayed with Lillian Woman's University instead?" _I never dreamt it would be so hard to decide where to go._

For one selfish moment Yoshino's heart jumped in her chest in the hopes that Rei would reconsider and apply again for Lillian. _How childish of me!_ "No," she finally said. "You know you can't accomplish what you want with going to school there." Reaching out she slipped her hand into Rei's and entwined their fingers. "If you like, I can sit with you tonight and we can go over the ones you're considering together?"

"Y…you wouldn't mind that?" asked a completely amazed and relieved Rosa Foetida. "I didn't think you would want anything to do with it or even to talk about it." _I always seem to think clearer when I speak with her._

"I know that I'm a whining, needy complaining little sister at times," _feel free to stop me any time baka!_ "but you are my cousin and I do love you Rei-chan. I wouldn't be a very good Little Sister if I didn't want the best for you and support you in your dreams," she replied.

"Thank you Yoshino," Rei said giving her hand in hers a little squeeze. "I would really appreciate your thoughts on the few schools I have it narrowed down to." _I'm not sure what has changed with her but I like this side of her._ Rei knew that her little sister had a soft side but also that she always tried to hide it. After all those years of being weak due to her heart condition it has become very important to her to always appear as the strong one she reasoned. _Still that makes these rare appearances of her soft side that much sweeter _she thought with a warm smile. _Now if I can just get her to do something about Nana-chan_ was her next thought which caused the smile to slowly fade away.

The Foetida sisters parted company at Yoshino's class. While the younger went to her seat the older girl turned and made her way back to the Kendo club. She still had some responsibilities there with the new members and it was a good way to pass the afternoon. _Soon I won't be able to train them and I want to make sure they are in the best shape I can get them into before I leave_. When the final bell rang she cleaned up and changed back into her school clothes and then left the Kendo club and walked down the path past the club building and headed towards the main gate when she heard Rosa Foetida called from behind her and in turning she saw a very familiar face with twin banana curls framing it. "Touko-chan! Are you heading to the gate as well?" she asked.

"Gokigenyou Rosa Foetida," Touko said as she approached the third year student. "Yes, I am hoping to meet my Onee-sama there."

"Oh?" Rei asked raising one brow in question, "do you have an appointment with her then?"

"No. Nothing like that." Touko said wishing she had asked for one during lunch time.

"I see," Rei replied turning and starting to walk again as the younger girl fell into step next to her. "You care about Yumi-chan a great deal don't you?"

"She is my Onee-sama after all," Touko replied as if that answered it all. _Of course I care for her_ she thought to herself.

"Can I offer you some advice Touko-chan?" Rei asked as they walked. Upon seeing the other girl nod she continued. "It wasn't long ago that your Onee-sama's Onee-sama had a hard time showing her emotions and what was in her heart."

_My Onee-sama's Onee-sama?_ "Sachiko-sama?" she asked hesitantly.

"Correct," Rei confirmed. "We understood that because of Sachiko's upbringing she wasn't able to say what she was truly feeling. There was a great deal of frustration between Sachiko and Youko-sama and some pretty strong words were exchanged between them."

"So what happened?" Touko asked. _What does this have to do with me?_

"Well eventually Sachiko was able to say what she felt and what was in her heart however there was a great deal of time lost during that process. I can't help but wonder how much more happiness the two of them would have had if there hadn't been that issue in the first place."

_It would make sense that if there was less frustration that there would be more happiness_ she reasoned. _Does she mean that with Yumi and I there will be the same way?_ As she thought on this she realized that she had a similar upbringing as to what Sachiko-sama had. _Do I already hide my feelings from Onee-sama_ she couldn't help but wonder.

"Touko-chan there aren't many people in this world, outside of our families, that we can trust fully. I trust my Onee-sama with my heart because I know she would never hurt me, just as Yoshino trusts me with hers for the same reason. Onee-sama's are probably the only people we can trust with our deepest dreams and feelings knowing they will always be there for us. These are the bonds from sister to sister that ties us all together. Yumi-chan has a big heart, bigger than any I have seen I think. There is room for both you and Sachiko in there as well as for all of us I believe. Do you understand what I mean?"

"That if I hide my feelings as I've been taught to do, we'll have problems and miss out on times that could be wonderful. If I can't be as honest with her as I am with myself then I'm doing her a disservice as my Onee-sama?" reasoned the intelligent first year student. _But how do you tell someone that you love them?_

Rei smiled, "I knew you were a smart one," she said to the younger girl as they neared the front gate. "I'll leave you here then but if Yumi-chan doesn't show up soon be sure to go home."

"I will." Touko assured her as she leaned against the wall and the third year student left through the gate. _I wish I lived closer as well_ she thought to herself for a moment envisioning being able to invite her Onee-sama over after school. _Why is it that the only thing I seem to be able to think about has to do with her? I mean I know we're new Sœurs but it's not like we just met after all._ The more she thought about it the more confused and concerned she became till she was ready to just go home on her own.

"Touko?" suddenly said a voice right next to her that caused her heart to jump and her cheeks to blush.

Turning her entire body to face the owner of that voice she said "Onee-sama." and forced a nervous smile to her face.

"Were you waiting for me?" Yumi asked surprised and yet please to see the girl here.

"No. Not really." Touko said slipping on her actress mask. "I was just waiting for the next bus," she offered looking towards the bus stop only to see the buss in question pulling away from it. Touko chuckled embarrassed, "I was thinking about something and must have missed it."

"I see," Yumi replied with a smile suspecting otherwise but understanding that now was not the time to push the matter. Recalling an earlier conversation in the day concerning someone noticing bruises on Touko she decided to ask, "How's Drama club going?"

"Fine. We're practicing for the third year sendoff next weekend," she replied glad for the change in subject. "I still need some work on my part but I've almost got it mastered."

"I could help you if you'd like?" Yumi offered.

"No. No, that's alright. I want it to be a surprise Onee-sama." Touko said.

"Very well then. I look forward to seeing it." Yumi replied while turning to face Touko and then she reached out and started to straighten the younger girls' collar but she suddenly paused and retracted her hands to her chest. "Does it bother you that I do that? That I fuss?" Touko shook her head to say that she didn't. "I've tried not to do it but it seems that whenever I'm by you like this my hands have a mind of their own." So saying she reached out again and completed the ritual of adjusting the collar, brushing the wrinkles and retying the tie. "When Onee-sama and I were new to being Sœurs I think her touch was always reassuring to me and showed that she cared for my appearance." Yumi's next words nearly caused the young girls knees to buckle. "Still, your uniform is never out of shape or wrinkled and you scarf is always perfectly tied."

"Eh?" was the most unintelligent sound that from Touko's mouth as confusion clearly showed across her face.

Yumi reached up and gently caressed her little sister's face with one hand. "Thank you for allowing me to be selfish and do these things when I see you."

"No," she stammered as her breath caught in her chest which suddenly seemed overly tight. "I don't mind Onee-sama." She added for which she was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Yumi. _Why does it feel like the sun is shining down on me whenever she smiles like that at me?_ "Onee-sama…" she started to say in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh look, the bus is here. Shall we?" Yumi asked taking Touko's hand in hers and moving towards the bus which had just pulled up. Left with no choice the younger girl followed where she was lead. The bus was not as full as it normally was as most students had gone home for the day. There were only a handful of other students on the bus and they all made a point to not look at the Chinensis Sisters so as to give them some privacy where they sat on the back seat.

"Onee-sama," Touko finally got the courage to say. "I...I was waiting for you," she finally confessed."

"You were?" Yumi exclaimed with a smile. "I'm very fortunate then to have such a wonderful Little Sister that worries about me so much. Truthfully, it made me very happy to see you there when I neared the gate." Taking Touko's hand in hers she gave it a little reassuring squeeze before resting her hand in her lap without letting go of the younger girls' hand.

"You're not mad at me?" Touko asked in disbelief.

"Why? Because I told you to not worry about me this morning?" Yumi asked with a smile to which the younger girl nodded. "I wouldn't be a very good Onee-sama if I asked you to stop worrying about me when I always worry about you. We can't help but worry about those we care about."

"You care about me?" Touko asked again in disbelief.

"What a silly question to ask Touko!" Yumi exclaimed in utter surprise. "Of course I care about you. I love you! Really, where do you get these thoughts from?" Touko blushed and hung her head down staring at her hand held firmly in her Onee-sama's as if she was saying '_I'm right here and I'm never letting go_'. "I know, why don't you come to my house for dinner right now?"

_Onee-sama loves me?_ "Do you think it would be alright?" a voice she realized was hers asked. Yumi nodded and as if that settled the matter it was done. The rest of the trip passed in a blur for the younger girl. Before she knew it they were off the final bus and walking towards Yumi's house. _Onee-sama loves me._ Deep inside her, past all her fears, all her worries and insecurities she felt a warmth flow through her_. Onee-sama loves me! Here is someone that accepts me for who I am, how I am. She accepts my good qualities as well as my flaws, without reservations or hesitation. I should just tell her how I feel! All I have to do is say_ "Onee-sama I love you". Both girls froze in place. _Did I say that? What do I do?_

Plop! Plop! Plop! "I love you too Touko," said a very tear filled but happy voice from in front of her. Plop! Plop! Plop! Large tears fell from the cheeks of both girls as they resumed walking while still holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Well, this one took a very round about road to go from the beginning and back again. Once again I give praise to my Muse and not myself for writing this. I literally sat down at the keyboard this morning and just started typing with no clear direction or clue where it would go. I hope you enjoy the results.

No updates tomorrow, well today as it's just about 4am right now, as we're having a big birthday party here with family and friends. I'll see if I can get something further posted on Sunday.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	14. Confessions

**Chapter 14 - Confessions**

"If you're after Touko-chan, she's not here." said the familiar face of the Drama Club President. She was dressed in her coat and had her school bag in hand. As she was walking towards the club house, a place Yumi had just left Yumi assumed she must have forgotten something and was returning for it.

While Yumi had not come to visit Touko she saw no reason for informing the other girl of this. There was something in the girls' tone of voice which set Yumi's nerves on edge. "Is that so," she said in a thoughtful tone of voice. Yumi had fully intended to just nod to the club President in passing yet it was the other girl that had spoken to her.

"Because she wanted to go to the Rose Mansion to see you today she said," continued the other girl as Yumi stopped and turned to look back towards the girl she had taken several steps from before being spoken to.

_I don't understand her tone. It's almost hostile yet I've done nothing towards her. I've got nothing against her yet it appears that she feels I've slighted her in some manner._ Not having anything to say Yumi waited to see if there was more.

"It must be hard on Touko-chan at this time of year now that she's the Petite Sœur of one of the next year Roses." The other girl said.

_What is her name again?_ Yumi thought of her as '_The Drama Club President_' but was sure she had heard the girls name form Touko a time or two. "Tsukasa-san..." the name came out of Yumi's mouth on its own almost like a reflex reaction. _That's right the girls name is Takagi Tsukasa-san_.

"I suppose you could call it selfless devotion. How she figured out a way to have time to help with the Yamayurikai work … by rehearsing during lunch break." The other girl continued working her way to some point that still eluded Yumi. Not knowing how to respond, Yumi kept silent. "I see, it looks like you already know about that?" she said with a slight shrug and sigh. "How about the cuts and bruises then on her arms and legs?"

"Yes, I am aware of them," Yumi replied. Though she had not seen them herself Noriko had told her about them and she trusted the girl to have seen them with her own eyes rather than just relaying gossip.

The other girl had a shocked look on her face at this answer. "How can you call yourself her Onee-sama!" she spat the words out as if they had a foul taste to them in her mouth. "Or is it maybe that you don't care about her as you didn't have to work hard for her to become your little sister? All she had to do is ask you and you felt sorry for her and accepted her. She must not even mean much to you if you're not worried about her!" The girls' voice rose as her temper flared. "Don't you have any concern for what happens to her when she is out of your sight?"

It took some moments for Yumi to process all the accusations that came in such quick-fire succession at her so she grasped the last one and hung on tightly as she replied, "Of course I care for her!"

"Are you sure?" inquired the other girl in a disbelieving tone of voice. "Your actions don't reflect those of someone that cares!"

_Why am I being attacked by this girl that I have done nothing to?_ Try as she might Yumi could not take her words as anything other than a direct attack against herself. Yet in looking at the girl across from her the expression she wore on her face made it appear as though she was the one being attacked. Tsukasa behavior was considerably less than polite which baffled Yumi to no end.

"Unlike you, Touko-chan means something to me. I like her…a lot! I asked her to be my Petite Sœur right before the Valentines event," she said with the pain and hurt clear in her voice. Yumi's eyes grew slightly larger as this was news to her. "You needn't worry as she was quick to turn me down," the other girl continued. Realizing that to say anything at this point would just make the matter worse Yumi chose to remain silent. "I've been trying to figure it out. I can't see why Touko-chan would deny me. I mean I know she likes you and you must like her at least a little to offer her your rosary. So how much do you like her? I'll bet not even half as much as I like her! How I wish there was some way to measure a person's heart so that she could see the difference! Did you only become Sœur's only because she asked you at the Valentine's Day Event?" Tsukasa-san's gaze nailed Yumi to the spot. "Answer me!" demanded the angry girl her face turn red with emotion.

_If only there was some way to show you how much Touko means to me_ she thought to herself. _How does one respond to such words?_ Her mind was in turmoil having never had someone so upset over her actions. Even when Touko had refuted her she did not feel hated as she did now. Yumi realized that there was no backing down from what was clearly a direct challenge to her relationship with her Petite Sœur. _Still, she must care deeply for Touko to be willing to speak to me in this manner. I'm sure she feels she is trying to protect Touko._ Squaring her shoulders she answered as best she could with the simple honest truth. "It may very well be possible that I became aware of my _love_ for Touko sometime after you did," she began, stressing the word love and not _like_. "It's also possible that if there was some scale that could weigh our affection for Touko that I might lose to you. However my feelings for Touko are most definitely not superficial!" Yumi could tell from the look on the other girl's face that she didn't believe a word coming out of her mouth. "You're correct that we did in fact become Sœur's after she asked to become my Petite Sœur. There's no denying that as there were plenty of people there to witness her request. However, prior to that I had already been turned down by her once." Yumi finished and it was her turn to allow the sorrow into her tone.

Tsukasa's eye grew round in surprise. "When?"

"It was the day of the second semester closing ceremony. It was a total defeat before Maria-sama." Yumi replied.

"You lie!" the other girl exclaimed.

"I would never lie about something like that!" Yumi retorted. Even after all this time and the fact that Touko and her were together now as Sœur's the memory of that night caused her heart to ache and her eyes to tear up. She rapidly blinked her eyes to keep the tears from overflowing. She did not want to appear weak in front of this girl. It was hard enough to bring up old wounds like this and they were never used to lie.

"I don't understand why she would deny you," Tsukasa said with a confused look on her face as her eyes dropped to the ground in thought.

Yumi knew the answer to that question but as the other girl asked it then she must not know about Touko's past and parents and it was not Yumi's place to enlighten her. That would be a betrayal of Touko's trust which Yumi would never do. "So you see, I was the one who asked her first and on Valentine's Day Touko was replying to my feelings. At least that's how I interpreted it anyways.

Tsukasa wasn't done yet as there was still an unanswered question. "Even if all of that is true and you lo..loved her," she said stumbling over the word love slightly as it was certainly beginning to look that way. "Why didn't you say anything instead of remaining silent? If you knew of the bruises and wounds why didn't you take action? For all you knew I could have been beating her!"

Yumi regarded the other girl tilting her head slightly to the side. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked and upon seeing the other girl nod she continued, "The reason is I think the same reason that she denied you and at first denied me but though the same they are slightly different. Touko denied me originally because she didn't trust me but I think she denied you because you didn't trust her." Yumi sighed clasping her hands before her. "I trust my Petite Sœur to tell me if there is a problem she needs help with. I asked her once when I found out about her condition if there were any problems and she said that there wasn't. I love that girl very much and to not trust her," she paused for a moment, "what kind of love would it be without trust?" Yumi smiled gently to the other girl realizing that her words had the desired affect. "I think from now on I can also trust you as well Tsukasa-san."

"Yumi-san … " Tsukasa stood frozen in shock as she whispered this. _How can she say that to me after what I said to her? I have so wronged her! Yet here she is, smiling at me as if I was a dear friend._ Gradually, like ice melting her features changed and her true face appeared as the corners of her mouth curved up into a smile. "I was so angry with you. I didn't want to say anything but I figured I might do so one day even though I thought I might be more miserable for doing so. Then here you were today by yourself and with no one else around. I just couldn't help myself." the other girl said. "I was so certain that Touko-chan meant more to me than she did to you and that she would be better off with me than with you. I didn't consider her feelings. I'm such an idiot!" _I see now just how deep the ties are between Touko-chan and Yumi-san_ she thought to herself. "Yumi-san, can you ever forgive me?" she finally said while looking at the ground to ashamed to raise her eyes.

Yumi closed the distance between them and reaching out she gently lifted the older girls chin till the third year student was standing upright and they could look eye to eye. "There is nothing to forgive. You were concerned for Touko and I can never be upset at someone that cares for her so much that they speak up. Even if the facts are different than the reality of the situation." she added with a smile. "Touko trusts you and from what I have heard today, for good reason. So…" Yumi bowed slightly to the older girl, "Thank you for taking good care of my Little Sister Tsukasa-san!"

_Why is she thanking me?_ Tsukasa's eyes grew large in surprise. _What an unusual girl_ she thought to herself. I think I now understand why Touko-chan wanted to be with her. The third year student remained speechless and simply bowed in return.

With nothing further to say the two gave a nod of while not exactly friendship at the least it was mutual respect and then turned and continued on their separate ways. While Yumi had not been looking for her Little Sister she suddenly had a desire to see her cute smile and bouncing banana curls. With a hurried pace she made her way to the Rose Mansion. _Well this has been an exciting first day back to school_ she thought to herself as she pulled the manga clubs form from her school bag and read over it quickly as she climbed the squeaky stairs to the second floor room and then slipped the form back into her bag just before opening the door.

Yumi sighed contentedly remembering that conversation earlier that day with Tsukasa-san. _It was because of that meeting that I wanted her here with me and asked her to come to dinner with me._ Ever since that conversation the older girl had been unable to get her little sister off of her mind. The entire day had been one hectic thing after another so that try as she might she couldn't seem to get any alone time with the girl with banana curls. She thought she was first dreaming when she spotted the object of her thoughts standing there at the gates to the school.

"Onee-sama I love you." came a soft whisper from the girl holding Yumi's hand.

Yumi felt like she had walked into a wall suddenly her legs failed to respond and keep moving. Touko, lagging slightly behind her stopped as well though for a different reason, mostly due to shock that she had actually spoken out loud. Try as she might she couldn't speak as her chest tightened up and large tears suddenly sprang from her eyes to roll down her cheeks and hit the ground. Plop! Plop! Plop! "I love you too Touko," she finally managed to push out past the lump in her throat though her voice quivered with overpowering emotions. Plop! Plop! Plop! She heard next to her but she couldn't turn to look or she was certain she would lose it all right there in the middle of the street and break down sobbing till she was hoarse. As if by mutual consent they both started walking at the same time still holding hands. Thankfully the evening was cool and the wind picked up and dried away their tears.

When they reached the Fukuzawa house Touko called her parents and received permission to stay for dinner and to do homework after insuring with Yumi's parents that it wouldn't be a problem. When she was ready to come home her parents would send a car for her. Both girls avidly avoided eye contact with each other the entire time. "Why don't the two of you go up to Yumi's room as it will still be a while before the food is ready," Yumi's mother said sensing that there was something between the girls and that it may require a little privacy.

Yumi lead the way up the stairs and stopping to open the door and let the younger girl enter first. Touko walked into the room and then paused in the middle of the floor with her head hanging down, her cheeks aflame and her eyes closed. "Onee-sama," she started as she heard the door to the room close softly. "I..I'm sorry. The words just sort of slipped out." _Why oh why did I have to let my guard down that one time and say what I was thinking! Baka! Baka! Baka! She probably thinks I'm strange now._ Touko recalled a story she had heard the other girls in her class talking about. A girl had confessed her love to her Onee-sama as something other than the '_Sisterly_' type and the girl was then rejected by her Onee-sama. _Please Maria-sama don't let that happen to me_, she fervently prayed with all her heart. "I wouldn't blame you if you…" she started to say but then stopped, her eyes flying open in surprise as she suddenly felt the other girls arms slip around her waist and pull her in tight against the older girls chest as she was hugged from behind.

"Did you mean it?" Yumi asked in the barest of whispers next to the younger girls' ear.

Touko leaned back into the embrace as her Onee-sama's warm breathe tickled across her ear and cheek sending pleasurable shivers through her entire body. "Onee-sama?" she questioned as her hands came up to hold the older girls arms around her as she feared she might let go at any moment.

"Did you mean what you said Touko?" Yumi asked again. "Do you love me?"

"Yes!" Touko gasped as once more her bare skin was caressed by the warm breath of the girl behind her. "With all my heart," she added in a trembling voice feeling the older girls' heart pounding against her back between the gentle swell of Yumi's breast as they rested against her shoulder blades. Suddenly it seemed like it was far warmer in the room than it should be.

"Then don't be sorry you said it," Yumi said in a voice once more think with emotion.

Touko started to reply but froze suddenly as she felt the other girls lips pressed to the soft sensitive skin directly in front of her ear. Her face turned several shade of red before settling on a slow smoldering scarlet one. _She kissed me!_ Her mind screamed as she felt her legs grow weak and her arms dropped to her side as all strength left them_. I think I can die happily now_ was her thought as she felt herself being lowered into a kneeling position from behind.

"EEP!" Yumi exclaimed as she felt the younger girl go slack in her embrace. "Touko!" she asked as she eased the girl to a kneeling position and quickly moved to kneel in front of her. "Are you alright? Was I hugging you too hard?" she inquired with a voice full of concern fearing she had hugged the air out of her.

Touko's eyes were dazed but focused slightly as the younger girl reached up and brushed the older girls' cheek affectionately. "You love me Onee-sama," she said in a tone full of wonderment. "You kissed me too!" she added with a soft tender sigh that made the older girl blush slightly.

Yumi chuckled relieved to know the other girl was alright. "You're so cute Touko," she said turning her head and kissing the palm of Touko's hand that was caressing her cheek and then clasping the hand in hers and holding it in her lap. "I was worried I had hurt you or something." Yumi suddenly leaned forward and hugged the girl to her chest as relief flooded through her. Just as quickly she released the younger girl and sat back fearful of causing her to collapse or something again. "Oh Touko! You don't know how much it means to me to know that my little Sister loves me. I was fearful that I...that I was the only one. I mean I know that it's not required for Sœur's to love each other but I really felt that we had that Sisterly love between us!" Yumi paused to take a deep breath having rushed to get all that out at once and so was slightly winded.

_Sisterly love?_ "Onee-sama?" Touko asked as what Yumi had been saying suddenly dawned on her. _Was that it? Is this what love is?_ "But..but I love you Onee-sama." Touko stated again but in a slightly confused tone of voice.

Yumi smiled sweetly and reached out and laid her hand along the other girls cheek, "I love you too Touko," she reaffirmed. Letting her hand drop from her little sisters cheek she clasped the younger girls hand with it instead as she talked about how happy she was that they were sisters.

Touko, confused by what happened was lost in thought as Yumi talked on about how glad she was that they were Sœur's and that they loved each other. _I do love her_, she said in her head. _What kind is it though?_ _Maybe I'm reading too much into this_ she thought doubting herself. Try as she might now that she thought about it she was no longer sure just what her feelings were though she was certain that she did in fact love her Onee-sama she wasn't sure of just how deep those feelings went. _Maybe I just got caught up in the moment?_

"Touko?" said the voice that could cut through her thoughts like a ray of sunshine through the darkest of clouds. "Is everything alright?" Yumi asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

Touko nodded and painted a smile on her face. "Yes! I'm fine Onee-sama," she replied forcing herself to sound happy. _I can't expect her to understand how I feel if I don't even understand it_ she thought to herself. _If I say anything she'll just worry about it. I need some time to think about this._

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get use to that," Yumi said as a smile spread across her face replacing the look of concern that had been there a moment before.

"Use to what?" Touko asked.

"Onee-sama," was the reply which surprised the younger girl. "Hearing you call me Onee-sama. There was a time I thought I would never hear that word from your lips." Yumi smiled softly, if a little sadly, as she remembered that time when Touko had refused her rosary.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama,' Touko suddenly said looking up into the big brown eyes of the girl across from her. "I never meant to hurt you! I was such an idiot then! You cared about me and I pushed you away!" Before she could stop them, tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks as her shoulders began to shake in quiet sobs. Suddenly she felt herself pulled into a warm embrace that smelled of violets.

"Hush Touko-chan," Yumi said with a voice so full of love that the other girl knew the slip was a term of endearment rather than anything else. "It's alright," Yumi said as she rested her cheek against the top of the younger girls head and held her tight. Tears welled up on their own and silently slipped down her cheeks and to land in the hair of the girl in her arms. "It just makes the sound of you calling me Onee-sama all that more special to me as I never thought I'd hear it from you!" For long moments the two of them knelt there as the tears flowed and closure was finally given to a time that was painful for the both of them. In their hearts they knew that this was needed in order for them to move on and put these bad memories behind them.

Below Yumi's mother called up to say that dinner would be ready in a few minutes and that they should get washed up. Reluctantly Yumi let the younger girl go but not before she saw the same reluctance on her face as well. "Aren't we a pair?" she asked as they both laughed and tried to wipe away each other's tears. "Why don't you go wash up first," the older girl suggested. Once the younger girl had left the room Yumi threw herself to the floor in near exhaustion. _Thank you Maria-sama for giving me the strength to get through that_ she silently prayed. Never, in all her years had she done something so incredibly hard as sitting there and acting like all she felt was sisterly love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The first part of this chapter, the conversation between Yumi and Takagi Tsukasa is actually taken from the books after the anime series ended so the concept itself is not mine. I simply took the loose translation of the book and flushed it out a great deal, adding some POV thoughts and changed the ending to better suite my story. Though if you stop and think about it we all build off of the original story so I guess it is the same thing.

I think the next chapter will deal with graduation of Rei and Sachiko opr at least the build up to that which will represent a huge change in the lives of our girls. I'm looking forward to seeing where the Muse will lead me this time.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	15. Laying The Foundation

**Chapter 15 - Laying The Foundation**

It had all started the previous day when upon returning to the Rose Mansion she had been greeted with "Your late and because your late she's already left!" from her Petite Sœur Touko.

"She waited for ten minutes before saying that she couldn't wait any longer and left," Shimako offered in way of explanation.

"How long ago was that," Yumi asked? In a moment of clarity which was rare for her she guessed that the '_she_' they were talking about was her Onee-sama.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Yoshino replied. "She came all this way to see you to and then you weren't here."

Yumi dropped her bag and slumped into an empty chair with a total dejected look on her face. "Onee-sama." She whispered in a sad little voice as Noriko set a cup of tea before her. "I miss you Onee-sama," she said out loud only to feel a sympathetic hand on her shoulder from Touko. "At least you're still here," she said reaching up and patting the younger girls hand affectionately.

Touko set a folded piece of paper on the table before Yumi. "She asked that I give you that right before she left."

"For me?" she questioned as she reached forward and took the paper from the table top. Conscious of the others around her she stood and took a few steps away from them. What if it said something terribly private she thought to herself as she held the note to her chest for a moment. With nervous fingers she unfolded the paper and scanned its contents several times. "What's this?" she asked in a dumbfounded voice. Turning she handed the paper to Yoshino who had moved up behind her in anticipation.

"Really?" the girl with the long braid asked as she handed the note to Shimako after reading it herself. "It sounds like a challenge," she declared turning back to her friend.

Shimako looked up from reading the paper. "Now we don't know that, Yoshino. This could be taken any manner of ways." Standing the blonde haired girl walked back to Yumi and handed her the paper. "I'm certain there is a very logical reason that Sachiko-sama would leave Yumi this message."

Yumi accepted the paper and walked back to her chair tossing the paper onto the table. _What do you mean by this Onee-sama_ she wondered to herself? Seeing the looks on the faces of Touko and Noriko she nodded to them and they quickly approached the table and read the note.

_Yumi,  
>Tomorrow after school, wait behind the gymnasium.<br>Sachiko_

"I wonder why she had to leave so quickly," Yoshino said to no one in particular as she returned to her own chair. "Maybe she had to study," she offered her own question as her brows were furrowed in thought.

"Who knows," Yumi replied reaching for her own tea and taking a sip.

"You mean you forgot to ask her about the rumor?" the girl with braids asking in a disbelieving voice.

"I haven't had a chance," Yumi replied in her own defense. "It's not a conversation you can have with someone while passing in the hallway while changing classes which is about all I've seen of her for the past few days."

"The third year students are always busy at this time of year," Shimako offered returning to her seat as Noriko brought her a fresh cup of tea. "Last year I barely saw Onee-sama at all for the last month before she graduated."

The thought of not seeing Sachiko for any prolonged period of time was enough to depress her. "I know that all Petite Sœur's will eventually have to face the fact that their Onee-sama's will graduate." Yumi sighed heavily leaning back in her chair as her shoulders sagged under what seemed to be an incredibly heavy burden all of a sudden, "I just don't like it. Not one bit," she said in a near whisper to herself as the other Petite Sœur's silently agreed with her words.

The next day dawned and passed as they always do and in the same amount of time though for two girls it certainly seemed to take far longer than normal. The current Rosa Chinensis leaned against the wall behind the gymnasium and read through the book in her hand. Read may be the incorrect term as she did try to read but she couldn't focus enough to recall anything on the numerous pages she had gone through. _Why am I nervous? It's not like I haven't met her before in all sorts of different places. Please meet me in the Library. Please meet me in the old greenhouse. Please meet me at the Rose Mansion. Well, this is the first time I asked her out to someplace more private._ _That must be it_ she thought to herself as she smiled slightly_. I just wanted some time with her by myself is that so bad? I feel I have hardly seen her at all recently. _ While she had seen her little sister passing in the hall and it was terribly nice to actually see her smile it wasn't the same as being able to touch her. Just thinking about it she could feel her hands tingle. "Yumi." she said with a sweet smile as she suddenly caught the smell of violets on the breeze. Looking up she saw the girl of her thoughts turn the corner and walk in her direction. "I guess you could actually call this the side of the gymnasium," she said still smiling as she closed her book and slipped it into her school bag where it leaned against the wall as the younger girl drew near.

Yumi nodded and returned the smile. "But it feels like the back of it." Yumi watched her slip the book into the bag and couldn't' help but notice that it was covered in the book cover that she had made for her. "The others thought your note was a bit of a challenge after they saw it."

"Oh, I see," was the reply from the older girl. "What did you think?

"No." Yumi replied. "I've learned that my Onee-sama is just a little direct at times." She added with a smile to show she was joking.

"Is that so?" Sachiko asked raising one brow in question. _When did she become so good at reading me?_

"Yes," Yumi replied. "But there is something going on with you Onee-sama isn't there."

"I can't keep anything from you can I?" she asked tilting her head slightly to one side and regarding the younger girl before a smile appeared on her face. "Yes, perhaps there is," Sachiko replied in a thoughtful tone of voice. "It's a secret."

"I see. Then I'll wait till you're ready to tell me," Yumi replied. "Though it will be soon won't it?"

"Are you certain that is alright?" the surprised Sachiko asked.

"Yes. If it was something important I know you would tell me. As you haven't then I feel it is safe to assume that it's not about your family or something that requires my attention at the moment." Yumi explained. "If that's the case then I'm content to wait till you decide to reveal it to me."

Sachiko just stared at her for a long moment. _Have I been gone for so long that she's grown up?_ Quickly she dismissed the absurd idea. Noticing the other girl starting to squirm under her stare she smiled. "I called you out here because I missed your face and wanted to see you."

"Onee-sama you can come and see me at the Rose Mansion any time you like," Yumi offered as her lips turned up into a smile. _Onee-sama missed me!_

"True," the older girl said as she stepped closer and fixed the younger girls collar and brushed it free of wrinkles, "but then it wouldn't just be the two of us," was the reply that came out of her mouth though it wasn't what she had intended to say even if it was in fact the truth. For a long moment she stood there and watched the emotions play across the other girls face. Shock, curiosity, happiness and finally settled on…something that the Rosa Chinensis had never seen on Yumi's face before. _What look is that_ she wondered as her Petite Sœur's face suddenly turned scarlet. Before she could stop herself she reached out and laid one hand along Yumi's cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin against her palm. "That's a good color on you," she said in a playful tone of voice.

"Onee-samaaa!" was the immediate whine followed by a very un-lady like pout.

Sachiko laughed at the look on Yumi's face and then couldn't stop laughing as the smaller girl stood there at first dumbfounded, never having heard the girl before her laugh so heartedly as she was now, but then eventually joining in the laughter as well. Laying a hand on Yumi's shoulder Sachiko steadied herself and caught her breath for a moment. "Oh I know I shouldn't tease you Yumi and I'm sorry but thank you for that." Taking a deep breath she exhaled it slowly and then stood up on her own. "I feel I've been so tense lately. I really needed to see you. For some reason you always seem to know what to do to make me relax." Before Sachiko knew it she had taken a step forward and wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held her to her chest. "I have really missed you Yumi," she whispered into the brown hair as she kissed the girls head softly feeling small arms wrap around her tightly.

"I've missed you too Onee-sama, so much!" Yumi replied slipping her arms around the others girls' waist and holding her tightly, afraid to let her go.

"I know. How about I make it up to you? Are you free the Sunday after next?" The Sunday after next would be the day after the third year send off and the last weekend before the graduation ceremony. At the younger girls nod she continued. "I thought we might go to the amusement park."

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked lifting her head from the other girls' chest so she could look up into those deep blue eyes. "To make some memories?"

"To make some memories?" Sachiko asked but then she understood. "Well that too but this is revenge." Last fall they had gone to the amusement park but had to leave early due to her not feeling well. It wasn't in her nature to lose a fight.

"Of course I'll go with you Onee-sama," was the predictable reply from the younger of the two who loved the amusement park but more than that who wanted to be there for her Onee-sama.

"I still won't ride the roller coaster though,' Sachiko stated just to be clear on the matter. "It was excluded last time and so will stay that way." Reaching down she picked up her school bag.

"Do you have to leave already?" Yumi said with a pouting face.

_She surely must know what that face does to me! _ "I have to as there is a tutor coming to my house." She replied glancing at her watch and judging that she would just make it in time. As they walked she slipped her hand into the smaller girls hand and entwined their fingers. "I love you, you know," she said in a kind of matter a fact way as she felt her cheeks heat up.

_Onee-sama acts all business like when she gets embarrassed_ Yumi thought as she noticed the blush on the older girls' cheeks. "I love you too, Onee-sama," she replied giving the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. Ahead of them the path split with the right side leading off and towards school buildings and the Rose Mansion while the left one made its way beneath the ginkgo trees to the main gate.

When Yumi arrived at the Rose Mansion Shimako and Yoshino were the only ones there which wasn't surprising. She knew that Touko would be off at drama club rehearsal. They both turned towards her as she entered with a "_well?_' look on their faces. "She just wanted to look at me, so I let her." The two other girls turned and looked at each other each raising a brow and trying to hide a smile. Suddenly realizing just how that sounded Yumi quickly raised her hands and waved them back and forth in front of her. "No, no that's not what I meant. Onee-sama would never ask that."

"I don't know about that Yumi," Yoshino started unable to resists the opportunity. "You know she does like to touch you overly much.

"Shimako, please tell her!" Yumi begged of the other girl.

"Well, she does touch you a lot Yumi." the golden haired beauty said from her seat at the table. "Far more than I've ever seen an Onee-sama do before. It's almost like she can't keep her hands off you."

"Shimako!" Yumi gasped her face turning instantly red. Both girls started laughing unable to hold it back any longer. "I would expect that from Yoshino, but not from you Shimako." Yumi said in a pouting tone.

"Well, did you at least find out what she's studying?" Yoshino asked sensing that a change of topic might be the best course of action.

"No. I didn't ask." Yumi replied.

"What? You forgot again?" The girl with braids asked unable to believe that Yumi had forgotten again.

"No, I decided not to ask her." Yumi said defending her actions. "If Onee-sama wants me to know then she'll tell me. Until then I can wait."

"What? You're not worried?" Yoshino asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm worried but I trust my Onee-sama and if she said she'll tell me then she will, when she's ready to. I can wait till then." The girl with pigtails answered in a serious tone.

"I think that is wonderful Yumi," Shimako said with a smile. "I think it is great that you and Sachiko-sama have that type of relationship where you can trust each other even to the point of not knowing anything further than that the other has said it will be alright. That type of trust isn't easy to come by and usually takes years and years to build."

_Without trust there is no love_ she thought to herself recalling that she had actually heard Yuuki tell her that once though she couldn't recall exactly when or where at the moment. "If I can't trust my Onee-sama then who can I trust," she replied.

"So you trust her because she's you're Onee-sama?" Shimako asked with a curious look on her face.

"No," Yumi replied as she gathered her words the other two turned towards her to listen intently. "She is my Onee-sama because I trust her. As her little sister I had to trust that she would lead me correctly. In order to accept her rosary I must have already trusted her. It was from that we were able to build the love between us. You need a good foundation," she half whispered to herself. Seeing the other girls puzzled looks she explained. "My father designs buildings and he's always going on about this or that but one of the things he says the most is that if you don't start with a good foundation then whatever you've built will just fall over at the first signs of stress."

"So you built your foundation of trust upon which you built your love for each other," said Yoshino as enlightenment dawned on her.

"It seems like a simple concept," Shimako chimed in, "but I imagine many don't realize it."

As she thought about it Yumi realized a startling fact. _If I had accepted Onee-sama's rosary right from the beginning I don't think we would be where we are today. Through the time we spent with the Cinderella play, learning to dance, practicing our lines and consoling each other in the greenhouse we were able to lay our foundation brick by brick till we had a foundation we could build upon. So where do we go from here? _While she pondered that another thought occurred to her, _what of Touko_?

"Touko," she said without meaning to. Looking around she noticed both girls looking at her and she blushed slightly.

"I see that your little sister is on your mind." Yoshino said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Nana-chan will be a first year student soon and then you'll have a Petite Sœur as well to occupy your thoughts." Yumi offered to her friend in was of encouragement.

"Speaking of Petite Sœur's I need to go fetch mine and make sure she gets home properly," Shimako said rising and putting her things away. "Gokigenyou." She offered to the both of them and they in return before she left.

Once the golden haired girl disappeared out the door and down the stairs Yoshino moved over to the chair next to Yumi's. "Alright, what has you so thoughtful today?"

"Nothing," Yumi replied, "everything. Why do relationships have to be so complicated?"

"Does this have anything to do with a certain Onee-sama or a certain little sister?" Yoshino inquired as she absently played with the end of one braid.

"Both, neither," was the reply from Yumi.

"I see," Yoshino said getting up and collecting the tea cups from the table and walking to the kitchen area and starting to wash them.

"You see?" Yumi asked in a questioning tone as she gathered the remaining cups and joined her friend at the sink.

"The issue isn't with them, but rather with you," her friend astutely stated.

"Whah?" was the intelligent reply from the girl with ribbons in her hair.

"You're too nice Yumi. You don't want to hurt either one of them so you can't decide what to do." Yoshino sighed. "Too nice for your own good." She said again to emphasize her words

"There's nothing wrong with being nice," Yumi replied a little defensively.

"No," she replied turning and taking Yumi's shoulders in her hands so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "there's not but in the end both of them will be hurt and you more than they combined I fear!" Seeing that her words had reached her friend she turned back and started washing again as Yumi picked up a towel and started drying.

"How did you become so wise in relationships Yoshino?" Yumi asked casting a sideways glance at her friend.

"Try dealing with Rei-chan!" she said but a smile appeared on her face at the thought. "I swear I should be nominated for Sainthood after dealing with her all these years. Idiot!" She finished with, directed at her absent Onee-sama.

The girls finished cleaning up and then walked to the main gate where they parted ways as Yumi climbed on the last bus and Yoshino turned and headed towards her house which wasn't far away. Yumi took a seat in the back of the bus as it was nearly empty. There was no question that she had a solid relationship with her Onee-sama. As she thought about it she realized that it did seem as if her Onee-sama liked to touch her. Far from being shocked at this it made her feel warm inside. After further thought she realized that she had been going out of her way to insure that she was around her Onee-sama as much as possible just so that she could be touched. A caressed cheek, brushed shoulder, the soft touch of finger tips as they brushed against her uniform over her heart as her scarf was tied. These were all things she looked forward to each day as a day without them meant a day without her Onee-sama.

_What about Touko? I love Touko._ She knew this to be the truth in her heart but she also knew that it was a different type of love. The other night she had been caught up in the moment and maybe missing her Onee-sama a little as well. _I know Touko needs me, just as I need her._ We're still laying our foundation of trust and love. In her mind she saw both girls and while she yearned to protect the younger of the two, her heart desired to never be parted form the older girl. "Well then," she said to herself as she walked along the street to her house having spent the entire trip home thinking about what to do, "so there it is." With a new sense of peace and a smile that reached from one ear to the other she stepped into the house, "I'm home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

My apologies for not getting this out here sooner than today. Yesterday for my Birthday my Muse decided to give me a gift of the "**My Angel**" story. If you can't find it that's because it's rated M and hence you need to show all ratings.

Still, here is the next installment of "Chasing The Dream". As you can see Yumi has reached a decision on whom she wants to be with. Now she just has to figure out how to bring the subject up. Graduation is less than 2 weeks away!

I hope you enjoy it!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	16. Third Year Sendoff

**Chapter 16 - Third Year Sendoff**

Friday.

Onee-sama didn't come to school today

Saturday.

_I did it!_ Sachiko smiled to herself as she paced too excited to stand still. _I passed it on the first try! I can't wait to tell Yumi! Oh wait I can't, that's right!_ As her smile spread on her face she withheld the squeal that wanted to come out of her as that would be very unladylike. _I can't believe I passed the exam! I hope she'll be proud of me! There she is!_ Suppressing a giggle she walked over and met her Petite Sœur just outside the second year pine classroom. "I had a thought yesterday about our trip to the amusement park and I would like your opinion on it." She opened with skipping the customary '_Gokigenyou_.'

Yumi's initial reaction was one of surprise but as she listened to her Onee-sama she started to like the idea. It didn't hurt that her Onee-sama seemed to be very excited about this as well. "I understand. I'll contact them and see." It wasn't something she could agree to on her own. "I'll have a response for you by Monday Onee-sama," she said.

"Really? Then I can leave this in your care?" Sachiko asked the younger girl. "We can't force them you know?"

"I think it will be okay. I'll find a way to make it work." Yumi offered as she realized from her Onee-sama's look that a little arm twisting was allowed.

"Thank you Yumi!" Sachiko said with a smile as she reached out and gently caressed the other girls' cheek with one hand. "I knew I could count on you!" Yumi blushed at the words of praise as she felt her collar straightened and her scarf retied into a knot. "Very well then," Sachiko said as with a final brush of the younger girls' cheek she turned and made her way down the hall and back towards the third year class room.

Monday.

Yumi arrived at school earlier than usual and made her way to the third year students show lockers. Finding her Onee-sama locker she opened the door to it and saw the older girls' indoor shoes still there. "Good, she hasn't arrived yet." Not that this surprised her as she knew that her Onee-sama wasn't a morning person. Reaching into her school bag she removed a small folded piece of paper and slipped it into the right shoe. Confident that her Onee-sama will find it there she closed the locker door and walked back out to the hallway.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san." Pausing Yumi turned and saw it was the arts club president tapping her on the shoulder. "I'm glad I ran into you! It's about the sign board for the third years send off." The other girl opened with as she fell into step next to Yumi. "Due to the issue with the paint we won't have the sign ready by the time we initially said we would." She explained.

"When do you think it will be ready," Yumi asked realizing that there was leeway in the schedule and wanted to make sure it would be there in time or they had to find a different solution.

"We should have it finished painted by Thursday afternoon which means it should be dry in time for Friday." she said matter-of-factly. "We'll bring it by when done.

"Thank you that will help a great deal then." Yumi said as they parted ways outside the girls' classroom.

Lunch time Yumi saw her Onee-sama and waved her over with one hand.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi," her Onee-sama greeted her, with a puzzled look upon her face. "I thought you would be having lunch in the Rose Mansion?"

"Huh?" Yumi replied with confusion written all over her face. "Onee-sama…didn't you come here to meet me?"

"Was I supposed to?" the raven haired girl asked still with a puzzled look on her face.

"You didn't read my letter?" Yumi asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"What? You left me a letter?" Sachiko asked. "Where did you leave it?"

"In the shoe rack, your indoor shoes," Yumi replied still not believing that her Onee-sama could have missed the letter. _Maybe it fell out and that's why she didn't see it_ she thought to herself.

"Hmm my indoor shoes you say? Maybe it's still there?" Reaching out she used Yumi to steady herself and lifting her left foot feels around in it for a moment. "Ah here it is!" she says pulling forth the thin folded letter.

Yumi watched the chain of events and then knew something was up. "Onee-sama I put it in your right shoe, not the left!"

"Oh well that's good then as it means you still have some of your wits about you," was the cryptic reply. Seeing the puzzled look on her little sister's face she handed her the note. "You read it and see if you notice anything unusual." Taking the paper which was still warm from having been in the other girls shoe she opened it up and read it.

_Onee-sama,  
>During the lunch break, I'll be waiting for you behind the Rice Mansion.<br>Yumi._

Sachiko leaned over and pointed to a spot on the paper where it said 'Rice Mansion' instead of 'Rose Mansion'. "Were you feeling tired when you wrote it," she asked of the younger girl.

Yumi briskly shook her head. "No, I was thinking about what was in my lunch this morning when I wrote the letter. As I was thinking about the rice ball…" she let her words trail off as she wasn't particularly proud of her reason for the mistake but there it was.

"Well then that's fine," her Onee-sama replied. "I just don't want you to push yourself to hard." They both recalled how last year Yumi had worked herself to the point where she had collapsed in class. "What are you smiling about?" Sachiko asked seeing a big smile on the other girls face. Yumi, not wanting to tell her Onee-sama that she was thrilled by the fact that her Onee-sama was worried about her started to turn away and leave as there was still a lot of work to do that day. "You're still not thinking clearly," the older girl said stopping the other in her tracks before she had gone too far way. "Didn't you call me out her to give me the answer to my proposal on Saturday?"

Yumi blushed having forgotten about that for the moment. "The answer is '_okay_'" she said raising her arms and making a big O over her head.

"Thanks for all your effort!" Sachiko said back making a small O with her thumb and index finger. That small circle and smile on the older girls face was enough to fill a Petite Sœur full of energy.

When Yumi got back to the Rose Mansion she had a visitor. "Gokigenyou, Yumi-san." said Tsukiyama Minako-sama. It appeared as though now that the third year exams were over that she was back helping the newspaper club_. _

"Gokigenyou," Yumi replied as she continued into the room and went to her chair, setting her school bag down as Noriko set a cup of tea before her. As Shimako, Yoshino, Noriko as well as her own Petite Sœur Touko was in the room she felt safe in assuming that the reason Minako was still standing was because she chose to. Turning to Shimako who was closest to her she whispered, "So what's going on?" Mindful of Minako's presence in the room she explained. Minako had come with something for Touko to do and there had been a bit of an issue. Minako had used her status as a third year student to push the matter and force Touko into doing whatever it was.

"I'm proof reading the Lillian Kawaraban," Touko offered in a monotone voice without looking their way. This week's additions would cover the Valentine Day event dates and so she was proofing her report that she had submitted. Yumi sat down and started eating her lunch as there was nothing she could do. As she finished her lunch Touko walked over and handed the paper to Minako. "Here, it's done." Always the actress, her face didn't show what was in her heart. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." Touko said as she turned away and went and sat down to eat her lunch.

Minako smiled taking the Lillian test print from her. "Not at all," she said. "Sorry to have rushed you." Turning to Yumi, whose eyes had followed Touko for a moment before turning back to Minako, "Have you heard? Sachiko-san has all of a sudden stopped her strange behavior."

"Is that so?" Yumi asked as she came around the table and ushered the third year student to the door. _Strange behavior, is that what you call it when someone who never needs to study is suddenly studying like crazy_?

Minako leaned in close to Yumi and whispered, "So what was all that studying about?"

"Who knows? It doesn't pertain to me," Yumi replied and she maneuvered the girl out the door and closed it with a "That's enough for today." Yumi stood there for several moments forcibly holding the door closed with an absent smile on her face as if nothing was wrong in the world. Eventually Minako got the message and turned and left the mansion realizing she wasn't going to get any additional information.

"Onee-sama," Touko said as Yumi returned to her seat and began packing up her lunch. "Would Rosa Chinensis' strange behavior have anything to do with Kashiwagi-san?"

"What a strange question to ask Touko," Yumi said pausing while putting things away. "What would make you think that?"

"Well, it might be unrelated," the younger girl offered in way of explanation, "but I've heard he's been going over to the Ogasawara residence every day."

"Is that so?" Yumi replied curious. "Maybe he has some business with Onee-sama's father or grandfather that requires him to make daily trips there." Yumi shrugged slightly, "Who knows."

Just then there was a knock on the door and "Excuse me. I'm from the story-telling club. I'm from the candy-making club." There was always something to deal with these days as a steady stream of visitors always showed up needing attention to one thing of another. They simply didn't have time to worry about her Onee-sama's 'strange behavior'.

Tuesday.

"The flower arranging club and the photography club have agreed to change places I've heard," said Shimako. The three second year members and the two first year members of the Yamayuri Council were present at the Rose Mansion.

"Did they give a reason?" Yoshino asked.

"Apparently there is an air conditioning vent directly above were the flower arrangement club is and it would be bad for the flowers in their display." the blonde girl answered.

"Well then so long as they both agree to it I don't have an issue with it." Yoshino offered and the other two agreed. "Then I'll let…" she started to say but was cut off.

Touko and Noriko both started towards the door. "We'll let them know!"

"Wait!" Yumi's voice froze them both in their tracks. Both girls had been a great help and jumped at a chance to assist in any manner they could but Yumi didn't want a repeat of last year again. "I know you want to help but you have to learn to pace yourself and not overdo it." Yumi smiled at them both reassuringly. "I can speak to Tsutako-san from the photography club and let her know it's alright as she's my classmate. So all you need to do is let the flower arrangement club know about the change." The first year students both nodded and turned and left the room before anything further was said. Yumi sighed heavily once they were gone, "I guess I should have added that only one of them needed to go?" turning to regard the other two girls with a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry that your Petite Sœur's have to do the work of my Petite Sœur," Yoshino said apologetically. "It doesn't seem fair." No matter how much Yoshino wanted to make her favorite Arima Nana-chan her petite sœur she couldn't till April as Nana-chan was a middle school and wouldn't be a first year high school student till then.

"Speaking of Nana-chan, will she be coming to the going away party," Yumi asked.

"No," Yoshino said in a sad voice. "The Roses going away party is strictly for Sœurs."

Wednesday.

The day was just as busy as all the others but the highlight of the day was lunch time when the Lillian Kawaraban newspaper came out. This was the Valentine's date issue and as they had all been rather vague on their experiences they rather enjoyed reading it. It allowed them to relax and get their second wind for the rest of the day.

Thursday.

There was a typo found in the third year sendoff program and they spent their free time affixing stickers over the mistake. Even though they had all reviewed the original the mistake still manage to get past them. As they worked at correcting the problem they sang songs and what they first thought would take all day passed by far quicker than they thought it would.

Friday.

Noriko and Touko went to the main gate to meet the florist and receive the 200 flowers they had ordered.

Saturday.

Yumi arrived at school thirty minutes earlier than usual. Though you would think that the bus would be less crowded, especially as not many students had their school bags today as there were no classes such was not the case. Still the bus was very crowded as school bags had been replaced with sports bags and other bags. Most of the early arrivers were performing in the third year send off today. The entire four hours that was normally for classes was reserved today for the sendoff. Later that day would be the Roses Going Away party. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard "Onee-sama."

As there was only one person that would call her that she knew before she turned around that it was Touko. Still, as she turned around she could see it was Touko and yet it wasn't. There was something very different about her petite sœur that she couldn't put her finger right away till the other girl brushed her hair behind an ear. "Your hair," Yumi said.

"Yes, I wore it down today as my character requires it." Touko explained why her usual banana curls were absent.

Yumi reached out and touched her hair gently her fingers brushing the other girls check in the process. "It looks wonderful Touko," she said causing the other girl to blush. "You should wear it like this more often." She added with a smile as she reached out and straightened the girls' collar and brushed her shoulders free of wrinkles before untying her scarf and retying it. She pointedly ignored the large sports bag that the younger girl carried believing it to be for today's performance. "You really are very cute!" Yumi said and then blushed herself as she meant to only think it and not tell the girl that to her face at that moment.

"Onee-sama we should get going," the blushing first year student said. "It wouldn't do to get to school early only to stand at the bus stop talking now would it?" Without waiting for Yumi she turned and started off. The two went directly to the Rose Mansion. "Wait one moment," Touko said when they entered and disappeared into the first floor storage room for a moment and returned without the heavy bag she had been carrying but with Noriko in tow who was giving her a strange look due to her hair style. The three of them went upstairs where there were additional strange looks from Shimako and Yoshino. "I guess it will be like this all day," Touko stated with a sigh.

Now that all five of them were present they went and collected the sign that the art club had brought over the day before and the roses and made their way to the auditorium. They quickly set the sign up and arranged the roses. All around them other groups were setting up their stuff and overhead you could hear a "Test one two, test one two" as the PA system was tested. With everything set they left the auditorium and returned to the Rose Mansion where they all joined hands and gave themselves a '_Do Your Best_' cheer before going to the their class rooms for homeroom and morning prayers.

Once the ceremony started, time seemed to fly past at an incredible pace. Though they did not have to perform for more than the opening and closing addresses they still were not able to sit in the audience and enjoy the show. They had to make sure that everything ran smoothly so that all the clubs could shine. One of them was stationed in back behind the audience, one at the side to assist people and Yumi was back stage. Looking at the monitor that was showing the audience she could see her Onee-sama in the front row of the third year students smiling at the current performance. _I'm glad she's enjoying it!_

"Yumi-san," someone called her name. Turning Yumi saw Shimako talking towards her. "I'm here to relieve you."

"It's okay. Aren't you supposed to be in the back by the door?" Yumi asked wondering who was watching that spot if Shimako was here.

"Noriko is covering it," was the quick reply. "Yumi," the blonde girl said taking the other girl by the shoulders, "you're to watch this from the audience." Reluctantly Yumi agreed and went to sit with her class who had reserved two isle seats one for her and one for Yoshino. Slipping out the side door she made her way around back and came in from the back doors after shooting Noriko a look of gratitude. Her classmates smiled and waved to her as she sat in one of the vacant seats. Next up was the drama club.

The first two acts came and went and yet there was no Touko. Yumi waited anxiously for the curtain to rise. When it did the pair Touko and Tsukasa-san were sitting slightly to the right of center stage dressed in old fashioned clothing. The only prop was what appeared to be a water pump in the middle of the stage.

Tsukasa-san was manipulating one of Touko's hands into various positions, over and over. Yumi realized that it was sign language. "Water, Helen. This is water. W, a, t, e, r." From the name used and the hand signs Yumi knew it must be The Miracle Worker, the story about Helen Keller and her teacher Annie Sullivan. "Egg. E, g, g. That's its name." said Tsukasa-san moving Touko's fingers again.

Tsukasa-san dragged Touko, no, Annie dragged Helen over to the sole piece of scenery. It was the pump. As punishment for intentionally spilling some water, Annie was forcing Helen to draw water from the pump.

"Now, draw the water." Annie signed while saying it. Helen looked around for her mother to save her but didn't see anyone to rescue her. "No, your mother isn't here. Draw the water!" A rough hand guided her to the pump's handle. The handle went up and down. Then some water came flowing out. Water spilled from the jug and splashed on Helen's hand. Annie used Helen's hand to spell w, a, t, e, r in sign language.

A light shone in those eyes that had never seen anything. Her mind's eye opened. Those lips that had never uttered a single word shook. Not just her lips, it looked like her entire body was shaking. Then she erupted. "Wah-wah." Probing for the water, Helen signed w, a, t, e, r. Now, she understood. That it was called water. A brilliant light shone down upon the pair. Then the curtain fell bringing an end to the final scene the two had played out.

_Touko! How you shine!_ Yumi rose from her seat as the audience finally came to life and remembered to clap and cheer. As she walked down the aisle she knew that there was a curtain call behind her but she couldn't turn to see it. It wasn't till she got to the back of the auditorium that she remembered that Noriko was there.

"Yumi-sama," the younger girl said with concern.

"Keep this s a secret from Touko, alright?" Yumi asked pointing at her tear stained face. Smiling with pride for her little sister she made her way to the bathroom and washed her face.

The rest of the ceremony when off without a hitch though it did run and extra thirty minutes but no one seemed to mind. Once it was finished they returned to the Rose Mansion and made ready for the going away party for the Roses who were leaving. Shortly thereafter the third year students arrived and the seven of them sat down to eat and have tea. There were many compliments on the third year send off from Rei and Sachiko as they both enjoyed it very much. Touko and Noriko provided entertainment even though the second year students had forgotten to tell them about it. Sachiko informed everyone that she and Yumi were going to the amusement park the next day and they were all invited to go as well though it was not required. "If we all happen to be there at the same time then that is fine though we plan to be there as soon as it opens," She informed the others.

Touko broke out her violin and as a request played "Maria-sama's Soul". Before she knew it Yumi found herself hauled to her feet by her Onee-sama and twirled into the older girls' arms as they started to waltz. Not to be outdone Yoshino grabbed Rei's hand and they joined in the waltz as well. A very reluctant Noriko who couldn't dance was forced out onto the floor by a smiling Shimako.

Touko watched her Onee-sama and cousin laugh and dance around the room and a smile appeared on her face. _When I first saw them together I knew I was only in the audience watching their play from a distance_ she thought to herself. Not that she minded watching them as she knew the play was about them. _What a beautiful story they wove with each other._ Never had she dreamed that her Onee-sama would pull her up onto the stage with them. _I'm blessed to be a part of their play and bath in their light. Look how brightly they shine!_ As she watched them and started another song they could waltz to her heart warmed inside her seeing her Onee-sama smile and be happy. _One day, I want to have a love like theirs_ she thought to herself.

Noriko walked over to stand next to her friend noticing where she was looking. "You alright with that," she asked nodding towards the dancing couple.

"Yes," Touko replied as she watched the couple dance to the music. "In their play I'm only a supporting role," she said, _and I'm alright with that._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes, all of that just for Touko to realize that she is fine with her Onee-sama and Sachiko being together. Sorry but the entire story can't always be about pain, anguish and young love. Most of what is in this chapter came directly from the books with a little 'Flavoring' added by myself. The Muse was strangely quiet on this one. I guess sometimes you have to write an entire chapter just for the closing paragraph.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	17. Arigatou Oneesama

**Chapter 17 - Arigatou Onee-sama**

_Look at her. She's so beautiful._ Yumi smiled to herself blushing slightly as her eyes fixated upon her Onee-sama who sat at the end of the table conversing with Rei. Every movement of her hands, the tilt of her head which caused her hair to cascade down one side, the light laughter of her voice, the sparkle of her eyes as the corners crinkled when she was amused. _I love all these things and yet so many more._ The object of her intense gaze, perhaps feeling the scrutiny, suddenly looked up directly at her causing Yumi to blush terribly and advert her gaze and stare at the teacup before her which was empty. Rising she walked to the kitchen area and washed the cup and saucer.

"Yumi," said a soft melodious voice behind her as a soft delicate hand came to rest on her shoulder. Her name, spoken as such, always felt like it was a question to her for some reason. It was as if the other girl was asking to make sure she was really there. Perhaps that was why it always reached through her thoughts and ensnared her attention like nothing else and no one else could.

"Onee-sama," Yumi replied turning to face the older girl. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"That would be lovely," the raven haired girl replied. Yumi turned back to face the sink as she dropped tea leaves in and added hot water to the cup she had just washed. Sachiko stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller girls' waist in a hug and rested her chin on the shorter girls' shoulder. "I've been meaning to thank you for all your hard work."

Rather than stiffen up at the unexpected embrace Yumi smiled and leaned into her Onee-sama enjoying the soft floral scent she gave off. Setting the water kettle back to warm again she waited for the tea to steep. "There is no need to thank me Onee-sama. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for your send off today." She replied as the room around them seemed to fade away till it was just the two of them there. "After graduation times like this will be few and far between I fear. You'll be at the University and I'll be…here…without you."

The older girl gave the younger a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure that we'll have time together. There are the weekends after all," she offered.

"It's a lovely dream Onee-sama," was the reply, "but I think we both know that we'll be on different schedules. You'll have classes and homework which I can only guess at with university courses. My time will be taken up with Yamayuri work." Yumi sighed heavily. "Everything is going to change, isn't it?" she finally said with a sniffle as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Change is not always a bad thing." her Onee-sama said hugging the girl tighter. "It was change that brought us together and it is because I have you in my life that I have been able to change. I've been able to open up and see that there is love in the world, even love for me." the older girl said as a smile appeared on her face. "When I look at you, I want to be better than I am. I want you to be proud of your Onee-sama."

"Onee-sama? You're wonderful! I couldn't be anything other than proud of you." Yumi quickly replied. "I…I just hope that someday, I can be like you." the younger girl said placing her arms over the other girls where they were wrapped around her waist and wanting the moment to go on forever.

"Yumi," Sachiko whispered next to the younger girls' ear, "Do you want to know a secret?" The younger girl nodded slightly, "Someday I hope to be just like you."

"Onee-sama," Yumi said with a slight quiver in her voice, "I…I'm scared." She finally admitted. The thought that her Onee-sama would graduate in a matter of days terrified her to no end. Never one for having high self-esteem or belief in herself the thought of being alone here was frightening but that was not the real reason why she found herself near tears.

"Yumi," Sachiko said turning the girl to face her and looking into the other girls brown eyes, "You're going to make a wonderful Rosa Chinensis, even better than I ever was!" Seeing the other girl start to protest she stopped her with a single finger to the smaller girls' lips. "You possess certain character strength that I do not. You're kind and thoughtful to a fault even at your own expense. Your heart is immense and so full of love and caring that others are instinctually drawn to you. While you may be naïve, this gives you a level of innocence that draws people to you as they know they can trust you." Sachiko pulled here petite sœur into her arms and held her tightly, for once not caring who saw or what they thought. "It's for all those reasons and many more that I want to be more like you and that I know you'll be fine here."

"Onee-sama!" the younger girl cried and flung her arms around the older girl and held to her tightly. The others present, if they saw what was happening paid the two of them no mind. Touko even went as far as to take up her violin once again and play a song to cover the quiet sobs that emanated from that corner of the room. After several long moments the tears slowed and Yumi managed to say, "Onee-sama I know I'll be fine here as you have taught me well, Arigatou Onee-sama for all you've done for me! I'll have Yoshino and Shimako and the others here to help me as well."

"I see," Sachiko said as the younger girl looked up at her with tear filled ear and wet cheeks. "Then why are you so frightened?" she asked.

Summoning all her strength Yumi finally gave voice to the fear that was in her heart. "I…I don't want us to grow apart Onee-sama." Having said it she quickly laid her head back against the older girls' chest. "I know it is silly of me to feel this way but I'm afraid you're moving on and leaving me behind."

"Oh my Yumi!" the older sister said giving the younger sister a tighter hug. "It seems we have both been concerned about the same thing. I thought you would be so involved next year with Yamayuri responsibilities that you would forget about me." Both girls laughed with a slightly forced tone.

"So you won't forget about me?" Yumi asked lifting her head and looking up into her Onee-sama's deep blue eyes.

"I would sooner forget to breath," she replied in all seriousness. "I may not tell you this enough, but I do love you and you have become a very important part of my life. One I never want to lose!"

_Onee-sama never wants to lose me!_ "Onee-sama! I feel the same way with you!" Yumi said with a smile appearing on her face.

"Now there is that beautiful smile I love to see!" said Sachiko, smiling in return as she slipped a handkerchief from her pockets and wiped the tears from the other girls' cheeks. "Just promise me that you'll never leave me Yumi."

"I promise Onee-sama," Yumi said stepping back from the other girl. "I'll always be here for you. Always!" She said in a tone that left no uncertainty. "Onee-sama…I think the tea is cold." Both girls giggled as they hastily raised a hand to hide it. "I'll make you some fresh, why don't you go sit. I think I've kept you from the party long enough."

"Alright," Sachiko said, "if you're sure you're alright now?"

"I'll be fine. My Onee-sama loves me and doesn't want to lose me," she said with a grin. "What more could any girl want?"

"How sweet you are. You spoil me." Sachiko replied reaching out and caressing Yumi's cheek softly for a moment before turning away and making her way back to the table.

Yumi turned back towards the sink and emptied the cup and washed it once again then dried it. Dropping several tea leaves into it again she added water and waited for it to steep.

"That was a touching moment," said Yoshino coming over and standing by her with two tea cups in hand. "I didn't want to intrude." she explained as she washed the cups and then proceeded to make two cups of tea presumedly for Rei and herself.

"Sorry to make you wait," Yumi replied a bit embarrassed. "I was having a moment," she offered in way of explanation to her friend.

"I had mine the other night when I was helping Rei decide on which University to attend," the girl with the long braids said as she waited for the tea to steep also. "It really wasn't a pretty sight," she added with a grin. "Let's rejoin the party," she said lifting the two cups of tea and walking back to the table, setting one before Rei.

Yumi followed setting the cup of tea she held before her Onee-sama who smiled her thanks at her. Realizing that she had neglected to make one herself she turned to go back to the kitchen area only to see Touko there making two cups of tea. "Touko," she said as she drew near the first year student, "I've been meaning to have a word with you."

"Onee-sama," the younger girl greeted her with a smile. "One of these is for you as I saw you didn't have one," she said as she saw Yumi reaching for a clean cup and saucer.

"Really? You'll spoil me if you keep this up you realize," Yumi replied with a warm smile.

"Well, it's a Petite Sœur's right to spoil their Onee-sama once in a while." said the girl who was absent her usual banana curls. "So, about today…" Touko prompted as she poured hot water into the tea cups.

"Yes, about today." Yumi said suddenly finding it hard to articulate what she felt. "I was impressed…" she started with but then stopped for a moment as that was not the correct words to use, "no I was amazed at your performance today." Reaching out she raised one hand and gently caressed the younger girls' cheek affectionately. "I may even have embarrassed you after your performance," she admitted blushing slightly recalling the tears that had been falling down her cheeks, "I was…moved." She finally admitted.

"I heard," was the reply from the younger girl whose own cheeks were flushed a dark shade of pink from the unexpected praise.

"Noriko-chan?" Yumi asked.

"No," was the reply from her little sister. "Several of your classmates saw and I overheard them talking about it later."

Yumi dropped her hand, taking the other girls hand in hers instead. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Touko." Yumi offered in way of an apology.

"Actually," Touko said turning and taking Yumi's other hand in hers and giving them both a squeeze as she looked up into her Onee-sama's big brown eyes, "More than anything else, the applause, the ovation and the cheering I think that was by far the greatest compliment I received today Onee-sama." said the smaller girl sincerely. "Arigatou Onee-sama, for believing in me and trusting me."

Yumi smiled from her heart at her little sister. "You shine so brightly Touko," Yumi admitted, "that sometimes it is hard to look at you. I'm so proud of you and all you've accomplished." The younger girl blushed again at the praise and looked down even though it was well deserved. "I do have to admit that I was concerned when I heard about your bruises and wounds though."

Touko looked up quickly. "Tsukasa-san was teaching me a form of acting where you have to place yourself in your characters situation. So for a while I spent time blindfolded and with ear plugs in and walked around that way." The younger girl grinned slightly. "I ran into a lot of things and even fell through the clubhouse door once and rolled into the hallway." She recalled with a chuckle. "Tsukasa-san called it Method Acting."

"I see," replied Yumi as the reason made perfect sense.

"Onee-sama, if you were worried why didn't you just ask me?' Touko asked.

"Because," Yumi said with a smile, "I trust you Touko. If there was something going on I know that you would talk to me about it." she explained. "As you didn't then I knew there was nothing to worry about. I have faith in you." This simple direct statement of trust and faith warmed the younger girls' heart.

"Arigatou Onee-sama." was all the younger girl could say as she felt warm inside. _Onee-sama loves me_ she thought to herself. _I hope one day I'll be as good an Onee-sama as she is._ Releasing her Onee-sama's hands she turned and lifted one of the cups of tea handed it to the older girl. "Shall we return to the party Onee-sama?" Each with a tea cup in hand and their other hands firmly clasped together they returned to the table with Yumi sitting next to Sachiko and Touko next to her. No matter what the future held the bond between the three Chinensis sisters would always remain one of trust and faith in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The Muse once more spoke and I, her humble typist, could do nothing more but pen her words. I think she just wanted to show that the bond was fine between all three sisters. Next up will be the amusement park and graduation events from the light novels. Like storm clouds on the horizon, I see a great deal of change coming for the three girls of the Chinensis family. Thier bonds will be tested to its very limits...and then some.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	18. Oneesamas Surprise

**Chapter 18 - Onee-sama's Surprise**

"I'm home!" Yumi said upon entering the house and slipping her shoes off and her slippers on.

"Perfect timing Yumi-chan!" her mother Miki-san said from the kitchen. "Can you take this dinner over to your father please?"

"Is he working late again?" Yumi asked as she took her slippers off and put her shoes back on.

"Every night this week he's been working late." her mother replied coming out of the kitchen with a wrapped bento box in her hands. "Work has suddenly taken off it seems," she said with a certain amount of pride in her voice as she handed the bento box to Yumi. "Please make sure he eats it or he'll just set it aside and forget about it."

"Hai!" Yumi replied turning and walking out the front door. Her father had designed the house with an attached apartment to it and since opening his own business he had been using the space as his office and work studio. She quickly walked down the walkway to the street and then over a little ways and up the walkway to the attached apartment. After knocking once and not receiving a reply she opened the door and entered.

"Yumi-chan!" her father exclaimed upon looking up from the drawing he was working on and seeing her entering. "How was the ceremony today?" he asked with a smile.

"Everything went well," she replied pulling up a chair and sitting across the desk from him, setting the bento box down between them. "We ran a little long but everyone appeared to enjoy it so I don't think it was an issue."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied lifting the bento box and setting it to the side then reaching for the pencil and ruler he had set down when Yumi walked in.

"Mom's worried about you," she said picking up the displaced bento box and setting it before him again. "She says you haven't been eating recently and that you're working too many hours."

"A business doesn't run itself," was his reply as he set the pencil and ruler down again and moved his chair to the corner of the desk where there were no drawings bringing the bento box with him. "I've been called all week for work. Everything from remodeling houses to designing new office buildings."

"Why the sudden influx of work?" she asked absently while turning the sketch her father had been working on around to view it properly. "Did something happen like you were mentioned in a magazine or something?" she inquired recalling the last time that had happened and work had increased slightly.

"Not that I'm aware of," he answered as he started to eat. "Don't mess with that please."

"It's too plain Dad. No one is going to want an unattractive office building," she answered as she started to freehand in a prismatic design that would look good if made out of glass.

"Besides, the people calling are not the type who would usually pick a designer out of a magazine." her father said between bites. "Some of them are part of the wealthiest and most influential groups in Tokyo."

"Really?" Yumi asked having a sinking feeling. "Like ones that would attend formal dinner parties?"

Her father laughed. "More like the ones who would throw formal dinner parties that you had to wear formal wear to!"

"I see," she replied fairly certain that the added work load was directly related to the formal dinner she had gone to with her Onee-sama.

"Don't be mistaken, I'm grateful for the additional work however there are going to be some changes due to it," her father stated.

"What kind of changes?" she asked intrigued as the pencil in her hand continued to work on the design she envisioned.

"Well, don't tell your mother yet as I haven't mentioned it to her but I've had to hire on additional help. With the current requests for work I can't do it all," he sighed. "Next week there will be five new people starting to work for me."

"Five!" Yumi exclaimed looking at her father. "Isn't that a lot Dad? How will you fit them all in here?"

"I won't be able to. I managed to find office space to rent that will accommodate our needs." He replied. "I'll be moving to there on Tuesday the day before the new people start."

"That's still a lot of people," she said as she turned back and continued the design she had started.

"Even with the additional help I've enough work to keep us all busy for the next three to four years," he said.

Yumi let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of work." to which her father nodded finishing the last of the food and closing the bento box. Suddenly Yumi had a thought. "Dad, what are you going to do with this place?"

Her father looked around at the apartment which consisted of a living room, now used for a work area, a bedroom that was converted to a file storage room, a bathroom complete with shower and Japanese style bathtub and an open kitchen. "I don't know. With the added work I don't think we'll be hurting for money so there really is no need to rent it out," he said with a shrug.

"Can I have it?" she asked. "I have some money saved up and I always wanted someplace I could play the piano. There isn't room in the house for it but I could easily turn this into a music studio." She said quickly before he could object. "Plus with a little bit of sound proofing the music won't bother you guys in the house."

"The money you have saved up is for the piano you don't have?" he asked to which she nodded. Passing the rewrapped but now empty bento box back across the table to her he replied, "I'll have to talk to your mother about it but I guess that would be alright."

Yumi jumped up with a squeal and ran around the large desk and gave him a hug. "Thank you Dad!" She exclaimed with a huge smile. Turning she grabbed the bento box and walked to the door. "Don't work too late Dad and remember to talk to mom about your plans."

"I will," he assured her as she stepped through the door and closed it behind her. After she had gone he moved his chair back to its original spot and turned the drawing he had been working on back towards him. It was only then that he saw the design that Yumi had drawn and his eyes grew large as it was his turn to let out a low whistle. Intricately drawn was a three dimensional glass rose. "To think she did that all freehand!" A week later when he showed it to the customer they loved it and awarded him the contract for the new downtown high riser office building with the glass rose as the showcase center piece of the buildings front.

Night passed and it was the next day just as it happens every night. Yumi made her way downstairs after glancing at the clock and realizing that her Onee-sama and Kashiwagi-san would be here soon. Grabbing a piece of toast from the table she poured herself a cup of milk tea. "Sorry Yuuki," she called to her brother in the other room who was watching a recorded television show.

"What for," he replied over his shoulder and he fiddled with the remote control and turned the television off. Setting the remote aside he stood and made his way to the kitchen and his sister.

"For dragging you along with my Onee-sama and me today." She said around another bite of toast.

"It's alright," he assured her. "I guess I can understand how Sachiko-sama feels and it's not like I don't enjoy amusement parks after all. I hope for her sake that we don't have a repeat of last time."

"Onee-sama won't lose this time!" Yumi said in such a fierce tone of voice that Yuuki couldn't help but believe her. Just then the Fukuzawa intercom buzzed so Yumi answered it, "Hello?"

"Ogasawara here." came her Onee-sama's voice which instantly brought a smile to the younger girls face.

"We'll be right out!" Yumi replied releasing the button and moving to the front door and putting on her shoes. Yuuki was already lacing up his shoes having moved there when the intercom buzzed. As soon as she had her shoes on she opened the door and smiled to her Onee-sama. "Good morning. Thank you for coming to pick us up," she said in way of greeting to the older girl and her companion. _I hate to admit but they do make a striking couple_ she thought to herself seeing the two of them standing there side by side. A twinge of jealousy ran through her.

"Think nothing of it," Sachiko said stepping back so that her little sister could come out followed by her brother Yuuki yet her eyes were instantly drawn to the area behind the siblings by which Yumi knew her parents had made their appearance.

"Thank you for taking such great care of our children," her father started with. "I'm sure they will be a bother so please look after them."

"No, they'll be no trouble at all." both Sachiko and Kashiwagi-san assured them. The standard pleasantries exchanged the group made their way to the car.

"Oh!" Yumi's parents exclaimed together. "Kashiwagi-kun did you get a new car," her father asked seeing the black sedan parked in front of the house.

"No, this isn't mine," the younger man replied. "This is grandfather Ogasawara's car. He felt that if I was to be driving young ladies around I should have a proper car for it."

"Yumi," Sachiko said to her little sister, "for the time being, why don't you and Yuuki-san ride in the back." Far from happy with this Yumi complied and got in behind her brother. Kashiwagi-san climbed into the driver seat and adjusted the mirrors and seat as Sachiko slide into the passenger seat. "We'll change seats en-route," she said over her shoulder to Yumi. "I'll make sure they're home on time," she said to the sibling's parents who smiled and nodded. "Alright Suguru-san, if you please as there are cars waiting behind us." They had only proceeded down the street a short ways when Sachiko turned and looked at Yumi. "Do you know of a place where the street widens and we can pull over?"

"Eh?" Yumi replied with a confused look. _We only just started why would we need to pull over already?_

"Sa-chan," Suguru-san tried to interject but Sachiko was not having any of it and just ignored him.

"Yumi?" she inquired.

"There is a gas station not far from here down this road, Onee-sama," Yumi finally replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yuuki said next to her.

"Yukichi's bad feeling is probably right on the mark." Kashiwagi-san said.

"How rude!" Sachiko said indignantly. "Either you can pull over at the gas station or," Sachiko said and then reached out and grabbed the steering wheel, "I'll pull us over right now!"

"Alright! You win! Just let go of the steering wheel!" Kashiwagi-san begged. "I'll pull over at the gas station." Sachiko released the wheel and soon the gas station came into view. Pulling in Kashiwagi-san stopped by one of the pumps and rolling down the window asked the attendant to fill it up. "Be reasonable Sa-chan," he tried one last time.

"It's your fault for not keeping your promise Suguru-san." She countered while opening her door and stepping out. "Stop your grumbling and let's swap seats."

"Swap seats?" Yumi squeaked from the back seat completely confused. _Onee-sama wants to sit next to me. That's why she was asking for a place to pull over to change seats. Why would Kashiwagi-san and Yuuki think that was a bad thing?_ As she contemplated this Suguru-san unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car. _Maybe he wants to go buy something_ she thought. Seeing that her brother wasn't moving she turned to him. "Yuuki, aren't you getting out as well?"

"Yumi, you have your moments of brilliance but this isn't one of them is it?" he replied making no move to undo his seat belt. "What do you think Sachiko-sama meant by swapping seats?"

"You're going to change seats with her so that she can sit by me aren't you?" was her reply.

"Nope!" was his quick reply. _Well if he wasn't moving then what_ she thought to herself. _If I change seats with her it wouldn't make much sense as why would Onee-sama want me in the front seat?_ Yuuki watched the thoughts play across her face. "There is one other combination," he offered her as a hint.

Yumi suddenly had a flash back of a different time when a driver's license had been thrust towards her from Sei-sama. "Wait! No way!" she suddenly said just as her Onee-sama slid into the driver's seat, closed the door and adjusted the mirrors and seat just as Kashiwagi-san had done in front of the Fukuzawa house.

"Took you long enough!" her brother said to her.

"Don't worry Yumi, I have my license." her Onee-sama reassured her.

"Umm Onee-sama, when did you get your license?" Yumi asked still stunned by the turn of events.

"Let's see, I didn't come to school last Friday so that's when," the older girl in the driver's seat replied as Kashiwagi-san paid the attendant for the gas and then climbed into the passenger seat.

"That explains it!" Yumi exclaimed as all the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fell into place.

"Explains what?" Sachiko asked.

"So the driver's test is what you've been studying for?" the younger girl asked.

"Yes," her Onee-sama replied. "So you noticed? I heard there were all kinds of trick questions on the exam so I wanted to make certain I was ready for it." She explained.

"Onee-sama, did you also go to driver's school?" Yumi asked.

"Of course I did," Sachiko replied. "I started attending it shortly after you won the student council elections."

"So that also explains why Kashiwagi-san was going over to the Ogasawara household every day," she said in a distracted tone of voice.

"Were you really that worried Yumi?" Sachiko asked sounding pleased and touched by her little sisters concern.

"I was her tutor," Kashiwagi-san said. "She wanted to make certain she passed on her first try so I helped her with the pre-exam and practicing."

"Yumi," her Onee-sama said looking in the mirror at the younger girl, "I didn't tell you as I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded in that hugely Onee-sama!" the younger girl assured her, which brought a smile to Sachiko's face.

"You needn't worry, I drove to your house without any problems," Sachiko assured her.

Yumi leaned forward and rested a reassuring hand on her Onee-sama's shoulder. "It's alright Onee-sama, I trust you!" she said in a voice filled with love and confidence.

Sachiko reached up and laid a gentle hand on hers giving it a gentle squeeze in thanks for the vote of confidence. "Arigatou Yumi." she said. Despite the misgivings of both the male passengers in the car they made it to the amusement park without incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Now before anyone gives me credit, the entire driver's license series of events came directly from the light novels. I just thought it was too cute to not include in the story. Sorry to anyone who read this before the chapter and I just ruined it for you. I did trim it and change a few minor parts to make it flow a little better with my story.

The next part would normally be their return trip to the amusement park or _'Operation: Sachiko's Revenge!'_ however right now the Muse is not feeling it apparently. I'll have to read it over once again and see if there is anything that would be beneficial to my story or not. Barring finding something I think the next chapter(s) will deal with the graduation itself. There is a lot from the light novels I want to include so that could take a while.

For now I think two updates in one day are enough so I'm off to bed.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	19. The Petite Sœur Supports

**Chapter 19 - The Petite Sœur Supports**

Above the stars twinkled and the moon made its way across the night time sky. It had been a very long day at the amusement park but so overwhelmingly special at the same time. _There are days that twenty, thirty even fifty years from now I'll look back on and this one will shine brightly among them_ Yumi thought to herself. _Onee-sama shone so brightly today!_ Looking back on the day she smiled to herself recalling her most treasured memory from the day.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said hesitantly. "Can we go on the Carousel?" The day had drawn to a close and the sky was darkening but they still had some time before the fireworks were scheduled to go off.

"Yumi, I thought I was clear that I cannot tolerant spinning things?" the older girl said turning to look at her little sister with a grim look on her face.

_She must think all rotating rides are the same._ "But Onee-sama, it does go in circles however it doesn't go very fast," Yumi said pointing at in the distance.

"It's no faster than you would go on a warm up walk with a horse Sa-chan," Kashiwagi-san offered unexpectedly.

Seeing the older girl hesitate Yumi looked at with her big brown eyes and a pouting expression, " Pwweease?"

_The eyes! The face! I can't say no to her!_ "Alright! Alright I'll go!" Sachiko said causing the younger sister to let out a squeal! "However…if I become ill I'm blaming you both for tarnishing my Revenge!"

Yumi quickly grabbed her Onee-sama's hand and dragged her to the end of the line before she could change her mind. Looking back she noticed that Yuuki and Kashiwagi-san weren't following them. "Aren't you coming?" she asked back to them.

"I think I'll pass," Yuuki said. "I'm just a little old for these things."

"What about you Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi inquired

"I would just look too good on a white horse," he replied striking a heroic pose. "Everyone would just stare at me." Sachiko and Yumi both laughed sarcastically at both his comment as well as his pose.

While the girls waited in line the lights came on and suddenly the Carousel shone like a jewel. "Oh," said Sachiko suddenly. "Once, when I was a little girl I saw a jewelry box that had something like this inside it," she said squeezing Yumi's hand in her excitement. "When you opened the lip it would play music and turn around slowly though it only had three little horses on it. Beneath it there were drawers that held gems. I use to love opening and closing it just to hear the music and gaze at the gems. It was incredibly beautiful!" Sachiko smiled at the memory. "There we times I wanted to climb into it and ride the horses."

The two of them made it to the front of the line and boarded. Sachiko selected a white horse with a saddle trimmed in red roses. Yumi marveled at her Onee-sama's beauty and grace and she eased herself into the saddle and sat with her back erect. _She really is a Princess_ the younger girl thought to herself in admiration. Yumi selected a horse that was behind her Onee-sama so that she could keep an eye on her. The Carousel began to move and the music came on as the horses slowly began to rise and fall. Occasionally her Onee-sama would look back over her shoulder and call to her to which Yumi would smile and wave back. _There she goes,_ Yumi commented to herself, watching the other girl laugh and smile. _This is just like us_ she thought with a sudden realization. _I'm always following her it seems. Never falling behind but never gain ground either. I'll always be behind her, even if it is only a short distance, she'll remain just out of reach. I'll have to find the courage to take those steps towards her. _Around and around their lives went just as the Carousel did without change.

_Twirl Onee-sama, twirl, _Yumi thought to herself with a smile. Sachiko turned and looked at her smiling brightly with her long hair blowing gracefully behind her. The gentle scent of flowers reached the younger girl. "Yumi!" Sachiko called to her, her voice filled with wonder and happiness. _Committee this sight to memory_ Yumi told herself. _This moment that shines so brightly that it hurts my eyes, this, this one moment right here, is a once in a lifetime experience._ She knew there would be other moments ahead in her life but this one was special. _Twirl Onee-sama, twirl!_ Yumi locked the memory away in her jewelry box as one of her most treasured memories that made the gems stones there pale and dull in comparison.

Yumi rolled over in her bed as her thoughts returned from that memory, a smile on her face. Never had she seen her Onee-sama so happy and filled with wonder. "Twirl Onee-sama, twirl," she mumbled as sleep claimed her.

**-oo-oo-**

"Well, should we get started?" Yumi asked looking at the other two second year students sitting with her in the second floor room of the Rose Mansion.

"Well then." Shimako said and stood.

"I guess so," Yoshino added as she rose as well.

Yumi stood and with a nod to Touko and Noriko led the way to the downstairs storage room for what was now being called the '_Annual Search the Rose Mansion for the Third Year Forgotten Items'_. Tomorrow was graduation day for her Onee-sama and Rei-sama. They had done this last year as well when the then Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis were to graduate and had actually found items of theirs to return. None currently present had any hopes of finding anything for the now graduating Rei-sama and Sachiko-sama. Especially after Sachiko-sama had been very vocal concerning how certain she was that she hadn't left anything.

"Well this shouldn't take too long," Yumi said as she opened the door to the downstairs storage room. The room itself was fairly large but had fallen out of use due to the limited amount of sun light it received. Yumi recalled Shimako telling her that the room use to be where they rehearsed for the Yamayuri plays. Over time though, it had turned into a place to put things that had no other home. "Still, we need to go through this for appearances sake."

Noriko let out a sigh as she recalled what she has seen yesterday. She hadn't said anything because she didn't want to trouble Yumi-sama, but yesterday morning she had witnessed Rosa Chinensis coming out of the room on the first floor of the Rose Mansion. _She must have been making a final search to insure she didn't miss anything._ Noriko thought it would be pretty embarrassing to have left something after claiming you hadn't. Due to this she was less than enthusiastic about the prospect of searching the storage room.

"Well then, let's divide the room up into five parts and go from there," Yumi offered. This was quickly done and they began the task. "If a box isn't open then don't search it. Just look for open boxes and piled items." It was understood that if someone finished their area before the others that they would just help someone else with their area.

It was about twenty minutes into the search when they were nearing the end that Noriko called out that she had found something. The others quickly gathered around the younger girl as she turned from a pile of cardboard and held in her hand a long black ribbon. Shimako took the ribbon which was a little too short to be used for packages, from Noriko and handed it to Touko who was the closest as none of the others in the room there other than she and Yumi wore ribbons in their hair. Touko turned with the ribbon in her hand, "Is it yours Onee-sama?" she asked Yumi having already realized that is wasn't her own.

_It can't be!_ Yumi stared in disbelief. _How could_ 'that' _be here? Onee-sama?_ Yumi stared at the ribbon for a long moment as the others sensed that something was wrong. "It…it's mine," she finally said reaching out and taking the item in her hand almost like it was made of delicate porcelain and would break if you breathed on it.

"Are you certain," Yoshino asked, "Took you long enough to recognize it."

"I lost it a while ago and didn't think I would ever see it again," Yumi replied still staring at the black ribbon in her hand.

"Now that you mention it," Yoshino chimed in, "I haven't seen you wearing those in a while. I assumed you had lost one," said the girl with twin braids. "Though I don't see how you could lose it in here and not know." she added with a puzzled expression on her face.

_Why would it be in here? I know Onee-sama had it as I tied it in her hair that night._ Try as she might she couldn't work her way through the puzzle. _Are you trying to tell me something Onee-sama?_ Yumi ran the ribbon through her fingers as she pondered this startling find. _I don't understand Onee-sama_ she sighed in frustration only then realizing that everyone was watching and had been for some time. "Right, then. I think we're about done here don't you all agree?" Yumi asked and it was apparent to all that she had just remembered something that required her attention.

"Looks that way," Shimako said with a gentle smile to the girl with pigtails.

"Don't worry about tomorrow," Yoshino offered shooting her friend a 'Go do what you have to do look'. "We've practiced enough."

"Thank you," Yumi said to them both. "Touko, you can head home without me." She shot over her should as she hurriedly exited the Rose Mansion.

"I wonder what that was about," Yoshino said.

"Who knows," replied Shimako as they both nodded their heads having supported their friend without really knowing what they were actually supporting.

_Turn my way_. Noriko was standing behind Touko and hence couldn't see her friends face. _Look at me so I can see if you're lonely or hurt by Yumi-sama leaving so quickly._ The first year student was worried about her dear friend.

"Touko-chan," Shimako suddenly asked startling the younger girl with the directness of her question. "Do you want to go after Yumi-san?"

"No," Touko replied shaking her head, "I believe that what my Onee-sama is doing is somehow related to Rosa Chinensis," she answered with a smile on her face. The others understood that if that was the case then Touko would just be an inconvenience in whatever was to happen.

_When Yumi-sama left, Touko immediately understood where she was going_ Noriko reasoned finally understanding the situation. As the others turned to leave the room and make their way up the stairs Touko followed Yoshino and Shimako and Noriko brought up the rear. _That's not to say though that she didn't want to go after Yumi-sama, just that she knew leaving them alone was the right thing to do._

"You shouldn't hold back on your feelings Touko-chan," Shimako said very directly again. "If you want to go then you should."

"I don't know if I want to or not," Touko started to reply then paused to collect her thoughts right there on the stairs as her feet paused as well. "I mean I don't believe I could do anything for either of them," she finally said.

Shimako who had paused at the top of the stairs regarded the younger girl. "You don't think that you could do anything?"

"When an Onee-sama graduates it's a huge thing to the Petite Sœur left behind." Touko started with trying to explain what she was thinking. "Just thinking about my Onee-sama graduating next year depresses me." Touko admitted. "My Onee-sama's bond with Rosa Chinensis is so much stronger this must be heart breaking for her as well as frightening. She never shows this though and keeps it all inside while putting on a cheerful mask for all of us and Sachiko-sama."

_I never knew she thought about these things_ Noriko thought to herself suddenly feeling unnecessary in the current conversation. _I haven't even thought about my Onee-sama graduating next year_ she realized suddenly feeling depressed as well.

"I'm sure it has to be difficult for Sachiko-sama as well," the girl with banana curls continued. "I realize this is a burden that only my Onee-sama can bare. I want to be there for them and to support my Onee-sama but I don't know what to do in this case."

"I guess that's alright then," Shimako said turning from the top of the stairs and moving towards the biscuit door. "It's alright if you can't do anything to help Yumi-san," she said perhaps sensing the other girls' confusion. "That doesn't mean that your presence there beside her wouldn't make a difference. Sometimes just having our Petite Sœur's next to use gives us both comfort and strength." the light haired beauty said opening the door and moving into the meeting room.

"Are you sure?" Touko asked in a slightly doubtful, yet hopeful tone of voice.

"I'm certain of it because it is Yumi-san, she would know and understand" Shimako replied, "and she treasured the previous Rosa Chinensis words and took them to heart."

"The previous Rosa Chinensis words?" Touko questioned.

Shimako smiled, "'The Petite Sœur supports,' is what she said."

Yoshino hurried past Shimako and entered the room only to quickly return with her school bag and coat in hand. "I have something I need to do as well," she informed them all as she headed down the stairs. "Gokigenyou everyone!" she called back over her shoulder.

Touko decided to stay and help Noriko clean up before putting her coat on and taking up her school bag as well. "Gokigenyou , Rosa Gigantea. Later, Noriko."

"Gokigenyou." Shimako replied.

"Later Touko!" Noriko called to her friend watching her walk out the biscuit door and head down the stairs.

"Noriko." Shinko called softly from behind her. Upon turning the first year student was surprised to see her Onee-sama holding a school bag and coat that she knew to be hers instead of the pretty one her Onee-sama usually wore. "Sometimes it's even enough for friends to just be there for each other as well," Shimako explained turning the young girl around and gently pushing her in the direction of the door. "Touko-chan seems to be far more delicate than we thought."

_My Onee-sama cares._ "Is that why you said those things to her Onee-sama?" Noriko asked.

Shimako suddenly gasped, one hand rising to her lips to cover it as she suddenly had a thought. "I hope it didn't sound like a lecture?"

Noriko smiled, "I don't think so," she said in a thoughtful tone. "I think Touko appreciated the fact that you were worried about. I'm so glad that I have such a caring Onee-sama," the younger girl said.

"I fear I'm going to disappoint you then Noriko," Shimako confessed. "I'm not really the kind of person who pays attention to others. I was only concerned because I saw you were." Raising a hand she pointed briefly towards the door and made a shewing gesture. "Hurry, Touko-chan has already left the mansion."

"I wish I could have been here to support you last year," Noriko said in a quiet tone. "You had to go through your Onee-sama graduating all by yourself. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you." Noriko shrugged slightly her shoulders rising and then falling once. "I mean I know it's impossible but I wish I could go back in time and be there to hold your hands."

"Arigatou Noriko." Shimako said truly touched by the depth of emotion she could hear in the other girls' voice. "While I didn't have my wonderful Noriko yet, I did have friends that embraced and supported me," she assured her Petite Sœur.

"What does an Onee-sama do while her Petite Sœur is supporting her?" Noriko asked curious.

Shimako thought for a moment trying to recall what had been said that day. "Oh yes, they embrace and protect," she finally said.

Noriko smiled as she had, for a long time now felt her Onee-sama wrapped around her world like a thick warm blanket protecting her and keeping her world peaceful. Even though she knew she might have to run all the way to the statue of Maria-sama to catch up with Touko she didn't care as she dropped her school bag and coat in the closest chair and embraced her Onee-sama for a long moment.

"My Noriko," Shimako whispered as the younger girl twirled away grabbing her coat and school bag and raced from the mansion without a word but not before the blonde girl noticed the joyful tears in her eyes. "My Noriko," she said again with a soft gentle smile dabbing at her own eyes with a handkerchief.

**-oo-oo-**

_The Petite Sœur supports._ "The Petite Sœur supports." She mumbled to herself as she walked away from the Rose Mansion needing to hear the words out loud. _Have I been supporting Rei-chan?_ Yoshino had to admit to herself that she hadn't in fact been doing that but rather that her cousin had been supporting her all this time. _But surely after my heart surgery I supported her, or at least she didn't need to support me any further_ she thought. She knew that was a lie as her surgery hadn't changed anything between Rei-chan and herself. If anything it had made it worse because she was stubborn and decided to join the Kendo team.

Try as she might, looking at all the facts she couldn't say that she had been a good Petite Sœur. _Oh Rei-chan I'm sorry!_ _Alright so I've been a terrible Sœur! Stop feeling sorry and think of what you can do for Rei-chan_ she chided herself. There was nothing found of Rei-chan's in their search today so there would be nothing to return to her. She could just hear Rei-chan saying '_I have no attachment to this place any longer_' and while that may be true, it made Yoshino feel incredibly lonely.

_What do Onee-sama's do when they graduate?_ Yoshino recalled that last year Youko-sama had taken Yumi to Milk hall and bought her strawberry milk and then asked her to look after Sachiko-sama. _In my own case Eriko-sama had called me out and given me an ear full. Just how much did I actually listen to?_ Sadly she had to admit not much. _What about Rei-chan? Who could she turn to?_ No one.

Fifteen minutes later found her sitting at a table. "So anyways," she said to the person across from her.

"How unusual for you to reach out to me Yoshino-chan all by yourself." said the other occupant of the table who sat across from her with a smile. "This must be something important to leave Rei-chan out of it."

"I came here for your help," Yoshino explained, "cause at the time of your graduation you didn't have a granddaughter Sei-sama." The two of them were in some kind of hall that appeared to serve as a gathering spot for the University students. As there were not many students around at the moment Sei-sama had been fairly easy to spot. "Please help me Sei-sama!" Yoshino begged lowering her head in a bow.

"So if I understand this correctly," the older girl said, "as I didn't have a granddaughter at that time you want to know how I felt about it so you'll know how Rei-chan feels about it?" Seeing the girl with braids nod she replied, "Well that's pretty stupid!"

"What!" Yoshino exclaimed doing a fairly good impression of Yumi-san, though not on purpose, as confusion crossed her face and took up residence there.

"Yoshino, how can I know what's in another person's heart? I'm not some kind of guidance counselor you know!" Sei said in a slightly exasperated tone of voice.

"But you help Yumi-san all the time," Yoshino countered.

"Not so much anymore," the older girl fired back.

"What about Shimako?" Yoshino pressed on.

"Haven't seen her in a long while," was the quick reply.

Usually she wouldn't ask but as Shimako was her friend and she was concerned she decided to ask regardless. "Don't you want to see her?"

"I don't really think about if I want to see her or not," Sei replied. "If Shimako wants to see me she will. That's just how she is."

_She has an answer for everything!_ "Is that so," she finally settled on.

"Look, I can't tell you how Rei-chan is feeling because it's Rei-chan. As for me I didn't give it much thought when I graduated as I had faith in Shimako and that's just the kind of relationship we have," Sei explained.

_Relationship they have? Is that it?_ Sachiko-sama had Touko she could go to concerning Yumi if there were instructions to pass along or if, though it was hard to believe, there was something about Yumi that Sachiko-sama didn't like her doing. _Who can Rei-chan go to about me?_

"Yoshino, for as long as I've known you, you've been one to do whatever you want to do and you won't listen to anyone else. So do whatever you want." Seeing the younger about to protest Sei held up one hand to stale her. "Hear me out. I don't think there is anything Rei-chan is looking to pass on to anyone. That being the case then perhaps the issue you're feeling is something you've forgotten to say to Rei-chan instead."

_Me to Rei?_ Suddenly Yoshino felt like she had been hit by a physical blow. _Me to Rei! I think I understand now! That must be it!_ "Thank you Sei-sama!" Yoshino said standing up.

"What are you going to do Yoshino-chan," Sei asked raising one brow in question.

"I'm going to give her something I've forgotten to," she replied gathering up her school bag and coat.

"Something you've forgotten to huh?" Sei asked curious by the sudden look of resolve that settled on the other girls face.

"Sei-sama," Yoshino suddenly said looking to the older girl, "if you're not busy tomorrow you should come to the graduation ceremony and bring Youko-sama with you."

"Youko? Do you want to see Youko," asked the now baffled university student.

"It's not that," the braid wearing girl replied, "don't you think she'd like to see Sachiko-sama?"

"She might at that," was the reply from the former Rosa Gigantea. "It sounds like it will be a very interesting event!"

"Gokigenyou!" Yoshino said still wearing the look of determination as she turned and left the hall.

**-oo-oo-**

_The Petite Sœur supports._ Touko thought to herself as she walked along the path. _I meant what I said earlier. I don't want to chase after Onee-sama._ Touko was very happy for Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama and that they could be with each other. _Sachiko-sama chose Yumi after all_ she reasoned. As hard as it was Touko could admit that she was jealous at first as she thought that she would be Sachiko-sama's Petite Sœur. _Back then I didn't believe that Yumi-sama was worthy of binging Rosa Chinensis' Petite Sœur._ At some point she had stopped being bothered by that image and found her own dream to chase after, her own Onee-sama.

Above all else she really enjoyed watching them and often found herself completely captivated by the two older girls. _They don't have to know I'm watching them or that I'm even here._ Touko felt back then as if she was watching a play from the audience. She would have been content to remain that way however her Onee-sama had other plans and before she knew it she found herself on the same stage as them. _What does one do when faced with Sachiko-sama's beauty and elegance and Onee-sama's innocence, faith and trusting nature?_ Touko felt so inadequate compared to the other girls.

_Soon Sachiko-sama will be leaving. What's going to happen then_ she wondered? Touko knew that the Rosa Chinensis was a large part of her Onee-sama's world and with her leaving that would leave a large hole she had no illusions about not being able to fill. _What do I do then?_

**-oo-oo-**

Noriko hurried once she left the Rose Mansion. _That person? It couldn't be._ Still she slowed her steps to get a better look at the person in the distance heading away from her. "Rosa Chinensis?" she said softly to herself as the person in question was too distant from her to hear her words. It was with good reason she found it hard to believe that it could be the Rosa Chinensis. As classes where finished for the day and Rosa Chinensis was in no clubs and wasn't present that the searching of the Rose Mansion then it only made logical sense that she would have already gone home.

_Maybe it is just someone that looked like her_ she thought to herself once more resuming her pace towards the front gate_. Poor Yumi-sama_ she instantly thought. If it was Sachiko-sama and she was in an out of the way area then it would be that much harder for Yumi-sama to find her the first year student thought. _No, it was most certainly Rosa Chinensis_. If what Touko said was true then Yumi-sama will find her no matter where she is. Breaking into a run again she barely reached the front gate in time to board the bus and sit next to Touko.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So, is this the beginning of the end? I'm sorry to say that it's not. With every journey's end, a new journey begins. Once again this chapter is from the light novels with some fleshing out by myself. I think that it is important to show the wonderful story that the original author created as not everyone got to see that as all they had was the anime. So with that in mind please bear with me (especially if you've read the light novels) as I retell what they have already told.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	20. The Ribbon's Path

**Chapter 20 - The Ribbon's Path**

"Of course I know whose ribbon it is," she said to herself. _I tied it in her hair that night in my room._ Yumi had quickly left the Rose Mansion with one thing on her mind, _I have to find Onee-sama and return it to her._ She recalled back to that night and explaining to her Onee-sama how special that ribbon set was to her_. It's not like it was one of my favorites, it '_Is'_ my favorite!_ _It would have been too carless of Onee-sama to have lost it on accident_ she reasoned. _If it was no lost on accident then Onee-sama is sending me a message!_ To the young girls mind it was as if her Onee-sama was saying '_Come find me_'. Where to look was the question though. _There are any number of places that Onee-sama may have went to or be at right now_ she thought. Best to first make certain that she was actually still at school she reasoned.

While to the other girls it looked like Yumi had simply found her missing hair ribbon, to Yumi it was something much more. It was a clear message from her Onee-sama that she wanted Yumi to find her. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew that but in her heart she felt it was correct. With determined strides she made her way to the third year shoe locker area and in a moment she was standing before the locker that bore the name '_Ogasawara_'. Hesitantly, almost fearful of what she would find, she opened the locker door and exhaled heavily having been holding her breath. _Onee-sama's outdoor shoes are still here. Where to next_ she pondered? "Well, I'm this close I might as well check her classroom," she said to herself.

_Why would she leave_ '_that' ribbon there?_ _What if I hadn't found it?_ She quickly realized that if it hadn't been found that the raven haired girl would have just retrieved it as she was the one that placed it there in the first place. _Well, I'm certainly glad we didn't displease her then and we found it._ She could just imagine the disappointed look on her Onee-sama's face after going through all the trouble to put the ribbon there and then not having it found. Yumi's expression turned to a pout at the thought of displeasing her Onee-sama.

Arriving at the classroom of the object of her thoughts she knocked once and then slide the door open. She was immediately greeted by "_Rosa Chinensis en bouton_" and "_Fukuzawa Yumi-chan_" from those inside the classroom. A handful of girls had the desks in the center of the room arranged together to make an impromptu table upon which were laid an assortment of sweets and drinks. Having been called over, Yumi walked into the room with her back straight and her shoulders squared in a dignified manner. These were her Onee-sama's classmates and she wanted to make sure she did not embarrass her older sister. "Sachiko-san isn't here," one of the girls informed her. Looking at the faces it was already clear to her that her Onee-sama wasn't here. After some conversation and exchanged words it appeared that her Onee-sama had been seen with Rei-sama as well as with Minako-sama heading towards the newspaper club house but then Rei-sama had been seen later by another girl without Sachiko-sama. It was all a little frustrating.

"I see," she replied. The scene in the classroom was far different than the one she witnessed with Sei-sama last year whom she had found alone in her classroom near dusk saying goodbye to it. In comparison this gathering was joyful and a celebration of the graduation tomorrow. "Do you happen to know when she was here last?" Yumi asked. None of the girls knew but they did point out that Sachiko-sama's school bag was still at her desk so that she was sure to come back. It was suggested that she could stay with them and wait but Yumi didn't want to intrude upon their celebration and something told her that she must continue the search. Thanking them for their kind offer she declined and excused herself.

Yumi slipped her hand into her pocket and felt the black velvet ribbon there. This ribbon meant so much to her as it was a part of a whole. Like one of those heart pendants that were in two pieces and shared between those in love. She had one piece and her Onee-sama held the other of the set. _Perhaps that's why it's so important that I make sure she has it._ Inside her she knew that to her it represented that fact that her Onee-sama held her heart, freely given to her by Yumi herself. _Where are you Onee-sama? Maybe she went to look for me?_ Not sure why that thought had suddenly popped into her head she turned and made her way back to her own classroom. Having no better thought it was as good a place to look next as any.

"Oh it's Yumi-san," she was greeted by the only other person in the classroom when she entered.

"Tsutako-san!" a surprised Yumi said upon hearing her name. "What are you doing here?" she asked though it was clear from the expression on the other girls face that she wanted to ask that as well.

"I was sitting in the clubhouse and got a little sentimental and decided to move and came here instead." Tsutako-san explained. "I think it was taking a graduation picture with the clubs third years that did it." Yumi could well understand her friends' feelings. While she was not a member of a club herself, she was having heavy feelings concerning her Onee-sama's graduation as well. She imagined that while Tsutako-san didn't have an Onee-sama, she was probably very close to some of her upperclassmen. "How about you Yumi-san?"

"I'm looking for Onee-sama." Yumi replied.

"Is she hiding from you of something?" asked the photography ace.

"Yes, kind of," Yumi explained, "I'm not sure if it is on purpose or not though."

"Talk about frustrating!" Tsutako-san said. "Well, I've only been here for a short time and I haven't seen her."

"I see," replied the girl with ribbons in her hair. Yumi wasn't surprised as she knew it wasn't likely that her Onee-sama had been here. "Oh, we're counting on you tomorrow!"

"I'm looking forward to it," was the reply. The Yamayuri Council has secured her services for tomorrow and taking graduation pictures for them after the graduation ceremony just as the previous year. "That reminds me, have you checked the clubhouse yet?" Yumi turned from the door she had been in the process of sliding open to regard her friend. "I ran into the Rosa Foetida there with Mami-san," she offered in explanation.

"Not Sachiko-sama and Minako-sama?" Yumi asked thinking that Rei-sama and Mami-san were a strange pair to be together.

"No, neither of them though it would be very possible they were meeting them there," Tsutako-san said with a slight shrug. "Sorry I don't have more for you."

"Arigato Tsutako-san! I'll go check it out," Yumi said and then left the room sliding the door closed behind her to give her friend some privacy with her sentimental thoughts. Upon reaching the clubhouse building she could see that there was a light on in the second floor window where the newspaper clubhouse was_. I don't think Onee-sama is here_ she thought to herself, _but maybe there will be a clue as to where she went when she left here with Rei-sama_. She quickly climbed the stairs to the clubhouse door and knocked.

"Coming," called a voice inside and in a moment the door was opened. "Ah, Yumi-san," said Mami-san in a very tired voice. Seeing the other girls concern she waved a hand as if to shew it away, "It's nothing to be concerned about. What brings you here?"

"Is Minako-sama here? I was hoping to have a moment of her time," Yumi asked.

"She's here," Mami-san answered moving aside so that the Rosa Chinensis en bouton could enter. "I'm not certain just how she'll be though as she is a little distracted at the moment."

"Yumi-san? Is that Yumi-san?" suddenly came from the back room followed by Minako-sama who rushed over and captured Yumi in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Whah!" Yumi squeaked upon receiving the unasked for attention. "Minako-sama!" she exclaimed. Blushing slightly at being embraced by the older girl who's Petite Sœur was standing right there with them. _It would only be worse if Mami-san wasn't here_ she thought to herself as she tried to squirm from the older girls grasp which met with no success.

"Arigato Yumi-san, arigato!" Minako-sama said into the younger girls shoulder. "You're a wonderful girl!"

"Minako-sama?" Yumi asked in confusion only to feel a tap on her shoulder and upon turning her head she saw Mami-san there.

"Thank you Yumi-san," Mami-san said with a smile on her face. Seeing the other girls' confused look she explained. "Earlier today Rosa Foetida and Rosa Chinensis dropped by and paid my Onee-sama a visit after which she was very happy."

"But…I had nothing to do with that!" Yumi tried to explain.

"Onee-sama seems to believe otherwise so thank you for making my Onee-sama happy and brining her out of her stupor." Mami, having said her piece she gently removed the older girls arms from around the soon to be Rosa Chinensis. Once freed Minako made her way back into the room from whence she originally came without further words.

Yumi sighed heavily once free of the other girls clutches and adjusted her uniform. "Mami-san," she asked watching the other girl watching her Onee-sama till the third year student was once more from sight before turning to face her again with a questioning look, "So my Onee-sama was here then?"

"Yes though the Roses left here some time ago," Mami-san confirmed.

"Did they happen to mention where they were going?" Yumi asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

"No, sorry," the other girl replied sadly. "Are you looking for the Rosa Chinensis?"

"Yeah, sort of." Yumi replied as she let herself out of the clubhouse and walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs she didn't have any clear course to take so she allowed her feet to lead her where they would as she thought about what to do next. _I seem to be following in her footsteps_ she thought _though a ways behind her apparently_. _I feel like I'm back on the Carousel, neither gaining ground nor losing it yet she's always just out of reach._

Looking up she suddenly realized that her wandering feet had led her to the old greenhouse. Even though the greenhouse was no longer in use as there was a newer and larger one on campus, the flowers here were still well tended. Yumi noticed that the air was warmer in the greenhouse and attributed it to the spring sunshine that day that must have heated it up. Kneeling down before the Chinensis bush she deeply inhaled the scent of the roses growing there. _'They are always in bloom'_ her Onee-sama's _words_ rang out in her mind. _This place holds so many memories_ she realized suddenly. _The first time I came in here was searching for my Onee-sama only she wasn't my Onee-sama then._ _Then she was Ogasawara Sachiko, the Princess of Lillian and I was just a first year student enthralled by her. I would never have dreamed that I would be where I am now._

Walking to the ledge where they had sat that day_, I was so confused then_ her thoughts recalling that day. _I could see she was hurting but I didn't know what to say or do._ Grunting slightly she moved one of the potted plants to the floor and sits on the ledge. "Right here, just like this I believe." She said to herself as she seated herself. It was only then that she noticed the discolored circle next to her and the potted plant resting on the floor with a base of the same diameter. _Onee-sama?_ _Maybe she was here before me? It was here that I first comforted her in my arms and the first time I saw her beautiful enchanting blue eyes filled with tears._ Even now after all this time it still pained her to recall how much pain the older girl had been in that day.

_Were you here Onee-sama? Were you, like me, remembering that day?_ To love someone who doesn't love you in kind? While the older girl had been able to laugh about it later after the play it had been difficult for her. Sachiko though had fought her way through it and despite Yumi's offering to take her rosary and then her place as Cinderella; she managed to complete the play. '_It was hard keeping it all to myself'_ her Onee-sama's words whisper softly in her head once more. _'I feel better now that I have shared that with someone. Arigato Yumi.'_ There had been other meetings in the old greenhouse, many others as it was one of their favorite places which is why her feet must have lead her here she reasoned.

_If Onee-sama is following her memories then where will she go next?_ Reaching into her pocket she once more felt the velvet ribbon there. _I know I must bring it back to her, _she thought again. Once more she allowed her feet to go wherever they wanted to. _I wonder if Onee-sama is doing the same thing?_ _It's hard to believe that a year and a half has passed already. It seems just the other day when we had the Valentine's Day Event and St. Valentine played that trick on us with the red card._ Her steps took her past classrooms and building till suddenly the gymnasium came into view ahead of her.

"I guess she's not here," Yumi said as she came around the side of the gymnasium and didn't see the owner of the black ribbon. Sadly she hung her head to think only to notice that there were foot prints in the dusty path. Placing her own foot next to one she judged that they were identical. _Onee-sama wears the same size shoe as mine._ While not an uncommon shoe size, the older Chinensis sisters were the only ones from the Yamayuri council with the same shoe sizes. _Still, a shoe print does not an Onee-sama make._

As Yumi retraced her steps and neared the front of the gymnasium Katori-sensei appeared with a small black purse in her hand. "Oh, there's Rosa Chinensis en bouton too." Katori-sensei exclaimed upon seeing the younger girl.

_Too?_ Yumi smiled and bowed. "Thanks for all your hard work," she said knowing that the teacher had been helping with the setup for the graduation ceremony in the gymnasium.

"If you like you could give us a hand?" offered Katori-sensei. "I'm on my way to buy some cake and soda right now so you could have some though it may be a little while before I return with it."

"No. Arigato Sensei. I would just get in the way," Yumi replied with a smile.

"You Sœur's are so distant. That's exactly how Rosa Chinensis declined." The older lady surprised her by replying with.

_That explains the 'too'_ Yumi thought to herself. "But Sensei," Yumi said in defense of her Onee-sama, "I'm sure Onee-sama declined because she has a major role to play in the event tomorrow."

"Right you are Yumi-san!" the teacher replied as if just remembering that fact. "It seems like just the other day when your Onee-sama was starting high school here."

Yumi excused herself and resumed her course along the path however instead of turning to the right she turned to the left and headed to the path lined with ginkgo trees. Not far along that path was a slightly secluded courtyard that contained the statue of Maria-sama and it was to there that her feet were taking her next. _This is the place Onee-sama made me her little sister._ It was also where, before the eyes of her own Onee-sama, Yumi had made Touko her Petite Sœur.

Ahead of her she saw two students who had apparently stopped to pray. Not wishing to intrude she paused in her search and waited for them to leave. However instead of leaving they turned to face each other. The older of the two reached into a pocket and brought forth something and then addressed the younger girl. Being too far away Yumi couldn't hear what was said but upon seeing the younger girl bow and the older one slip something over her head she knew that a new pair of Sœur's had just been born. _Good luck to you new Sœur's_ she silently sent them as she turned away wishing to leave them alone. _You have many trials ahead of you I've no doubt. You'll laugh and cry as well as get angry with each other. But, if you can keep holding hands through it all you'll find yourself closer to each other with a wonderful understanding of one another_.

After cleaning the dirt off her indoor shoes Yumi entered the school building with the intention of returning to the Third Year Pine Group classroom however as she neared the school office she saw Yoshino standing with her back towards her using the public telephone located there. Having decided to just pass without saying anything she was understandably startled when Yoshino hung up the phone with a sigh and turned around. Upon seeing Yumi the girl with braids let out an "Ack!" startling herself and it was that noise that startled Yumi.

"What was that for?" Yumi exclaimed. "My heart skipped a beat I was so startled!"

"That should be my line!" Yoshino said as an answer as she adjusted her coat and picked up her school bag from where it was sitting on the floor as she had placed it there to make the phone call. "Did you fine Sachiko-sama?"

"How did you know I was looking for her," a very confused Yumi asked.

"Touko-chan." was the quick reply.

"Touko? Is she still here?" Yumi asked.

"She guessed that it had something to do with the Rose Chinensis." Yoshino explained. "I'm not sure if she is still here or not as I left before she did. I'm on my way over to the middle school."

"Is that so?" Yumi mused as it would have been extremely inappropriate to ask why she was heading there she refrained from doing so. "Well then, take care." She said and continued on her way.

In a short matter of time she found herself outside the Third Year Pine Group classroom but she could clearly see, even without opening the door that all the lights were off already. Try as she might, she couldn't help but to begin to panic. _She must have already left! If I had stayed here as her classmates had suggested I would have been able to see her! Baka! Why didn't I stay?_

"Oh, Fukuzawa Yumi-chan," suddenly said a voice behind her. "Stay here a moment," said the third year student who stepped past her and turned on the lights in the classroom.

In the light Yumi could see that all the desks had been neatly put back in their places. A quick glance at the blackboard showed that there was no message waiting there for her either. "I'm looking for my Onee-sama," Yumi informed the older girl.

"I'm sorry Yumi-san but it looks like Sachiko-san's bag is gone." the girl informed her after checking. "As you can see, I just got here as well so I'm not certain when Sachiko-san was here last."

"Thank you for checking," Yumi thanked the girl and then walked off down the hall. _I might as well go home. I mean I can give her the ribbon tomorrow_ she thought to herself. It was already after 3:30 in the afternoon and the sun was starting to go down already as the year was still early and so the days were short. _Maybe if I hurry I can still catch her at the bus stop!_

Breaking into a very unladylike jog she quickly made her way back to the Rose Mansion as she had left her coat and school bag there. At the time she hadn't known that she would be gone for this long or that the winding path would lead her through a tour of past events. As she opened the door and entered the mansion she was once again struck by a memory. A year and a half ago an event instigated by Tsutako-san and her picture of Sachiko-sama and herself before the statue of Maria-sama had brought Yumi to this very place and started everything. Then she and Tsutako-san had been waiting outside when Shimako found them and invited them in. The three of them, just as she was now doing, had made their way up the old squeaking stairs and just outside of the biscuit door that she had heard a loud angry voice only to learn that it belonged to Sachiko-sama. Reaching for the door knob she gave it a turn as she smiled at those distant memories.

**-oo-oo-**

_This will be the last time I'm here._ The Rosa Chinensis thought to herself as she sat on the ledge in the old greenhouse and looked around the place. In her mind she could see when she had buried her Valentine's Day card here. _How I wanted Yumi to find it! I guess I'll never know what happened that day,_ she thought with a soft sigh. _Yumi._ Smiling gently she recalled all the times they had met here. Every time she wanted to see the younger girl, to look upon her smiling face or fix her uniform this was the place they went to the most. Rei had even, once in jest, called it their _'private room'_, at the time she had denied it while trying to cover her own blush. In retrospect it was very much like their private room as no one ever bothered them while they were here. _Why? Why did I open up to her that day?_ Wondering this, her mind drifted back to another time a year and a half ago.

_Crack!_ It happened so fast that even she wasn't certain what had happened till her hand started to hurt. _I slapped him? How? How did I lose control?_ To her the thought of losing control was more frightening than the prospect of Kashiwagi-san's inappropriate behavior. She ran. At the time Sachiko's only thought had been to get away from him and the others. Someplace where no one could see her cry and she could regain her composure. It wouldn't do to break down in front of everyone; ladies didn't do that, especially if their last name was Ogasawara! She spied the old greenhouse and decided that it would have to do. It was only after she was in it and heard the door open that she realized her mistake…there was no other way out. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Yumi." was the soft reply from the girl at the doorway

"Oh." the older girl replied surprised that it was her and yet also not surprised. With a slow pace the younger girl came and after removing a potted plant, sat next to her. No words were said, no gestures or overtures of sympathy were given. A calm presence next to her to help settle her own thoughts was all she offered it seemed. There are times when the best thing a person can say or do is nothing; this was one of those times. After several long moments Yumi made to leave_. I don't want to be alone!_ "Stay," she whispered causing the other girl to pause. _I don't want to be alone anymore!_ "Please stay here," she said again. Turning she rested her head on the younger girls shoulder and the flood gates broke and the tears came though she tried to remain quiet. As soon as she felt Yumi's arms around her, holding her she couldn't hold back and her shoulders shook with the strength of her sobs. _Why is her arms so comforting. I haven't been held like this since I was a child._ The minutes passed as she cried herself out all the while the younger girl held her gently and tenderly stroked her hair or patted her back. Finally her breathing slowed and returned to normal however what she heard next nearly made her choke so unexpected was it.

"Sachiko-sama, please give me your rosary," Yumi said unable to bear the other girls pain any longer.

_She wants to rescue me? After all the times I tempted her to take it, now when it is in my best interest she's decided she wants it_? Sachiko was moved_. It would be a simple matter to say yes and give it to her. I wouldn't have to see him again. But what of Yumi_? "No, I've changed my mind."

"Why," the other girl asked releasing her and sitting back. "Please allow me to have your rosary. There's no need for you to have to go through with this!"

"He's not a bad man," she opened with, "he just doesn't understand others other than himself nor does he make an effort to. So when he does something that hurts a person he never thinks it is due to his actions. All the men in my family are that way. They can only see themselves." Sachiko stood up and though her eyes were still filled with tears she smiled at Yumi.

"B..but you do like him don't you?" Yumi asked.

"I did long ago. Our marriage was one arranged by our parents to strengthen our house. My grandfather could have just adopted him however he loves me dearly and wants me to inherit everything so the marriage was arranged when we were both very young." Sachiko explained. "When I entered high school my parents had a party and he was there. He asked me my thoughts on getting married as we were both from influential families. He said that we should get married but not interfere in each other's lives. He confessed to me '_I hate to tell you this but I can only love other men._' He even suggested that I find someone to fall in love with and have that man's child which he would then raise as his own as it would have my blood and hence be family. What was he thinking treating others and myself with such little worth? Because of him I hate men even more." _At the age of fifteen I had my hopes of a loving relationship destroyed._ "He never knew that I liked him," she finished with.

"Then why not have the engagement cancelled?" Yumi asked in a hopeful voice.

"That's what we started to talk about when we argued," the older girl explained, "which is when you showed up." Smiling the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton held out her hand to Yumi, "Shall we go back now?"

"But Sachiko-sama! Please give me your rosary and then you won't have to dance with him," pleaded Yumi.

"No," Sachiko said once again. "I just ran from him," she explained, "I can't be beaten this way so I must face this and do the play. I don't like to lose Yumi."

Sachiko smiled remembering those times so long ago. _Even then you were sweet and caring towards me Yumi. I never knew just how filling my life could be till you came into it._ With a soft smile she stood and walked from the old greenhouse. Her path took her past the gymnasium where they were busy setting up for the ceremony tomorrow. Katori-sensei saw her and asked if she would like to help to which she had replied politely "No, I would just get in the way." After saying her goodbyes she next turned towards her classroom. _Yumi. Where are you now? Did you find it?_ She was certain that her token would be found as she knew that the second year members of the Yamayuri council were diligent in their work and so they would do a thorough job of it. _Will you understand that I want to see you?_ It was only then that she realized that as she had gone places this day around the school that her thoughts hadn't been on the places she had visited but upon a certain brown haired girl with ribbons in her hair. _My best memories of high school are of her!_

Upon returning to her classroom she was informed that her little sister had been there a while ago looking for her. This news excited her for some reason. _So you did get my message?_ After thanking her classmates she took her school bag and coat and made her way to the Rose Mansion. Upon entering the room at the top of the stairs through the biscuit door she wasn't surprised to see that she was the only one there. Hanging up her coat and setting her school bag on a chair she put water to heat and prepared a cup of tea. Once the tea was ready she brought it over to the table and after seating herself, retrieved a paperback novel from her school bag and started to read.

Some time passed and then she heard the door below open and close and the tread of steps on the squeaky stairs. _Yumi?_ Jumping up, her chair skidding from out behind her she quickly crossed to the door and grasped the handle only to have the door forcefully opened from the other side unexpectedly. The force of its opening was enough to pull her through the doorway.

All she knew was that something had stopped her forward movement and instead she was falling. Had she tripped over something in her haste to open the door? Instead of landing painfully on the floor though something had arrested her fall and that same something had let out an "umph" as well! She quickly discerned that she wasn't hurt and opened her eyes which she had apparently closed in anticipation of the painful landing that was to come only to be staring into a pair of large beautiful, if slightly disoriented brown eyes. "De ja-vu" she said without thinking. "Yumi! Are you alright?" she asked getting up and offering the younger girl a hand. "Wait, maybe you shouldn't move, that's what Rei said if you hit your head!"

"No, I'm alright Onee-sama though for a moment there I felt like I went back in time and was reliving that day." Yumi stood up after taking the offered hand. "Once again it seems I landed on my bottom." Once the other girl was certain that the younger girl wasn't hurt she went back into the other room. "Onee-sama, what are doing here?" Yumi asked following the other girl into the room.

"My classmates informed me that you had stopped by my classroom looking for me," Sachiko explained, "So I thought I would come and wait for you here. You _'did'_ want to see me didn't you?" she asked arching one brow in question.

"Y..yes Onee-sama," Yumi stammered seeing the half empty cup of tea and the paperback book on the table. _She must have been waiting a while._ "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Onee-sama."

"No," Sachiko suddenly said, "I think it was I that wanted to see you. I think that's why I left your ribbon there for you to find. I know it's strange as I could just have asked you to meet me and I know you would have. Yet I couldn't find a good reason for you to meet me. I somehow knew that you would know what it meant, finding that ribbon there."

"I did Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed and then told her of all the places she had looked for her. By the time she was done her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I should have accepted your classmates' advice and just awaited your return in the classroom with them."

"But you didn't want to intrude on their celebration did you," she guessed correctly. "Always the thoughtful one aren't you?"

"I…I just missed you Onee-sama," Yumi said in a very heartfelt tone of voice. "Oh yeah!" Yumi suddenly said reaching into her pocket and removing the ribbon. "I first thought you didn't want it but after thinking about it I realized you must have left it there for me to find."

"What a hurtful thing to say Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed plucking the ribbon from the younger girls grasp and holding it her chest. "This is very precious to me," she started to say but then her eyes filled with water and her face crumbled and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Be…because my Yumi gave it to me."

"O…Onee-sama..." Yumi said crossing the distance to her and taking the hand holding the ribbon in hers as her own eyes suddenly welled up with tears which broke through the damn and rolled down her face. Somehow the ribbon, now clasped by both their hands entangled around their wrists binding the two of them together.

"I wanted to see you Yumi and I knew you would come just because you wanted to see me." Sachiko said through her tears. Though her other hand was free she made no move to wipe away her tears. "I won't cry tomorrow," she added as she would be giving the speech again this year. After breaking down and crying last year she had requested to give the speech.

"I know," Yumi said agreeing with her and supporting her at the same time. _Onee-sama won't be beat by this!_ Though Yumi's other hand was free she made no move to wipe away her tears. That hand wasn't there for that. It was there so that she could embrace someone precious to her.

"All the tears I would have cried tomorrow, I want to cry now, right here in front of you, Yumi." Sachiko said as the two girls slipped their free hands around each other's waist and pulled each other close. The black ribbon bond them hand, heart and soul. Where their bodies touched they felt each other's warmth as their tears joined and soaked their uniforms and the floor. Yumi understood it now. This embracing and sharing of tears is what they both had been really searching for this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, we are finally closer to graduation day now. The next chapter or two will deal with the graduation ceremony itself. This chapter is again taken from the light novels and fleshed out by myself with some items changed to suit my story. Still, even though I changed some things all praise should go to Konno the original author.

After graduation I will see where the Muse will take us as I suspect that we may once again visit a graduation ceremony though it's hard to say with any degree of certainty at the moment.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	21. Pinning Flowers

**Chapter 21 - Pinning Flowers**

Yumi was standing directly in front of the bus doors when they opened and hence she was the first one off and led the charge across the pedestrian bridge and to the main gates of the school. She still had time before they were supposed to meet but in this case even if the last person there was early it would feel like they were late. _I can just see Yoshino standing there with her hands on her hips 'You're late!' _ The thought of her friend, even in that pose brought a smile to her face. Because she was in a hurry and the first one off of the bus, she was well ahead of the main body of girls following her. Before her she could see the statue of Maria-sama and she instantly recognized the girl standing before it. "Kanako-chan," Yumi said as she approached. There was no mistaking who it was due to the younger girls' height.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama," the incredibly tall girl said with a smile upon turning and seeing who it was.

"Is something the matter?" Yumi asked concerned. As Yumi was the first off the last bus that meant that Kanako-chan had to be on the bus before hers so the younger girl should have already been on her way to class and not still be here praying.

"No," replied the younger girl touched by the concern she could hear in Yumi's voice. "I was approaching here when I saw two girls and one of them was presenting the other with her rosary I felt it better to wait till they had left."

"So thoughtful of you Kanko-chan," Yumi said causing the other girl to blush slightly at the unexpected praise. "There seems to be a lot of that going on at the moment," Yumi said meaning new Sœur's recalling the pair she had witnessed the day before. "Shall we walk together?" Yumi asked after praying as the other girl had stood there and waited for her. The two turned and headed for the school building together. "Do you have plans for spring break Kanko-chan?" Yumi asked as they walked. Spring break started the day after the graduation ceremony and lasted for the remainder of this week and the next.

"Yes." was the hesitant reply. "Touko has invited me to spend some time at her house and visit her family's hospital." The tall girl said looking down at her feet shyly.

"Is that so?" Yumi replied. "I'm happy that you and Touko have become such good friends." Yumi told the girl next to her meaning it from the bottom of her heart. It wasn't all that long ago where it appeared that the two girls in question were rivals and often butted heads with one another. Apparently at some point their attitudes towards each other had thawed and in the muddy soil from that thawing a budding friendship had sprung up and flourished. _Perhaps the day they spent alone together at the amusement park Sunday was good for the two of them._ "Good luck," Yumi said as the two of them parted ways though she wasn't certain why she said it. The other girl smiled though so she guessed it was alright.

Yumi proceeded to class after changing into her indoor shoes and was greeted by Yoshino with her hands on her hips. "You're late!"

"I still have one minute," Yumi replied after glancing at her watch.

"You should have been here five minutes early," the girl with twin ponytails countered. "Now that you're here I guess we can go," she said taking charge as she took Yumi's school bag from her and then striped her of her coat and setting them aside. "At this rate the others will get there before we do." The six girls filed out of the classroom as directed.

"What's up with Yoshino-san this morning?" inquired Misa-san on Yumi's right in a hushed voice as they walked along.

Itsue-san slowed down and dropped back to walk beside them on Yumi's left side interjecting into the conversation "It's a mystery that's for sure. At least it's easier for you Yumi-san, your Onee-sama is in the Third Year Pine class." An agreement came from Yumi's right side at this statement. _Easier? It just means I'm more nervous! _Yumi thought to herself.

Now that she thought about it and observed Yoshino walking ahead of them conversing with Mami-san, Satoe-san, her friend did seem tense today or more so than usual. _Is it because she can't pin Rei-sama flower on_ she wondered? It was tradition at Lillian that the lower classes would pine the flowers on the higher classes each year for graduation. So the Second Year Pine Class would pin the flowers on the Third Year Pine Class. As Rei-sama was in the Third Year Chrysanthemum class Yoshino couldn't be the one to pin the flower on her.

Yumi's heart ached for her friend and once again she counted her blessings. The class had used rock-paper-scissors to determine who would be going to pin the flowers. Yumi had lost in the first round. If it hadn't been for the kindness of Michiyo-san her fellow classmate she wouldn't be in the group. Yumi had thanked Michiyo-san profusely for giving her place to her so that she could be in the group and see her Onee-sama prior to the graduation ceremony. While it didn't mean she would be the one to pin the flower on her Onee-sama, just seeing her would be more than she had originally hoped for.

"Don't you think Yoshino gets overly excited at events," Itsue-san said as they flew down the corridor following their classmates.

"Huh?" Yumi asked pulling her thoughts back to the present and topic at hand. _Yoshino sure is in a hurry_ Yumi thought.

"I mean that at every event she gets very excited and energetic," the other girl explained. "Just think of how she was at the sport tournament," Itsue-san offered as an example.

"Perhaps she's making up for lost time," Yumi offered as an explanation on her friends' behalf though she really didn't think it was for that reason. The other two seemed to accept this reason as prior to her heart surgery Yoshino was unable to get excited about anything. To anyone who didn't know her it would indeed appear as if she was trying to make up for lost time. _Perhaps it is due to Rei-sama graduating_, she thought however that didn't sit well either.

Yoshino stopped in front of the staff office and turned to look at the other girls as she waited for them to catch up. "What is it?" she asked seeing the look on Yumi's face.

"Uh, nothing." Yumi replied.

"You looked like you wanted to say something?" the other girl pressed.

"No, not really," Yumi replied trying to look innocent and keep her thoughts off her face.

Yoshino waited a moment to make certain then opened the door only to see Shimako and Katsura-san there which meant that they must be the students from the Second Year Wisteria class. "Oh my," Shimako said upon seeing them. "Yoshino are you pinning the flowers on the third year class," she asked. The girl with braids simply nodded. "I see. Well then we'll be off." Shimako said with a charming smile.

Once the other girls had left Yoshino and two others entered and collected the three boxes of flowers labeled Pine Class. As they were leaving the office with the flowers they meet the students from the Chrysanthemum class.

"Yoshino are you pinning the flowers on the third year class," was heard just as before to which Yoshino nodded just as before_. Well, this isn't going to go well_ Yumi thought seeing her friend looking directly at the girl that spoke, Tanuma Chisato-san. Fearing for the flowers in the box being clutched by Yoshino Yumi wisely went and rescued them from her grasp.

"So that means that you're handing out the flowers to your seniors then Chisato-san," Yoshino finally managed to say in a less than pleased tone of voice.

"Yes," the other girl replied with a smile as if unaware of the glares that Yoshino was shooting at her. The Second Year Chrysanthemum class would be giving out the flowers to Third Year Chrysanthemum class. Chisato-san was responsible for Rei-sama's class. _Oh_ Yumi thought, now understanding why her friend was so displeased. "Would you like to stand in for me?" Chisato-san asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go Yumi," Yoshino said taking Yumi's hand and starting to walk away as she knew that she couldn't stand in for the other girl no matter how much she wanted to. After going only a few feet though Yoshino stopped and turned back quickly to address the other girl. "Chisato-san, I'm fine with not standing in for you. You're representing the entire Second Year class so you are already standing in for me." Yoshino's words were said with such fierce finality that there was nothing the other girl could say to them. Without another word Yoshino turned back and leading Yumi by the hand again headed in the direction of the Third Year Pine classroom.

They arrived outside the classroom only to find the door closed and they could hear the teachers voice inside which meant that homeroom wasn't over with as yet. Yoshino took back the box of flowers from Yumi with a smile of thanks. While they waited they idly chatted about topics to pass the time but none of them spoke of what had just happened. Before long the teacher opened the door and smiled at them, "Thank you for your hard work." Looking at the group the Teacher gave them permission to enter.

Yoshino had suddenly relinquished her leadership position upon reaching the classroom and so Mami-san would enter first. "I am just the Herald. The King comes afterwards," Mami-san had replied with a grin when Yoshino had asked her to go first. "Excuse us." Mami-san said before entering the classroom. It was very important to all of them that they didn't make a single mistake. The other girls entered behind Mami-san and bowed.

Yumi spotted her Onee-sama the instant she walked into the room. _I'm here as a representative of all the second years_ she kept telling herself. She had to fight the strong urge to run to her Onee-sama's side. It was as if her feet belong to another and she had to struggle to control them and keep them in place. _Onee-sama!_ With a force of will she tore her eyes away from the older girl towards the back of the room.

"Congratulations on today," Mami-san said acting as their representative. "We will now begin to pin the flowers to your chests. We will do our best however if we make a mistake please do let us know." The six girls from the second year class all bowed to the third year students and then split up into three groups of two. One girl would carry the box of flowers while the other would be responsible for fastening the flowers to the uniforms of the graduating students. "Yoshino-san and Yumi-sun please take the middle," Mami-san said. Yumi could hardly believe her ears as towards the back of the center row sat her Onee-sama. It was only then that she realized that her friends had already planned this in advance and if her Onee-sama had been sitting in the rows to the left then Yumi would have been instructed to go there. _I have such wonderful friends!_

"Congratulations." Yumi took one of the white corsages from the box that Yoshino was carrying and after unfastening the safety pin attached it to the chest of the first girl. '_Thank you'_ was the response. Some girls would have more words to say others would simply close with that. In this manner Yumi moved down the line of students pinning the flower in the exact same manner and exact same place on each girl.

As she moved to the next girl there was a flash of recognition on both of their faces though Yumi couldn't place where she knew the girl from. The other girl perhaps sensing her hesitation placed her hands behind her head hiding her longer hair. _Oh!_ Yumi thought as recognition dawned. "Valentine!" was all Yumi said to her. It had been the Valentine's Day event last year when she had last seen the girl before her in the old greenhouse. At the time Yumi had dug in the soil before the Chinensis rose bush searching for her Onee-sama's red card. When no one had found the card and the search revealed it to be right where Yumi had been digging the only girl to witness her search was nowhere to be found.

"I've feared all this time that I've wronged you Yumi-san," the girl said in a quiet tone. "Perhaps it is Maria-sama's will that you would be the one to pin this flower on me. I've been debating on telling Sachiko-sama about that day and what I did," she confessed.

Yumi reached out and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I think it is alright the way it is." the younger girl said with a soft smile. "It was a prank by St. Valentine and there is no need for it to be otherwise." There was nothing to gain from exposing the truth and besides, back on that day her Onee-sama had believed her. Having said that, Yumi pinned the flower on the girls' chest and then moved on to the next student. Yoshino, having sensed something shot Yumi a look to which she smiled a reply that said she would fill her in later.

After a few more people she stood before her Onee-sama. "Congratulations." she said as it would be very inappropriate for her to say something different even if it was her Onee-sama. _I'm here representing all the students_ she told herself. _I have to treat her as impartially as I would the others._

Sachiko's heart had started to race the moment Yumi had entered the room. Try as she might her eyes were drawn to her Petite Sœur. _Yumi!_ It took all of her considerable will power not to jump from her seat and run to the younger girl. _No, I must remain strong and let her do her work. My classmates are counting on her!_ Still, her heart skipped a beat, maybe even several of them, when she heard the representative of the girls instruct Yoshino and Yumi to the center row. Unintentionally her hand slipped into her pocket and grasped the object there, her thumb rubbing across its softness. This brought a measure of reassurance and calmness to her.

Sachiko watched as Yumi moved to the first girl and affixed the flower offering her congratulations. _Flawless_ she thought with a sense of pride in her little sister. With each new girl greeted and flower given the girl with wondrous brown eyes, eyes that had shared tears with her the night before till they were both cried out, drew closer. _She really is adorable_; she thought as Yumi paused at the girl three seats ahead of her and held a longer conversation. It suddenly struck the older girl watching Yumi smile charmingly and conduct herself with elegance and poise that her sister wasn't really a little girl anymore and was growing up. It's a very unsettling thing to realize that someone close to you isn't what you always thought them to be and that they apparently had changed overnight. _Where did she get this confidence from?_ Thinking about that she realized that it had been building over time though she couldn't, try as she might, place where exactly it had first began.

'_Congratulations_' suddenly said the voice that could always make her smile cutting through her thoughts. Looking up she stared into those shining brown eyes that regarded her lovingly. "Ah, yeah," came her elegant response. Sachiko suddenly cleared her throat, causing several people to look away. "It's alright, please pin it on me," she said to Yumi seeing the younger girl looking around with a curious expression. _Let's not give them more service than we need to_ she thought to herself while hearing the voice of Sei-sama in the back of her mind objecting strenuously.

"Well then, please excuse me," Yumi said taking one of the corsages from the box and opening the safety pin on the back off it. With the utmost gentleness she inserted it slightly into the fabric of her Onee-sama's uniform and then titled it to run parallel across the front at the perfect angel. Now all she needed to do was close the pin and it would be done. Suddenly she looked down and saw that the older girl had tied something black around her wrist. She instantly recognized the black hair ribbon from yesterday.

"Keep going," Sachiko prompted her seeing that she had stopped. Rethinking her idea she quickly untied the ribbon reasoning that it might get in the way of pinning the other girls flowers. Instead she wound the ribbon up in her hand and then after feeling Yumi secure the safety pin for her flower she pressed the ribbon into the younger girls' hands. "Look after it," she said giving the other girls hand a quick squeeze, "until the ceremony is over." Yumi instantly knew it was meant as a charm. During the graduation ceremony the third year students all sat towards the front but the two of them would be connected by this ribbon, an invisible bond between them and them alone. Yumi knew in her heart that was what her Onee-sama meant. "You can keep it in your pocket," Sachiko told her.

Yumi quickly slipped the ribbon into her pocket smiling as her fingers brushed the ribbons twin that was already there. "I'm done." She said and moved on to the next girl only to have applause erupt all around them. _Seems we put on a show after all_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I have come to the conclusion that it is far harder to retype someone else's story and not change it entirely than it is to build a new story. The majority of this chapter comes from the light novels by Konno. I fleshed it out from the translation I found adding in POV's from Yumi and Sachiko as well as cutting out some scenes that really didn't add much to our main characters. So why retype this? I think it adds character to our characters and I know a lot of people only know what the anime showed and where it ended so I thought it might be nice to show them the ending Konno more or less envisioned and penned. Granted with slight changes to work better for what I have planned. Even if you've read the light novels I still think you'll enjoy this…or so I hope at least as after all we're all rewriting what was written in using the girls we've come to love at Lillian.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	22. Something Forgotten

**Chapter 22 - Something Forgotten**

On the way back to class Yumi stopped into the bathroom and quickly removed the red ribbons from her hair. In their place she affixed the black ribbon her Onee-sama had just given her and its matching twin which she had brought with her to class that morning. _Onee-sama will know_ she was certain. _It's alright Onee-sama I know you'll do wonderfully today._ When Yumi returned to her classroom they were already lining up to go to the auditorium so she quickly found her place in line. As her class walked to the other building she kept telling herself, _No crying today_. Over and over again like a chant she said those words in her head. _Onee-sama and I cried last night together. Today I'll be strong for her._

The Japanese national anthem was sung followed by hymns that everyone present either knew in advance or they could follow along easily after hearing the refrain just once. As Rei sat there watching everyone get situated she couldn't help but recall Chisato-chan words to her 'Rei-chan you idiot' she had said. It was bad enough to be called that by her Petite Sœur Yoshino but it was even worse to be called that by someone else she decided. The incident in question took place during the pinning of the flowers for the Third Year Chrysanthemum class. It had started so well with compliments exchanged regarding the Kendo club. _All I did was say that I would like to see her with long hair_, the distraught girl thought to herself. _Just what kind of an idiot am I?_

_They're starting to hand out the diplomas,_ Sachiko thought mildly to herself as her mind wandered only to catch herself. _Is that how Yumi feels?_ Just thinking of her Petite Sœur brought a smile to her face. _We cried last night together so no tears allowed today_ she told herself yet again. _I'll be strong for her sake_ the older girl reiterated to herself. _ It's alright; Yumi is wearing the ribbon for me, holding a piece of my heart. I won't break the promise I made her last night._ Inside she also knew this was her revenge for crying last year during the Farewell Address.

'_Third Year chrysanthemum Group_' she heard the Vice Principals voice saying over the PA system. _That's Rei's class._ While Rei and herself had attended Lillian since kindergarten they really had never interacted with one another till they both became Bouton's Petite Sœur's on the exact same day. Sachiko was certain she had a good impression of Rei however she couldn't find a word that would sum up the other girl. Whatever that word might be she was certain that '_trust_', '_respect_' and '_admiration_' were mixed in there someplace. Suddenly she had the word she was looking for, _Pure_. There was most certainly something pure and radiant about the other girl. '_Hasekura Rei_' she heard over the PA system and with a smile she watched her dear friend climb the stairs to the stage and accept her diploma. _Thank you my friend for always being there for me_, Sachiko silently said knowing that words were not required.

Having accepted her diploma Rei walked to the end of the stage and stepped off where the diploma was taken from her. _Well that's kind of anticlimactic_ she thought. Vaguely she recalled her Onee-sama telling her of a similar feeling last year when the then Rosa Foetida had graduated. Rei made her way back to her seat and sat. Like most of the graduating class, once you had received your diploma and return to your seat there was nothing further to do but wait which was a relief. _I'm actually finished? Then why does it feel like there is still something I need to do_ she wondered. Yoshino was the first answer that came to mind.

'_Third Year Pine Group_' she heard the Vice Principals voice saying over the PA system. _That's Sachiko's class._ As Sachiko stepped onto the stage there were the expected sighs of admiration from her many fans. Rei marveled at her friend as she walked across the stage. It didn't matter if you were a fan, a friend or if it was the first time you had seen Sachiko you couldn't help but think her to be the epitome of an Onee-sama at Lillian's Girls Academy. Her natural figure shone with the light of the proud and intelligent soul it housed. Recently, this had been joined by a kindness and tenderness that polished her beauty even further. _Yumi-chan has been a good influence on her_ Rei thought with a smile. _Thank you my dear friend for helping me through everything_, Rei thought to her friend with a soft smile knowing she already knew.

"The farewell address," the Vice Principals voice announced over the PA system. "The student's representative, Second Year Wisteria class, Toudou Shimako."

"Here," was the clear response from the girl with long golden hair as she stood and made her way to the center aisle. As Shimako walked her heart began to race more with each step she took. _There's no turning back now_ she thought to herself. The only way back was to give the farewell speech and then return to her seat. Reaching the boundary between the graduating class and the remaining students she paused. _Maria-sama please look after them all_ she sent her silent prayer.

"Second Year Pine Group, Shimazu Yoshino." The Vice Principals voice spoke once more over the PA system.

"Here!" was the clear reply as Yoshino rose to her feet. Murmuring started in the seats reserved for staff and family. Two presenters for the farewell address was an unheard of event even with the accident from last year. At the mention of the younger girls name Rei looked up sharply in surprise. Yoshino walked down the row of chairs till she came from the center aisle. _I can do this! I'll make Rei-chan proud of me._ As she drew abreast to Shimako she paused.

"Second Year Pine Group, Fukuzawa Yumi." the Vice Principals voice spoke once more over the PA system.

"Here!" Yumi's voice rang out considerably louder than the two previous girls due to a hush having fallen over the room at the mention of a third name. A chorus of chuckles and light laughter could be heard coming from the vicinity of where the murmuring had been previously. In the audience Sachiko's eye grew large at hearing her Petite Sœur's name called. Yumi put everything from her mind and made her way to the center aisle. As her heart began to race she saw Shimako and Yoshino, her friends, waiting for her. _I'm not alone in this she thought to herself. I'm here representing the entire student body._ Yumi walked to stand between the two other girls with Yoshino on her left and Shimako on her right. Grasping each girls hand in hers the three of them walked forward in step holding hands and climbed the stairs to the stage and the waiting podium.

As it was customary for only a single person to give the farewell address they had agreed that by walking up there holding hands they were presenting themselves as unified in their resolve, one in their determination to give the address to the graduating class. It was a symbolic gesture but one that didn't go unnoticed by those in attendance. _Onee-sama_, Yumi thought as they turned and faced the audience _there is a message in there that only you will understand_ she thought thinking of the address they were about to read. By all rights all three girls should have been nervous to be in front of everyone giving this speech but because they were with friends they weren't. Yumi, as the leadoff hitter spoke first. "Onee-sama's who are about to leave the nest of Lillian's Girls Academy …"

"And though we have now reached the end, it gives me great honor to be able to pray for your health and future success in this farewell address." Shimako-san read the final sentence of the speech. "Students' representative, Toudou Shimako." the girl with blonde hair said.

"Shimazu Yoshino." the girl with long braids said.

"Fukuzawa Yumi." the girl with black hair ribbons said. And so the farewell address ended, with each of them signing off. The wording of the first and last sentences was identical to last year's, as an homage to her Onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama. _I hope future classes will use it as a template_ Yumi wished fervently from her heart believing it to be a wonderful tribute to her Onee-sama. The three girls walked down from the stage still holding hands and then returned to their seats.

"The formal reply." The Vice Principals voice announced over the PA system. "The graduating students' representative, Third Year Pine Class, Ogasawara Sachiko."

"Here!" came the melodious clear reply. Sachiko stood up from her chair and made her way to the center aisle. _I will not cry_, she thought as she recalled Yumi standing on stage with the black ribbons in her hair. She suddenly felt something brush around her wrist and without evening looking down she knew it was the ribbon that had bound the two girl's hands the night before. It wasn't possible for the ribbon to be there she knew but she felt it there none the less. With a soft gently smile, reassured that she was not alone, would never be alone again, she walked onto the stage and took her place behind the podium to give her speech. _We're connected._

Sachiko swept her gaze across the audience. Rei will be with the Third Year students she knew. Touko-chan and Noriko-chan would be in back with the First Year Students while Shimako, Yoshino and Yumi…_Yumi_…her eyes instantly found the younger girl in the crowd and for one brief moment their eyes locked and a jolt of electricity passed through her but instead of distracting her it seemed to ground the older girl, calming her. _Yumi is looking out for me._ Within a blink of an eye her gaze continued on over the Second Year Students. Yumi smiled in the audience certain that her Onee-sama had gotten her message.

Sachiko unfolded her speech on the podium before her and adjusted the microphone. As she was about to begin her speak she was distracted by a small buzzing sound. As she watched a small honey bee flew around her head once and then settled directly in the center of the paper her speech was written on. Not even aware of her actions she folded the paper back up and slipped it back in to the envelope she had pulled it from effectively trapping the bee. "It seems even the honey bees have come to celebrate our graduation today," she said receiving a light wave of laughter from the audience. After placing the envelope back on the podium the formal reply began with, "To everyone who is celebrating our commencement of a new journey..."

The raven haired beauties words were more than eloquent, more than heartfelt, more than passionate they were mesmerizing, enchanting, captivating, inspired! Rather than reading from a prepared speech Sachiko spoke from the heart, her experiences and feeling during her time at Lillian shone through ever so brightly in each and every word. From beginning to end, she kept her head held high, looking out over her fellow graduates, the Petite Sœur's they would leave behind, the teachers that had guided them, the families that had raised them, and the guests that had come to honor them as she weaved her words together. "…and to these words of thanks, let me add my personal gratitude for being given the opportunity to deliver this formal reply." Sachiko smiled graciously to the entire assembly. "Graduating students' representative, Third Year Pine Class, Ogasawara Sachiko." Once finished her eyes returned to her Petite Sœur having no difficulty finding her as applause erupted throughout the gymnasium as people started standing and gave a standing ovation. _Tears?_ Sachiko then understood they were tears of joy and pride.

_Onee-sama you're marvelous!_ Yumi beamed with pride for the older girl as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks_. It's alright if I cry as these aren't sad tears because we're separating_ she figured. _Ogasawara Sachiko-sama is truly amazing. _Even after Sachiko stepped down from the stage and made her way back to her seat and sat down the applause continued.

**-oo-oo-**

Sachiko squinted as she stepped out of the building due to the bright sunlight. There, bathed in the suns warm glow was her Petite Sœur. For a moment her breath caught within her chest. It was a rare moment, a stunning picture, as Yumi was looking off to one side and seemed to be incased in a corona of light. _If I were an artist I would want to paint that picture_ the older girl thought and then blushed slightly. "Yumi." she softly called and was rewarded with the other girl looking her way and smiling brightly. "Were you waiting for me?" she asked.

Yumi ran up to her Onee-sama even as the older girl walked towards her. "Yes…here," she said stretching out her hand upon which lay the black velvet ribbon that Sachiko had left in her keeping.

Sachiko smiled plucking the ribbon from the hand before her and slipping it into her pocket. The charm that bound them together even when they weren't. "Arigato Yumi," she said her words of thanks for more than just returning the ribbon to her safe keeping. Reaching out she brushed the others girls shoulder, adjusted her collar. "I guess I should stop this," she said as she untied the scarf and retied it.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed. "Never! If you did I would forever look a mess!"

"You've not grown tired of it after all this time," Sachiko asked caressing the cheek of her little sister affectionately.

"No, not really," Yumi replied leaning into the caress ever so slightly smiling brightly.

"Is that so?" the Rosa Chinensis said taking her en Bouton's hand in hers and moving them away from the auditorium with a contented smile. "Oh Rei!" she suddenly called spotting the other girl. "Where are you off to? Aren't we supposed to be meeting at the statue of Maria-sama?"

"Good work today Yumi-chan," Rei said with a warm smile. "You too Sachiko!"

"Arigato Rei," Sachiko said laying one hand on Rei's arm. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Me?" Rei replied in a confused tone of voice. "I didn't do anything."

"Then it wasn't you that volunteered to give the formal reply and then decline the chance to do it," Sachiko asked with a knowing smile. Seeing the Rosa Foetida blush slightly she had her answer. After giving the clasped arm a gentle squeeze she released it. "Yoshino said she would be a little late getting there so why don't we head over there now?" The three of them moved off and down the appointed path.

Just before the fork in the path Rei suddenly took off running saying she would be back in just a minute. She flew past their meeting place, and Noriko-chan and Touko-chan who were already waiting there, and sprinted down the path lined with ginkgo trees. "Chisato-chan!" she called to the figure she had seen.

"R-Rei-sama?" Chisato-chan said upon turning around from hearing her name called.

Having sprinted to catch up to the girl she held up one hand for the other girl to wait for a moment so she could catch her breath. "Chisato-chan. You had your hair done up with curls." She finally said to the younger girl. Rei hand pondered the series of events during the graduation ceremony and why she was an idiot until she had finally realized that she had gone on the Valentines date with her last year. "Am I correct?" The younger girl nodded slightly. "I thought as much. I'm glad I remembered. Will you please take back what you said earlier about me being an idiot," she asked.

"…you are you know," Chisato-chan replied. "You needn't worry about my feelings or every little word someone like me says." Tears slowly ran down her face not because Rei-sama was an idiot but because she remembered and had raced after her just to apologize and tell her that she had remembered.

A completely bewildered Rei didn't know what to say. Her intentions had been to apologize and make the second year student feel better but all she had done was made her cry. With nothing further to say she stepped forward and embraced the crying girl for several long moments before making her way back to the others feeling more like an idiot than ever before.

Suddenly both Shimako and Sachiko who were standing close by called out at the same time "Onee-sama!"

"Eh?" Yumi said turning around and seeing the former Roses there.

The three former Roses, Mizuno Youko-sama, Satou Sei-sama and Torii Eriko-sama, were all smiles as they walked over and said "Gokigenyou" to everyone.

"Wh…wh..wha..?" Yumi said unable to get a coherent word out due to the shock of not one but all three of the former Roses being present.

"Let me help with that and translate Yumi-ese," offered Sei-sama with a serious expression on her face, '_wh..wh..wha.._' means '_What are all of you doing here?_'"

"Anyone could have told us that," said the former Rosa Chinensis shouldering her way past Sei-sama to greet her granddaughter.

"Youko-sama did you come here to see my Onee-sama graduate?" Yumi squealed jumping around her beloved Grand- Sœur like a little kid. Touko, witnessing the complete abandonment of ladylike behavior of her own Onee-sama just hung her head in shame.

"Of course I came to see Sachiko graduate," Youko-sama replied with a warm smile to her granddaughter.

"Yoshino-chan told us to come have a look so we did." added Sei-sama.

Yumi couldn't help but wonder why Yoshino had failed to mention to her that she had invited the former Roses. _Maybe this is why she was so high strung this morning_, she wondered to herself. Looking around she noticed that her friend was absent. As if summoned by the thought of her Yoshino came walking up from one direction and Rei came from the other so that they both joined the group at the same time.

"Here she comes now," Eriko-sama offered having just returned from speaking with Tsutako-san and Shouko-chan the little sister of Katsumi-san. "This should be interesting."

Yoshino could feel her heart racing as she saw all her friends ahead of her gathered with the two photography club members around the statue of Maria-sama. _This is long overdue._ Briefly she wondered seeing Rei reaching the group from the other direction. _Why was she coming from the school gates?_ Pushing the matter aside she focused on the one person she wanted to see most and then she spotted her Grand- Sœur Eriko-sama.

"Thank you for coming Eriko-sama," she opened with stopping before the woman in question. "Gokigenyou Youko-sama. Thank you for yesterday Sei-sama," she said to each respectively with a smile. The three former Roses returned her greetings politely though slightly uncertain of what to expect.

Rei, just joining the group saw Eriko-sama and rushed over "Onee-sama! She said surprised and glad to see her. It was only then that she saw Yoshino and her eyes were instantly drawn to the person behind her Petite Sœur. "Nana-chan," Rei said with a warm welcoming smile to the younger girl.

Nana-chan took three steps forward and bowed. "Congratulations on your graduation Rosa Foetida!"

"Thank you Nana-chan," Rei replied glancing at her watch. "I'm sorry if Yoshino dragged you out here," she offered. While it may be graduation ceremony for the high school students it was classes as usual for the middle school which meant right now it was lunch time for Nana-chan.

"I asked her to bring me, as I wanted to congratulate you personally," Nana-chan replied with a shy smile. To Rei it was apparent from the look on the face of Yoshino that the middle school student was covering for her little sister.

"Rei-chan," Yoshino said using the more familiar term for addressing her that was usually reserved for when they were alone, "Watch." Yoshino held the other girls eyes till she nodded that she would. Rei, ordered to watch would do just that but she could clearly see by the bewildered look on Nana-chan's face that the middle school student had no clue what was going on either. Turning Yoshino faced Nana directly. "Nana," the girl with the long braids started with and then paused as she reached beneath the collar of her uniformed and fished out something with bright green stones that joined together to form a rosary. Yumi gasped unable to control herself at the sight of the rosary. "Previously you asked me if my Petite Sœur would wear this rosary," she said as she spread the rosary open using the index finger and thumb from each hand, "do you recall?"

Nana-chan nodded slightly then ran her tongue across her dry lips and said in a soft voice, "Yes."

"At the time I didn't answer you. Yes, the next person to wear this rosary will be my Petite Sœur and I think it will be you." Yoshino said. _There, I finally said it!_ "I know I should wait till April to do this but I would like my Onee-sama to meet my Petite Sœur so, Arima Nana-san, will you be my Petit Sœur?" Everyone present suddenly turned and looked at Nana-chan waiting for her answer.

"When I first saw that rosary I knew instantly that I wanted it. I wanted it to be mine. Never have I wanted something so badly before," Nana admitted to the group around her and Yoshino. "I wanted it so badly that it hurt. The other day I saw the same rosary in a store and when I picked it up I realized that I didn't want that one." Her words brought confused looks to several faces in the group but especially from Yoshino. "Now that I see it here before me, I want it again. It wasn't the fact that it was a rosary with green gems but rather the fact that it is '_your_' rosary that I desired it so. But is that a good enough reason to become your Petite Sœur?"

Yoshino struggled her way through the words spoken by the other girl and couldn't decide if she had just been rejected or not. "Sometimes you're too honest for your own good Nana," Yoshino said with a smile dropping the rosary into her hand and holding it out assuming she had been denied. "Take it, it's yours and you don't have to become my Sœur." _If she wants it that badly she can have it._

"No," Nana replied quickly hiding her hands behind her back. "I've changed my mind and I don't want it now."

Rei suddenly sighed heavily as Yoshino's hands dropped to her side a confused look on her face. "Yumi-chan a little assistance here if you please?"

"Right!" Yumi said as Rei grabbed both of Yoshino's hands and stretched the rosary between them again and then held them out before her. "Hold her hands please," Rei instructed the younger girl. Yumi complied taking a firm grip on her friend's hands that squirmed and tried to get away however Yumi's grip was inspired by her desire to help her friend so Yoshino could not break free. Once free to move, Rei went and stood behind Nana-chan and firmly grasped the younger girls' arms pinning them to her side. Rei looked at Yumi, "On three. One," she suddenly moved Nana-chan forward till Yoshino and Nana were only inches apart. "Two, switch!" Yumi and Rei changed positions before either of the other confused girls could respond. "Three!" Rei began to tickle Yoshino's sides directly under her arms just as Yumi lowered Nana's head. Yoshino, who was more than a little ticklish, reflexively opened her hands causing the rosary to fall and land on the shoulders and around the head of the middle school girl. "There, it's done!" Rei said in a slightly excited and exasperated voice.

"Rei-chan!" Yoshino said with such force turning on her cousin only to stop when she saw her standing there calmly and point back over the other girls shoulder. Turning around once more Yoshino's eyes widened as she saw Nana-chan standing there cradling the cross from the rosary in one hand and staring at it transfixed with a happy smile on her face. "What?" a confused Yoshino asked.

Rei smiled and embraced her cousin from behind. "You don't get it do you? To Nana-chan the rosary held no worth unless it was a symbol of her being your Petite Sœur. Isn't that right Nana-chan?" Nana nodded in answer never taking her eyes from the rosary. Apparently Yoshino was the only one who hadn't understood that.

"Is that so?" the girl with braids said moving over to her new Sœur. "I'm sorry I didn't understand," she said embracing the other girl. _If Rei is an idiot I must be an even bigger one!_

"Then you are both fine with being Sœur's?" Sachiko asked just to confirm. Both girls' quickly nodded at which point everyone offered their congratulations. In short order Touko and Noriko pulled Nana aside and there were many exchanges of '_let's be friends_' and '_if you need anything ask us'_. Next school year Nana would be an en Bouton the same as the other two girls even though she was a grade behind. Watching the three girls get along so well already Yoshino couldn't help but be happy.

Rei hugged her little sister from behind again. "I thought it might be like this however I am thrilled with Nana-chan. Thank you," she said giving the girl in her arms and tight squeeze. In the end Yoshino caused a huge scandal by giving her rosary to a middle school student yet it shouldn't have been unexpected as she was the same girl that caused the Yellow Rose Revolution by returning her rosary and then asking for it back.

"Yoshino-chan." Eriko-sama said as she approached Yoshino-san. "Thanks for fulfilling the promise you made to me."

"Not at all," Yoshino replied evenly. "I just don't want to hear you nagging me anymore."

"Hmm you should learn to respect your elders!" the former Rose Foetida said as both girls turned a shoulder to the other.

"They're still the same," Sachiko said just loud enough for Yumi who was standing next to her to hear.

"Because they're the same," Yumi agreed.

"Is that so," they both said at the same time and then looked at each other and giggled at their own actions and just how '_the same_' they were.

"Oh, by the way, I saw your grandfather today." Yumi said to her Onee-sama.

"Oh?" Sachiko replied, "Did he run into you?"

"No, I saw him sitting next to Sayako Oba-sama and he bears a strong resemblance to your father."

"I was surprised to see him here as he had an important meeting today but he came down with a high fever this morning." Sachiko explained.

"I wonder if they are still here. Probably not," Yumi guessed," I would have liked to have met him."

"You will," Sachiko said with a warm smile taking the other girls hand in hers and walking over to where they were getting ready to take the graduation pictures, "We have the rest of our lives after all."

_Yes,_ Yumi thought to herself as she felt something soft and velvety brush her wrist, _we're connected!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, there you have it…more or less. This concludes the arc as Konno intended it to be. Again I stress the _more or less_ as some parts were cut out and others were embellished, fluffed and smoothed as needed. Moving forward from here I shall have to rely on the Muse and myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the ones to come.

Once again I apologize to those of you who have actually read the light novels. I included the events over the last few chapters specifically to build character development but also to provide Konno's story for those who have not read it.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	23. Fairies

**Chapter 23 - Fairies**

"Yumi," Sachiko said to get her Petite Sœur's attention as they walked along the gingko path. Tsutako-san had stayed and taken pictures and they had all asked for copies of not just the ones with themselves, but of all of them. It was agreed upon that they would of course all pay for their own photos. Eventually, like all good things is had to come to an end. The Rose Families had split up into separate groups with the Chinensis Sisters being together. "Spring break starts tomorrow, do you have any plans?"

"No Onee-sama," Yumi replied but then frowned remembering something. "My father is moving into some office space so he may want some help with that."

"I see, that sounds more like manual labor work than actual plans," Sachiko replied.

"Did you want to do something Onee-sama?" Yumi asked hopefully.

"I was thinking that it might be nice for the three Chinensis Sisters to go away on a little trip," Sachiko said nonchalantly as if it was nothing major.

Yumi predictably squealed with delight and clutched the raven haired beauties arm tightly. "If my parents know it is going away with you they are sure to let me go!"

"Well then," Sachiko said with a smile before turning to look at the other girl walking with them. "Touko?" Sachiko asked seeing the conflicted look on the youngest of the Chinensis Sisters face.

"Thank you Sachiko-sama but I believe I will have to decline," Touko said.

"Touko?" Yumi asked in a pouting tone of voice.

"I already have other plans," the girl with banana curls explained though it was clear that she wished to go with them just from her expression.

Suddenly Yumi recalled her conversation with Kanako-chan that morning. _Oh!_ "I understand Touko," Yumi said laying a comforting hand on her Petite Sœur's shoulder. "It's important that we keep our obligations."

"Rightly so," Sachiko said proudly of her Petite Sœur as well as her granddaughter for realizing the importance of keeping ones word. "Perhaps we can plan on a Chinensis Sister vacation for summer break then?" Touko's eyes brightened up at that news while Yumi's dimmed and her shoulders visibly sagged.

"Well, I guess helping my father will be good exercise for me," Yumi said in a dejected tone of voice as she had already gotten her hopes up for a spring break trip with her Onee-sama.

"Yumi," Sachiko asked, "are you backing out on me too?

Yumi looked to her sharply as if not believing her ears. "Onee-sama?"

"Would it be alright if it was just the two of us Yumi?" Sachiko asked hesitantly. _Please say yes_ she willed with all her might.

"That would be wonderful!" she blurted out without thinking and then instantly blushed. _Onee-sama wants to spend time with just me! _ Were her thoughts having forgotten that Touko had also initially been invited.

Touko just rolled her eyes at her Onee-sama's actions and hung her head in shame.

"I thought we might go stay at our summer house again," Sachiko carried on warmed by the younger girl's enthusiastic response. "I haven't been there in a very long time in the spring but it should be pretty. If that's alright?"

"Anywhere with you would be wonderful Onee-sama," Yumi's reply was very heartfelt and sincere said in an open and honest tone of voice. "Onee-sama," she suddenly asked, "When do your University classes begin?"

"The next semester starts in April so we have time." Sachiko replied with a smile on her face. _Just the two of us!_ "So you'll ask your parents tonight?"

"Hai!" was the quick reply. "I'll call you later after I have talked to them." Yumi promised.

"Onee-sama," Touko interjected at the girl with red ribbons in her hair, "Don't forget that we have a Yamayuri meeting on Tuesday to begin preparations for the First Year welcoming ceremony."

"I'll make sure to have her back in time Touko-chan," Sachiko said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm counting on you Sachiko-sama," Touko said in a very serious voice. "My Onee-sama can be very absentminded at times."

"I've noticed that as well, Touko-chan," Sachiko answered in just as serious a voice. "I've tried to break her of that habit but I think I failed. My apologies if she is a burden to you."

"Not at all Sachiko-sama," Touko countered in the same tone of voice, "We all have our burdens we must carry through life I guess," she finished with a very dramatic sigh.

Yumi stopped walking and in a few feet the two other girls turned back to regard her. Yumi couldn't decide who to yell at first, her Onee-sama or her Petite Sœur and so she stood there indecisively looking from one to the other.

Sachiko leaned over slightly towards Touko and whispered in a voice loud enough for Yumi to hear, "Oh dear I think we sort circuited her!"

"ONEE-SAMA!" Yumi wailed causing both of the other girls to start and then begin to laugh at the look of shock and disbelief Yumi's face.

Finally once they got their laughter under control they both walked back to Yumi and each taking a hand in their own they pulled and got her moving again. "We wouldn't have you any other way Onee-sama," Touko said with a loving smile.

"I quit agree," Sachiko added in as the three of them walked out the main gate of the Lillian Girl's Academy.

**-00-00-**

"So I can go?" Yumi asked for the third time and still did not receive a direct answer.

"So your certain you're not going out of the country," her mother asked again," We did go through the trouble of getting your passport because of last time."

"No mother," Yumi affirmed, "we're going to the same place we went that time, Onee-sama's family's summer house."

"Oh dear," her mother replied in an absentminded sort of way, "I'll need to go buy rice then."

"So I can go?" Yumi asked yet again.

"Whatever are you thinking?" asked the older woman, "I wouldn't be sending rice if you weren't going would I?" Yumi squealed and jumping up gave her mother a hug before dashing upstairs to pack. "I swear that child is so absentminded at times it's amazing she gets by. Poor Sachiko-san, I hope she's not too heavy a burden on you! I don't know where she gets it from!" Pausing, the older woman looked around with a confused look on her face. "Now what was I doing?"

"It will be colder out so I need, sweaters, jeans, a jacket, umbrella just in case…" Yumi said out load as she pulled her suitcase from the closet and setting it on her bed she opened it up before returning to the closet for clothes.

"Running away from home already?" her brother Yuuki said from the doorway with an amused tone. "I didn't think you would be chasing after Sachiko-san…" he paused and changed it to 'sama' recalling Yumi correcting him about his informality the other day. "…Sachiko-sama so soon. University classes haven't even started as yet."

"Don't say such pointless things Yuuki. There is no need for me to chase after my Onee-sama. We're just going away for several days for spring break," she informed him.

"Is that so, just the two of you?" he asked as he entered the room and taking her by the shoulder steered her to the chair at the desk and made her sit. "I'll get the clothes and you can get..." he held up two fingers on each hand and moved them to signify quotation marks, "...the girlie stuff when I'm done."

"Six days," she said before he could ask. "It was originally going to be a trip for the Chinensis sisters but Touko already had other plans and so couldn't go." _Poor Touko-chan_ she thought to herself. _I hope her and Kanko-_chan have a good time.

"hmmm," Yuuki said from the closet as he set out several different outfits of mostly jeans and sweaters. "You have hiking boots don't you?"

"Yes, why?" she asked. "They should be there in the back of the closet."

"Well, last time Sachiko-sama took you for a walk in the woods right?" Yumi nodded. "It's still spring so if you do that now the ground may be muddy so it would be best to have your hiking boots on so you don't ruin your other shoes." Yuuki explained.

"What would I do without you Yuuki?" Yumi said with a smile.

"Dress terribly," was her brothers reply with a grin as he ducked the pillow thrown at him. "So Dad says you're moving in next door?" Yuuki said to change the subject as he brought several outfits over to the suitcase and started folding them into it.

"Not moving in." she corrected him. "I just asked if I could have it. I want to buy a piano and have a place I can practice."

"So you're not moving out of your room here?" he asked in a soft tone focusing very intently on the clothes he was folding in front of him so as not to look at his sister.

Yumi regarded her younger brother for several long moments trying to determine the words between the words. Like when a person asks one thing but is really trying to get the answer to something else. Then it finally dawn on her. _He's afraid I'm moving out._ "No," she finally reassured him with a mischievous grin, "If I did that then I would have to pack my own clothes!" The truth was she would dearly miss her brother as they had lived in rooms next to each other their entire lives. It was precisely these types of conversations the siblings had that would be missed the most.

"Oh, well then that's good." was Yuuki's only reply as he turned back to hide his thankful smile and sigh of relief. He quickly packed several more outfits as the silence between them lengthen. "Well that should do it," he finally said turning from the suitcase and walking towards the door. "I hope the two of you have fun Yumi."

"Thank you Yuuki," she said towards his departing back. "I owe you one!"

"Several now!" came the distant reply from her brother just before he closed his bedroom door.

_Well, that was…a moment, if ever there was one_ she thought to herself with a warm smile. It was on occasions such as this that she realized just how special of a little brother she had. Where most siblings fought and had a rivalry with each other, Yuuki and she always got along and never quarreled with each other. _He's my best friend in many ways. I wonder if he feels the same way about me._ With a shrug she made her way to the dresser and selected the proper amount of under garments and extras just in case and added those to the rapidly filling suitcase. Remembering last time, she walked to the bookcase in her room and selected one of her favorite books as well as a manga that Yoshino had loaned to her. _If I finish this on the trip I can give it back to her next week at the Rose Mansion_ she reasoned. After adding two clean pairs of pajamas, a warm set and a lighter set in case it wasn't too cold, she closed the suitcase and set it aside. After one last mental check she made her way downstairs to see what was for dinner pausing to use the house phone to call and confirm with her Onee-sama that she could go tomorrow.

**-00-00-**

Sachiko hung up the phone with a silly grin on her face just as her mother came to get her for dinner. "Was that Yumi-chan?" Sayako asked seeing her daughter hanging up the phone and taking note of the smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Sachiko asked turning to look at her mother still grinning.

"You only get _'that'_ look on your face," she said pointing at her daughters face playfully, "when you've spoken with her."

"Is it that obvious?" Sachiko asked.

"Only because I know you so well Sachiko," she replied taking her daughter hand in hers and leading her to the dining area. "That's also why I know that you're confused and uncertain of yourself right now." Seeing the shocked look on her daughters face she couldn't help but chuckle. "We are more alike than you think."

Sachiko shook her head recalling several thoughts she had been having concerning her Petite Sœur, "I doubt that mother." The scene of waking up with Yumi in her arms flashed through her mind quickly causing her to look down as her cheeks blushed.

The two women arrived at the dining table and seated themselves. After the food had been brought out Sayako dismissed the servants instructing them that she would call if they were needed. This was not unusual though Sachiko couldn't understand what her mother wanted to talk about in private. "Let me tell you a story, Sachiko," the older lady began. "When I was going to Lillian I used to go to the greenhouse to read and one day, maybe it was due to the warmth in there, I fell asleep. When I awoke there was what I took to at first to be a fairy before me with the largest brown eyes I had ever seen. I was instantly captivated by her eyes and her beauty." Sayako smiled fondly recalling the event.

"I felt a jolt run through my entire body at the time. Perhaps it was because of that I wasn't thinking correctly and thought I was late for class." Sayako said with a grin. "I raced off without getting the girls name. The rest of that day she was all I could think about. No one was more surprised than I was when she turned up at my class looking for me. I had left a book called _The Pillow Book_, I had checked out from the library in the greenhouse and the fairy was returning it to me. Once again I was so captivated by her that I failed to ask her name and she left." The older woman sighed in remembrance. "I thought of her often over the next few weeks and looked for her whenever I was at school. Then, the day before I graduated my fairy girl appeared before me again. She asked me to sign a book. It was the same book I had left in the greenhouse that she had returned to me. I realized she must have checked it out of the library. It was only then, as I signed it that I found out her name. I signed it '_To Houribe Miki-san. Sei Sayako, Third Year Chrysanthemum Class'_." Sayako turned and regarded her daughter for a long moment before speaking. "It's easy to forget that there are real fairies in the world," she said laying a gentle hand on her daughters arm, "and that we shouldn't let them get away when one is hovering right before us."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

A short chapter to set the stage. I wanted to get this out today as I will be attending a family function tonight and won't be able to do any writing. :-(

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	24. Idle Chatter

**Chapter 24 - Idle Chatter**

"So?" Yumi said to her father. "Did you talk to Mom about it?"

"I did," Fukuzawa Yuuichirou replied taping close the box in front of him.

"And?" Yumi exclaimed in an exasperated tone of voice when no further reply was forthcoming. Normally she would take her time with this however her Onee-sama was due here any moment and this was the third time she had asked without receiving a straight answer.

"We can discuss it when you get back from Ogasawara-san's house," her father replied lifting the box and setting on a growing stack of others in the living room of the attached apartment. Turning he could see the frustrated look on his daughters face. "She needs a little more convincing," he explained to her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the older man smiled looking over his daughters shoulder towards the front door. "Ogasawara-san! I hope you are well?"

Yumi smiled and turned to regard the raven haired woman in the doorway as she offered greetings to Yumi's father. "Onee-sama!" she said, all thoughts of her conversation with her father flying from her mind at the site of the older girl. "You look very pretty today!" Yumi said blushing slightly.

"Yumi," Sachiko said as a smile appeared on her lips as well at the site of the girl with ribbons in her hair. "Your Mother said you were over here." She offered marveling at all the boxes and raising one brow slightly in question.

Seeing her Onee-sama curious look Yumi said, "My father has used this as his office but now is moving to an office building as work has increased and he had to hire several new employees."

"I'm glad to hear that business is doing so well for you Fukuzawa-san," Sachiko said to Yumi's father.

Yuuichirou smiled and raising one hand scratched the back of his head slightly. "Thank you. It's the strangest thing as it just suddenly took off over night for no apparent reason. Please, can you call me Oji-san from now on? It would only seem fair," he added. He had heard that Yumi called Sachiko's father '_Uncle_' and liked it but had been waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"Onee-sama, shouldn't we get going? I think the moving truck is due here shortly." Yumi said crossing to the other girl and taking her by the hand and leading her from the room knowing fully well why her father's business had suddenly increased to the degree it had and because she was embarrassed by her father telling her Onee-sama to call him Oji-san.

"I see," Sachiko responded with and then said goodbye to Yumi's father who quickly went back to packing after wishing them both well. Seeing Yumi grab her suitcase which had been sitting just inside the door, she led the way to the car that was parked out on the street. "Well, that was surprising, but in a nice way," Sachiko said. Yumi just hung her head in shame at her father's forward behavior too embarrassed to even apologies.

The driver, the same as the one last time they had taken this trip smiled. "May I take your bags Fukuzawa-san," he asked politely.

"Thank you Matsui-san," Yumi replied looking up with a smile causing a startled look from the driver due to the fact he hadn't expected her to remember his name. Yumi opened the door to the back seat and let her Onee-sama enter and slide over to make room for herself. "Oh," Yumi suddenly exclaimed. "I'll be right back!" Without further word she turned and ran into the house leaving a very puzzled Sachiko in the back seat alone. In a few short moments Yumi returned caring the same lunch box that she had brought last time with her. She quickly slid into the seat next to the older girl and closed the car door after setting the lunch box on the seat next to her. "I told my mother how much you enjoyed the lunch box last time so she insisted on making another one for use to take with us." Yumi explained after catching her breath. "She even made the same items as last time. Fried white fish with herbs, pan-fried rolls with asparagus, cheese and bacon inside, and pan-fried petit tomatoes." Yumi couldn't help but grin. "I think she didn't want to risk you not liking it by making something else."

"Your Mother is very sweet Yumi," Sachiko said with a smile. "I'll have to properly thank her when we return." Sachiko signaled the driver who had gotten into the driver sweat after stowing the luggage away to go just as the moving truck pulled up behind them. "Let's save it for after the rest stop if that is alright with you?" she asked Yumi who nodded her agreement. "Good," Sachiko said with a smile. "I think I'll rest now." So saying she took her motion sickness pills and leaned back in her seat closing her eyes. Yumi reached over and took her Onee-sama's hand in hers and held it, causing the other girl to smile and whisper softly, "Arigato." without opening her eyes.

_My Onee-sama is so beautiful_ Yumi thought as she watched the other girl drift off to sleep. A twinge of sadness touched her face which would have caused concern from the older girl had she been awake to see it. _Everything is going to change now. There will be long periods of time when I won't be able to see her._ She knew that it couldn't be helped but that didn't mean that she had to like the fact that it was going to happen. _How will I support her if I'm not with her_ Yumi thought to herself, not for the first time. Puzzling over this matter she turned and looked out the car window at the scenery going past though her eyes didn't really see it.

_Will we drift apart now?_ This was the same thought that always followed the first one. In her heart she knew that they were connected yet she worried. _Even a plant that is healthy and growing properly still needs attention to insure it continues to grow correctly_ she reasoned. _What kind of plant as we growing Onee-sama?_ This questioned caused her to pause. _We're sisters, S__œurs. What other types of relationships could there be? It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or girlfriend and girlfriend_ she thought and then suddenly found herself blushing. She wasn't embarrassed at the thought of being her Onee-sama's girlfriend, just the opposite; the thought excited her for some reason and that was why she blushed. _That's a little bit peculiar. Isn't it?_ _Am I peculiar?_ Suddenly her eyes got really big as a thought entered her mind. _What would Onee-sama think of me?_ These questions continued to swim around in her head over and over again preventing her from sleeping all the way to the rest stop.

"Yumi didn't you sleep?" Sachiko asked with some concern upon being awaken upon reaching the rest stop and opening her eyes to see her little sisters large brown eyes looking at her lovingly.

Yumi smiled her shoulders lifting slightly and falling as she shrugged. "I guess I slept enough last night," she offered. Still slightly groggy from the medicine the usually perceptive Rosa Chinensis didn't pursue the matter further as the two girls got out of the car to stretch their legs and use the bathroom. After some time they returned to the car and once more were on their way. Yumi opened the basket her mother had prepared for them and they both ate being sure to leave plenty for the driver. "Onee-sama, what are you going to study at the University?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Business," the girl next to her answered. "My grandfather wants me to inherit everything so I want to know what I'm doing when that happens," she explained.

"That makes sense." Yumi replied helping herself to another tomato before deciding she was finished.

"Yumi, what are your plans?" Sachiko then asked as she started to put the food away.

"Eh?" Yumi squeaked in surprise.

"After spring break you'll be in your final year of high school. Do you plan on going to a University afterwards?" Sachiko asked putting the last of the food away and closing the basket.

Yumi pondered the question for several long moments never having really given it much thought to date. "I'm really not certain," she finally admitted. "My Father has always sort of wanted me to follow in his steps and work with him."

"So you'll go to a University to study architecture?" she pressed, her blue eyes regarding the girl beside her. _It would be so good if she could go to Lillian University with me! We may not have the same classes but we could see each other more _she reasoned_._

"Perhaps," Yumi replied. "I'm certain that my parents would like that however I don't want to be a burden on them."

"Burden?" Sachiko asked confused by the other girl's response.

"Hai!" Yumi replied. "If I can find a good job, work hard and save then I might be able to go in a few years." Still seeing the confused look on her Onee-sama's face she tried to think of a polite way to get her point across. _I can't just say that my parents aren't rich as that might offend her._ "I want to be able to pay my own way through University. My grades aren't the best and I would hate to fail and cause my parents a financial burden." she finally settled on.

"I see," Sachiko said in a thoughtful tone of voice. Truthfully the thought of the financial burden had never entered her mind. She had her own money that had been left to her from her grandmother after she passed away and so she was paying her way through the University. Still, the amount she had received was large enough that the cost of four years of University was so small that she had paid it and just as quickly it was gone from her memory. Sachiko smiled and laid a hand on Yumi's giving it a gentle squeeze, "That is very responsible of you, Yumi. I'm proud of you for wanting to spare your parents that hardship."

They rode in comfortable silence for a while, each enjoying the others close company. There are times when the presence of someone you love is all that is needed and words are not required. This was not a bad thing, but a natural occurrence between them. _We're connected_ they both knew within their hearts. Yumi suddenly chuckled causing her Onee-sama to look over in question. "Yoshino," Yumi said in way of response and they both grinned recalling the previous day's events.

"I'm not sure who was more relieved, Yoshino, Nana-chan or Rei," Sachiko said shaking her head in disbelief. "Has she always been so head strong?"

"Of the three I think Rei-sama was the most relieved," Yumi replied though even she wasn't certain about that recalling the look on Yoshino's face when she saw Nana-chan wearing her rosary and looking at it lovingly. "One thing is for certain, the next school year should prove very interesting."

Sachiko sighed softly causing her Petite Sœur to look at her sharply due to the uncharacterized behavior. "I think I'm going to miss all that," Sachiko admitted. "I didn't realized just how much it all meant to me till now when it's all behind me."

"Onee-sama, you'll be right next door," Yumi said reaching over and take the other girls hand in hers. "You can come over whenever you want."

"No, I wouldn't want to be a bother," Sachiko replied in an unconvincing tone of voice.

"Your Onee-sama, Sei-sama and Eriko-sama come over often enough and they weren't a bother were they?" Yumi asked.

"I..I suppose not," was the hesitant reply. "You would tell me if I was, wouldn't you Yumi?" Sachiko asked looking into the brown eyes of the girl next to her.

"Of course I would Onee-sama," Yumi said knowing full well she would never say those words to her Onee-sama. Just the thought of saying something of that nature to the other girl left her nearly speechless.

"Thank you Yumi," Sachiko said with a smile, "I know I can count on you then." Yumi wisely smiled in return and remained silent. Soon they were pulling into the driveway of the Ogasawara summer house. As the car came to a stop and Matsui turned the engine off the Sawamura's came out of the house with a slightly joyful if confused look on their faces. "Kiyo, Gensuke, so wonderful to see you both again!" Sachiko greeted the care takers warmly.

"Gokigenyou." Yumi added smiling and bowing to the two of them. "Sorry to intrude on you. Please take good care of us while we're here."

"Sachiko-sama, Yumi-sama, it is always a pleasure to have you here," Kiyo said with a smile and a sideways glance to her husband. "I wish we had known you were coming," the older lady said wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm sorry for the lack of notice, it was only decided yesterday that we would be coming," Sachiko replied. "I hope we won't be a burden to you?" Sachiko asked noticing that something was wrong.

_Onee-sama only decided to come yesterday_ Yumi thought in wonder having thought it had been planned out weeks in advance.

"There was an incident with the last storm that came through and the roof took some damage," Gensuke explained clasping his hands in front of him nervously. "The roof has since been repaired however the room that Yumi-sama used last time was damaged from the water and I haven't had a chance to repair it yet," he finished.

"I see," Sachiko said thoughtfully. "Well it can't be avoided I guess. It's my fault for not calling ahead and giving you proper notice." Upon hearing this both care takers visibly relaxed. "We can put the tatami mats on the floor in my room and Yumi can sleep there."

"Umm," began Gensuke wringing his hands slightly. "You see, we were painting the storage room and so had stored the tatami mats in the room Yumi had used and they were damaged." He quickly finished.

Sachiko looked from the elderly couple to Yumi and then back again as realization set in that there were only two bedrooms in the house other than the one the couple used for themselves. "Yumi," she finally said turning to the younger girl and feeling the color already rising in her face, "I guess you'll have to share my bed then."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, that was an interesting development to say the least. The Muse took hold on the part about the storm and water damage so I blame her. Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to write till I sat down at the desk and started typing. I seem to do that often these days. As it is 4am right now I think I will drag myself and the Muse to bed and see what dreams we have. Wish me luck!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	25. Fears

**Chapter 25 - Fears**

_So there it is_. Shock. Confusion. Shock and finally a slow glowing blush. Sachiko watched Yumi's face with great interest seeing all of these things there clearly. _Well at least she didn't out right decline. Wait...what am I thinking?_ Thoughts of the last time they had spent the night together flashed through her mind causing her pulse to race and color to rise in her own cheeks. _I'm starting to think like Sei-sama! Why am I getting embarrassed? Nothing happened that time either!_

_Onee-sama and I are going to share a bed?_

Sachiko turned from her little sister to look at the Sawamura couple with a warm sympathetic smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to manage for the six days that we'll be here," she assured them to their obvious relief.

_Onee-sama and I are going to share a bed._

"I think I'll go lay down for a while as I'm tired from the drive here," Sachiko offered seeing that the driver had unloaded their luggage already, setting it by the front door. "Matsui-san will you be staying this time?" she inquired of the driver.

_Onee-sama and I are going to share a bed!_

"No, Ma'am," he replied. "Ogasawara-shachō requires the car for tonight so I'll be heading directly back. I shall return in six days' time." he said with a bow.

"Very well then," Sachiko said. "Have a safe trip. Yumi, are you coming," the older girl asked as she headed to the front door.

Hearing her Onee-sama speak her name suddenly snapped the stunned girl back to her senses. "Hai!" she replied moving to follow the swaying long raven hair into the house stopping to pick up her bag as well as her Onee-sama's. Yumi followed the girl before her up the stairs and to the second bedroom.

"Yumi," Sachiko said in a quiet voice, "I didn't ask you if it was alright if we shared a room. If it makes you uncomfortable I can sleep on the couch downstairs?" Sachiko paused to open the door to the room, suddenly not having the nerve to look at her Petite Sœur. Yumi entered the room stepping past her older sister and set their suitcases down with a thud. "Yumi! I could have carried my own suitcase," she said looking to the younger girl and suddenly realizing that Yumi was blushing profusely. "Arigato, Yumi." Sachiko added quickly marveling at the deep shade of red the other girl had on her face.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said turning away from the beautiful girl with deep blue eyes as she felt her cheeks start to burn which was a sure sign that she was blushing. _If I don't face her she can't read what's on my face._ "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh my!" Sachiko inhaled sharply, one hand rushing to her face where she could feel the warmth on her cheeks. "I…," she paused for a moment. "I've never slept with anyone before," she finally said in an embarrassed rush.

"You did with me, Onee-sama," Yumi suddenly said. "The weekend I got sick at your house."

Sachiko nearly gasped and it suddenly felt like her face was going to burst into flames. _She knows!_

"You and Touko both slept next to me that day," Yumi continued with. "If it wasn't for the two of you I don't know what I would have done." This time it was Yumi's turn to pause for a moment. "I still don't recall everything that happened that night," she admitted. "One of these days you'll have to let me know just what exactly did happen."

"I see," Sachiko said taking the time to regain her composure. "What I meant is that I've never shared my bed with just one person before," was her reply as she neatly stepped around Yumi's questions about _'that'_ night. Sachiko walked over to the bed and sat down on it in an attempt to get a better view of Yumi's face and what was on it. "You still haven't answered my question Yumi. Should I sleep on the couch tonight?"

Yumi squirmed a little shifting her stance to move her back towards her Onee-sama. _Please! Oh Please!_ She chanted in her head silently with her eyes scrunched closed tightly that it almost looked like she was in pain. "I…I don't mind," Yumi finally said in what she hoped was an even tone of voice. _Please don't let her sleep on the couch!_

"So it wouldn't keep you from sleeping then?" Sachiko asked knowing that at times she herself had trouble sleeping and so she would sit up at night reading. Being the caring Onee-sama that she was, she was fearful that the light would keep the younger girl awake. _I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight _she sighed in her mind._ Not with her so close to me…in my bed…looking so cute...close enough to…touch. Stop it! _She scolded herself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about her little sister. _She's just a little girl, not even grown up yet_ she reminded herself as her eyes traveled to the girl in question standing there with her back towards her. _Okay, so maybe not that little_ she admitted noting the developing curves before she could stop herself. _I've been hanging around Sei-sama too much_ she thought with disgust, forcing her eyes to look away from the other girl.

"I'll be fine Onee-sama," Yumi said suddenly turning around with a dazzling smile on her face. "You get some rest now and I'll come get you when dinner is ready." She offered moving towards the door.

"Yumi," her Onee-sama's voice stopped her with her hand on the doorknob," what will you do while I'm resting?" Sachiko asked recalling last time they were here.

Yumi looked to the bed and had to swallow heavily once before she could speak as the thought of tonight momentarily overwhelmed her. "I remembered to bring a book this time," she replied opening the door.

"Then shouldn't you get it from your suitcase," Sachiko said turning and reclining on the bed. Blushing slightly Yumi went and did just that before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

For several minutes she stood there leaning against the closed door with her heart beating furiously in her chest. _I should just tell her how I feel. What's the worst that can happen?_ Turning in place she laid her forehead against the closed door. _Onee-sama loves me so even if it is not in_ 'that' _way, would she reject me?_ There was the unanswerable question in her mind that she had wrestled with since coming to the realization that she never wanted to be separated from the girl in the room behind the door.

As soon as the door closed Sachiko sat up in bed and crossed to it pausing just short of touching it. _Why is it that when she's here all I want to do is touch her? To feel the warmth of her cheek against my finger tips or to inhale the scent of violets that always seems to linger around her?_ Sachiko inhaled deeply and could clearly smell the rich intoxicating scent left by the departing girl. _I…I don't ever want to be parted from her_ she suddenly realized as she took the last step forward and rested her forehead gently against the closed door. _I must be a horrible Onee-sama for wanting her like 'that'_, she thought to herself.

_Onee-sama what should I do?_ Yumi thought to herself standing outside the door. _I don't want to lose you_ echoed inside her mind as she saw the future for them and their growing apart due to different schedules and demands on their time. Yumi raised her right hand and laid it on the door as if she could reach through it and touch the woman within. _Can I risk telling you…"_

_Yumi, why do you have this effect on me? Why can't I control myself whenever I'm near you?_ There was the question that scared her more than anything else and the one that kept her silent, frozen in place unable to decide what to do. Gently she raised her left hand and laid it on the door as if she could hold onto the girl who had just departed. _I know how I feel but…can I risk telling you…"_

"…Sachiko?" Yumi said softly.

"…Yumi?" Sachiko said gently

_WHAT?_ both girls thought at the same time believing they had each heard the other's voice. Sachiko stepped back from the door, her heart racing in her chest. _Yumi would never call me by my name! I must be hearing things!_ With a visibly trembling hand she reached out and slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door to an empty hallway. With a disheartened sigh she closed the door once more and returned to the bed suddenly feeling very drained. As expected, once she fell asleep her dreams were about a certain girl with brown eyes and ribbons in her hair.

Yumi stood at the bottom of the stairs as cold chills went down her spine. _Why was Onee-sama out of bed and why was she saying my name?_ There was no mistaking the sound of the bedroom door opening and then closing again so she knew she wasn't dreaming when she heard her name from the other side of the door. Suddenly it was far warmer indoors than she could handle. Seeing her hiking boots on the floor she quickly sat down and started putting them on.

"Going out Yumi-sama," Kiyo asked entering the hall connecting the kitchen area to the front of the house.

"Yes," Yumi replied over her shoulder. "I thought I might go for a walk while Onee-sama is sleeping." Once her boots were laced up and tied she stood only to find the older lady waiting for her with her coat and umbrella in hand. "Arigato," she said taking the jacket and slipping it on.

"Please be careful out there Yumi-sama. It's still early in the year so it gets dark quickly out here." Kiyo advised. "Once the sun goes down it will get very cold as well."

"I'll be careful," Yumi promised opening the door and stepping out onto the covered porch. "I should be back in time for dinner. Please look after my Onee-sama till my return." Kiyo smiled and closed the door behind her after assuring her that she would. Without further thought Yumi turned and walked off towards the edge of the woods and a clearly marked path she saw there.

_Maybe some fresh air and time alone will allow me to gather my thoughts._ The trees were just starting to show signs of life again as winter had only recently given way to spring. Yumi smiled as she looked around her walking down the path between the trees. She had always enjoyed the outdoors even as a child. She fondly remembered going camping with Yuuki and her parents when she was still very young. A puzzled frown crossed her face as she wondered what brought that memory up. Nights spent sitting around a camp fire, the flickering flames dancing before her eyes with a blanket of stars in the sky. A warm smile touched her face as she wondered how it would be to share that with her Onee-sama. The smile was quickly followed by a grin at the thought of the prim and proper Ogasawara Sachiko doing something as ordinary as going camping. "Like that will ever happen," she said to herself with a chuckle as she continued along the path, deeper into the forest.

"What am I going to do?" Once more Yumi tried to wrestle with the problem at hand_. If I tell her and she rejects me, what then?_ She couldn't decide what would then happen. Was it possible that the older girl would be willing to throw away all they had been through over the last eighteen months because of that? Yumi walked along the path, not paying much attention to where she was going as she struggled with these thoughts and more. Suddenly Yumi stopped as a thought struck her. "I'm in love with a girl." As she mauled that thought over she resumed walking. While it was shocking, she found that the concept itself didn't really bother her. She had once told Shimako that a person didn't have control over who they fell in love with and she believed it. This brought up the question though if it was alright to love just anyone. _Onee-sama isn't 'just' anyone though_ she thought forcibly to herself. The more she thought the further from an answer she got. _I may not know what to do, but I do know that loving Onee-sama is not wrong!_

She had been walking for some time when she realized that the sun was starting to set and that the temperature was beginning to drop as well. With a resigned sigh she turned around only to realize that at some point she had wandered off the path. _When I left the sun was before me_ she remembered, _so if I walk with the sun behind me I should be able to find my way back_ she reasoned.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko awoke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest, alone within the darkened room. _Yumi!_ She had been dreaming of the two of them window shopping. As they walked along from store front to store front they had become separated. Sachiko had tried to reach Yumi who was smiling at her affectionately but try as she might the crowd grew thicker and thicker preventing her from doing so. The other girl was forced further and further away till she was out of sight. Sachiko fought her way free of the crowd finally but her Petite Sœur was nowhere to be seen.

_It's just a dream_ she said to herself as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood. _I'll go downstairs and she'll be there reading her book just as she said she would._ Sachiko nodded reassuringly to herself as she crossed the room to the door and upon opening it stepped into the hallway and then made her way downstairs. A quick glance showed her that the living room was empty.

"Sachiko-sama," suddenly said a surprised voice behind her, though not the one she had hoped for. Turning she smiled at Kiyo who was wiping her hands on her apron. "I was just going to come and wake you up for dinner."

"Thank you," Sachiko said. "Has Yumi been waiting long for me?" she asked relieved till she saw the older lady avoid her eyes.

"Yumi-sama went out for a walk some time ago and hasn't returned yet," Kiyo informed her.

"Where did she go," Sachiko demanded anxiously already turning to find her shoes to go after the missing girl.

"She went into the woods," Kiyo said. "I've already asked Gensuke to go and look for her. It would be better if we wait for them here," she said seeing Sachiko putting on her shoes. "It's already dark out and it wouldn't due to have you getting lost in the woods as well. If Yumi-sama comes back then she will be worried about you."

Sachiko stopped with her hand on the doorknob realizing that Kiyo's words were true. "I can't just sit here and do nothing," she whispered as tears weld up in her eyes. "She could be lost and scared out there!"

Kiyo laid a comforting hand on the younger girls shoulder feeling that perhaps this once it was alright to be so forward. "Then all we can do is make certain that she has a nice warm and well lite home to come back to and a warm meal waiting for her." Seeing the lady of the house torn between doing what her heart wanted her to do and what she knew to be the right thing to do she said, "Yumi-sama will probably be cold when she gets here so maybe a nice warm bath would be good for her before dinner."

"Yes," Sachiko mumbled softly. "That will help warm her up." She said releasing the doorknob reluctantly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and make her a bath and I'll see that dinner is kept warm." Kiyo suggested. "When the bath is ready why don't you come to the kitchen and help me make some tea for her?" Sachiko nodded numbly and went upstairs and drew a bath for the missing girl and then came back downstairs.

Moments became minutes and minutes turned into hours. After a while Gensuke returned alone at which point the local authorities were called. In a short amount of time the drive way outside of the Ogasawara summer house had all three of the Regional Police Bureaus cars there as well as several others belonging to volunteers as search parties were organized.

"I don't care who you have to call or wake up or pull away from their dinners!" Sachiko's voice rang loudly through the house as she spoke to the Officer from the local substation. "I want as many people as you can get out here and I want them here twenty minutes ago!" she demanded in a very irate tone of voice that left no room for argument!

_Oh geez!_ Yumi thought as she heard her Onee-sama all the way outside as she was walking up the drive past all the cars. Bracing herself for what she was sure would be the harshest scolding of her life she squared her shoulders, opened the front door and said, "I'm home!"

For a moment there was utter silence in the entire house. Then those that had been gathered in the living room made their way out towards the front entrance way but she didn't pay them any attention as her eyes were frozen on her Onee-sama's face which looked like it had seen a ghost it was so white. The older girl stood there, one hand drawn up to cover her mouth, where her lips were slightly parted as if to say 'oh". More than anything though it was those blue wondrous eyes that held her attention as she watched it was like someone had suddenly given her Onee-sama a reason to live again.

Sachiko dropped her hand to her side. "So, you're home I see. Well that's good." Was all she said before she turned away and went back into the living room but not before Yumi saw a tear slide down across her alabaster cheek.

"I'm sorry for having worried everyone," Yumi said to those gathered as she bowed profusely. "I went for a walk and got lost and when I finally found my way out I was many miles away from here." She explained. After the Officer made certain she was alright other than being cold, tired and hungry, he along with the others filed out of the house instructing her to be more careful next time. When Yumi returned to the living room her Onee-sama was not there. With a heavy sigh the disheartened girl walked to the stairs and was just about to go up them when Kiyo came out of the kitchen.

"Yumi-sama," she called stopping the girl and then took her coat from her so it could be cleaned. "Sachiko-sama went upstairs to draw you a bath." She informed her. "I'll bring you up some dinner in a little bit once you're done bathing."

Yumi thanked Kiyo and then continued up the stairs. It seemed that every step was heavier than the next and harder to take_. I made Onee-sama worry and even cry_ she berated herself. _Baka!_ While it warmed her heart to know that her Onee-sama cared for her enough to have called the local authorities she also felt bad for having put her through that as well as all the people that came to search for her. _I always make a mess of things whenever I go places with Onee-sama_ she thought to herself recalling the formal dinner party and how that ended.

With a trembling hand Yumi opened the door to the room they were sharing and in the dim light of the single lamp she could just make out her Onee-sama siting on the edge of the bed. Stepping into the room she closed the door behind her softly and then crossed the room till she stood before the other girl. "Onee-sama," she began while hanging her head unable to look at the other girl. "I'm sorry to have worried you and caused this mess. It seems that no matter where I go with you I am always embarrassing you." Yumi's voice quivered as she felt her own tears slide down her cheeks. "I think you might be better not taking me any place for a while." She said bowing. No words came from the bed and after a minute or two, though it seemed like an eternity, Yumi straightened up and turned to go to the bathroom and the waiting bath. _Onee-sama is so mad at me she won't even speak to me._

Yumi had only taken a step when suddenly a heavy weight crashed into her back and arms the color of milk wrapped around her chest crushing her into an embrace so tight that it nearly forced the air from her lungs. Long raven hair cascaded down and across her shoulders in a protective blanket that smelled of flowers. "Don't you every…," began a voice so think with emotions that it was almost impossible to understand what was being said, "…scare me like that again!" Sachiko said into her Little Sister's ear as a heart wrenching sob escaped her lips and the tears she had been holding back broke free and fell onto Yumi's shoulder.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed concerned for the girl that held her heart upon hearing her tone of voice. Sachiko's grip loosened just enough to allow Yumi to turn around and embrace the taller girl and then they both clung to each other as their bodies shook. "I'm so sorry Onee-sama!" Yumi repeated over and over.

"I was so scared Yumi!" Sachiko said through her tears into the shorter girls' ear in a sorrowful tone of voice. "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you!" she admitted in a ragged voice still thick with emotions. Leaning back she gazed down at the smaller girl and smiled through her tears and held up one hand that visibly shook so the other could see it. "I can't seem to stop shaking," she said not sure why it was important to say that.

Yumi reached out and took the shaking hand in her own and drew it to her lips, kissing each finger gently. "It's alright Onee-sama, I'm right here with you now." she said through her own tears. "I was scared when I realized I was lost and my hands shook as well," she said laying her head on the chest before her and clasping the hand she was holding to her own chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you, Yumi," Sachiko said closing her eyes laying her head against Yumi's as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Yumi smiled hearing her Onee-sama's voice rumble beneath her ear where it lay against the older girls chest. "But you did find me, Onee-sama," Yumi said. "When I was lost and I didn't know which way to go, I…" she paused as if looking for the correct word to use, "..felt you. I could feel you and I followed that and it led me to you! So you see," she said raising her head and looking into those water filled blue eyes before her, "you did find me and bring me home!"

Unsure of what to believe at this point and just certain that she was glad to have Yumi with her again Sachiko said nothing and just continued to hug the girl that meant everything to her to her chest till there was a polite knock at the door. They both let each other go as Sachiko stepped to the door and upon opening found a dinner tray resting on the floor. When she picked it up and turned back into the room Yumi wasn't there but the sound of splashing water told her that the other girl hadn't gone far.

Soon Yumi returned to the room dressed in her pajamas which Sachiko had set out in the bathroom for her ahead of time. Upon seeing the tray Yumi wasted no time in attacking it slowing down only when she noticed Sachiko intently regarding her. By the time she finished eating her eyes were drooping from the day's events, the exertion, the warm bath, the emotional release and finally the food itself. Yumi yawned and quickly tried to cover it. "Onee-sama, I think I'm ready for bed," she finally admitted.

Sachiko smiled and tucked her into bed drawing the covers up around the younger girls' shoulders. After setting the tray outside the door she went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas as well and then slipped into the bed next to the other girl.

"Onee-sama I'm cold!" Yumi said in the cutest of sleepy voices

"Do you want me to get you another blanket," Sachiko asked turning to face the other girl who was laying with her back towards her.

"No, hold still," the sleepy girl said as she suddenly slid back towards the other side of the bed till her back was pressed up against Sachiko's front. Feeling around behind her head she found her Onee-sama's hand and then pulled till Sachiko's arm was resting under Yumi's head. Next she reached over her side and taking her Onee-sama's other arm she pulled it around her and clasped it to her chest so that the older girl was essentially holding her. "Much better. Arigato Onee-sama!" Yumi said in a sleepy tone of voice.

Too dazed to do anything till her Petite Sœurs was done arranging her to her liking Sachiko found herself smiling. _We're spooning!_ Sachiko suddenly realized in shock and amazement. Never had she dreamed that she would be doing this with Yumi. _Well…so there it is I guess._ Sachiko, tired herself from the draining day did the only thing she could do, she laid her head on the pillow and snuggled in drawing the smaller girl in closer to her.

Yumi smiled dreamily. "Much better!" she mumbled feeling very contented at that moment.

"Yumi," Sachiko said to get the girl in her arms attention. "I want to tell you something and I would like for you to let me finish before you say anything alright?"

"Okay Onee-sama," Yumi agreed in a drowsy voice pulling the arm wrapped around her in possessively. "I'll just hold onto this in the meantime," she said with a little giggle.

"I don't know exactly where to begin," she opened with. Once she started it seemed like the words just flew from her lips. "I don't know how or why but on that day we met, that morning, something must have made me stop you and adjust your scarf and collar. I'm not one much to believe in fate but I would almost have to say it was. Back then if someone had said that I would be here, where I am now in eighteen months I think I would have called the authorities to have them committed," she said with a soft throaty chuckle. "After everything I've been through, the lessons, the upbringing and that engagement with Suguru-san, I had pretty much given up on such normal things as friendship, happiness and lo...love," she said stumbling over the word slightly. "That is until you came into my life. I never knew that I could be happy in life just being with someone! You've brought me so much happiness Yumi! That's why when I thought there was a chance that I might lose you today I got scared. I was scared not just at the thought of never seeing you again but also at the fact that if you were gone I would never have the chance to tell you…tell you what you mean to me. How I feel." Sachiko swallowed heavily. _Too late to turn back now!_ "Yumi…I love you but more than that, I'm in love with you!" she finished with and then held her breath to see what the response would be. Silence was all she heard_. Oh no! I shouldn't have said anything!_ All her fears came back in force as the silence that greeted her words stretched on. "Yumi? Please say something!" she begged in a desperate voice. The response when it came was a soft gentle snore from the sleeping girl in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

All praise and glory to the almighty Muse! There are times I feel humble to be so blessed with a creative one. I take no credit for this chapter as it completely changed from what I originally intended it to be…the change took place around the 2nd or 3rd sentence as I recall. The Muse had other plans I guess. Now remember, this is only day one of a six day vacation. Like you, I can't wait to see what the Muse has planned!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	26. Just The Two Of Us

**Chapter 26 - Just The Two Of Us**

_Flowers? Onee-sama. Inhale deeply of the rich inviting scent. I'll never get tired of smelling that! Blink. Alabaster skin, smooth and flawless. Features so beautiful they make my heart stop. Onee-sama._ Yumi's mind struggled to process these thoughts when she first awoke. Onee-sama? Hesitantly she cracked one eye open just enough to see and closed it quickly. _Onee-sama! _There, laying right next to her, literally nose to nose was her Venus, her Aphrodite, Ogasawara Sachiko. _I must be dreaming_, she thought to herself_. I'll open my eyes and she'll be gone. That's it._

Yumi opened both eyes this time and swallowed slowly holding her breath, afraid to breathe for fear that the spell which held the woman next to her would be broken. There, in peaceful repose, was in fact her Onee-sama with her soft pink lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out. Yumi was held mesmerized as her eyes traced the contour of each lip and noted every curve and swell of their soft moist surface. More than anything she wanted to kiss those lips or perhaps the correctness of that statement was she wanted those lips to kiss hers. If those lips kissed hers then she would know that the woman who lay next to her wanted what she wanted. "Sachiko, I'm in love with everything about you," she said in the softest whisper to the sleeping woman as she gazed upon her with adoring eyes. _Now I just need the courage to say that to her when she's awake._

With a stifled moan Yumi slipped from the bed and limped across the room to the bathroom. _I think I may have over done it yesterday._ The muscles in her legs hurt and had tightened up during the course of the night. They didn't just hurt, now that she moved and tried to use them they began to cramp up on her. Never one to be in bad shape, just the opposite as a matter of fact, however walking mile after mile in the cold night air had certainly done a number to her leg muscles. Try as she might to hold it in, more than a single whimper escaped her lips.

_Yumi?_ Sachiko suddenly sat up in bed her eyes snapping open at the sound of a whimper coming from the bathroom. "Yumi?" she asked in a loud voice laced with concern.

"Onee-sama," was the pain filled reply from the bathroom. "In here."

"What's wrong, are you alright?" Sachiko asked slipping from the covers and hurrying over to the bathroom door which was ajar concern evident in her features as she looked in on the other girl only to find her sitting on the floor next to the tub. Instantly she had a flash back to another bathroom and tub, the night she had found her fevered and soaking wet curled up on the floor.

"Just muscle cramps," Yumi said in a strained tone as she saw the concern on her Onee-sama's face. "Can you help me and draw another bath for me please Onee-sama. I can't seem to stand at the moment without something hurting me."

"You poor dear," Sachiko said entering the room and starting the water. "Do you want it warm or hot?"

"I think the hotter the better so I can soak longer," the brunette answered from her seat on the floor. Sachiko nodded and turned the hot water on more till she could barely stand it. "Umm Onee-sama," Yumi said looking away from the other woman as she felt her cheeks blush, "I'm going to need some help getting in the tub."

"I can help you with that Yumi," Sachiko said so matter-of-factly that Yumi believed her. Once the water had reached a certain level Sachiko reached down and half lifted and half supported Yumi till she slipped into the tub with only a small yelp at the temperature of the water. Sachiko added some oils and fragrance to the waters which turned it into a milky color. "I hope you don't mind smelling like flowers for today," she said with a smile allowing the water to fill the tub the rest of the way.

"Is it the same that you use Onee-sama?" Yumi asked feeling the muscles in her thighs and calves slowly starting to loosen up. Tentatively she stretched her legs just a tiny bit under the water till she could feel the abused muscles protest. _Better to take it in small steps._

"How did you know?" Sachiko asked with a pleased smile.

"I love the way you smell all the time!" Yumi said then blushed again and looked away adding in a quieter tone of voice, "You always smell wonderfully."

"I see," was all the blue eyed raven haired woman said though the smile on her face spoke volumes about how happy she was to hear that from her little sister. "Give me your clothes so I can see that they are cleaned and washed for you."

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed and turned a deep shade of red hunching down into the water protectively.

"Really Yumi! Who do you think bathed you that night?" Sachiko said in a slightly exasperated tone of voice as she held out one hand awaiting the wet garments. _Why is it that when she's sick or hurting I don't get all flustered around her? _"Give them." She said in a tone of voice that left little room for debate.

"Bathed me?" Yumi asked "So that's what happened that night?" She pulled the night gown over her head making certain that all the parts that should stay below the water line did and then handed it over to the waiting outstretched hand. The wet garment was wrung out quickly and passed to the other hand only to have the hand once more extended to her and the finger snap impatiently at her. "The rest of it?" Yumi asked and receiving a nod slipped the remaining clothing for her body and handed it over completely mortified.

"Really, Yumi! We're both grown woman after all." Sachiko said in contrast to her thoughts yesterday. _Grown women? Didn't I just call her a little girl yesterday? Yes_, she admitted to herself, _but that was before I thought I had lost her_. She had heard a saying once from one of her tutors when she was younger that went something like '_you never know how important something is until you lose it'_. She now could understand that feeling.

"Grown women?" Yumi asked with a mischievous smile. "Then can you do something for me?"

"Yes, of course," Sachiko replied without a thought wringing the water out of the undergarments in a very business like manner before setting them aside with the pajamas, "what would you like me to do?"

"Um, if it's not asking too much," now faced with the moment of truth Yumi suddenly found herself reluctant to say what she had wanted. "Never mind Onee-sama." She said drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Yumi, we're Sœurs, Sisters. You can ask me anything." Sachiko pressed. "It can't be that bad can it?"

Yumi gathered up her courage after looking in the opposite direction, "Can you wash my back? I couldn't get it last night and it itches," she finally confessed in a rush.

She was rewarded by a soft chuckle from behind her. "Is that all? Hold on a moment," Sachiko said as she walked over and grabbed the shower stool and then brought it back to the girl. "Here, sit on this so your back is higher and I can wash it. You can lean forward in the water to cover up if it bothers you." she suggested.

Yumi accepted the stool and did just that, leaning forward into the water to keep her chest from site. She may be ready to allow her Onee-sama to wash her back but anything further than that was still a ways down the road she believed. _Still, it really itches_!

Sachiko found a wash cloth and lathered it up and carefully began to wash the back before her. As she worked her way down the small back she noticed a long horizontal scar on the lower left side. She hadn't noticed it the other evening because she was too distraught and concerned for Yumi. Curious she ran one fingertip along the scar causing the other girl to squirm and giggle a little.

"Onee-sama, stop that tickles!" Yumi said.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko said with a grin running her finger over the scar again just to see the younger woman squirm a little more.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Yumi exclaimed splashing water over the edge of the tub as she squirmed. Both women giggled.

"Alright I promise to behave Yumi," Sachiko said with a grin. "I never knew you were so ticklish!" _I'll file that away for later use._ "Can I ask what that is? It looks pretty serious." She stated as she worked on washing the other side of the back before her.

"Oh that?" Yumi said looking over her shoulder till she noticed that she was showing more than she wanted to and quickly turned back around. "That's Yuuki's." Even though she couldn't see her Onee-sama behind her she felt the unasked question. "Yuuki was born very early, months earlier than he was supposed to be," she explained. "He had development issues with his kidneys and liver. As he got older the issues got worse so I gave him some of mine," she finished with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"How old were you when this happened?" Sachiko asked eyeing the scar.

"It was a long time ago Onee-sama. I was five at the time." Yumi said.

"So your parents asked you to do it?" _I don't know why but I want to know about this for some reason. Perhaps because it is a piece of her I never knew existed._

"No, they came to me and talked to me as there were risks and I would be affected by it all my life. I remember them telling me that Yuuki may have to leave us." Yumi said hugging her knees to her chest and turning her head rested her cheek there as she recalled that day. "At first I was glad that he would be leaving as he used to always follow me around and want to play with me. Back then he was very annoying," she said with a grin. "After a while though I thought about it and thought I would miss him if he wasn't around. I'm sure back then I was thinking more like he was a puppy than a brother. So I asked my parents what I could do to help him. They said that I could have an operation and give part of my body to his body and that there was a good chance that it would save him."

_I like this side of her_, Sachiko thought to herself. _Just when I think I know my Petite Sœur I discover something new. I see now why Yuuki-san and she are so close._ "That was a big decision to make at just five years of age." Sachiko said.

"Well," Yumi chuckled, "after it was done I was in so much pain that I wished I hadn't done it."

"I can see why Yuuki-san and you are so close then. How does he feel about all this?" Sachiko asked as it appeared that Yumi was in the mood to talk about it.

"Oh he doesn't know," Yumi said surprising her older sister. "As I got older I didn't want him to feel like he owed me anything so I had my parents tell him that it was from an anonymous donor." Yumi explained. "Life is hard enough without starting out with a debt that large to repay."

"What about you Yumi? What was the debt that you have to pay for the rest of your life?" Sachiko asked still curious.

"No alcohol and I have to watch what foods I eat. It's a small price to pay for having my brother with me," Yumi said with a smile. "If I had to do it over again I know I would."

"You really are a remarkable girl Fukuzawa Yumi!" Sachiko said in a voice filled with pride and heartfelt admiration towards her little sister.

"Is that so," Yumi said though inside she felt all warm at her Onee-sama's words. "I haven't ever told that to anyone before Onee-sama. Only my parents know the truth…and now you. I wonder why that is?"

Sachiko laid one hand gently on the bare back before her, "Arigato Yumi. Arigato." Standing she left the bathroom but returned shortly with several towels one she used to wrap up the wet clothing. "Are you hungry Yumi?"

"Very!" Yumi replied suddenly realizing that she was actually incredibly hungry. As if to emphasis this her stomach let out a loud rolling rumble causing both women to giggle.

"I'll take these down and bring some food back up with me." Sachiko said and then raised a hand to forestall any complaints from the one in the tub. "This once I think it will be alright to eat in here while you soak." Yumi pouted but in the end she gave in mostly because she didn't want to upset Sachiko but also because it just felt too good to soak and relax.

Sachiko soon returned with a tray of food that Kiyo had prepared for the two of them only to find Yumi ready to get out of the bath tub. "Do you need help Yumi?" she asked as she set the tray of food down on the table in the bedroom.

"Onee-sama, I'm not a baby." Yumi said. "I think I can manage to dry myself and get dressed."

Sachiko couldn't help but grin as she imagined the pouting look on the Yumi's face, a look she had seen so many times and yet still found to be incredibly endearing. "No, you're not a baby," she replied back "but you are my little sister so I'm allowed to baby you from time to time."

"When do I get to baby you?" Yumi asked walking into the bedroom from the bathroom still drying her hair with a towel. She was dressed in sweat pants and a sweater.

"You don't." Sachiko replied with a smile to which Yumi suddenly stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "You. Sit." Sachiko said pointing at the chair in front of her that was facing the table and the tray of food. Yumi's stomach suddenly growled again reminding her she was hungry so she went and complied and started eating not waiting to be told. Sachiko walked over to the dresser and picked up a hair brush then walked back and standing behind Yumi started brushing her hair. "You should leave your hair down," she said.

"You think?" Yumi asked around a piece of egg.

"Yes, you have very pretty hair Yumi. Why do you always put it up in ribbons?" Sachiko inquired as this had always puzzled her.

"It's easier than trying to battle this," Yumi said pointing at her own hair, "every morning."

"I see." Sachiko said running her fingers through Yumi's hair. "I would love to have hair like yours."

Yumi shivered feeling her Onee-sama's fingers go through her hair. _I could get use to that_ she thought to herself. "Eh?" she suddenly exclaimed as her Onee-sama's words finally registered. "Like mine?"

"Yes," Sachiko confirmed running her hands through it again unaware of the effect it was having on her little sister. "My hair is perfect isn't it?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes," Yumi agreed without hesitating.

"People expect my hair to be perfect." She explained an edge of bitterness to her voice that Yumi had never heard before. "Perfect clothes, perfect appearance, perfect grades, perfect life. Everything has to be perfect. The perfect little girl!" Yumi turned in her seat and saw her Onee-sama clutching the hair brush so hard in her hand that her knuckles were white from the pressure. "Why do I always have to be perfect?" Sachiko asked as a single tear rolled down her perfect cheek.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said standing up and turning to face the woman behind her while taking the brush from her grasp. "Please, don't be perfect for me." Reaching up she wiped away the single tear from the perfect cheek before her. "Just be Sachiko." she said in a perfectly tender voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, for some reason the Muse decided to stay up tonight and made me sit there with her and type out this chapter. It is truly amazing what you can do with a blank canvas and to think it starts with but a single brush stroke.

Sachiko, our poor perfect girl, got quit the scare it seems last chapter. Usually after an emotional event there is a calm period directly afterwards. That is what our girls are experiencing here. They are, slowly opening up to each other which is what the Muse wanted to show here I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh, there is also one other major change in this chapter. I won't say what it is and will let you see if you can figure it out or not. Enjoy!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	27. You Can Hate Me

**Chapter 27 - You Can Hate Me**

_Be myself. I don't need to be perfect when I'm with her. _Sachiko took the knife and cut off a piece of the sandwich and then using her fork she picked it up and moved to eat it only to meet a pair of brown eyes across the table from her watching her every move.

Sachiko.

_She's giving me that look again. Wait for it…there it is, the arched brow. It's not my fault that for years I've eaten my sandwiches this way. Just be myself. What does that even mean?_ Sachiko set the fork down without taking the bite impaled upon it.

Be Sachiko.

_It's not like I can be anything else after all. No matter what I do I'm always me. But who am I? Who is Ogasawara Sachiko?_ Sachiko looked past the brunette sitting across from her at the table and out the window behind her. It was easy to say be a certain way but to accomplish that change was proving to be far more difficult.

Just be Sachiko.

Sachiko pushed her plate away having suddenly lost her appetite. Having been told all her life to be this way or be that way, to do this or to do that; when faced with someone who told her to be herself, for once in her life she had no clue what to do. Ogasawara Sachiko, heir to the Ogasawara Conglomerate, former Rosa Chinensis was vexed…at herself.

Yumi got up and removed their plates from the table and took them to the kitchen where she relinquished them to Kiyo. "I think we'll pass on desert for now. Thank you for lunch," she said with a warm smile.

"Yumi-sama, is there something special that Sachiko-sama and yourself would like for dinner." Kiyo asked.

"Now that you mention it, there is something you can do for us," Yumi said with a bright smile having a sudden thought.

Sachiko fidgeted in her chair slightly as she continued to look out the window. _Just what do I want to be?_ While it made sense to her to continue with University and earn her degree in business she now was questioning if that was actually what _'she'_ wanted to do or was it just because it was best for her family to do that. "What do I want to do?" she said to herself. That question repeated over and over in her head and with each asking of it her frustration rose till she was ready to scream.

Just when she thought she might explode, the crisp sound of a piano rang out from the other room distracting her. "Yumi?" she whispered as she got up from her seat and pushed it back under the table. Following the sound of the piano playing she walked to the living room to find her Petite Sœur sitting on the piano bench. Walking up behind her Sachiko sat on the piano bench next to her with her back towards the keys and simply listened to the soft melody as the woman next to her played. As the melody rolled over her she closed her eyes and allowed it to carry her away. The notes and cords soothed her frazzled nerves and it was as if a weight lifted from her shoulders and for the first time within the last hour she actually smiled. The finals notes seemed to linger and resonate through her for long moments.

"Yumi that was lovely," Sachiko said leaning her heads to the side and resting it on Yumi's shoulder. "What was it?"

Yumi leaned her head in and laid it against her Onee-sama's. "It's called Early Morning Range by George Winston." Yumi replied. "I've always found it relaxing and soothing."

"How did you know I needed to hear it?" Sachiko asked a bit surprised.

Yumi shrugged ever so slightly shifting both of their heads just a little. "I don't know. I just saw you sitting there and suddenly the song was in my head."

Sachiko smiled softly to her and then turned around on the bench to face the keys. "Do you know this one Yumi?" Sachiko asked as her hands descended onto the keys and played for a short while before stopping and looking at the younger woman next to her. Seeing the questioning look on the other girls face she said, "Mozart's Piano Concerto #17."

Yumi frowned as she replied. "I haven't played any classical pieces in some time Onee-sama." Yumi scooted closer to the woman next to her. "Can you show it to me again?" For the next several hours the sound of the piano rang through the house as they each took turns trying new songs and playing ones they already knew. Kiyo looked in on them later and all she saw was both girls huddled together shoulder to shoulder with their heads close together as they talked and showed each other what they knew. Smiling to herself at the happiness she saw there the older lady turned and left without disturbing them.

Yumi paused and lifting her arms into the air stretched to the full length of her body unaware of the deep blue eyes that watched her every move and drank it in like a person dying of thirst. "Onee-sama," she said standing up and suddenly holding out one hand to the other woman,"Will you come with me?"

Sachiko smiled taking the offered hand in hers, "I would of course follow you anywhere Yumi."

Grinning mischievously Yumi replied, "Anywhere? You really should be careful what you say Onee-sama."

"So long as I'm with you Yumi, I don't think there is anywhere else I'd rather be," replied the raven haired beauty as she followed Yumi's lead from the living room to the main entrance and then down the hall to the kitchen area.

Yumi, walking in front blushed at her words and gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "Sometimes you say the sweetest things Onee-sama," she said as they entered the empty kitchen. On the counter were laid out two aprons one of which Yumi picked up and put on and then taking the other one she turned and looked at her Onee-sama. "I hope you don't mind but I asked Kiyo and her husband to take the night off." Seeing the confused look on the other woman's face she unfolded the apron and held the top open much as you would a rosary before putting it over a person's head. "This one is for you Onee-sama," Yumi said with a smile.

"Yumi," Sachiko said as her Petite Sœur advanced on her and slipped the apron over her head and stepped behind her to tie it in place. "I don't know how to cook," she finished with a hint of panic combined with fear in her voice.

"And you never will unless you give it a try," Yumi said in a reassuring tone of voice leading her to the island counter in the center of the kitchen. "Let's start with something simple like chopping vegetables, Onee-sama." Yumi selected a knife from the block there and handed it to Sachiko.

"What do I do?" Sachiko asked taking the knife and holding it as if it were a snake and it would bite her.

"Onee-sama, didn't you ever cook with Sayoko-Oba-san?" Yumi asked moving behind the taller woman who nodded and situating her till she was facing the counter. "First, take the carrots like this," she said slipping her arm between Sachiko's left arm and side. "Hold the knife like this," she showed her Onee-sama before handing the knife back to her. "No, put your thumb here," she slipped her other arm between the taller girls right arm and side so that her arms were on either side of the girl in front of her and grasped the other womns hand on the knife. "Then cut like this angling away from you and the hand holding the vegetables. Here you try it while I hold them for you" Yumi instructed.

Sachiko smiled feeling Yumi pressed up against her back spreading warmth along her spine which she found enjoyable. "But what if I cut you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"You won't Onee-sama. Just be mindful of where my fingers are and where the blade will descend and cut is all." She replied as Sachiko did what she asked. "See, that wasn't so hard. Relax your grip a little though and keep the front of the blade lower and rock it back to the edge closest to you that way you're not trying to cut everything at once. Try it again."

Sachiko did as instructed, "Like this Yumi?"

"Perfect!" Yumi said causing the older woman to blush at the praise. "If you'll chop the rest of those up then I'll get started on the rice and fish cakes." Yumi said slipping her arms from around her Onee-sama reluctantly.

Sachiko instantly missed the others warmth but grasping the vegetables as she had been shown she did as asked and continued to chop the vegetables. "Yumi," she said to get her sisters attention, "Where did you learn to do all this?"

"My Mom thought that if I was ever going to have a husband and get married and have a family that I should know how to cook," Yumi replied as she warmed up the fryer and checked on the rice cooker. Kiyo had promised to set it up for her before leaving. "We spent an entire summer the year before I entered high school in the kitchen trying all sorts of different dishes." Yumi grinned recalling that time. "I think Yuuki and my Dad got tired of trying everything we made." Now that she thought about it, the Fukuzawa men both had gained weight by the end of the summer that year.

"I see," Sachiko said moving the chopped vegetables to one side and reaching for another pile of them. "So you want to…" she started to say then stopped.

"What?" Yumi asked looking up from the bowl in front of her that she was mixing stuff in to make the fish cakes.

"No, it wouldn't be polite to ask," the older woman said without looking up from her chopping.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said and waited till blue eyes met her brown ones, "Stop being perfect." For a moment she thought she had gone too far till she saw the other woman blush, smile and look down once again. _Good, at least she's listening._

"If you're sure?" Sachiko asked in a soft hesitant voice.

Yumi nodded not looking up from the bowl as she scooped out a handful of the paste and rolled it into a ball and then set it on a pan and flattened it slightly into the form of a small cake. "We're Sœur's, Sisters," she explained. "I talk to Yuuki about everything in my life so I don't see why I shouldn't be able to talk to you the same way Onee-sama. In fact I would think I should be able to even more so as he's a boy," she said with a grin and scrunching up her face as if to go '_eww_'. "So what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Well then," Sachiko replied, "I guess I was curious if you wanted to get married?"

Yumi tilted her head slightly to one side and regarded the girl chopping vegetables till she stopped and looked up, their eyes meeting. "Well, it's kind of sudden but alright," she said with laughter dancing in her eyes. Sachiko's race instantly went red. "Won't our parents be surprised?" Yumi continued now unable to hold back her grin.

""YUMI!" Sachiko said in a loud voice blushing furiously. At her reaction they both started laughing and it was several long moments before they could continue their work on dinner. "You didn't answer my question," Sachiko finally prompted.

"I most certainly did," Yumi teased. "Just not with the answer you were looking for." Yumi took the tray over and carefully dropped several cakes into the fryer being mindful of the oil. "I guess," she finally answered. "I've never really given it much thought. I mean I want to have a child someday, maybe even several," she admitted. "So I guess I'd have to have a husband for that."

"I suppose," Sachiko replied. For some reason the thought of Yumi with a husband made her feel a twinge of jealousy. _Why am I jealous? I should want her to be happy so if she wants children then..._ "What should I do with these?" she asked motioning towards the copped vegetables in front of her suddenly wanting to change the subject.

"Put them in that soup pot on the stove and then fill it about two thirds of the way with Dashi broth there and turn the flame on high," Yumi instructed. "That's still a ways off I think though as I've never even had a boyfriend as yet." Yumi said continuing the previous conversation.

"Never?" Sachiko asked to which Yumi nodded. "Do you have a boy you like?" she dared to ask.

"No, not really," Yumi replied taking the fish cakes out and setting them to cool before adding the next set to the fryer. "Boy's just haven't ever interested me," she added with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal to her. Busy as she was she didn't see the other woman's satisfied smile. Yumi didn't have to ask her Onee-sama to know that she had no interest in men at this time. While working with the Hanadera school council had helped with Sachiko's dislike of men it was still a long ways from being cured, assuming that it ever would be.

The two of them worked together for a while longer before they actually had a meal ready for them both. Yumi shewed Sachiko from the kitchen and told her to set the table while she finished up and brought the food out to the dining room. They sat and ate while exchanging idle conversation on relatively simple topics such as school events and what the immediate future might hold once Sachiko started University. Though Yumi offered to do the cleanup Sachiko wouldn't hear of it and helped with the dishes as well as cleaning the kitchen so that Kiyo wouldn't have extra work to do tomorrow.

"There's one more thing we need to clean Onee-sama," Yumi said turning towards the other woman with a grin. "As I monopolized the bathtub this morning I think it's your turn."

"Yumi, I'm alright," Sachiko replied. "Are your legs hurting you anymore?" she asked.

"No, you're not," Yumi replied walking over and taking her Onee-sama's hand in hers and leading her from the kitchen. She could feel her hand trembling slightly as she clasped the warm soft fingers in hers.

_Do I smell?_ "Yumi, I'm not sure I like what you're implying," Sachiko said sounding slightly like her old self again. _Why is her hand trembling?_

"Nothing some hot water and soap can't fix," Yumi said with a grin and a playful tone of voice to let the other know she was just playing. She lead her up the stairs and into the room they were sharing, closing the door behind them and only then letting go of her hand. She instantly missed the warmth of the other hand in hers.

"Onee-sama please get your stuff and I'll go start the bath for you," Yumi said as she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on marveling at how much her hand was shaking when she reached for the faucet.

"I'm assuming you won't accept no for an answer?" she asked gathering her clothes and clean towels before entering the bathroom to be greeted by a brilliant smile that nearly stopped her heart.

"No," Yumi replied with a bright smile. "It's all part of my master plan," she added as she rose from the edge of the tub and stepped past the other girl and walked out of the room. Once in the other room she started to pace back and forth.

Left with little alternative Sachiko quickly disrobed and stepped into the bath tub finding the water to be the perfect temperature and that Yumi had already added the oils and perfumes to make the water white as well as smell like flowers. _She's being terribly quiet in there._ "Yumi?" Sachiko called out to the other girl. "I'm…umm," she paused hesitating for a moment but then gathering her courage she finished what she was going to say with only a slight quiver in her voice, "Can you come wash my back for me?" _That seems safer than saying I'm lonely._

Yumi paused in her pacing and turned to face the door. _She wants me to wash her back?_ "Are you sure?" she asked from the bedroom her hands trembling at the thought of touching that white soft skin.

"Yes," was the shy reply from the bathtub. "Unless you'd rather not?" Sachiko added.

Yumi walked back into the bathroom and her breath caught in her throat as she saw her Onee-sama's milky white shoulder above the water line. Never had she had a desire to touch something so badly. _NO! I have to do this_ she scolded herself and steeling her resolve she walked past the tub to retrieve the same stool she had used that morning. Upon turning around with the stool three things happened almost simultaneously. First her eyes fell upon the gentle beginning swell of two perfectly shaped alabaster breasts that were just barely above the water line. She wanted to see more an she was certain her eyes reflected that desire! Next her eyes traveled up and locked with the deep blue eyes which seemed to widen sharply and lastly she felt her face flame scarlet and she dropped her gaze moving back to behind the girl in the tub. "Here." Was all she managed to say handing the stool to her Onee-sama who accepted it.

_I've seen that look before on her but I can't recall exactly where. Desire? Could it be?_ "Arigato." She said accepting the stool and then sitting on it being certain to lean forward so that her chest was still submerged just as Yumi had done that morning.

Yumi picked up the washcloth with shaking hands and wet it in the water and then applied soap to it before finally laying it gently against the exposed creamy white back upon which her eyes hungrily gazed. Along one side she could see the tantalizing beginning of the soft curve of the older woman's breast where it entered the water. With exaggerated gentleness she washed the back before her slowly from top to bottom starting in the center and working her way towards the right till her hand traveled along her Onee-sama's side, sliding upwards as her fingertips glided over each rib to finally brush against the gentle swell just below the arm. Yumi watched as the older girl seemed to shiver. Quickly she moved her hand and the cloth back to the center and repeated the process again working from the center to the left side. Once again as her fingertip brush the generous swelling at the apex of her movement the girl before her seemed to shiver.

Sachiko sat frozen in place feeling the hands upon her skin, their touch burning a path across her skin that left her wanting them to feel more. As Yumi's finger tips brushed the gentle swell of the breast on her right side delicious warmth seemed to spread through her chest and she felt a shiver of pleasure travel the length of her spine. _Does she know what she's doing to me!_ She nearly cried out when the hand moved back to the center of her back and started working its way to the left, agonizingly slow this time as she knew what was coming. When once again Yumi's fingers brushed the budding swell of her breast on that side she shivered with pleasure and had to bite her lip to keep from gasping. All too soon again the washcloth was moved back to the center of her back and the process started again working towards the right side of her back however before it even got close to her side it stopped and was removed.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said softly and then paused not knowing how to say what she needed to say to the girl, no woman, before her that meant everything to her.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked, questioning, concerned by the strange tone of voice from the other girl. As she started to turn to look at the other girl she was suddenly stopped from turning around by a trembling hand laid on each of her shoulders.

"Don't," Yumi begged. "If you do…if I have to look into your eyes…I won't be able to do this." _Am I really going to do this?_ "Onee-sama," she began again, "I hope I can still call you that," her voice cracked at the thought of never being able to do that again. _Maria-sama help me!_

"Yumi," Sachiko said reaching up to her shoulder and laying one hand on Yumi's hand there. "You're scaring me. Please let me turn around!" Again she made to turn only to be stopped by the hands on her shoulders that were trembling so hard that there were ripples in the water.

"Please don't," Yumi said exhaling a ragged breath as she tried to regain some measure of control over her emotions and racing heart. "I need to tell you something. Please hear me out." Yumi inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders before continuing on. "The first time I saw you at the first year welcoming ceremony you shown so brightly. I gazed upon you and was struck dumb by your brilliance. To even be in the same school as someone that shined as bright as the sun was enough for me. I never would have expected that you would see me among all those that worshiped you. Beyond all my dreams not only did you see me but to my utter chagrin at the time you fixed my scarf and adjusted my collar." Yumi grinned remembering that morning as a tear slide down her cheek. "I thought for certain there could be no greater shame in my life and hence life as I knew it was over. Yet for some reason you weren't through with me. You saw something in me that I didn't and you cultivated that, making me your Petite Sœur. I think that was one of the happiest days in my life. Sachiko-sama wanted to be my Onee-sama. The highest of the high shinned down on me.

Sachiko sat in the water not moving, the raw emotion in Yumi's voice tearing at her heart as tears silently slipped down her own cheeks. _Yumi! My Yumi!_

"I don't know why you chose me." Yumi continued, "I'm sure there were others that would have caused you less headaches and heartache than I did. Others that were perhaps more deserving or suited to the work. Whatever the reason, I count it as a blessing as the last eighteen months have been the best of my life! I learned that the real you, the Sachiko-sama, my Onee-sama that hides behind the facade she presented to the world shown far brighter than anything I had ever seen before or imagined possible. I came to love that Onee-sama, that Sachiko-sama but more than that I fell in love with you Sachiko. I..I love everything about you. I love how you act distant when you're embarrassed. The way you look away when you blush. I love the fact that you know you're not perfect and yet you always strive to be. I love the way you nervously cover your mouth with one hand when you giggle. I love how you hate your tea even close to being cold or how the corners of your eyes crinkle slightly when you're displeased with something. I love your flaws and your perfections as all of them together make up the Sachiko I love more than anyone else or anything else in this world."

Sachiko couldn't believe her ears. Never before in her life had she ever heard such a heartfelt confession form another living person and it was directed at her!

Yumi suddenly felt drained having gotten out the hardest part there was only one part left. She could feel her hands trembling so terribly that she could barely control them. Leaning forward she rested her head against the alabaster back in front of her. "Please don't say anything. Not now. Not tonight. I don't think I could take it," she said as large tears slipped down her cheeks and dropped onto the white creamy back. "It's alright if you think I'm strange. I must be for falling in love with you. What kind of girl does that? Falling in love with another girl? Even I think I'm strange," she tried to chuckle but it came out as a sob instead. "I'm sorry Sachiko, I can't help that I love you. Please, just give me tonight to stand within your brilliance, just for a short time more and then I'll leave...in the morning…then…then…it's okay…you can hate me." Yumi stood on trembling legs and staggered from the room making it to the bed and collapsing there as great sobs racked her body.

Long after the water cooled and the sobs from the other room quieted and ceased Sachiko sat there, unable to move, unable to believe what had happened and what she had heard.

_Yumi..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

The Muse said this was an extremely hard chapter to write for her. I have to agree as even I was tearing up there at the end! We both agonized over it for the entire day. We decided on Yumi making the first confession and if you pay close attention to this chapter and others you'll notice that Yumi, over time has taken the lead in their relationship so it made sense to us. Rest assured that the story is still far from being over.

Early Morning Range by George Winston is a real instrumental piece (you can find it on U Tube if you like). I always listen to music when I write. The mood I'm going for in the writing will determine the music most times. George Winston is one of my favorite pianists so i have been listening to him a great deal. Don't be surprised if he come up again in another chapter.

On a personal note, I want to thank everyone for the sudden influx of readers and commenters. I do enjoy the comments as it tells me that the story is well received by all of you. So all I can say is Arigato!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	28. Above All Else

**Chapter 28 - Above All Else**

Yumi's eyes snapped open to see the room before her dim with the dawns early light filtering in through the window. She laid with her arm outstretched before her as if reaching towards a time when last night hadn't happen yet, her head rested upon her arm using it as a pillow. Perhaps it was a trick of the light or the angel she was looking from that she didn't see it at first. Lifting her arm which had grown sore, the soreness itself being what had awaken her, something fell and hung from her wrist. Curious she stared at it for a long moment before realization and shock hit her. _Onee-sama's black ribbon!_

She knew it wasn't hers as hers was in her bedroom, under her pillow, back home. Realization hit all at once. _So that's her answer._ She had known that it was a risk and should she lose it would hurt. Still she never knew it would hurt this much. Her breath caught in her chest as if she had been kicked. Instead of drawing a deep breath to steady herself all that would come out were little gasps as large tears appeared at the corners of her eyes and spilled out and her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

"Don't. You'll ruin the dream." said the gentlest of whispers, a soft moist breeze across the back of her neck that sent chills down her spine and froze her in place.

**-oOo-**

"Please don't say anything. Not now. Not tonight. I don't think I could take it," _she had said._ "It's alright if you think I'm strange. I must be for falling in love with you. What kind of girl does that? Falling in love with another girl? Even I think I'm strange." _Yumi's crying?_ "I'm sorry Sachiko, I can't help that I love you. Please, just give me tonight to stand within your brilliance, just for a short time more and then I'll leave...in the morning…then…then…it's okay…you can hate me."

"…you…can…hate…me…"

…...

"…Daddy I want a puppy…"  
>"…No, young ladies don't have puppies, Sachiko..."<br>"…Mommy I want to play the violin..."  
>"…now Sachiko, proper young ladies play the piano…"<br>_…do what's right…_  
>"…Dad, can I go to public school…"<br>"…Sachiko, you'll attend Lillian just like your Mother did…"  
>"…Mother can I please study History…"<br>"…flower arrangement is what every budding bride needs to know Sachiko…"  
><em>…do what's proper…<em>  
>"…Father, how was that…"<br>"…Perfect Sachiko…"  
>"…Mother how was I…"<br>"…Perfect Sachiko…"  
><em>…do what's best for the family…<em>  
>"…Perfect. Just Perfect…"<br>"…Perfect Sachiko…"  
><em>…do only what you're told…<em>

_Yumi… _Tears fall from unseeing eyes to mingle with cold bath water.

"…I fell in love with you Sachiko…"  
><em>…I…<em>  
>"…I love everything about you…"<br>_…can't…_  
>"…I can't help that I love you…"<br>_…have…_  
>"…I love your flaws and your perfections…"<br>_…You…_

_Can I? I'm not allowed to have what I want. When have I ever done what I wanted to do instead what I was supposed to do? What do I want? _"Yumi!" Suddenly faced with the possibility of having everything she desired, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car her mind and body shutdown terrified of taking that next step as well as not taking it. After a considerable amount of time her teeth started to chatter from the frigid water Sachiko managed to struggle her way back to reality. "Yumi?" _Maria-sama help me! What have I done?_ On stiffened muscles and joints she managed to get out of the bathtub and dry off and get dressed. These simple movements restored much needed circulation to her extremities. "Yumi?"

Sachiko quickly made her way across the bedroom and opening the door ran down the stairs. "Yumi!" she called. Hearing no answers she turned on the lights in the living room and then the dining room and each room in the downstairs looking for the girl that loved her. "Where are you!" she cried as tears slipped down her cheeks. Quickly she ran to the front door and throwing it open she dashed outside into the cold night air. "Yumi!" she screamed as loud as she could, looking from side to side in the hopes that she would see the young girl. Her shoulders shook not from the cold but from the fear that she has lost the one person who maybe, just maybe she could have. Vehemently shaking her head she turned and retraced her steps back into the house. "No, it won't end like this. I won't let it! I'll just search for her." _She can't have gone far after all_, she reasoned.

Taking the stairs two at a time in her haste she reached the top landing and quickly makes her way to her bedroom door. As she opens the door the light from the landing behind her spills into the room and across the bed and the figure of the girl laying there asleep. "Yumi," Sachiko gasps, the girls name no more than a whisper as her heart leaps in her chest. With faltering steps she made her way to the bed and dropped to her knees gazing at the face before her. With one hand she reached out as if to touch the sleeping girls' cheek but she hesitated and withdrew her hand instead. The girls' eyes were closed but it was evident from the puffiness of them that she had been crying. "Oh my Yumi," she whispered. How long she sat there committing each and every detail of that face to memory she didn't know but eventually her knees started to hurt her. She rose and after closing the bedroom door and locking it she made her way back to the bed and around the other side. From the nightstand there she took out something and then walked back around to the other side. Yumi slept using her arm as a pillow so with gentleness Sachiko loosely wrapped the black ribbon around Yumi's wrist. _We're connected you and I_ she thought to herself _and always will be._ Once done she returned to her side of the bed. Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping girl that already lay there she eased herself onto the bed and then slid over as close as she could to Yumi without actually touching her. Laying there she waited in the darkness of the room for the night to pass and the morning to come.

Seconds became minutes and minutes turned into hours. Sleep held no sway as she lay there and listened to the gentle rise and fall of the younger girls breathing. Gradually, by minute degrees night gave way to dawn and the room went from dark to slightly lighter shades of grey. It was all surreal, as if the two of them alone existed within time and everything else simply faded away. _If this was a dream I would never want to wake from it. I could remain here with her forever._ Suddenly the girl in front of her, who's hair was so close she could kiss it without moving forward, let out a small gasp and her shoulders silently began to shake. "Don't. You'll ruin the dream." Sachiko whispered softly.

Yumi froze in place as she felt the words caress her neck and a shiver went down her spine. "Who's dream?" she asked in a hoarse whisper as her throat constricted. _How? Why? Am I dreaming?_

"Yours? Mine? Ours?" was the reply, each word brushed warmth across her skin, sending another shiver down her spine.

"Am I dreaming?" Yumi finally asked after swallowing to be able to get the words out.

"I don't know," Sachiko replied softly, "maybe."

"How will we know?" Yumi inquired.

"I don't know," Sachiko replied. "I'm scared," she said in a voice that quivered on the verge of tears.

"Of what," Yumi asked softly her heart aching at the quiver in the other girls' voice.

"That I'll wake up," was the whisper of a reply into Yumi's back.

"…and if you do?" Yumi asked.

"…that I'll lose you." Sachiko replied as a large tear rolled down her face to silently disappear into the other girls' hair. "I'm in love with you too, Yumi."

Yumi rolled forward onto her stomach and then shifted to her side till she was facing the girl and could look into her deep blue tear filled eyes with her own tear filled brown ones. In those eyes she could see the fear as well as the uncertainty but she could also see the love that was there which surpassed all else. "I know," Yumi replied smiling through her own tears, "but I needed you to know as well." Yumi reached out and tenderly wiped a tear from the other girls' face. "I love everything about you Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled at her words and tender touch. "Is it…is it alright if…"

"Yes," Yumi said, "It's alright for you to have what you want Sachiko. I've always been yours." She managed to say before those soft pink lips she had etched into her memory found her own lips making it impossible for further words. Yumi understood the girl she loved better than anyone else ever had and possibly better than the girl herself. For someone who had never had a life except what others had told her to do, who's own wants had been suppressed to be nonexistent, if they were to ever have something that was truly theirs, Sachiko had to come to the realization that it was something that she truly wanted for herself. Only in realizing her own love for Yumi could she accept Yumi's love for her in return. You could say that while Sachiko had everything given to her she actually didn't 'have' anything as none of it was hers. Even her name Ogasawara, belonged to her family and would always influence not only how others treated her but how they saw her.

What the two women lacked in experience, this being their first kiss not just together but ever, they made up for in passion. Long moments passed with no other sound then that of gasping for air. After some time they simply held each other in their arms, till their breathing returned to normal. Just being able to hold each other like this was a slice of heaven for them both as they never thought they would have this time. Sachiko drifted on the edges of sleep with her head resting in the crook of Yumi's shoulder as the younger girl ran her fingers through the soft raven hair marveling at its texture and the floral scent it gave off. "You keep that up and you're going to put me to sleep," Sachiko said in a dreamy voice.

"Have you got someplace else to be today?" Yumi asked turning her head and softly kissing the other girls head. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound. "Oh my!" Yumi exclaimed as she could feel the heat from the other girls face through her shirt. Embarrassed, Sachiko tried to roll away but Yumi rolled with her till they were spooning with Yumi behind the raven haired beauty. "I think we need to find you some food first." Yumi said with humor evident in every word.

"Just leave me here to die of embarrassment," Sachiko said burying her face into the pillow too mortified to look at the other girl.

"Not when I only just got you," Yumi said lowering her lips to the nap of Sachiko's exposed neck and leaving a slow moist trail of kisses there. Sachiko moaned softly at the moist kisses and then shivered as Yumi's soft breathe blew across the wet places. The former Rosa Chinensis arched her next inviting the lips peppering her skin to continue. "Still sleepy," Yumi asked with a grin before brushing her lips across the exposed skin again.

"That depends," was the throaty reply.

"On?" Yumi asked, her breathe eliciting more shivers and another moan from the other girl.

"Whichever answer will keep you doing that!" Sachiko replied with a grin that quickly turned into a pout as Yumi rolled away and off the bed.

"We still have three days Onee-sama," she said as she walked across the room to the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up and then go see if Kiyo has breakfast ready yet." Reluctantly the blue eyed beauty followed her and in a short amount of time they were cleaned up, dressed and made their way downstairs.

Despite her original protests Sachiko found that she was amazingly hungry. "Yumi," Sachiko said to get the other girls attention as she set her tea cup down. "I need to run into town today for a little while. Will you be alright here without me?" What they did behind closed doors upstairs was one thing however here with the older couple around them it was business as usual. This wasn't to say that they didn't smile affectionately at each other when they thought no one was watching.

Yumi realized that by asking that way her Onee-sama was saying that she wanted her to stay here. "I should be fine Onee-sama," she replied as Kiyo came in with a fresh pot of tea. "I've got my book with me so I think I'll just read for a while."

Sachiko smiled and then turned to look at Kiyo. "Do you think you could ask Gensuke to give me a lift into town?" The older lady smiled with a nod and went to speak with her husband.

Yumi stood up again and paced back and forth before the front window. The sun was setting and still there was no sign of her Onee-sama. "Come on. Where are you?" she said looking out the window again.

"Missing me already?" asked a melodious voice behind her playfully causing her to jump slightly startled.

"No I was worried about Gensuke," was her reply as she stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Is that an invitation?" Sachiko brazenly asked and then blushed profusely at her own words.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed as her faced turned red as well.

"I don't know what's come over me," Sachiko said with a hint of wonder in her voice at her own action. "You must be a bad influence on me Yumi," she finally decided on.

"Me? What did I do?" Yumi asked with a most innocent look on her face. "You've just been around Sei-sama too much Onee-sama."

"Is that so?" Sachiko said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Then I shall have to thank her when we get back." At the look on Yumi's face upon hearing that she couldn't help but laugh and soon Yumi joined her. Once they had both calmed down and could breathe normal again the older girl smiled at her little sister. "I have a surprise for you," seeing the questioning look in the brown eyes she was fast becoming addicted to she continued, "but before I give it to you, you have to promise me that you'll take it. No questions asked!" she insisted seeing Yumi open her mouth to ask something. "Have we got a deal?" The younger girl nodded finally; to curious to know what her Onee-sama could have gotten her to say no.

They went upstairs to their bedroom and when Yumi entered she saw a gift wrapped box sitting on the bed. At a nod from Sachiko she went over and unwrapped it to discover that it was a new cell phone. "Onee-sama?' Yumi said looking to the person in question only to see her holding up a matching phone. "But Onee-sama aren't these expensive?"

Sachiko pouted crossing the room and sitting on the bed near the other girl. "You agreed no questions asked." The older girl looked to her lap, "I know I'm being incredibly selfish here Yumi but when I start University we won't have as much time together as we do now. I won't be able to see your face but maybe I can call you and at least hear your voice." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "If I can do that, just hear your voice, even for a moment, I think I'll be alright. Please say you'll keep it!" she suddenly asked intently looking up and directly into the pair of brown eyes before her.

In the end Yumi gave in, unable to say no to the deepest blue eyes when they looked at her in that manner. They spent the rest of that day and the evening learning how to use their new phones. The added their phone numbers to each including their home phone numbers. They learnt how to take pictures and so they took a picture of them together with both phones and then made that their background. They learned to send text messages and so of course had to send them from different rooms in the house. Then they had to call each other from different rooms. That night they slept in each other's arms after exchanging kisses till they were once more gasping for air. And so the last two days past and they returned home. All in all it was a fun time filled with innocence, laughter and above all else love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, it is one thing to take a concept "she had to overcome her upbringing", then to visualize it and then to convert it into words which will allow anyone reading them to visualize it as well. I'm not exactly thrilled with how it came out but until I can think of a better way, that doesn't involve an additional 2-3k words to explain it guess it will have to do for now. I may yet go back and edit it. Let me know what you think.

Well, our girls are happy, they finally confessed to each other and they had their first kisses. So all is going well…which means…well I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	29. Moments Of Happiness

**Chapter 29 - Moments Of Happiness**

As Sachiko walked into the Ogasawara mansion she felt like she was floating two feet off the ground and the smile on her face reached from ear to ear. After asking a servant about her parents she was informed that they were not currently at home. She thanked the man and then made her way to her own room. Once there she couldn't resist the urge to open her phone and quickly send a text message, _'Made it home safely. Miss you! S.'_ she sent and then stared at the picture there of the two of them together. Within a few minutes the phone in her hand buzzed and she quickly hit the read button. '_Me too. Love You! Y._' were the words that greeted her eyes and made her blush. Clasping the phone to her chest she twirled around her room suddenly filled with energy she didn't know what to do with.

"If I knew you'd be that happy to see me I would have brought my dancing shoes," her cousin said with a smile as he leaned against the door frame. "I take it you had a pleasant weekend Sa-chan? How is my Cinderella, Yumi-chan?"

"Suguru-san!" said Sachiko startled and slightly out of breath yet still with a smile on her face. "Pleasant…yes, you could say that," she replied thinking of Yumi's lips against hers and then blushing at the warm wonderful feeling that gave her.

"Did something happen with Yumi-chan," Suguru asked walking into her room with a curious look on his face as he watched her closely, noting the almost glowing corona that seemed to surround her and the pinkness appearing in her cheeks.

"Yumi?" she asked turning away as she continued to blush. They had only parted ways a little while ago and she already missed the feel of her touch. "Whatever would make you think that?" _How will I ever sleep tonight?_

"Sa-chan," he said advancing on her, waving one finger before him, "I've known you your entire life and I've never seen you like this." Turning back towards him she began to back away. "Something happened didn't it?" he pressed.

"Suguru-san you shouldn't be in here. It's not appropriate," she countered with as she backed up past the piano and then stepped to the side but she wasn't quick enough as he reached out and caught her hand.

"I'm not leaving till I find out what happen," he replied with a grin now more than ever certain that something did happen during their trip. "Did you do something to her?" The image of her own lips meeting Yumi's to forestall any further words, their first kiss, her first kiss, suddenly flashed through her mind and before she could turn away she felt her face turn red and instantly heat up. Suguru suddenly laughed, though not his typical sarcastic one, a laugh that came straight from the heart. "I think I see now Sa-chan. It finally happened?" she said releasing her hand.

"Eh?" was her intelligent and very ladylike reply.

"You finally told her how you felt?" he pressed on with a smile enjoying the confused and utterly shocked expression on his cousin's face never having seen this expression on her before. "How did our Yumi-chan take finding out that her Onee-sama was in love with her?"

"You knew?" Sachiko suddenly gasp, one hand flying up to cover her lips. "How?" she asked and there faltered trying to determine how he would have known.

Suguru shrugged slightly, "I'm more like you than you knew so perhaps it was easier for me to see it," he offered to her. "How does Yumi-chan feel about your declaration of love?" Wordlessly but with an ever spreading smile she flipped open the phone and showed him the last message there '_Me too. Love You! Y._'. "I see, then it is mutual," he said with a warm smile. "I am happy for the both of you then! We'll have to go out on a double date some time," he added with a grin.

"We'll be doing no such thing!" Sachiko replied with certainty!

"Ah Sa-chan, you can't keep her all to yourself. Your parents will eventually figure it out and then where will you be?" he said and then immediately regretted it seeing the look of concern on her face. "I'm sure you have plenty of time until then though. Time enough for stolen kisses," he added shooting her a suggestive look which had the desired effect and brought a small smile to her face and a rose colored tinge to her cheeks.

"We're you always this incorrigible?" she asked playfully.

"Some of us are born blessed!" he replied with a straight face and then ruined it by winking at her.

"What brings you here?" she asked as she opened her purse and slipped a black ribbon from it and quickly wrapped it around her wrist. "Father and Mother aren't here." She turned and looked at him for a moment sensing something and quickly noticed that the playful attitude he normally wore was gone. Sachiko didn't like the all too serious look on his face at the moment. "What's happened?" she asked both dreading and desiring his answer.

"It's about your grandfather." There was no real easy way to tell her so he didn't try to sugar coat his words but came right out with it. Five days ago her grandfather had a stroke and was rushed to the hospital. The next day the elder Ogasawara had a massive heart attack and had slipped into a coma. Her parents had left a while ago to meet with the doctor's to discuss the medical ramifications and what, if anything, could be done.

"Grandfather…" Sachiko raised her hand to her mouth in shock at the news. For a moment she looked around as if she was lost and didn't know what to do then suddenly she flipped open her cellphone and dialed the only number on her speed-dial. "I need Yumi," was all she said upon seeing his confused look.

**-oOo-**

Yumi stepped off the bus from the train station and had to laugh at herself. She had been day dreaming, again, about her Onee-sama and had nearly missed her stop. Suddenly feeling warm inside at the mere thought of the woman who held her heart in the gentlest of hands Yumi twirled down the street as if she was waltzing with her Onee-sama. Had there been others around it wouldn't have stopped her from waltzing she was so happy. Upon reaching the front door of the Fukuzawa residence she saw a hand written sign which read;

_Yumi,  
>Please come help next door.<br>Dad_

Slipping the house key from her pocket she unlocked the door and stepped inside and set her suitcase down. _I'll go help next door for a while and help pack things and then give Onee-sama a call to make certain she arrived home safely. Sachiko! Sachiko! Sachiko!_ She grinned as she repeated that name over and over in her mind. She could never get tired of hearing it. _Sachiko, you didn't think me strange for loving you._ The fact that not only had she not been thought of as strange but that her feelings had also been returned still amazed her. Onee-sama is truly wonderful she thought to herself as she closed the door to the house and walked around to the other door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" greeted her from her brother Yuuki and her parents. Yumi's eyes grew large as the lights flicked on and the room before her appeared. The room had been cleaned and the floor was covered in a warm soft wood. There was a couch and several comfortable chairs in the room as well as an assortment of cushions that would be perfect for sprawling on the floor. She hardly noticed the furniture as her eyes were instantly drawn to the item in the middle of the room, a nine foot ebony grand piano.

"WHAH!" was her reaction. "How?" she asked as tears sprang to her eyes and she hugged her Dad.

Fukuzawa Yuuichirou smiled a bit embarrassed by the affection from his daughter and having made her cry. "I sold the client on your drawing for their building front and they gave me a bonus," he explained to his daughter as she walked the rest of the way into the room and looked around before numbly dropping to sit upon the piano bench. "They were…generous." He offered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Her father went on to explain that the apartment was already soundproofed as he had designed it that way in case they ever did rent it out. Apparently he had feared that his two young children at the time would cause much noise for the neighbor and so had taken steps to reduce that risk.

"Arigato, Dad," Yumi said giving the elder Fukuzawa another spontaneous hug.

"Hey, I helped too. I lugged all your things down here!" Yuuki said with a playful pout.

Yumi gave him a hug as well as his words to which he made an 'eww' face when she let go of him. "Wait, what do you mean my other stuff?" Yuuki just pointed to the back room. Upon walking over to the room and turning on the light she discovered that all of her bedroom stuff had been moved down here and set up for her including the large tree with all her ribbons. Yumi squealed and then rushed over and hugged her brother tightly "Arigato Yuuki!" Just as quickly she gave her parents hugs and thanked them as well realizing that it was an incredible sign of trust to allow her to have her own place, even if it was attached to the same house they lived in. Shortly her parents left to go back to the other house leaving the two siblings alone.

"I hope you realize what this really is," Yuuki said with a smile, gesturing around to indicate the apartment.

"Eh?" Yumi replied with a confused look on her face.

Yuuki couldn't help but chuckle. "Just as I thought, you're clueless as usual." Shaking his head slightly he explained it to her. "This is their attempt to keep you here at home once you graduate from high school and go to Lillian University. If you already have your own place then there is no reason for you to move out or away."

"Oh," she replied as understanding dawn. "Wait, who said I was going to Lillian University?"

"Isn't that where Sachiko-sama goes?" he asked to which she nodded. "Then there really is no other option is there?"

"No, I guess not," she agreed in a thoughtful tone of voice. "I'm going to have to study really hard this last year. My grades may not be good enough to get in otherwise."

"You'll make it," Yuuki said stepping past her and patting her on the shoulder reassuringly as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "So how was your trip? Did anything exciting happen?" Yumi came and sat on the couch facing him and told him about their trip there and then about having to share a room which caused her to blush crimson and lastly about getting lost in the woods. "I'm glad you had your hiking boots on then or your feet would have really been messed up. So how was it?"

"How was what?" she asked as thoughts of her Onee-sama were in her head from telling him about the trip so she wasn't really paying attention to him as much as she should have been.

"Kissing her," he asked.

"Her lips were incredibly sof.." suddenly her eyes got large as she realized what she said! "YUUKI!" she yelled thankful for the soundproof apartment. "If you tell a single soul I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do but I swear it won't be pleasant!" Suddenly she found herself being hugged by her little brother.

"I'm happy for you both," Yuuki said once he released her. "It's about time this happened though. You were starting to drive me crazy! Onee-sama this…Onee-sama that! You're so love struck!" he said with a grin.

"How rude!" she replied and then stuck her tongue out at him. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket and she jump and quickly fished it out and flipped it open with an expectant look on her face. _'Made it home safely. Miss you! S.'_ flashed up on the display as a smile spread across her face. Yumi quickly hit the reply button and sent '_Me too. Love You! Y._' back. "Onee-sama." She said noticing the look on Yuuki's face.

"It's going to be terribly quiet upstairs now," he suddenly said looking down at his hands in his lap. While he wouldn't come right out and say it, he was going to miss having her right down the hallways from him.

"I'll be over all the time to eat and bug my adorable little brother," she assured him with a smile and in her best 'Older Sister' voice.

"You better or I may just have to start coming over here all the time!" he threatened with a playful grin that seemed just a little forced to the older sibling.

The two of them say and talked for a short while about their father's increased work, the coming new school year and idle chatter of no great importance when Yumi's cell phone rang. Looking at the front of the phone she couldn't help but smile as it flashed 'Onee-sama'. "Onee-sama!" she greeted the other girl with when she answered the phone. "You'll never guess what my…." She suddenly trailed off listening to the other end. "I see," she replied, "Yes I'm certain they'll let me as we're still on spring break." Yumi paused to listen for a moment, "Alright I'll be waiting Onee-sama." Yumi closed the phone with a concerned look on her face. "Come on," she said to her brother, "I have to go talk to Dada and Mom and you might as well hear it too so I don't have to say it twice. The two made their way back to the other house and once the situation was explained to their parents they were quick to allowed Yumi to go to the hospital with Sachiko. In a little while a black sedan pulled up in front of the house and Yumi went out to meet it. Though she was a little surprised to see it was just a driver and not her Onee-sama she was too concerned to give it much thought and climbed into the back seat as the driver closed the door_. I'm coming Onee-sama,_ she thought while silently willing strength to the girl that meant the world to her.

**-oOo-**

'_Onee-sama!'_ Yumi's bright and bubbly voice answered. Just the sound of her voice had a calming effect on Sachiko. _'You'll never guess what my'_ "Yumi." Sachiko cut her off before she could finish. "My grandfather is in the hospital and it doesn't look well. I…I need you." Sachiko said in a voice that caused the younger girl on the other end of the call heart to ache. "Can you ask your parents if you can go with me to see him?" Sachiko smiled at Yumi's words knowing that she wouldn't be alone through this as she had been with her grandmother. "Alright then, we'll come get you." She said and then paused for a second, "Arigato Yumi!" she finished with and closed the phone ending the call.

"My car is parked on the side," Suguru said without having to be asked.

"Arigato," Sachiko said picking up her purse and walking to the door with her cousin directly behind her. They quickly made their way downstairs and towards the front door when they saw her father Tooru and her mother Sayako coming in the front door.

"Excellent timing," Tooru said seeing them both. "I need to speak with both of you." It was clear by his tone that this wasn't a request.

"Father, how is grandfather?" Sachiko asked.

"There hasn't been any change in his condition for the past three days," her father replied. "Let's go to my office so we can talk."

"We're on our way to get Yumi and then go to the hospital," Sachiko said turning to leave.

"No," Tooru said with such finality that it stopped her in her tracks and she turned back to look at him with a questioning look on her face. Seldom did her father speak to her in that tone of voice. Sayako suddenly leaned in and whispered something in his ear to which he reluctantly listened. "Very well," he said to his wife, "send a car for her." Turning he regarded Sachiko and Suguru and motioned in the direction of his office, "If you both would please." Once again his tone made it clear that it was not a request. Sayako stood there for a long moment watching the three of them walk off before going and sending a car to pickup Yumi-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Where to start with this one? Let's call it setting the stage shall we. I've already started on the next chapter and if I can hold off sleep and the Muse is willing I may get that posted tonight as well.

As some of you asked about the ribbon from the last chapter, it will be explained more in the following chapters. It's not a simple answer and so don't expect the answer all at once.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	30. Pressure Cooker

**Chapter 30 - Pressure Cooker**

She was not pleased, not please at all! Rosa Chinensis en Bouton Matsudaira Touko, stared at the woman at the other end of the table where she smiled and laughed with the Rosa Foetida Shimazu Yoshino and Rosa Gigantea Tōdō Shimako. _What is she thinking? How can she just sit there like nothing has happened?_ She regarded her Onee-sama, the new Rosa Chinensis, laughing softly with the other Roses. _I'm not happy, not happy at all!_

"Before we begin," Rosa Chinensis, Fukuzawa Yumi began with, as the rest of the council members looked up from the work they were doing, "I'm sorry for making everyone worry about me. I think that I had a slight cold yesterday is all." She smiled graciously to everyone. "I'll work hard to make up for the day I missed. Arigato for your concern." She finished with bowing to the table.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here Yumi," Yoshino said with a grin. "Every time you go on a date with Sachiko-sama you become sick."

"Let's not put that to the test any time soon shall we," Yumi replied with a smile. "I'm not certain I can take another cold so soon. Now then, shall be begin?" The other Roses nodded sharing a smile at their friend expense. "I was going over last year's menu for the First Year Welcoming banquet and…"

Touko stared not really listening to her Onee-sama's words. She was not pleased, not please at all!

**-oOo-**

Sachiko's face paled as the blood drained from it. "I understand. I will of course do what any perfect daughter would do," she said squaring her shoulders and sitting up stiffly in the chair in her father's office. As her cousin sitting next to her made to say something she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't Suguru-san. It will only make matters worse." Sachiko stood and turned towards her father, "Is there anything else Father," she asked in a cold voice.

"One day you will understand Sachiko. One day when all this is yours," he gestured with a tired wave of his hand. "One day you may have to make the same decisions I've had to make. Then you'll understand. We can work out the exact date tomorrow."

"As you wish," was her passionless reply. "Suguru, I'll await you outside." Sachiko walked to the door but then paused once her hand touched the doorknob and turned and looked back at her father. "You're wrong Father. I would never make the same mistake that you're making right now." She said it in such a tone of finality that it left no room for argument. Turning back she quietly departed the room leaving the men to discuss matters.

**-oOo-**

_Onee-sama._ Yumi's heart reached out to the older woman. _She sounded so lost on the phone_. Looking out the windows from the backseat of the black sedan as it went along the road her mind drifted back to their first night together after confessing their love for each other.

Yumi stepped from the bathroom with her head tilted to one side and using a towel to dry her hair. "Onee-sama, I cleaned the tub and started the water for you," she said to Sachiko who was gathering her nightgown and other items before heading in to take a bath. "Let me finish drying my hair and I'll come wash your back for you," she offered.

She was rewarded with a kiss on her upturned cheek and "You're spoiling me Yumi," as the older girl walked past her on the way to the bathroom. Yumi just grinned as a shiver went down her spine and willed her hair to dry quicker. Crossing to the dresser she saw the black ribbon there and without really thinking about it picked it up and wrapped it around her left wrist, the same wrist it had gotten tangled on that night at the Rose Mansion and the same wrist she had found it on this morning.

She went and got her hair brush, having already decided to wear her hair down for the remainder of the trip. _I'll still have to brush it or it will have a mind of its own in the morning_, she reasoned to herself. Hairbrush in hand she made her way towards the bathroom "I'm coming in," she announced as she got close. Not hearing a reply she walked in and smiled at the woman who held her heart who was up to her chin in the tub already. "It's not too hot is it Onee-sama?" she asked.

"No, it's _perfect_," the blue eyed beauty said and then they both giggled at their inside joke. "I love you." Sachiko suddenly said with a hesitant smile. They were both new to being able to express how they felt to each other. Still unsure of how to act they would hold it in till suddenly it would leap out of them in the form of an 'I love You' or a kiss on the cheek. They were like pressure cookers and if not for the pressure relief valve they would both have already exploded with what they felt inside for each other.

"What?" Yumi asked with a straight face. "I don't think I heard that."

"I said," Sachiko vocalized in a louder voice, "that we need to have your ears checked when we get back home...and that I love you." She finished in a softer tone as she blushed.

Yumi leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips watching as the blue eyes before her grew large and then closed dreamily. "Arigato." Yumi murmured softly before moving away and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "You look incredibly cute like that," she said seeing Sachiko with a pout on her face to which the older girl stuck out her tongue quickly before turning around and exposing her back to be washed.

"Wash my back," Sachiko said matter-of-factly covering her embarrassment at having Yumi see so much bare skin of hers.

Yumi looked at the exposed alabaster skin marveling at how the water ran down it leaving it glistening. She felt a warmth invade her body and slowly spread lower. She was coming to realize that what she was feeling was desire. _Who wouldn't desire that?_ Still new to these feelings neither were anxious to go further than the exchange of passionate kisses however seeing the woman before her Yumi couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to explorer the rest of Sachiko's soft and sensuous body. "Yes, my Princess," she replied with a smile wetting the washcloth in the tub.

"Princess?" Sachiko asked looking back over her shoulder at the brunette.

"Well, you are called the Lillian Princess after all," Yumi explained. "Or was that Princess of Lillian?"

"You mean the Ice Princess don't you," Sachiko asked with disdain. "Yumi!" the older girl called with concern, "you don't think I'm frigid do you?"

Yumi smiled playfully as she replied, "After this morning, just the opposite! I rather liked it!"

"YUMI!" Sachiko squeaked turning a bright red. "Really?" she asked in a soft voice after a few moments.

The brunette nodded as she started washing the back before her. "I think it was the most _'You'_ I've ever seen. You were so…unguarded…open and I knew it was the real you." Yumi smiled recalling that moment of looking up into the other girls blue eyes and feeling like they would devour her. Even now, just thinking about it a shiver ran down her spine. "Let me wash your hair Onee-sama," Yumi offered slipping the black ribbon from her wrist and tying it around her own brown hair in back. There is something to be said for having the person you love wash your hair for you as well as to be said for being the one doing the washing. Yumi marveled at her Onee-sama's hair, how soft and silky it was. It glided through her fingers…it really was perfect.

"Yumi," said a very sleepy voice, "if you keep that up I'll fall asleep right here. Not that I'm complaining mind you," she added with a smile.

"Sorry." Yumi quickly rinsed the raven hair that when wet shown a blackish blue in the light. "I'll wait for you in the other room." Taking her brush with her she went and sat on the bed and waited for the other girl who soon appeared dressed in her nightgown with her hair wrapped up on a towel and piled up on her head. Yumi pulled out the chair by the desk and pointed to it. "Sit here Onee-sama." she instructed.

"Yumi," Sachiko said as she did as requested, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Ask for anything you want Onee-sama," Yumi said without hesitation.

"You should be a little more careful about what you're offering Yumi," Sachiko chided her gently. "What if I was to ask for something you weren't willing to give me?"

"But Onee-sama, there really isn't anything I have that I wouldn't give to you," Yumi explained as she looked at the mirror before them so that she could see the other girls face as she spoke to her.

"What if I wanted what's most precious to you, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, "Would you give it to me?"

Yumi bent down till her head was directly next to the other girls with them both looking in the mirror at each other. "You are my most precious thing Sachiko," she said with all the love in her heart.

Sachiko raised a hand and tenderly cupped Yumi's cheek furthest from her face, "...and you are mine Yumi." she said in a husky voice pass the lump in her throat. Both girls turned and their lips met for a long lingering kiss which they both eventually and reluctantly break in need of air. "Still, I would ask a favor," Sachiko said once they had caught their breath again, "When it is just the two of us can you…" she hesitates, suddenly shy for some reason_. I feel like clay in her hands!_ _All soft and weak at the knees._ "…can you call me…Sachiko, please?" she finally manages to say looking down as her cheeks blush slightly.

"As you wish," Yumi says bending down and gently kissing the crown of the older girls head once for each syllable, "Sa chi ko." The smile radiating in the mirror from the deep blue eyed beauty in the chair was payment enough to last a lifetime for Yumi. "I love you," went the pressure cooker.

"hmmm, what was that?' Sachiko said with a mischievous grin, "I don't think I heard you."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," Yumi deadpanned.

"Is that so?" Sachiko replied the perfect image of innocence.

"So it would seem," was the straight-faced reply from the brown eyed girl as she turned the hairdryer on and started to work on her loves hair. With careful administration of brush and hairdryer Sachiko's hair resumed its normal lustrous beauty. "Wait, don't move yet," Yumi said as the older girl went to get up. Yumi took equal measures of hair and quickly braided it together and then reaching up she slipped the black ribbon from her hair and tied off the end of her Onee-sama's hair with it. "There, that should hold it," Yumi declared when she was finished.

Sachiko reached back and pulled the thick braid around front to look at it. "I never knew you could braid like this Yumi."

"When I was younger I use to have really long hair. Down to here," she says motioning just below her bottom with one hand. "I use to constantly sleep on my hair and pull it so I learned to braid it before going to sleep. It helps keep it out of the way." Yumi walked over to the bed and climbed up into it making sure to lay right in the middle of it and then patted the spot next to her. Sachiko, after turning off all the lights but a small night one slipped into the younger girls waiting arms. 'I Love You' went both their pressure cookers. That night was the first night the two slept locked in each other's loving embrace and there resting across their joined hands bathed in moonlight lay the black ribbon as if to say; _these two are bound together_.

**-oOo-**

"…I think Shimako should have the center and Yoshino should be on the right closest to the statue of Maria-sama. Touko and I will take the left side." Yumi said with a gentle smile to those present within the Rose Mansion. Today was Friday and school would be back in session on Monday. They had been working hard to insure everything would be ready to welcome the new class of first year high school students.

"Yumi," Shimako asked tentatively, "isn't that the same order that was used last year?" As the other girl nodded she continued. "Then by that and the order used the year before it should be the Chinensis family that is in the center this year." Shimako smiled sweetly, the smile no one could say no to. "Wouldn't you agree Yumi?"

"Normally I would however as you're the Angel of Lillian I feel it is best that you be out front to shine for all the new first year students." Yumi replied. "Yoshino and I don't mind do you?" she asked looking at her friend with the long braids.

"N...no," Yoshino said wondering just how she got dragged into it and on Yumi's side at that!

"You see. So it's settled then. The next item on the list..." she started to say but was cut off by her Petite Sœur.

"Onee-sama," Touko said from the other end of the table where she sat between Noriko and Nana-chan the latter of which had only this week started attending meetings with the rest of them. Nana-chan would be in the new group of first year high school students.

"Touko?" Yumi looked up from the sheet in front of her frowning slightly at the interruption. "Do you have a question?"

"I do!" Touko said very dramatically as she stood up causing her chair to scrape across the wooden floor loudly. "Can you explain this to me and why you're not doing anything about it?" As she said this she tossed a newspaper into the center of the table where everyone could see it.

Without glancing down at the article Yumi replied, "That doesn't concern anyone here. If you'll excuse me I believe I'm done for the day." So saying she gathered her school bag and walked from the room closing the biscuit door behind her.

As they heard the bottom door to the Rose Mansion open and close they all got up and huddled around the article. There on the front page was a picture of Kashiwagi Suguru and Ogasawara Sachiko smiling arm in arm with a caption that read _'Childhood Sweetheart Socialites to Wed in Fall!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

We have now progressed to 'Point C'. Those who have read my notes will know what I mean. The next chapter is sure to be an emotional one. Sadly I may have to place this all on hold for a while as I just found out that my mother is in stage 4 of cancer. I'll be traveling back home to see her before the end. I'll have my laptop with me however I do not know if I'll have the time to do anything. Writing is therapeutic to me so we shall have to wait and see. I will be flying out this weekend so I'll see if I can get the next chapter up before I go.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	31. Now, Then & After

**Chapter 31 - Now, Then & After**

"Sachiko," Yumi whispered softly to the girl whose head was resting on her shoulder. "Are you still awake?" It was their last night in the summer house before returning to Tokyo and their soon to be busy lives. They had lain in bed, cocooned in each other's arms, just talking about everything and anything, every word a barrier to forestall the night from ending. Now as dawn was only a short distance off had they finally run out of words and settle for the warmth of each other pressed against the other. Yumi turned her head slightly and gently kissed the crown of black raven hair marveling as always at the floral scent.

"Mmm?" was the very contented sound which came from the raven haired beauty as she snuggled in closer. "Do that a few more times and we may not get any sleep," both girls giggled slightly at her bold comment.

"About tomorrow…" Yumi begins with.

"I'll still love you..." Sachiko says without opening her eyes.

Curious now Yumi smiled following that train of thought. "…and the next day?"

"I'll love you that much more." The older girl replied tightening her arms possessively around the brunette as she said it.

"For how long?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko tilted her head back while rolling to her stomach and placing her chin on the other girls chest so she could stare into the brown eyes before her which were barely visible in the dim lighting from the night light. "Forever isn't long enough Yumi." she replied and then stretched her head forwards slightly to meet the descending lips of the younger girls' with her own.

As Sachiko's lips touched hers and drank thirstily of her Yumi couldn't help but utter a soft moan of pleasure as flames races through her body. _I can't get enough of her_, she thought as she licked her lips in a moment where they both gasped for air. No sooner had her tongue left her mouth then the other girls lips hungrily descended again only to part and slide deliciously around the wandering tongue. For a brief moment Yumi's tongue stayed poised upon the threshold of those lips before darting in and exploring. Sachiko moaned softly as her own tongue dart about and joined the dance within their mouths. Neither of them slept that night.

Yumi, sitting in the back seat of the black sedan smiled recalling last night as the car rolled to a stop before the Ogasawara mansion. After thanking the driver she got out and went to the front door where a servant let her in. There, waiting for her with Kashiwagi-san and Tooru Oji-san was the woman who held her heart. "Onee-sama!"

**-oOo-**

"…and then the cat ran away!" All the girls, a rather large collection of first year, second year and even some third year students laughed as the story the Rosa Chinensis told came to an end. Yumi smiled to those gathered around her in Milk Hall and laughed lightheartedly while politely covering her mouth in the most ladylike of fashions. To those gathered about her it was a special occasion or more importantly lunch had become a special occasion almost every day since the Rosa Chinensis had starting coming and visiting them here.

Touko watched from a distance as Yumi took a sip of the strawberry milk carton she held which had been given to her not long ago by a blushing second year student. For the last four weeks, since school had started again, her Onee-sama had been coming here. At first Touko just thought she had wanted some time alone but as the days passed and the crowd grew around the girl with pigtails she was beginning to suspect something else. With a resigned sigh for a situation where these just wasn't a good answer she turned and made her way to the Rose Mansion.

_Onee-sama why won't you let anyone help you?_ Everyone at the Rose Mansion was worried about their friend. Each had tried, in one manner or another to speak with Yumi concerning Sachiko-sama but in each case Yumi had thanked them for their concerns and politely told them that there was nothing to really be concerned about. Frowning she walked through the school yard and turned up the path to the Rose Mansion still at a loss as for what to do. _What happened?_ _If I can't find out from Onee-sama then I think it's time to pay a visit to my Grande Sœur_ she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs to the biscuit door.

Yoshino looked up with a hopeful smile as the door opened but it disappeared when she saw it was Touko alone. "Well?" she asked already certain of the answer.

"She's there," Touko confirmed in a frustrated tone of voice. "Playing Mother Teresa again to the masses." She added dropping into a vacant seat. "You wouldn't believe the number of fans she has there fawning over her and hanging on her every word and gesture!"

Noriko, coming over set a cup of tea before her friend, dropped a comforting hand on the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's shoulder. As the banana curled girl thanked her for the tea and calmed down Noriko noticed Shimako smile at her in thanks for defusing the situation. On more than one occasion Touko had gone off about how improper it was for her Onee-sama to be putting herself out there for her fans. "Maybe," Noriko said as she made her way back to her chair and sat down, "we're going about this the wrong way." The others looked at her and she squirmed slightly not use to being the center of attention till she felt a warm hand on her arm and looked down to see her Onee-sama's hand resting there. _Her touch always seems to calm me._ "We've been leaving Yumi-sama alone thinking she wanted time to herself," Noriko explained, "Yet her actions clearly say that she doesn't want to be alone."

"Are you suggesting that we should be eating lunch in Milk Hall with her?" asked Nana-chan the newest member to the council. Noriko nodded slowly.

"Perhaps," Shimako added in, "Being in the mansion here is too painful for her."

"If she won't come to us then we'll go to her," Yoshino said slapping the table hard enough to make the tea cup jumps. "Strike first!"

"No," Touko said into the following silence. "Onee-sama is there because while there, she is loved by those all around her. A broken container can hold no water." _Onee-sama, no matter how much love is showered upon you; your broken heart can't hold any of it. _ While the others looked at her questioning her last comment she chose to remain quiet.

**-oOo-**

"Ah, Yumi-chan is here!" Ogasawara Tooru said as he walked from the hallway towards the entranceway accompanied by Kashiwagi-san who walked over and stood just behind Sachiko not certain what to expect at the moment.

Yumi smiled as she entered the mansion seeing the three of them. "Gokigenyou Tooru Oji-san," Yumi said to Sachiko's father as she bowed. "Thank you for having me. I hope I'm not a bother. I'm terribly sorry to hear about your father and I hope his recovery is quick."

"Thank you Yumi-chan! I wonder if your parents realize what a wonderful Musume-san they have." Tooru said with a warm smile as he turned to regard his own daughter pointedly. "Have you told her the good news yet?"

"Not yet Father," Sachiko said having as yet made and move towards Yumi or even smiled at the girl.

"I see," Tooru said. "I'm sure she'll make a wonderful Brides Maid Sachiko! If you'll excuse me I'll go on ahead," he finished with a smile and patted Yumi affectionately on the head as he passed her and walked out the door to his waiting car.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked in a questioning tone looking at the older girl perhaps sensing something was amiss. _Bride's Maid?_ "Is someone getting married Onee-sama?" she asked confusion evident on her face. _Onee-sama seems so cold._

"Yes, we wanted you to be the first to know," Sachiko said reaching over and taking Kashiwagi-san's hand in hers. "Suguru-san and I have decided that it was time we fulfill our obligation and get married." Sachiko watched the emotions as they played across the other girls face. "We never did cancel our engagement, I just told you that."

"Eh!" Yumi's lips moved but nothing came out of them for several moments. _Obligation? Engagement?_ "O...Onee-sama," she finally stuttered, "If this is some form of a joke…" _No! It has to be a joke!_

"You still don't get it do you?" Sachiko said in an exasperated tone of voice. "I shouldn't be surprised I guess as you've always been on the slow side! I'll see if I can explain it to you then. This weekend was..."she paused as if looking for the correct term, "entertaining. However, I am no longer a high school student so I guess you'll have to have been my last conquest. You weren't even as enjoyable as the others."

_Conquest? Others?_ _No, I must have heard that wrong!_ Yumi stood rooted to the spot as she couldn't believe her ears and the words that were coming out of the same mouth that just hours before had been pressed lovingly against her own lips. "Onee-sama…I don't…" words failed her as her eyes welled up with tears. It was like a bad movie where everything falls to pieces at once however she felt that in this case there would be no happy ending. Her chest suddenly hurt and it was becoming hard to breath. _Maria-sama, please let this all be some terrible dream!_

"You needn't call me that any more. As I no longer go to Lillian Girls Academy so the title of Onee-sama really doesn't fit me. Besides, if I had to pick a real Petite Sœur, do you honestly think I, the Princess of Lillian, would pick someone as poor and unschooled as you?" Sachiko suddenly wore a shocked expression, "Oh my! You thought that all this time I was serious with you? Poor naive Yumi!" she said with a cold heartless laugh shaking her head slightly as if in disbelief. "You truly are dim!"

"Sachiko!" Suguru-san started too said but she cut him off.

"If you're to be my husband then you need to learn when to remain silent!" she snapped in an angry voice at him. "Don't worry though, it will be worth it," she adds coming up and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. None is more surprised than Suguru himself though his expression his hidden from Yumi due to his Fiance's head blocking her view. Yumi can only stare in utter disbelief.

"I do have to say thank you for making my final year in high school at least a little more entertaining than boring, though not by much," Sachiko said turning back towards the younger girl and advancing towards her, stopping directly in front of her. "If not for the amusement you've provided me I don't know what I would have done!"

Yumi's head dropped as she stared at the floor through her tears. "So...so all along it's been a game for you. A way to pass the time?" she manages to ask as her shoulder begin to shake in quiet sobs. Inside her heart is breaking as her world and the future she envisioned crumbles around her. _How? What did I do wrong?_

Sachiko reaches out and gently lays a hand on Yumi's cheek and raises the younger girls head so that she is looking directly into those big brown eyes when she says with the sweetest of smiles, "You poor ill-bred bothersome child, how could it ever had been anything else?"

'_CRACK!'_ echo's through the room as Yumi's backhand connects with the taller girls' cheek leaving a bright read mark. "Don't! You! Touch! Me!" Yumi screams in a voice think with anger, pain and betrayal. Sachiko raises a hand to her cheek in shock touching the place where she had been smacked as she stares into brown eyes so filled with hate that she involuntarily takes a step back. Even as she watches, the hate disappears and the face before her, once so well known for its many expressions suddenly becomes as still as marble and as finely cut. The voice, when it finally speaks after several long moments of stunned silence is cold and devoid of emotion, "I see. I apologize for the intrusion. I'll take my leave now. May your life together be _'perfect'_." Without further words Yumi turned as if made of stone, her back perfectly straight, shoulders squared, chin proudly thrust outwards…the perfect picture of what the a lady of proper upbringing should be, and walked from the residence.

**-oOo-**

"Hey Yumi-chan!" called a voice as the Rosa Chinensis walked through the gate after school to catch the bus home.

Yumi turned and smiled pleasantly. "Gokigenyou Sei-sama. How are you?"

The former Rosa Gigantea lost no time in draping an arm around the younger girls' shoulders. "I've been missing my Yumi-chan! You never visit me any more so I thought I would come kidnap you!" the older girl with blonde hair said with a lewd look on her face.

"While it is always a pleasure to see you Sei-sama, I'm afraid I must decline as I am awaited at home by my parents," she replied slipping the other girls arm off of her just as the bus pulled up and opened its doors. "I'm sure you'll understand. Please excuse me." She said turning and boarding the bus.

Sei watched the bus pull away sadly. "Oh my Yumi-chan, what has Sachiko done to you?" she said in a sad tone of voice glad that her Petite Sœur had come and visited her on the University side of campus earlier that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm not sure about this chapter and may re-write it. It feels a little stiff to me but then again I haven't had much sleep in the last week so that could be why. I may end up rewriting this entire piece but before I do that I'll have to sleep on it for a bit.

On a personal note I would like to thank everyone for your well wishes and concerns. My Mother's cancer is spread farther than they thought and hence she is on a rapid decline so it's just a matter of time now. It could be any day now they're saying. While I understand these things happen it doesn't mean they don't hurt. I guess in that sense I can sympathize with Yumi right now.

_Musume-san_ translates to 'Daughter' or in this case someone elses daughter.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	32. What We Can Endure

**Chapter 32 - What We Can Endure**

Touko thanked the driver and asked him to wait for the moment, not certain if her cousin would even be home. She had, as on other occasions, decided to take matters into her own hands, and made the trip to the Ogasawara mansion on the only day she didn't have school, Sunday. _It's been a long time since I was here and I really should pay my respects to Oba-sama and Oji-san._ After speaking with a servant she was informed that her aunt was on the back patio having a light lunch.

"Touko-chan!" Ogasawara Sayako smiled warmly to the younger girl with banana curls. "What a delightful surprise. When was the last time you were here?"

"Gokigenyou Oba-sama," Touko replied with a smile. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

Sayako waved a hand to dismiss her concerns. "Not at all. Please come join me," she invited her niece motioning for a servant to bring a plate, utensils and tea cup. "New Years was it not?"

Touko walked around the table and sat near her aunt as the servant brought in a plate of food and set out utensils and poured a cup of tea. "No, I missed your New Year's get together last year Oba-sama. Yumi and I hadn't…we were…working through some issues." She finishes and adjusts the napkin in her lap to hide her discomfort. The New Year's gathering was directly after she had rejected Yumi's offer to become her Petite Sœur so while she had received an invitation she had not attended.

"That's right; Yumi-chan and you weren't Sœur as yet." Sayako said thoughtfully. "How is Yumi-chan these days?"

"She is the Rosa Chinensis now so she stays busier than ever," Touko replied not certain if her aunt knew what was going on or not.

"Well, please be sure to tell her that her Oba-sama misses her and that she should come and visit more often or I may have to visit her at her house." Sayako said with a grin.

"I'll be sure to tell her Oba-sama," Touko assured her. "I'm surprised she hasn't visited though or at least been by to see Sachiko-sama." Touko said before tacking a small bite of a sandwich.

Sayako's smile quickly disappeared. "Sachiko…well you're family so I don't see the harm in telling you. Sachiko moved out and into the house her grandmother left her in her will." Sayako reached for her tea and took a sip of it before setting it down gently again. "We don't see much of her these days. She said she wanted to see what it would be like to live on her own before getting married." The older Ogasawara stared at her tea for several long moments before forcing as smile on her face. "She does come and have breakfast with me in the morning most days. I guess I should be thankful for that."

"I see," replied Touko, after taking a sip of her tea. "Oba-sama, if you miss her so much why don't you just go over and see her?"

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude on her," the elder lady replied with a thoughtful smile. "You see, once you're grown and on your own, it's a time of independence that every woman should enjoy. I myself lived alone for a year prior to wedding you Oji-san." Sayako chuckled softly. "That is if you can call having a house full of servants and body guards actually living alone."

"So then Sachiko-sama isn't actually alone in her house?" Touko asked in an offhanded tone of voice taking another bite of food.

"Well," Sayako started to say, leaning in closer, "She doesn't have nearly as many attendants as I did but there is the cook, maid and driver as well as a gardener and several security guards.

"Is that so?" Touko said with a smile. "I'll have to go pay my respects as I haven't seen her since she graduated or talked to her except when she called to see if I would be a Maid of Honor in her wedding. Oh, that reminds me, when is the wedding?"

"We were very fortunate to speak with the Clergy and persuade them to allow Sachiko to have the wedding right there at the chapel at the Lillian Girl's Academy!" Sayako replied. "The wedding will be on September 8th."

"Wait, isn't that..." Touko started to say.

"The Feast of the Immaculate Conception," the older woman finished for her. "The wedding will be later in the afternoon after the regular services have been done for the day. I'm most certain that Maria-sama will be watching! As much as I'm certain Sachiko would love your company Touko-chan," Sayako leaned forward and laid a gentle hand on Touko's arm, "for today please indulge this old lady and keep me company. Your Oji-san is visiting his father and won't be back until late. I'm lonely." She added with a playful pout.

Touko couldn't help but grin at the playful pout of her Oba-sama. "Whatever shall we do today Oba-sama?" she asked in an excited tone of voice.

**-oOo-**

"Yumi," the girl in question looked up from the toast she was eating and to her brother who was sitting across the table from her regarding her intently. "Do you have any plans for today?" Yuuki asked.

"Plans?" Yumi asked, not certain if there was something she was missing.

"Yes, are you going anywhere like to school, a friends or Sachiko-sama?" he inquired of his sister.

"No, not today," she replied. "I need to clean my room and then I have lessons to study," she told him. "Also, I want to unpack the last of the boxes and rearrange a few things before practicing the piano for a while. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said. "You just seem to be home more these days than usual."

"I see," was her crisp reply devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was here too often Yuuki."

"No, that's not what I meant Yumi!" he quickly corrected. This was not the first time he had gotten these types of responses from his sister over the last several weeks. It was almost like she was a different person. He couldn't, try as he might, recall the last time she had smiled. Sure, her lips moved and the corners of her mouth turned up but there was nothing behind the smile. No warmth, no humor, no…happiness. "I like having you here. It hasn't been the same since you moved out. I don't have anyone to borrow a dictionary from," he finished with a grin.

"Is that so? You're more than welcome to come borrow mine whenever you need one," Yumi replied in the same emotionless voice and expressionless face. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll go start on my cleaning." Rising from the table she bowed and then turned and left the room and a very confused and worried brother behind her.

**-oOo-**

"…_last conquest…"_

Yumi, closed the door to the Fukuzawa residence behind her and walking down the sidewalk and then over and up the other sidewalk she reached her door.

"…_ill-breed…"_

Slipping a key from her pocket she quickly opened the door and stepped inside her apartment. Rolling up the sleeves on her shirt she gathered up the needed cleaning supplies and set about dusting and wiping everything down.

"…_boring…"_

In short order the apartment shinned, every surface reflecting back the light brilliantly. Nodding slightly to herself she replaced the cleaning supplies with a scrub brush and a bucket of soapy water.

"…_perfect…"_

"Yes, it has to be perfect." She whispers to herself as she starts to scrub the floor. The more she thinks about this the harder she scrubs working from one corner to the other and back again. "She needs everything perfect," she mumbles feeling her stomach start to hurt and churn. Scrub. Scrub. _…Perfect…_ Scrub. Scrub. _…Perfect…_ Scrub. Scrub. Yumi stopped and ran to the bathroom. After being sick she brushed her teeth and resumed her work. This was no different than any other day.

"…_unschooled…"_

Once the floor was clean she put away the brush and bucket till tomorrow. Retrieving her school bag she sat down at the small desk in the corner and took out her homework. "I can do it better." She says to herself absently. Reaching for the eraser in her school bag she takes it in hand and erases her answers one at a time. Once they are all erased she starts with a newly sharpened pencil and begins writing the characters back on the page as neatly and as clearly as she can.

"…_a real Petite Sœur…"_

Once the homework is done she places it carefully into her school bag and then makes her way back to the Fukuzawa residence for dinner. _Smile. Always be polite. Sit up straight. Don't take too much. Be gracious._ When dinner is done she excused herself that she was going to go practice on her piano.

"…_naïve…"_

Sitting on the piano bench she lifts the cover from the keys. The first tentative notes to Charles Gounod's Ave Maria ring out however her finger slips and hits the wrong key. _Baka!_ Yumi takes a breath and starts the song once again. A third of the way through the song her hand slips and the wrong note sounds out again. _Baka!_ _It has to be perfect!_ Once again she starts over managing to get half way through before using the wrong foot pedal. _BAKA! I can do better! Nothing but perfect will do for her!_ Once more the notes start and from start to finish not a single mistake is made. _Baka! I can do better! _ Once again the notes start at the beginning.

_"…You poor ill-bred bothersome child, how could it ever had been anything else?..."_

**-oOo-**

"Sa-chan! Be reasonable!" Suguru pleaded yet again.

"Must we have this conversation again?" Sachiko asked with a very impassive expression on her face.

"Yes!" Suguru all but yelled throwing one hand up in the air in frustration. "Why can't you.."

"It's out of the question!" she cut him off. "I don't understand why you have to keep bringing this matter up. I would think you'd be thrilled." she said in a level tone of voice which was far more frightening to Suguru than when she was angry. "You get to have me and all that comes with me, wealth and Power as well as the Ogasawara name. You also get to go and find men to your liking whenever you wish knowing your wife will not be jealous. In fact I strongly encourage you to find others. There's no reason at least one of us shouldn't be happy."

Suguru was hurt at her word as if she had stabbed him in the heart. "Do you really think I care so little for you that all I see is what I'm getting from this?" he asked in a hurt tone. "All that and much more would not be enough for me to ever want to see you hurting like this." Suguru came and sat in the chair next to her and gently took her hand in his. "What of you Sa-chan. What will you do?"

The woman sighed heavily before answering having already made her decision a month ago on that night. "I will be the dutiful daughter of the Ogasawara house and do what is expected of me." Raising her head she looked him directly in the eye, "I will endure."

Frustrated, but not surprised Suguru stood letting her hand drop from his. Every time they had this conversation it ended in the same manner. Still he couldn't allow himself to just let it go for good. He held out hope that one day she would give in. "Well then if you're not going to change your mind then I guess I'll be going and will leave you for now. Do try and get some sleep Sa-chan."

"Don't forget that we have a meeting to look at bridal dresses next week. I expect you to be there!" she told him. He nodded and then showed himself out. For a long while she sat there before picking up the now cold tea and drinking the rest of it.

**-oOo-**

He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible before walking up the sidewalk, over and back down the other. Slipping the key in his hand into the lock he turned it carefully till he heard the lock click. As he opened the door and looked inside he realized that he needn't have worried. There sprawled across the piano where she had collapsed in exhaustion was his sister, Yumi.

Every night for the past two weeks he had come and tucked her into bed. He had awakened one night from a bad dream and something made him want to check on her. Remembering that their Dad had a spare key he kept hanging in the kitchen he had taken it and let himself in only to find her collapsed. He tucked her into bed, clothes and all, and had let himself back out. The next morning Yumi was herself, yet not herself still and acted as if nothing had happened. Since that night, he had come every night and tucked her into bed. He was very concerned for her but also didn't want to intrude on her life unless she asked him to.

Yuuki picked up his sister, cradling her in his arms and took her back to the bedroom. As he was laying her down he noticed that she must have gotten sick at some point because there was some of it on the front of her shirt. Not really giving it much thought he laid her down gently and went to her dresser and found a clean shirt. Returning he lifted her up into a sitting position, bracing her back with his knee as he unbuttoned her blouse to remove it. Once it was undone and removed and he saw what was beneath it he gasped as tears fell from his eyes. With a trembling hand he reached out and gently touched each bony rib where the white skin was stretched across them gauntly. "No wonder I could lift you so easily. Oh Yumi how much weight have you lost?" he cried. He quickly put the clean shirt on her and then laid her down and covered her with blankets. _It can't be healthy for her to have lost so much weight, can it_ he wondered to himself as he went into the bathroom to clean the stuff off the shirt. Once there he saw that his sister had been sick. Flushing the toilet he couldn't help but wonder if she was starving herself. He had heard stories of models that would eat and then force their stomach's to regurgitate it back up just to keep from gaining weight. Is that what she's doing he wonders.

Scared for Yumi he turned off the lights and let himself back out, locking the door behind him. For some reason he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell his Dad and Mom as they would make her move back home. _I can keep an eye on her here_ he reasoned. _There's no telling what she would do if she thought she had no privacy._ With a worried sigh he returned to his own home and room but it was a long time before he was able to sleep again.

**-oOo-**

_Sleep. How I love it and yet hate it!_ Sachiko prowled through the sleeping house once again. Here feet had made this trip every night since it had been built. She had them model it exactly after the old greenhouse on the Lillian Girl's Academy grounds. Finally reaching her destination she opens the newly built door to the greenhouse which opens directly off of her grandmother's room. While Sachiko now owned the house, she didn't sleep in the master bedroom as that was where…_no, better not to think about that_ she chides herself. _Sleep, how I love it!_ Sleep brought wonderful, delicious, beautiful dreams of Yumi but then she had to wake up. _Sleep, how I hate it!_

The first thing she smells are the roses. In the very center of the greenhouse is a raised areas encircled by a low brick wall with a ledge around it wide enough to sit on. In the center of the raised area were dozens of Chinensis bushes which she had liberated from the gardening club. _Well, she did get them for me after all_, was her justification.

From the time she woke up till the time the house was a sleep like this she had to be strong. It was important to those around her that she remains strong. She had to be perfect…for her sake.

_Yumi…_

But here, within these glass walls, surrounded by the nights darkness and the roses she could allow herself to do the one thing she must never do again in front of anyone…cry.

_…my Yumi…_

…once the tears started they didn't stop till she cried herself to sleep there on the ledge within the greenhouse surround by Yumi's rose bushes, alone with her broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This was a painful chapter to watch as the Muse typed it. My heart went out to each character. Touko, wanting to help but not knowing what to do. Yuuki worried and concerned for his sister and rightfully so. Suguru talking to a brick wall. Yumi, not just hurting but possibly broken? Sachiko….well the jury is still out on her. For now I think we can all just hate her.

As I will be flying tomorrow and then family stuff I will leave you all hanging here wondering what will happen next. I will however promise you all right now that I will return and I will finish the story.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	33. All For Her

**Chapter 33 - All For Her**

Yumi smiled to the girls gathered around her at the various tables. _There seems to be more than there was last week. Still, if it warms their hearts to spend time with one of the Roses then it this is time well spent._ She recalled her Grande Sœur, Youko-sama's wish had been to see the Rose mansion full of students as she felt that the council had grown too distant. It was for this reason as well as for the fact that being in the Rose Mansion was just too painful for her currently that she had started having her lunch at the Milk Hall.

"I think I may have over stayed my welcome," Yumi said with a playful smile to the girls assembled around her as she looked up and saw the rest of the Yamayurikai Council walking towards her and the group around her. There were gasps of surprise and joy from the students gathered there as the others arrived.

"Gokigenyou" Shimako said greeting everyone warmly. "If it is not too much of a burden, we thought we might join you today?" While she addressed everyone present her eyes remained on Yumi.

Those gathered were quick to agree and welcome them while Yumi smiled graciously. "I am certain that it fills their hearts with happiness to have the entire Yamayurikai here to share their meal time," Yumi replied indicating the room at her table for them all. As the other seated themselves Touko stepped forward and set a bento box beside her Onee-sama. "Touko, this isn't mine," Yumi said.

"I noticed Onee-sama had forgotten hers and I happen to have an extra one," Touko explained to the older girl with a look that clearly stated she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"You are most kind Touko and you'll spoil me if you continue with this," Yumi said holding up her strawberry milk cartoon, "I already have my lunch here that to one of the very kind students," she paused and smiled brightly at one of her fans, "who was nice enough to bring this present."

Touko turned and bowed to the blushing girl. "Arigato for taking care of my Onee-sama, I hope she wasn't a burden to you." The girl, a first year student, was so overwhelmed that all she could do is shake her head as the color rose in her face to her ears. It was a rare occasion when the entire student council was within the Milk Hall at once. Word soon spread and the hall began to fill as more students arrived and the entire scene took on an air of an impromptu celebration.

Yumi, under the ever watchful eyes of her Petite Sœur ate sparingly from the bento box provided to her. While she ate she watched her friends as they laughed and conversed with the other students. All too soon the warning bell rang to single that the lunch time was over. Several students stood and as they were leaving offered their thanks for everyone coming and said they would see them tomorrow. Shimako and Yoshino were quick to confirm that they would be there and that they looked forward to seeing them again. As Yumi walked with her fellow Roses back towards the third year classroom she said to them, "Arigato for coming today. I think today was the brightest day in their lives to see everyone there and to be able to converse freely with you both."

"We should be thanking you, Yumi," Yoshino said with a smile. "I hadn't realized how much our presence meant to our fellow students till today."

Shimako nodded gracefully. "I think that unless we have a scheduled meeting to discuss council business it might be a good endeavor to have lunch at Milk Hall as we did today. It would be better if they were more connected to us, and we to them."

_Am I just a bother to them?_ "Please do not feel you have to do this," Yumi said without emotion. "I wouldn't want you to change your lunch plans. I can stand in for the council at Milk Hall." _Do they find me amusing as well?_ Since that night it had been impossible to trust anyone, even her Petite Sœur. It was better not to risk it and just assume they all felt the same way.

"But did you not just say that they were happy to have us there Yumi?" Shimako asked. As the girl with pigtails nodded she continued, "Then wouldn't it continue to make them happy if we were there?"

"I…I suppose so," Yumi replied.

"Maybe Yumi doesn't want us here," Yoshino offered from the other side. "Maybe she wants them all to herself," she added with a warm smile to show that she was teasing.

"No!" was Yumi's quick reply! "I just don't want to be a bother," she finally admitted. As soon as she had said it she regretted it. _Why did I say that? They'll just deny it! Better to act unconcerned._

"You are a bother Yumi," Yoshino responded with. _I knew it_ thought Yumi…_wait what did she say?_ A confused look appeared on Yumi's face. It was the first time in a long while that an emotion played across her face. Though it was only there briefly, Yoshino and Shimako both saw it and it gave them hope. "You are a bother in that we miss your company." Yoshino explained to the other girl.

"I am sorry to have caused you concern," Yumi said. "It was thoughtless of me. Please accept my apologies. I'll return to eating lunch at the Rose Mansion tomorrow."

Shimako laid a gentle hand on the Yumi's shoulder to get her attention. "It doesn't matter where you have lunch, so long as we can be with our friend Yumi," she said with an angelic smile that touched the other girls cold heart if only just a little. "Without your smile and laughter, lunch is like sitting in the rain, dull and uncomfortable." Shimako gently gave the shoulder a squeeze. "We miss the warmth of your smile, Yumi."

"Is that so?" Yumi replied in a wondering tone of voice. _Can I trust them? Dare I? _A part of her heart, perhaps a fragment of the whole that wasn't shattered onto dust that day, a part that still held hope, seemed to reach out at this offer of warmth. "Then tomorrow at Milk Hall?" she finally said as they neared the third year classrooms which as fate would have it they were all three in for this their final year. The two other girls nodded with warm smiles as they entered their classroom.

**-oOo-**

"Onee-sama?" called her Petite Sœur as she was making her way through the front gates of school. "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama," Touko said as she caught up with the older girl.

"Gokigenyou Touko," Yumi replied. "Was there something you needed?"

Touko nodded, "I did, do you have plans for tonight Onee-sama?"

"Not really as it is a school night," replied Yumi as they both turned and walked to the bus stop. "I have dinner with my family and then do my lessons and practice on the piano before going to sleep," she informed her little sister.

"I was wondering then..if..you…"Touko paused as if unsure of herself, a trait Yumi had never seen in her Petite Sœur.

"Touko, if you have something to say," Yumi instructed her, "it is best to say it directly and as clearly as possible."

"I'm having difficulties in my English class and I would like to beg your assistance till I am doing better," Touko said in a rush.

"There," Yumi started with, "that wasn't hard was it?"

"No, Onee-sama," Touko replied.

"I would, of course be more than willing to help you Touko," Yumi said as her bus pulled up. "How about at lu…"

"Great Onee-sama!" Touko said cutting her off while pushing her towards the waiting bus. "I'll call my parents from your house then. Thank you Onee-sama! I'll hopefully be caught up in a week or two with your help!"

"My house?" Yumi said in a questioning tone of voice. "A week or two?" confusion clearly written on her face. As Yumi turned and boarded the bus she missed the triumphant look on her Petite Sœur's face.

"I don't think it will take longer than that." Touko said with a sweet innocent smile as they sat down next to each other. "I know my Onee-sama is smart so I should be able to catch up in no time!"

"Is that so?" Yumi replied as the bus pulled away from the station. The ride home passed as they discussed council business with the upcoming club recruitment event due in two weeks. The event was held each year to help the clubs recruit new members from the new first year students. Each club was allowed to create an exhibit within the school grounds near the first year classrooms. It was the council's duty to insure each club had what they needed for their exhibit. This was a massive coordination undertaking.

Upon reaching the Fukazawa residence Touko was greeted warmly. "Thank you for having me Miki Oba-sama. My apologies for dropping by unannounced. Onee-sama will be helping me with my English homework." Touko greeted Yumi's mother with. If Touko hadn't been watching her Onee-sama out of the corner of her eye she would have missed the look of pain that flickered across her face upon hearing the term 'Oba-sama'.

"It's always a pleasure to have you here Touko-chan!" Miki replied with a loving smile. "We don't get to see Yumi-chan's Petite Sœur nearly enough! I hope you can stay for a while after dinner?"

"If you'll have me Miki Oba-sama?" Touko said with a warm smile and a bow. Though she had only been to her Onee-sama's a few times she had instantly taken a liking to the older Fukazawa woman.

"You are welcome to stay here any time Touko-chan!" Miki assured her.

Touko excused herself to go call her parents. "You have such a fine and respectful Petite Sœur Yumi-chan. You must be a very good Onee-sama!"

In the other room Touko picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Phase one of operation 'Sleep Over' is complete," she informed the voice on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I stuttered and she told me speak up just like you said she would." Touko listened for a few seconds more before replying, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Touko grinned at the phone as she heard _'Do your best!'_ from the other end before the line went dead. When Touko returned to the kitchen dinner was almost ready so she washed up as instructed to do.

"Touko," Miki asked, "Did your parent give you permission to stay for dinner?"

"Yes Oba-sama," Touko confirmed, "but..my father had to use the car for a trip out of town so as it will be late my mother asked if it would be alright if I spent the night?"

"Eh?" Yumi asked then quickly schooled her expressions.

"I think that will be lovely Touko-chan!" Miki interjected before Yumi could say anything.

Dinner passed and the two girls left to go next door to where Yumi now lived. "Onee-sama, are you certain you're alright with this?" Touko asked for the fourth time. "I would hate to be a burden to you" she added.

Yumi paused unlocking the front door and turned to the girl with banana curls framing her face. One hand rose and caressed the younger girls' cheek for a moment before being withdrawn. Yumi quickly turned and finished unlocking the door and opening. "Touko, you're my little sister and would never ever be a bother," she assured her.

Touko stood transfixed, rooted in place for a long moment. _That's this first time she's done that since coming back from her trip with Sachiko-sama._ Without realizing it she raised her hand and touched her cheek where Yumi had touched it just a moment before. _Onee-sama is still in there somewhere!_

"Touko," Yumi's voice interrupted her thoughts, "aren't you coming in?"

"Y…yes Onee-sama!" Touko said with a smile. "I was just admiring the view from here. This is the first time I've seen your new place." Touko entered, closing and locking the door behind her. The next three hours passed with both girls doing their studies and then the older helping the younger with her English translations.

"Why don't we call a halt for the night here," Yumi offered after seeing the younger girl yawn three times in five minutes. "Why don't you go bathe first while I clean up?"

"No, I'll clean up and you go bathe Onee-sama. I'm the one that invited myself so I wouldn't feel right going first." Touko replied

"But you're a guests," Yumi said.

"Only because I invited myself." Touko reminded her. "Please Onee-sama I have to repay you somehow for helping me with my English translations!" Yumi finally gave in and went and took a bath. When she returned Touko had everything cleaned up and was sitting on the piano bench. Yumi went to her room and found and extra pair of sweats and a t-shirt for her little sister as well as a clean towel. "Onee-sama, will you play for me while I bathe," she asked with a nod towards the piano.

Startled by the request Yumi looked to the girl who smiled so innocently at her. "Is there something you'd like to hear?" she finally asked.

"No," Touko replied. "I've never heard you play before and I would really love to."

"I see," Yumi said reluctantly. "Very well then, but only till you're out of the bath." Touko grinned and then taking the clothes from Yumi she ran off to the bath and laid in the water listening to the beautiful sound of her Onee-sama playing the piano. _I don't know what happened between Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama she thought to herself, but my Onee-sama is still in there. I just have to reach her! _Eventually she got out of the water and dried off and got dressed.

The two girls had to share the only bed but they didn't mind. As they were laying there Touko rolled on her side, her back to the other girl. "Onee-sama, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course you can Touko," Yumi replied into the darkness.

"As this is my first time here…and it's dark and all…can I..can I ..hold your hand?" Touko said in a small and meek voice. _I'm glad I rehearsed that line_ she thought to herself after having said it. Yumi couldn't help but smile at how cute Touko sounded. Turning on her side she reached around the smaller girl and hugged her. Touko took the hand that held her and entwined her fingers with it and then drew it tightly to her chest causing the other girl to draw up against her back. "Arigato, Onee-sama," the younger girl said snuggling in backwards. Long minutes passed and Yumi thought that the younger girl had fallen asleep when she suddenly heard, in a soft heartfelt voice, "Onee-sama, I love you." A clear, simple sincere and heartfelt statement touched the other girl like nothing else could.

_Dare I? Can I trust her? Is she just toying with me as well?_ Once again that corner of her heart that still help hope reached out and grabbed this one last chance. "I love you too Touko," Yumi heard herself say only then realizing that it was the truth. As if that realization let loose everything held inside, Yumi's shoulder started to shake and tears ran down her cheeks as great sobs rocked her skinny body as she hugged her Petite Sœur to her desperately.

Touko squirmed till she could turn about and hold her Onee-sama who cried on her chest. The two lay there till the older girl had cried herself to sleep. "Onee-sama," Touko whispered softly to the sleeping girl, "welcome back, I've missed you!" It was only then that the younger girl allowed the tears she had been holding back, built up over the last two months, to spill forth silently so as not to wake the woman in her arms who she loved above all others. _I'll never hurt you Onee-sama! I'll do everything I can for you!_ She vowed to herself silently.

**-oOo-**

"She's in," Suguru stated as he dropped the call from his cell phone.

"Did she stutter like I said?" asked the only other person in the room.

"Just as you predicted, she corrected her." he confirmed

"I see. Then we'll have to leave it in her hands. I'm certain she can handle it from here." said the soft melodious voice of the raven haired girl in the chair by the window. "I've done all I can do for her now."

"We're lucky that Yuukichi called me or who knows what would have happened," Suguru said in a frustrated tone of voice. "Sa-chan won't you go and talk to her? Explain it to her?"

"No, it's too late for that," Sachiko replied with little emotion. "I've made my choice and now I'll live with it. Yumi will be fine now that Touko-chan is there. I know my Petite Sœur better than anyone. She'll be alright now."

"What about you Sa-chan?" Suguru asked not for the first time. "Will you be alright?"

Sachiko chuckled though there was no humor in the tone as she looked out the window at the night. "I'm an Ogasawara." as if that alone answered everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

First, I would like to express my thanks to everyone for your prayers and well wishes. My mother passed away last night at home surrounded by family. Sadly it was 30 minutes before I got here however I did have time to sit with her and say goodbye before they took her away. She was not my biological mother but rather my aunt that raised me as her own. She's the only mother I've known since I was 5. If ever there was any doubt if there are Angels you only need to have known her to know that they do exist and she was one of them.

I think perhaps this chapter, especially the title of it, is greatly influenced by her and the fact that Yumi will start to mend. I hope you enjoy it.

Time frame wise we're near the end of May within the story.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	34. Sports Festival

**Chapter 34 - Sports Festival**

The soft steady tread upon the old wooden stairs caused the entire council to look up expectantly towards the biscuit door. As it was after school they were uncertain as to whom it might be visiting them. As the doorknob turned and the door opened to admit a brunette with hair done up in pigtails that froze when she noticed all eyes were focused on her. Those gathered quickly smiled warmly to their friend though her presence at the Rose Mansion was a shock to them. "Gokigenyou," Yumi said to all of them. "I am sorry to have caused you all concern over the past weeks." She said nervously and bowed to them. "It seems I am in need of…" she trailed off, not exactly sure what she needed but wanting their company.

Yoshino, who was closest to the door crossed the floor to her and simply embraced her friend. "We are always here for you Yumi." She said softly. "We're your friends and love you. Nothing will change that."

"I…I would like to help if you'll have me?" Yumi offered as Shimako walked up and gave her a warm hug. "Yumi, you will always have a place here with us." The blonde girl with flowing hair assured her as she took her friend by the hand and lead her to the table and her usual chair.

"Welcome back Yumi-sama," Noriko offered as she set a cup of black tea before her with a warm and welcoming smile.

"I look forward to learning from you Yumi-sama," Nana-chan added as she set a small plate with cookies down next to the tea and smiled shyly.

Yumi smiled feeling her eyes well up with tears at the tenderness of her friends as Touko walked up behind her Onee-sama and laid a comforting hand on the older girls shoulder. "Arigato," she said to everyone blinking rapidly in a futile attempt to stop the tears from coming.

Touko slipped her arms around her Onee-sama lovingly and hugged her. "Crybaby," she said with a smile through her own tears. The others smiled at the two girls and wiped at their own eyes except for Noriko who had to be comforted by Shimako.

Time passed as it normally does when one is busy. The Club Enrollment event came and went and was a great success. The next major event would be the annual school sports festival. Last year the green team had just barely managed to keep from being in last place. As this was a school event, it wasn't something that the Yamayurikai had to assist with.

It was for that very reason that Yumi made her way to the building housing the second year classrooms in search of someone she hadn't seen in some time. Spotting the unusually tall girl stepping from her classroom she called out to her, "Kaniko-chan."

The girl in question paused and turned with her entire body and then smiled brightly upon seeing who it was. "Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis!" she greeted the upperclassman with.

"Gokigenyou." Yumi replied in kind with a warm smile. "If you have a few moments I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

"No…I'm free." Kaniko replied happily as it had been some time since she had seen the older girl.

"Good." Yumi said with a smile and motioned to the doorway leading outside. "Why don't we take a walk as we talk," she said noticing that several other students were already watching them. Having said so Yumi took the other girls hand in hers and lead her outside. "Kaniko-chan, the sports festival is approaching; will you be participating this time?" Yumi asked as they walked.

The taller girl shook her head. "There is no need for me to participate this year," she replied. "I already have what I wanted from last year." She added with a shy smile recalling the picture of her and Yumi-sama together which was now pinned up in her bedroom at home.

"I see," Yumi replied in a thoughtful manner. "If that is the case then may I ask your assistance with something?"

"Do you need help with the play again this year?" Kaniko asked suspecting that this was the reason she had been called out.

"While it is a fact that we can use your assistance again this year," Yumi said in way of reply, "my request is more of a personal matter." Seeing the taller girls arch brow in question she continued. "I have joined the relay once again this year. I was not satisfied with last year's finish and I want to do better this year," she explained.

"But the green team beat my red team last year," Kaniko reminded her.

"True," Yumi agreed, "however I want us to do better this year but more than that I want to do better this year."

"How can I help you then Yumi-sama," the girl with long black hair asked.

"I was hoping that you could help train me?" Yumi asked remembering how badly she had run last year. While she had in fact given it her all, still she had finished in last place. She knew she could do better and was hopeful that with the other girls help she would. "I'm not aiming to win," she added with a soft chuckle, "I just have to do better than last year.

"I'll help you but then you'll have to do something for me in exchange," Kaniko said with a smile.

"Something for you in exchange you say?" Yumi smiled and squeezed the other girls hand in hers. "Agreed!" she readily replied.

"D…don't you want to know what it is first Yumi-sama?" Kaniko asking in disbelief.

"No," was the quick and heartfelt reply from Yumi. "I know I can trust you, Kaniko-chan."

"You are way too trusting Yumi-sama," Kaniko chided her but she couldn't help but feel warmed inside by the older girl trust in her. "For payment, I want to be in the play again this year," Kaniko informed her.

"If that is your price?" Yumi asked pausing and turning to regard the younger girl who nodded. "You're certain?"

"I am." Kaniko assured her. "Why is it so important that you do better than last year Yumi-sama?" she asked.

"I'm burning bridges," was Yumi's cryptic reply as they started walking again.

The two walked along for several moments in silence just enjoying the company of the other. "Yumi-sama," the taller of the two finally asked, "what is the play this year?"

Yumi smiled, "Annie."

"But isn't that a..." Kaniko started to say with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, it's a musical." Yumi grinned. "Perhaps I'm not the only one who is too trusting." She offered to the other girl who sighed heavily realizing that she had set herself up for that one.

Finally the day of the sports festival arrived. As the day progressed the green team did exceptionally well. The moment Yumi had waited for and trained for the past several weeks for finally arrived and the green team was in second place. A win at the relay race would place them in first place over the red team.

"Kaniko-chan!" Yumi exclaimed upon turning around and seeing the other girl.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama!" Kaniko greeted her with. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Yumi replied. "Thanks to your wonderful training. Arigato Kaniko-chan for all your help!"

The tall girl with long black hair which was tied up in a braid smiled as if sharing a joke and reached into her pocket, pulling out a red piece of cloth which she proceeded to tie around her own head. "I wouldn't thank me just yet," she said as she took her place as the anchor for the red team.

"Eh?" was Yumi's shocked reply as she realized what was happening. Not only was she herself running as anchor again but she would be running against the taller girl once more. "Kaniko-chan! You're running too?"

"I thought if Yumi-sama was burning bridges then it would only be right to run the race the same way we did last year," Kaniko explained with a smile.

BANG! The race started and as the runners progressed around the track the red and green teams exchanged the lead often. Unlike last year, this year no one dropped the baton or made any mistakes. As it came down to the anchors turn to go the green team was in the lead though not by much. Yumi took off running and within a few steps she felt the baton thud into her hand. Over the last six weeks she had replaced the lost weight and had toned that to muscles with the training she had done with Kaniko. While she was by no means as muscular as the taller girl, there was far less weight on her than there had been the previous year.

Once again, as with the previous year the only sound she heard were the other girls footsteps behind her spurring her on. She ran on, inhaling air into her lungs and pushing herself to her limits. As she shot past her team mates on the sidelines, they yelled at her but she didn't hear their words. Her muscles burned from the exertion as she rounded the second bend in the track. She could hear the foot falls behind her getting closer. As she neared the third bend in the track the foot falls were directly behind her gaining ground. Reaching down she gathered the last of her energy as she rounded the fourth and final bend heading towards the finish line. As she ran past the stands she suddenly felt a feeling she hadn't felt in several months and without even meaning to she looked over and instantly her eyes fell upon the raven haired girl in the middle of the crowd with sapphire eyes which locked with hers for a second before she swept past. _Sachiko?_ In that moment of uncertainty her pace slowed and Kaniko moved past her and into the lead. Her stride lost Yumi couldn't overtake the taller girl. As Kaniko crossed the finish line Yumi smiled thinking once again as she had last year at this time, _How lovely she looks!_

Kaniko, after catching her breath walked over and smiled to the older girl who was scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. "You surprised me Yumi-sama. I almost didn't think I was going to be able to catch you."

_I must have imagined it._ Yumi turned to the taller girl with a grin, "You're still just too fast for me Kaniko-chan."

"Onee-sama!" Touko yelled running up to congratulate Yumi. "You were amazing!" Kaniko smiled shyly to her classmate and quickly looked away.

_What was that_ Yumi wondered having seen the shy smile. "But I didn't win Touko," Yumi said to her Petite Sœur.

"No, but you did far better than last year," Kaniko offered turning back around to face the two other girls. If her cheek were slightly red one would assume it was from the race.

"I..I guess I did at that," Yumi admitted with a grin as Touko shot a soft smile to her classmate as if to say _'thank you'_ for making her Onee-sama smile. "We may not have won but we gave it our all!" Yumi said slipping an arm around her little sister. "Next year I will of course expect you to lead the green team to first place!"

"What?" Touko exclaimed looking at her Onee-sama with a shocked expression. As this was so out of character of her who usually had her emotions and expressions well hidden Yumi and Kaniko couldn't help but to start to laugh. Touko's expression turned to one of outrage which only caused Yumi to laugh all the harder.

"Touko you face it starting to be like mine!" Yumi said while laughing.

It took a moment for Touko to realize that her Onee-sama was referring to the many expressions crossing her face as Yumi was well known for that. "ONEE-SAMA!" Touko whined and pouted causing both girls to laugh all the harder till they had to lay on the ground. The spectacle soon caused many to look over and smile as well.

**-oOo-**

_Baka!_ Sachiko berated herself as she walked through the front gates of the Lillian Girl Academy and got into the waiting black sedan. _I shouldn't have come here today._ She had told herself she was coming to see Touko-chan but she knew in her heart that she was really there to see a cute brunette girl with pigtails. Seeing her running had brought back memories of last year. The air blowing through the soft brown hair as she ran, giving it her all. Sachiko could just imagine the smell of violets the hair was giving off. She recalled that moment when her eyes had locked with Yumi's soft brown ones and she felt a jolt like lightening course through her and her chest constricted making it hard to breathe. She had to leave and as quickly as she could at that point or her resolve would have certainly shattered.

"Matsui-san please take me home." She said to the driver. _Yumi… God how I miss you! _She held the tears in till she was home once more and she was alone within her glass walls of the greenhouse. Then, where none could see her, she finally let the tears come. _Why do I torture myself like this?_ Instantly the image of her Petite Sœur danced before her tear filled eyes. _I love you Yumi._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Writing must be therapeutic for me. If nothing else it's a good distraction from other things. I sat down and let the Muse have her way and this chapter is what she came up with. I'm not sure what will happen from here so I guess I'll have to sit back and wait with the rest of you to see what the Muse comes up with. It would seem though that at the very least, Yumi is more or less back to herself which will apparently from the reviews, make a number of you happy. Now, what to do about Sachiko? Well, your guess is as good as mine as she made her decision a while back.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	35. The Future

**Chapter 35 - The Future**

"No, those will not do," Sachiko assured the woman who sat behind the desk from her.

"Perhaps Lillie's would be better?" the concerned woman asked in a hopeful voice.

"I was very clear over the phone was I not," Sachiko stated in an even tone. "It has to be violets. If you can't arrange for the flower arrangements to be violets then we will find someone who can do it. I was referred to you from a friend who stated you could do anything. Was my friend wrong?" Sachiko asked arching one brow and nailing the lady to the spot with her stare.

"No Ogasawara-san," the sales lady replied. "We can most certainly do the arrangements in violets. I was only concerned about the cost," she rapidly explained.

"The cost doesn't matter," Sachiko said standing up and slipping her purse under one arm and handing the stunned lady a business card with her father's name and address on it. "All the charges can be sent to this address and they'll be handled." Without waiting for a reply she turned and walked from the store and slipped into the backseat of the black sedan waiting outside for her. Her hands began to shake as she opened her purse and grasped her cell phone and flipped it open to view the image there of herself and Yumi. "We were so happy there," she whispered to herself softly as her hands slowly stop their shaking. "Please take me home," she says to the driver. _What I wouldn't give to be happy once again. _

As the streets go by outside the car window, people hurry about their lives oblivious to the heartache and pain sealed within the breast of the woman seated within the back seat of the black sedan that passes by them. Eyes looking inward she recalls that last day before her world fell apart, the last day they shared together.

_Warm. Soft. Lips. _A soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. Sachiko refused to open her eyes.

"Sachiko," said a voice so filled with love. "Time to wake up. Open your beautiful eyes."

"No," the raven haired beauty pouted. "If I open my eyes you'll vanish as this is a dream." Her pout was rewarded with another kiss. "Are you certain you're not just a delicious dream of mine?" As she felt Yumi's arm snake around to her back and pull her in closely until their bodies were pressed up against each other she finally cracked open an eye just as the other girls lips hungrily found hers again.

After several long moments the two finally separated as they were both short of breath. "Good morning beautiful," Yumi said in a passionate whisper once her breath had settled some. "Would a dream do that?"

"Maybe," Sachiko replied. "Do we really have to get up?" she finally asked after several long minutes where the two women held each other. "Can't I just spend the entire day, right here?"

"In my arms?" Yumi asked a little surprised and still not yet used to having someone care for her in that way or wanting her to be there always.

"Is there a better place to be?" Sachiko asked snuggling in closer and giving the younger girl a soft kiss on the neck.

"At the moment," Yumi moaned as the other girls lips kissed her throat, "there's no other place I'd want you to be!"

"Is that so?" Sachiko said with a grin peppering the bare skin before her with several more kisses. "As you wish," she murmured allowing the tip of her tongue to traces delicate designs across the brunettes' soft skin.

Yumi moaned and tilted her head away to give the raven hair girl better access. "You do present a strong argument for staying right here," she confessed. ""Eh?" Yumi suddenly exclaimed as the other girl rolled away and got off the bed.

Sachiko couldn't help but smile upon looking at Yumi and seeing the pout upon her face. "You did mention that is was time to get up didn't you?" she asked. "I'm sure Kiyo has breakfast waiting and it would be rude to let her hard work go to waste."

Yumi pouted and rolled off the other side of the bed whispering to herself, "Just once I would like to be rude…now would be a good time!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sachiko asked with an amused smile.

"I said I love you," Yumi replied with a grin.

Sachiko smiled, blinking away tears as a bump in the road jarred her from her memories of that day and back to the present. Glancing out the window she noticed that they were caught in traffic and it might be some time before they made it home. _How did I let it come to this_ she wondered to herself and then recalled that day with her father and Suguru-san.

"No," Tooru said with such finality that it stopped her in her tracks and she turned back to look at him with a questioning look on her face. Seldom did her father speak to her in that tone of voice. Sayako suddenly leaned in and whispered something in his ear to which he reluctantly listened. "Very well," he said to his wife, "send a car for her." Turning he regarded Sachiko and Suguru and motioned in the direction of his office, "If you both would please." Once again his tone made it clear that it was not a request.

_It must be bad news if he wants to tell us in private_ she thought to herself as the three of them walked to her father's office. Once Tooru opened the door he ushered them in and then closed the door behind them. As they crossed to the desk he motioned to the chairs for them to sit. "Father? How bad is it?" she asked once they were all seated.

"I'll be honest with you Sachiko," Tooru said, "They don't expect him to last the week. Even if he should last and by some chance remain alive they doubt he'll ever regain consciousness."

Sachiko gasped at the tragic news. She loved her grandfather dearly and the thought of losing him so soon after losing her grandmother was heartbreaking. Suguru reached over and laid a comforting hand on his cousins lending his strength to her. "Is there nothing that can be done Father?"

"I'm having specialists flown in as we speak but preliminary results don't look good." the elder Ogasawara informed her, pained at seeing how upset she was. "We may learn more when they get here but for now I think we need to brace ourselves for the worst." Taking a deep breath he pressed on with the real reason he had called them both here. "It lightens my heart to finally see the two of you getting along better," he said looking pointedly at Suguru's hand on hers. "It's important for the family that our future be secured."

Sachiko looked at her father with a questioning look while Suguru, suspecting what was coming tried to forestall it. "This may not be the best time for this Oji-san."

"It may not be the perfect time for it but it needs to be done." the older man replied with a note of finality.

"Father, what are you saying?" Sachiko finally asked. "If you have something to say then please do so directly so there can be no confusion."

"Sachiko, I have no choice. I have to insure that the family is secured. Tomorrow I will announce your engagement to Suguru. Through your marriage and children we'll be secure," Tooru stated in a clear and even voice.

"I'll have no part in this Father!" Sachiko exclaimed in a most unladylike voice. "Secure the family in whatever means you wish but I'll play no part in it! Why you must feel the ne…" she started to say but was cut off.

"Sachiko, sit down!" her father yelled. Never had he raised his voice to her in this manner before. The raven hair girl froze in her tracks and sunk slowly into her seat once more. For the first time in her life she was scared of her father. "You are my daughter and only offspring," he explained in a more even tone of voice. You will do what is expected of you as an Ogasawara."

"Oji-san, I can't marry Sa-chan," he began sitting forward in his seat fearful of the older man as well.

"You can and will," Tooru stated. "It's the only way you'll be able to save the Matsudaira name," he informed the younger man. "I know that they are near financial ruin which is why they are close to losing the hospital. If word of this gets out their name will be dishonored. Once you've married into this family you'll have the resources to clear their debt and save them." Tooru's face softened slightly. "There is no other man I would entrust my daughter to. I know that you will make her happy in time Suguru-chan."

"Father," Sachiko said trying to plead her case. "While I can understand the situation concerning the Matsudaira family, this still doesn't mean that I have to marry Suguru-san. Why not just adopt him and that way he'll inherit it all himself."

"It's not that simple," Tooru said. "Father wants you to inherit it all. We had spoken about it several times over the past few months and he was adamant that it all be yours. Given his condition now I have to view it as his last request. As his loving son I am honor bound to see it completed." Tooru held up one hand to forestall her reply. "You will do this for two reasons, first and foremost because you are an Ogasawara and because…" he proceeded to tell her what would happen if she didn't and what the consequences of her action would be if she did not go through with the wedding.

Sachiko's face paled as the blood drained from it. "I understand. I will of course do what any perfect daughter would do," she said squaring her shoulders and sitting up stiffly in the chair in her father's office. As her cousin sitting next to her made to say something she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't Suguru-san. It will only make matters worse." Sachiko stood and turned towards her father, "Is there anything else Father," she asked in a cold voice.

"One day you will understand Sachiko. One day when all this is yours," he gestured with a tired wave of his hand. "One day you may have to make the same decisions I've had to make. Then you'll understand. We can work out the exact date tomorrow."

"As you wish," was her passionless reply. "Suguru, I'll await you outside." Sachiko walked to the door but then paused once her hand touched the doorknob and turned and looked back at her father. "You're wrong Father. I would never make the same mistake that you're making right now." She said it in such a tone of finality that it left no room for argument. Turning back she quietly departed the room leaving the men to discuss matters.

The car suddenly stopped bringing her from her reprieve and to the present again. Just the thought of that discussion sent chill down her spine. _Only three weeks till the wedding. I can endure this,_ she said silently to herself. _I must!_

**-oOo-**

Yumi lay on her bed and was lost in thought. _It was her._ She was certain of it. Even if she hadn't seen her with her own eyes she held felt her. "That was her at the sporting event two weeks ago," Yumi said to herself certain of it. _It had to be her yesterday at the mall as well._ She hadn't seen her that time but she had felt her. _Why can't she just leave me alone?_ The brunette rolled over onto her side as silent tears rolled from the corner of her eyes. _It's not bad enough she haunts my dreams but now my waking time as well?_ Ever since the sporting event Yumi has had a recurring dream of Sachiko in the old greenhouse crying curled up into a ball.

In frustration Yumi springs from the bed and crosses the room to pull open a dresser drawer. Reaching way in the back of it she finds what she is looking for and turning she draws back her arm to throw the cell phone against the distant wall. Once again she can't bring herself to do it. "Maria-sama why can't I do it?" she cries as she crumples to the floor. With trembling fingers she turns the phone on and after a moment flips it open to stare at the picture of her and Sachiko together smiling. "We were happy there," she says to herself as her hands slowly stop their shaking. _What I wouldn't give to be happy like that again. I can't go on like this_ she thinks_. I'm tied to the past and as long as I am there then I have no future._ Tears start to roll down her cheeks once more as she flips through the settings on the phone and goes to where the pictures are stored. Selecting the only picture there she hits the delete button. _'Are you sure you want to send this image to the trash?'_ confirmation message appears. Her finger hovers over the button. "I love you Sachiko," she says as she confirms the deletion. "Goodbye," she says as she powers off the phone and after getting up she places the cell phone on the dresser top to throw away later and then crawls into bed and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

First, I want to thank everyone for the comments over the last several chapters. I haven't replied, mostly as I can't without giving revealing parts of the story. I want you to know that I do read each and every review (more than once) and that they are very important to me and very much appreciated. Don't ever think you're being ignored as nothing is further from the truth I assure you!

The chapter…well it started out as a filler chapter. I sat down with not particular in mind. Fired up the iphone music, put the headset on and then I got hi-jacked by the Muse. So this is all her work once again. It fills in some missing details concerning the talk in the office and also shows that Yumi is ready to be happy once again even if Sachiko might be stalking her? J Not certain our raven haired girl would actually do that though. I guess we're back to waiting to see what the muse will do next.

I hope you enjoy!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	36. Living Without You

**Chapter 36 - Living Without You**

"No, no, no! Touko, you have to go all the way to the edge of the stage and then turn away from where Warbucks is and cry," Yumi said yet again as this was the third time they had gone over the closing scene to act two. "Alright, let's take a break for a bit," Yumi said seeing her Petite Sœur starting to pout. "Everyone please be back here in twenty minutes and we'll take act two from the top again." The brunette with pigtails crossed the stage to her little sister and laid a hand on each of her shoulders till the younger girl looked up into her eyes. "Touko you're doing a wonderful job. I know that you'll get this," she offered as encouragement. "I just expect…."

"I know! You expect me to be perfect!" Touko cut her off angrily turning her back towards her Onee-sama. "Everyone expects me to be perfect! I hate that word!" she nearly spit those last words out in frustration.

For a moment Yumi had a flash back to another time with another girl in a distant bedroom as the other girl was clutching a hair brush so hard that her knuckles had stood out white. _It's a hard burden to live up to the expectation of others._ Yumi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Touko who at first stiffened abut then relaxed into the embrace of her Onee-sama. "I was going to say that I expect you to do your best. No more, no less." Yumi smiled a warm and loving smile and then kissed the side of the other girls head affectionately. "I've learned not to expect perfection in life so I don't ask for it from others. Maybe one day when I'm perfect I'll look for it," she added with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama," Touko replied with a sigh and relaxed back into the other girls embrace. "There is just a lot going on at the moment with the play, the fall festival and the…" she trailed off not wanting to finish what she was going to say.

"...the wedding," Yumi finished for her giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright Touko, you can talk about it around me. I want to know about anything that might be upsetting you."

"Then it doesn't bother you that I'm the Maid of Honor?" Touko asked hesitantly.

"Why would it bother me?" Yumi asked in disbelief. "I'm glad that my Petite Sœur was asked to perform such an important role."

"But Onee-sama," Touko said suddenly turning around to facing the other girl, "It should be you being her Maid of Honor! You're her Petite Sœur after all!"

"No," Yumi said shaking her head. "Sachiko-sama made the right choice months back when she selected you. She knows I don't like being in front of crowds that much."

"Will you at least come to the wedding Onee-sama?" Touko asked in a hopeful voice.

"My family did receive an invitation, though I don't believe I will attend, Touko," Yumi replied with a small apologetic smile. "I'll miss seeing you in your dress as I'm certain you'll be beautiful!"

Touko pouted again for moment though it was clearly an act. "I'll bring pictures of it Onee-sama," she finally offered. "Though you'll also miss Sachiko-sama in her wedding dress. I'm sure she'll be radiant!"

"I imagine she will be," Yumi replied without a pain of regret at not seeing it herself. _I have nothing to be jealous about_ she told herself. _I'm done with that and I'm only going to look forward to the future._

"Onee-sama! " Touko said with an excited tone, "If you're not going to the wedding can you come to my house and help me get ready? You'd be able to see me in my dress then!"

Yumi couldn't help but smile at the younger girls' excitement. "If that is what you wish, I'll come and help you only because you're too cute!" Yumi said tapping the tip of her nose gently.

"Onee-sama! I'm not a little kid," Touko said defensively twitching her noise slightly.

"No," Yumi said reaching out and adjusting the younger girls' collar without realizing it. "You're growing into a fine young lady," she added as she retied the sailor scarf. "One that I am very proud to call my Petite Sœur," she finished brushing the younger girls cheek affectionately.

"Onee-sama is too kind as usual," Touko replied as her cheeks blushed slightly from the unexpected praise. She realized that her Onee-sama didn't realize that she was doing exactly the same thing that Sachiko-sama use to do to Yumi every time they met. _Onee-sama misses her Onee-sama_ she thought to herself, _even if she doesn't realize it_. "I think I'll go stretch my legs for a minute before the break is over," she said.

"Here," Yumi said handing her some coins. "As a treat for all your hard work, why don't you go get us something to drink from the machines by Milk Hall. My treat," Yumi offered. "I'll have milk coffee please." Touko smiled and quickly left to get them something to drink. _She really is blooming into a beautiful woman_ Yumi thought. _She's going to make a wonderful Rose._

Touko walked from the auditorium and made her way towards the front office. Once there she went to the green and yellow phone there and dialed a number. "It's me." She said when the call was answered on the other end. "Operation 'Reunite Them' is a go!" she said. "No, she went for it and will be there to help me with my dress." She replied to a question on the other end. "Okay. I have to go. Bye." Touko hung up the phone with a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. "I do so love playing the villain!"

Touko quickly made her way to Milk Hall and purchased two milk coffees. As she headed back she decided to take a shortcut around the gymnasium. As she was rushing along the path, though not running as that would be very unladylike, she heard the sweetest voice she had ever heard singing. It took only a moment to determine that the song being sung was one of the songs from Annie, the play they were putting on for the fall festival. Touko quietly crept up to the corner of the building and cautiously looked around the corner. What she saw made her eyes widen in disbelief. After a second she looked once more and stared mesmerized.

There was the source of the singing, long black hair twirling in the breeze as the girl turned and spun through the steps of the performance as she sung the words to the song. _She's beautiful _Touko thought to herself as her cheeks suddenly blushed; a beautiful shade of pink. _She can sing!_ As quietly as possible the girl with the banana curls made her way around the gymnasium in the other direction and hurried back to the auditorium. Try as she might she couldn't remove the image of what she had seen. Perhaps more frustrating to her was the warm feeling in her chest it gave her and the fact that she felt her pulse race whenever the image of Kaniko dancing and singing filled her mind. _She is beautiful!_

Touko hurried back to the gymnasium and arrived before the other girl did and just as the rest of the students who were taking part in the play were arriving back. She quickly crossed to her Onee-sama and handed her the milk coffee, receiving a smile in reply as the older girl was speaking with one of the students helping with the stage props. Once the older girl was done and had drunk some of her milk coffee she approached her. "Thank you Onee-sama for the drink. I think we're ready to run through act two again."

"Very well then," Yumi replied with a smile at the eagerness of her Petite Sœur. "Everyone," Yumi called out while clapping her hands to get their attention. "Everyone please take your places. We're going to start from the top where Annie is called to see Mr. Warbucks." The practice progressed smoothly with everyone hitting their marks. As Touko moved to the edge of the stage as she was directed to do she suddenly lost her footing and fell off the stage landing with a cry of pain. "Touko!" Yumi yelled running over and slipping down carefully from the stage to the younger girl.

Touko tried to get up but winched in pain as she put her weight on her left foot. "I'm sorry Onee-sama," she said through the pain. "I'll be more careful next time," she offered.

"Touko, you should be more careful," Yumi said with a concerned look on her face as she noticed the other girl favoring her injured foot. "For now let's get you to the infirmary room and have the nurse take a look at that foot of yours."

"Onee-sama," Touko countered with. "I think I'll be alright if I just rest here a moment. Why don't you continue on with the practice?"

"That will be hard to do without Annie being there," Yumi said.

Touko smiled as she hopped to the nearest seat in the front row before the stage. "Kaniko-san can do my lines as well as the songs as she's been helping me with them and should have them all memorized." Hearing a gasp from the back of those gathered Touko realized that the girl in question was here and heard her. "There she is now!" Touko said pointing towards the tall girl.

Yumi turned and looked at Kaniko with a warm smile, "Is it true that you have all the lines memorized Kaniko-chan?" she asked. The tall girl with long black hair nodded weakly. "And the songs?"

"Yumi-sama, I…I.." the tall girl stuttered slightly, "I don't sing that well." She finally finished with.

"Well it will have to do for now," Yumi said motioning for everyone to clear out and get back to their places. "Let's run through it one more time from the beginning. Kaniko, please start from here and the opening number, Tomorrow." Yumi smiled warmly at the nervous girl and walked over and gave her a hug. "I know you'll do your best Kaniko-chan so you have nothing to worry about."

Kaniko took the position Yumi told her to looking nervously about her till her eyes fell on Touko sitting in the front row of seats. The girl with the banana curls smiled at her and tossed up a _'V'_ sign to her. Kaniko couldn't help but smile back and blush slightly at the unexpected support. She was still smiling and not really thinking about what she was doing when the music started. Without thinking and on cue, she opened her mouth and sung, "The sun will come out tomorrow.."

When she finished the song there was a stunned silence from everyone present except from Touko who stood up and applauded loudly as she walked, without a limp, up onto the stage and hugged Kaniko tightly! "You are amazing!" Touko said with a large smile on her face.

Kaniko blushed deeply as those around her started to applaud as well. It was only then that she noticed Touko was standing there perfectly fine. "Hurt ankle?" she asked raising one brow skeptically. "So you can take the lead spot back," she added.

"I don't think so," Yumi said walking up with a warm smile on her face. "I've talked it over with the others and we want you to take the lead role Kaniko-chan."

"But..it's Touko-san's role," she stammered.

"Oh no," Touko said raising her hands as if in defense of the accusation. "I know when I've been beaten and with that voice of yours, you were made for this role Kaniko!"

Kaniko blushed scarlet realizing that the other girl had dropped the honorific from her name. "If you're sure T…Touko," she replied shyly looking down at the ground.

Touko grabbed her classmates hand and started to lead her off the stage. "Onee-sama, I'll work with her on her lines as I saw there were a few things that need correcting," she called over her shoulder as she led the blushing girl away.

"Well…"Yumi said with a grin as the two girls went off stage to practice. _I wonder what's really going on there?_ "Alright, everyone else lets run through scene three from the top." She called.

Touko held firmly to the hand in hers pulling the taller girl with her as she walked out of the gymnasium. "You shouldn't have kept it from me, Kaniko," she said to the girl behind her. "I'm very cross with you right now."

Kaniko stared down at their hands clasped together with a shy smile on her face. _She's holding my hand?_ "I'm sorry Touko," she replied not taking her eyes from their joined hands. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Touko stopped in her tracks and hung her head down. "Baka!" she said quietly but loud enough for the other girl to hear. "You have real talent," she said in a controlled tone of voice. "How can you not know that?" she asked

Kaniko shrugged slightly increasing her grip on the shorter girls' hand not wanting to let it go. "I've never really thought about it," she admitted. "I use to sing all the time but had stopped till recently. I didn't really think I had a reason to sing anymore."

Touko turned to face her and looked up to the taller girls face till she held her eyes with her own. "I know the incident with your father and your friend was taxing," she said for lack of a better term, "and having that reconciled is most certainly reason to sing. Promise me Kaniko, promise me that you'll never stop singing again!" she demanded intently.

"Touko…" Kaniko started to reply, surprised by the intensity of the other girl.

"Just promise me Kaniko that you'll always sing! I want to hear that marvelous voice of yours every chance I get." Touko exclaimed. "You have a gift! Maria-sama knows you should be sharing it with me…I mean with everyone!"

"D...do you really think I sing good?" Kaniko asked hesitantly having heard the other girls slip. Touko nodded once slightly. "I...I don't know if I can do this Touko," the taller girl admitted looking down at the ground. "I'm scared."

Touko stepped in close and took the other girls hand in hers so that she was holding both. "You're not alone in this Kaniko," she assured her. "I'll be right there beside you every step of the way, holding your hand," she promised sincerely.

Kaniko smiled upon hearing her words and squeezed the hands held firmly in hers. "If you'll be there with me then I think I can do it, just promise me that you…" she hesitated for a moment, "…won't let me quit."

"I promise," Touko said with all her heart. "We'll see this through together!"

Below in the clearing the bonfire burned brightly as the students danced around the flickering flames. Kaniko smiled as the play was over finally, after two curtain calls. On the ground next to her was the manuscript from the play which she intended to keep. The weeks of practiced had passed quickly but with Touko's help every day after school she had been able to perform as well as she could for the play.

"There you are," said a voice which the sitting girl knew to belong to the girl with matching banana curls. As she turned to look at the girl she saw that she wasn't alone and she quickly jumped to her feet.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama and Touko," she hurriedly said with a slight bow to the upperclassman.

"See, I told you she'd be off by herself, Onee-sama" Touko said with a smile.

"So you did Touko," Yumi agreed with a smile. "Kaniko, I wanted to thank you for all your help. The play was a huge success and it is mostly due to your efforts."

"You are far too kind Yumi-sama," the taller girl said blushing. "If it wasn't for Touko's help I would never have been able to do it."

"I tell her that all the time but she never listens to me," Touko said with a grin at her Onee-sama.

"Is that so?" Yumi said with a grin as she pulled her Petite Sœur in close on one side and reached out with her free hand and pull Kaniko into an embrace as well on the other side. "Then Arigato to you both," she said giving each startled girl an affectionate kiss on the cheek, which caused them both to blush. "I believe my fellow Roses are waiting for me so we can make an appearance." She took a hand of each girl in hers and gave them both a gentle squeeze before placing their hands together so they were holding each other's hand. "If you'll excuse me," she finished with a knowing smile and swept away before either could say anything.

"Is she always like that," Kaniko asked in stunned awe at how easily the older girl had swept in and back out so gracefully. Without realizing it she stepped closer to the girl whose hand she still held tightly in hers.

"Sometimes she's even worse," Touko replied with a look of admiration on her face as she watched her Onee-sama twirl away so gracefully. Standing there she leaned her head against the shoulder next to her. "She really is amazing."

**-oOo-**

This was her favorite time of the night. The house was empty and silent around as she made her way through it and to the living room. Once there she sat herself before the piano there and lifted the key cover, slipping it out of the way. Slim delicate fingers drifted to the exposed ivory and the clear notes of the piano sang out a slow and sorrowful melody. To anyone listening who might know the tune it was called _'Living Without You'_ and was by the Western composer George Winston.

_I can see why she likes George Winston_, Sachiko thought to herself as she continued to play. She had made it a goal to learn every piece by the composer that Yumi had come to like. A goal she had succeeded in as she hated to lose at anything. Even upon thinking this she knew that she had lost at one thing, she had lost Yumi. Tomorrow was the day of the wedding and by this time the next day she would be wed and her fate would be forever sealed.

As the beautiful notes played into the darkness around her she found that she wasn't nervous as most brides were on the night before their wedding. Just the opposite, she was calm and relaxed having come to her decision months previously. There is no reason to be nervous now as it is far too late to turn back upon the road before her.

She knew that tonight had been the night of the fall festival play. She had heard from Touko that the Yamayurikai was doing a version of the musical Annie. While she would have liked to have gone she had resisted the temptation to see Yumi one last time before the wedding_. Maria-sama please watch over Yumi_ she silently prayed as the piano played far into the night.

**-oOo-**

Yumi removed her hands from the keys in frustration. She had tried to play three different songs and on each occasion she had found herself playing a piece by the Western composure George Winston called _'Living Without You'_ and didn't know why. The night was already late and she knew she had to be up early as she had promised to be at Touko's house to help her get dressed. _Maybe if I just play the entire song through it will let go of me_, she thought to herself.

Young delicate fingers descended onto the keys playing the song. As the sweet heartfelt notes rang out she smiled to herself thinking how beautiful the song was. _I'll go and help her get ready_, she thought to herself as her fingers danced across the keys. Yumi was sure that her Petite Sœur would be nothing short of stunning! _She is a beautiful young lady_ she thought with a touch of pride.

_So tomorrow is the day. I hope Sachiko-sama will be happy._ The melody rolled on as she thought about the girl she had loved and their time together. Where she might have once felt jealousy that another would be with her former Onee-sama; now there was just a trace of regret for what might have been, once long ago.

As the song rolled on she realized that in her heart there was a place that Sachiko-sama would always hold. A place where the memories of the eighteen months they shared would remain a part of her forever. She even realized that everything they had shared couldn't possibly be a lie. No one was that good of an actress, not even Touko could pull that off she reasoned. _Love is out there for me,_ she thought silently to herself _and I'll find it one day._ Yumi smiled at that thought as the final note hung in the air and slowly faded away. Closing the keyboard cover she stood and turning out the light she went to bed and for once did not dream of the raven haired girl in the greenhouse.

In the morning Yumi bathed and dressed then went and had breakfast with her family as usual. As it was Sunday there was no school however after breakfast she walked to the bus station and took the bus ride to the train station and from there caught the train to the proper stop and then took another bus to arrive at the house of Touko. Yumi knocked on the door and was greeted by a servant who once she had identified herself directed her to a room on the second floor of the large house.

As Yumi entered the room she saw a beautiful dress the color of violets with a white sash hanging on a dress stand. "Touko," she called as she entered the room and slowly made her way to the dress admiring its beautiful color and design. Upon hearing the door behind her close and the lock being thrown she turned around and her eyes grew large before narrowing in anger. "What are _'YOU'_ doing here!" she demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, things are progressing nicely though a bit quicker than I had originally hoped. Truthfully I'm just real really tired and so I think I'm rushing things a bit. I would have liked to drag this out for a few more chapters but it looks like I may wrap it up by chapter 40 or so. Tomorrow is the Viewing and Friday is the mass and dinner so I'm not certain when the next update will be.

For those wondering, yes you can expect another story to deal with Kaniko and Touko though I wouldn't expect anything till this story is over. I'll probably backtrack and start at the beginning with them as I think they have an interesting dynamics in their relationship. I also may have an update for "My Angel" soon as well though I am still debating on putting it here as part of this arch or as part of that one. Time will tell I guess and in the end you'll have to sit through a couple more storied from me I guess.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	37. The Truth

**Chapter 37 - The Truth**

As Yumi entered the room she saw a beautiful dress the color of violets with a white sash hanging on a dress stand. "Touko," she called as she entered the room and slowly made her way to the dress admiring its beautiful color and design. Upon hearing the door behind her close and the lock being thrown she turned around and her eyes grew large before narrowing in anger. "What are _'YOU'_ doing here!" she demanded.

"And here I thought Cinderella would be happy to see her Prince Charming," Kashiwagi-san said with a smile as he leaned against the door.

"I'm assuming you're here to pick up Touko," Yumi asked.

"I am," Kashiwagi-san replied with a slow nod. "However I am also here to speak with you."

"The only thing I have to say to you is that I wish you and Sachiko-sama happiness and long life," Yumi said.

"Arigato," Kashiwagi-san replied. "If that is all you have to say then I would like you to listen to me and what I have to say. It shouldn't take long," he motioned towards two chairs that were positioned near at hand. "All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say and then what you do from there is up to you Yumi-chan."

With a resigned sigh Yumi moved towards one of the chairs. "I'll listen though at this point it doesn't really matter what your words will be," she informed him as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I understand and it may very well not change a thing but it is still the right thing to do to make certain you know what happened." Seeing the questioning look on the younger girls face he continued. "On the last time you were brought to the Ogasawara residence. Sa-chan and I were on our way out the door to get you and head to the hospital where her grandfather is when we were stopped by Tooru Oji-san." He explains the events of that evening.

"No," Tooru said with such finality that it stopped Sachiko in her tracks and she turned back to look at him with a questioning look on her face. Seldom did her father spoken to her in that tone of voice. Sayako Oba-sama suddenly leaned in and whispered something in his ear to which he reluctantly listened. "Very well," he said to his wife, "send a car for her." Turning he regarded Sachiko and myself and motioned in the direction of his office, "If you both would please." Once again his tone made it clear that it was not a request.

Once Tooru opened the door he ushered us in and then closed the door behind himself. As we crossed to the desk he motioned to the chairs before it for us to sit. "Father? How bad is it?" Sachiko asked once they were all seated.

"I'll be honest with you Sachiko," Tooru said, "They don't expect him to last the week. Even if he should last and by some chance remain alive they doubt he'll ever regain consciousness."

Sachiko gasped at the tragic news. She loves her grandfather dearly and the thought of losing him so soon after losing her grandmother was heartbreaking. Suguru reached over and laid a comforting hand on his cousins lending his strength to her. "Is there nothing that can be done Father?" Sachiko asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm having specialists flown in as we speak but preliminary results don't look good." the elder Ogasawara informed her, pained at seeing how upset she was. "We may learn more when they get here but for now I think we need to brace ourselves for the worst." Taking a deep breath he pressed on with the real reason he had called them both here. "It lightens my heart to finally see the two of you getting along better," he said looking pointedly at Suguru's hand on hers. "It's important for the family that our future be secured."

Sachiko looked at her father with a questioning look while Suguru, suspecting what was coming tried to forestall it. "This may not be the best time for this Oji-san."

"It may not be the perfect time for it but it needs to be done." the older man replied with a note of finality.

"Father, what are you saying?" Sachiko finally asked. "If you have something to say then please do so directly so there can be no confusion."

"Sachiko, I have no choice. I have to insure that the family is secured. Tomorrow I will announce your engagement to Suguru. Through your marriage and children we'll be secure," Tooru stated in a clear and even voice.

"I'll have no part in this Father!" Sachiko exclaimed in a most unladylike voice. "Secure the family in whatever means you wish but I'll play no part in it! Why you must feel the ne…" she started to say but was cut off.

"Sachiko, sit down!" her father yelled. Never had he raised his voice to her in this manner before. The raven hair girl froze in her tracks and sunk slowly into her seat once more. For the first time in her life she was scared of her father. "You are my daughter and only offspring," he explained in a more even tone of voice. You will do what is expected of you as an Ogasawara."

"Oji-san, I can't marry Sa-chan," he began sitting forward in his seat fearful of the older man as well.

"You can and will," Tooru stated. "It's the only way you'll be able to save the Matsudaira name," he informed the younger man. "I know that they are near financial ruin which is why they are close to losing the hospital. If word of this gets out their name will be dishonored. Once you've married into this family you'll have the resources to clear their debt and save them." Tooru's face softened slightly. "There is no other man I would entrust my daughter to. I know that you will make her happy in time Suguru-chan."

"Father," Sachiko said trying to plead her case. "While I can understand the situation concerning the Matsudaira family, this still doesn't mean that I have to marry Suguru-san. Why not just adopt him and that way he'll inherit it all himself."

"It's not that simple," Tooru said. "Father wants you to inherit it all. We had spoken about it several times over the past few months and he was adamant that it all be yours. Given his condition now I have to view it as his last request. As his loving son I am honor bound to see it completed." Tooru held up one hand to forestall her reply. "You will do this for two reasons, first and foremost because you are an Ogasawara and because there is no alternative."

"Father, I don't care about that. I will not be forced into a marriage that I do not want," Sachiko declared rising to her feet once again. "This is not the olden days where such arrangements were the way of doing things."

"It is the traditional way of doing things that has provided for you your entire life Sachiko," he shot back.

"Fine then, she replied placing both hands on the desk in front of her and leaning forward towards her father. "Then you may disinherit me and I will drop the Ogasawara and use mothers' name of Sei. I'll take nothing more from you Father!"

"In that case then I'll have little choice but to adopt your Petite Sœur whom I already have several offers of marriage to," Tooru replied in a tone that left little doubt that he would do it.

"Yumi?" Anger flared in her sapphire eyes. "You'll do no such thing!" she spat at him, every would filled with venom. _Not Yumi!_ "There is no way that her parents would allow such a thing!" _Would he really do such a thing? Could he?_

Tooru leaned back in his chair. "Fukuzawa Yuuichirou has recently acquired a considerable amount of debt as he has expanded his business due to a sudden influx of work," he said in a tone as if he were reading a report. "The influx of work which was directly related to the appearance of Yumi-chan being tied to the Ogasawara name I might add." he informed her. "If the interested parties involved were told that there was no tie then the contracts would no doubt be withdrawn leaving Yumi-chan's father in debt to a point he would not be able to repay." Tooru said locking eyes with his daughter. "He would bring dishonor to his family should that happen. However if I were to step in at that time and offer to save his daughter by adopting her then I could also take care of his debt as Yumi-chan would be a member of this family, in essence, your sister. I would have little choice then but to marry her off to either Suguru-kun here," he said with a motion of his hand towards the man in the chair across from him, "or to one of the other several offers I've already received for her. In either case she would no doubt be married to someone that she did not love."

Stunned Sachiko fell back into her seat. _He could do that_, she realized. _Yumi would be forced into the same marriage I would have been in._ The thought of Yumi married to someone she didn't love was enough to break the raven haired beauties heart. "Father, you couldn't….wouldn't do that."

Tooru leapt to his feet, both hands slamming down on the desktop causing them both to jump. "Daughter, I will do whatever it takes to secure this families future. I am giving you a choice in the matter which is more than you should get!" he declared with a hint of anger in his voice as he was nearing the end of his patience with her. "If you agree to the engagement then I will leave things as they are now. Our banks already hold a number of loans for the fledgling Fukuzawa Architecture company."

Sachiko's face paled as the blood drained from it. "I understand. I will of course do what any perfect daughter would do," she said squaring her shoulders and sitting up stiffly in the chair in her father's office. As her cousin sitting next to her made to say something she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't Suguru-san. It will only make matters worse." Sachiko stood and turned towards her father, "Is there anything else Father," she asked in a cold voice.

"One day you will understand Sachiko. One day when all this is yours," he gestured with a tired wave of his hand. "One day you may have to make the same decisions I've had to make. Then you'll understand. We can work out the exact date tomorrow."

"As you wish," was her passionless reply. "Suguru, I'll await you outside." Sachiko walked to the door but then paused once her hand touched the doorknob and turned and looked back at her father. "You're wrong Father. I would never make the same mistake that you're making right now." She said it in such a tone of finality that it left no room for argument. Turning back she quietly departed the room leaving the men to discuss matters.

Suguru watched the door for long moments after it closed before turning back towards the elder Ogasawara. "You couldn't have picked a worse time to have forced this on her and Yumi-chan," he said.

"These are not good times," Tooru said meaning the situation with his father. "If it had waited too much longer it would have seemed as if it was due to my father's illness."

"It is due to it though," Suguru pointed out.

"Yes, however we will suppress the fact of his condition for some time so that it just look as though it happened a month or two after your engagement announcement," Tooru informed the younger man.

"If I am to go along with this, it will be for Sa-chan's and Yumi-chan's sake Oji-san." Suguru said. "However, I have an additional requirement as well. I want the Fukuzawa debt to be paid in full as well…before the wedding."

"Why would I do that?" Tooru asked sitting back down in his chair and regarding the other man carefully.

"Because if you do not then the media will find out about your father's condition," Suguru informed him with a smile. "While that is not a major fact in the scheme of things, it will most certainly tarnish the Ogasawara name some as well as dull the engagement event." Suguru stood up. "Consider this my price for what you're forcing your own daughter to do against her will. Also, Yumi's father is not to know about this."

"Fine. I'll set up an account in Yumi-chan's name and have the payments her father sends redirected to there." Tooru said. "At some point you can give her the account information, after the wedding," he added. "It will be your responsibility to tell her why the money is there then."

"…and that is what happened that day before you arrived Yumi-chan," Suguru finished with. Reaching into his coat pocket he produced a banking book and laid it on the table next to them. "In there you'll find the account information. You can do whatever you like with it. Give it back to your father, spend it, whatever," he finished with a shrug.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Yumi asked as she still tried to process everything she had been told. _Sachiko-sama was trying to protect me? How could she think my father would have given into that?_

"I think what will happen later today is a mistake, Yumi-chan," Suguru replied sitting forward I his seat. "I saw Sa-chan when she arrived home that day. She was dancing in her room with a cell phone clutched to her chest!" he told her with a smile on his face. "I've never seen her that happy before. Never! All her life people have made decisions for her. Told her how to be, where to go, how to act and speak. What to learn, what to play and how to dress. I think that the weekend the two of you spent together and she confessed her love to you is perhaps the first time she did something she wanted to do because she wanted to do it. Not because she was supposed to do it, or someone wanted her to do it."

"She told you about our weekend?" Yumi asked. _Why didn't she come and explain it to me? Why didn't she talk to me?_

"Not in so many words," he confessed. "However I've known Sa-chan her entire life and I can perhaps read her better than anyone can due to that. She did show me a text message from you saying that you loved her," he clarified to her. "I told her it was about time the two of you were open with each other."

"I see," Yumi said with an expressionless face. "Arigato Kashiwagi-san for taking the time to come here and tell me this," Yumi said as she stood. "Please send in Touko so that we can get her ready."

"Yumi-chan, what will you do?" Suguru asked rising to his feet.

"Do?" Yumi asked looking at him. "There is nothing to do at this point," she answered him as she moved towards the door. "Sachiko-sama made her choice those many months ago," _without talking to me about it_, "and it is too late to change that now," Yumi said. _She didn't give me a chance to decide before she decided for me. I was wrong to think we had something special if she would treat something so important so one sided. I have a little pride and should be able to make my own decisions after all!_ Yumi opened the door for him. "Please send in Touko so I can get her ready," she asked him as he stepped through the door with a confused and disappointed look upon his face. _This is just like when we first met and she wanted to make me her Petite Sœur...no, this is infinitely more important but she acted with only concern for herself and what she wanted. If she had just told me the truth!_

Yumi smiled warmly to her Petite Sœur when Touko entered a few minutes later. "Touko!" Yumi said to the younger girl who was absent her normal banana curls. "I've told you before, but you look exceptionally beautiful with your hair down!" The younger girl blushed at the compliment and unconsciously raised one hand to her hair. "Come, we need to get you ready so that you shine ever so brightly!" Yumi said motioning towards the waiting dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, we are coming down to the final chapters of this story. We finally find out why Sachiko was so brutal to Yumi. The wedding is only hours away. What will happen? How will it happen? Who will it happen to? I wish I knew but the Muse is keeping it a strict secret apparently. In case you haven't realized yet, nothing is as simple as it seems to be in this story. Hang in there and I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	38. Wedding Day

**Chapter 38 - Wedding Day**

Steam rose from the fragrant water as Sachiko lay in the tub submerged up to her chin. The sky outside was still dark but as she couldn't sleep she had decided to start this day with a long soak in the bathtub. Dawn was still a few hours off and the house was quiet around her. As she lay there in the water as her mind drifted back to a day many months in the past to a summer house far removed from where she is now.

"Yumi," Sachiko said watching the younger girl as her softly spoken name cut through the girls' thoughts. _I truly do love the sound of her name._ "What would you like to do today?" Sachiko asked as the two of them finished their breakfast.

Yumi looked up and smiled shyly at the older girl, "I just want to be with you Onee-sama," she replied, her cheeks blushing, a soft shade of pink. Even though it had been several days since they had confessed their feelings to each other it still amazed the younger girl that they were here and in love with each other.

"Oh surly there must be something you'd like to do Yumi," Sachiko prompted though she felt the same way and just wanted to be with the other girl. "This is our last day here and I'm not certain that I'll be back for some time. I would love to spend the day with just you Yumi," Sachiko said, her own cheeks blushing at the admission.

"Onee-sama, will you go for a walk in the woods with me?" Yumi suddenly asked. "We've been here all this time and you haven't gone there yet and I recall how much you loved the woods."

"You remembered Yumi," Sachiko replied with a smile and a warm feeling in her chest that the other girl had remembered her saying that last time. "I'll be happy to go on a walk with you," Sachiko replied with a soft smile and a mischievous grin, "but you have to promise me you won't get lost this time!"

"Onee-sama!" Yumi pouted playfully. Sachiko kissed the tip of her index finger and then leaned over and placed that fingertip against Yumi's pouting lips causing the younger girl to instantly smile and kiss the offered fingertip. "If I get lost," Yumi said, "Onee-sama will just have to lead me back then."

"I see," Sachiko smiled as she replied, the tip of her finger warm and moist where Yumi had kissed it. "Well then, it's a date." She said. "I'll speak with Kiyo and we'll take a small meal with us and maybe find a place to sit for a while and have lunch."

"We can take a blanket with us and have a picnic!" Yumi exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the thought of having lunch in the woods with the older girl. _On a date with Onee-sama!_ "I'll go find us a blanket," Yumi said jumping up and running upstairs.

"My but she always has such energy," Sachiko said softly to herself with an affectionate smile as the other girl left the room. Rising she walked to the kitchen and made arrangements for a picnic basket to be made ready for the two of them. As she left the kitchen and made her way to the stairs Yumi was coming down them with a dark thick blanket in her arms. "I've made arrangements for a picnic basket Yumi," she informed the other girl. "We should go and get dressed," Sachiko offered looking down at her blouse and knee length navy blue skirt. "I hardly think this is the proper attire for a walk in the woods."

Yumi smiled one of her dazzling smiles that made the older girl weak in the knees. "Onee-sama should wear her jeans and a sweater to keep warm in."

"I didn't pack a sweater Yumi," Sachiko stated with a thoughtful look on her face as she contemplated what to wear.

"Onee-sama can borrow one of mine!" Yumi offered. "I have one that is overly large on me. It's pink and is one of my favorites!"

"Really?" Sachiko asked with an excited smile both at the prospect of having a sweater to wear as well as at the thought of it being Yumi's. "It wouldn't be a bother?"

Yumi shook her head several times. "No, I have a blue one I'll wear so you can wear the pink one." Yumi said, thrilled that she could do something for her Onee-sama.

"Well, alright then, if you're sure?" Sachiko asked as she started up the stairs again with the younger girl next to her. "So long as you're dressed warmly as well, Yumi." The two girls entered the room they shared and Sachiko went and retrieved her jeans from a dresser drawer while Yumi walked to the closet and got the pink sweater with the turtleneck that she mentioned.

Yumi turned back towards the older girl only to see her undo the clasps to her skirt and start to slide it down her shapely hips. As the younger girls face blushed scarlet she quickly turned away so as not to see, but not before she had seen a hint of blue lacey undergarments. She couldn't help but wonder what that alluring body would look like with the rest of her clothing gone. Yumi suddenly found it very hard to breath and her face was very warm indeed. "H…here Onee-sama," she stammered as she handed the sweater back behind her without looking at the object of her thoughts and desires.

Sachiko smiled finding Yumi's shyness to be very endearing and cute. "Really Yumi," the older girl said as she took the offered sweater and set it on the bed. "We're both women so there is no need to be shy." Sachiko had to choke back a chuckle as she noticed the tips of the other girls ears turn red. As she unbuttoned her blouse and removed it she stepped up behind the blushing girl and draped the removed blouse over the other girls shoulder eliciting an _'EP'_ from her in the process. "Surely my looks don't displease you that much," Sachiko whispered softly in Yumi's ear as she slipped her arms around the smaller girl.

"N…no S…Sachiko," Yumi stammered shutting her eyes as tightly as she could. "Just the opposite," she confessed. "I'm not certain I could handle seeing all of you just yet." Yumi replied. "You're too beautiful," she added in a soft whisper.

"'just yet'" Sachiko repeated Yumi's words touched by them, "I think I like the sound of that." The older girls hands slipped down and ran across Yumi's tight stomach till them came to the end of the shirt she was wearing and then they slid under the hem and slowly made their way across the soft skin of the younger girl. "Shall I help you change as well?" Sachiko offered playfully.

Yumi shivered, her Onee-sama's fingertips tracing trails of fire across her soft skin. She leaned her head back onto the older girls shoulder as she enjoyed the sensation of the soft caresses across her skin. She opened her mouth to reply but only a moan came out as Sachiko's lips found the soft skin on the side of her neck. A slow fire started to build in her chest and work its way downward with each gentle kiss or caress to her skin. "Onee-sama," Yumi breathed in a husky voice filled with desire, "do you know what your touch does to me?" Yumi breathed out with her eyes closed enjoying each delicious sensation the other girl was causing her.

"Oh, do tell," The older girl breathed against the soft moist skin before her, causing Yumi to moan again as the breath was cool against the wet spot where Sachiko's lips had been but a moment before. "Shall I stop or continue?" She asked with a hint of a smile on her lips. She was more than content to continue as she could not seem to get enough of the girl in her arms.

"If you continue," Yumi said pausing to swallow," we won't be seeing the woods today," she finished with a shiver that ran down her spine as Sachiko's lips brushed against her neck once more. "EP!" Yumi suddenly exclaimed as Sachiko released her and slipped the sweater on.

"Well, as it was your wish to have a picnic, I want to be a good Onee-sama and see you get your wish," Sachiko said at the pouting look of her Petite Sœur. "I suggest you change as well Yumi," Sachiko added as she walked to the bedroom door and opened it. "Please don't keep your Onee-sama waiting," she said with a playful wink and then stepped from the room closing the door behind her. The older girls fingertips still tingled from touching Yumi's stomach. It had taken all her strength to stop and step away from the younger girl. "What she does to me!" Sachiko said to herself in an unbelieving tone of voice still amazed at the feelings Yumi invoked in her.

It wasn't long before the younger girl joined her downstairs. Kiyo arrived with a basket in hand and passed it to the girls with a warm knowing smile. "Please be careful," she said to them both after making certain they had a blanket upon which to eat when the time came. "Don't wander off too far please," she added looking directly at Yumi who blushed slightly.

The day was warm and the sun shone brightly through the trees as the two girls walked along hand in hand and exchange idle conversation. "Yumi," Sachiko asked at one point, "have you spoken with Touko-chan yet?"

"About what Onee-sama," Yumi asked with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Well, she's been your Petite Sœur for only a short while I realize, however," Sachiko explained, "she should start to think about finding a Petite Sœur of her own."

"I know," Yumi agreed with her Onee-sama. "I've been trying to think of a good way of addressing the situation with her but she is so busy these days with the Drama club as well as the work she does for the Yamayurikai" Yumi replied.

Sachiko laid a comforting hand upon her little sisters shoulder. "I'm not saying it has to be addressed right this moment but we don't want to have another Yoshino on our hands now do we?" Sachiko said with an infectious grin.

Yumi chuckled at the thought of Yoshino and Nana-chan's becoming Sœur's right after Rei-sama had graduated. "I'll talk to her once we get back Onee-sama," Yumi said with a grin. It had taken Yumi several months to get her Petite Sœur so she understood the importance to starting early. Even holding a tea party for prospective Petite Sœur's hadn't helped any. _I hope Touko doesn't have as hard a time of it as I did_ she thought to herself.

"This looks like a nice spot Yumi," Sachiko said bringing the other girl out of her thoughts. Before them was a small clearing, the ground was covered in wild grass which would make for a soft place to sit. The clearing itself was surrounded by trees and the sunlight filtered down through the bare branches casting shadows that danced across the ground playfully. "We can spread the blanket here in the center and enjoy the warm sunshine."

Yumi nodded in agreement and then helped her Onee-sama spread the blanket upon the ground before sitting down next to the older girl. "I'm not hungry as yet Onee-sama," Yumi said as she looked out at the quiet woods around them.

"I was hoping you would say that," Sachiko replied as she laid a hand on Yumi's shoulder and gently urged her down towards the blanket upon which they both sat. Yumi looked up and her Onee-sama with a questioning look however all her questions were answered as the older girls lips found her own hungrily. "I'm hungry, but not for food," Sachiko said between her own needy and demanding kisses.

A sudden knocking on the bathroom door jarred her from her memories of that distant memory of six months ago. "Sachiko-sama," a servant said from the other side. It's nearly time to get ready. Breakfast has been laid out for you."

"Thank you Hitomi-san, I'll be out directly," Sachiko replied sitting up in the chilled water. She quickly left the bath tub and turned the shower on and rinsed off. After drying off and throwing on her robe, the raven haired girl left the bathroom and found the staff waiting for her. "I think I'll have a quick bite to eat before getting dressed," she said to Hitomi-san who bowed and set about preparing a plate of omelet and fruit.

After breakfast there was an hour of sitting as her hair was done and then another hour as her makeup was applied. Both of these tasks were performed by high paid professionals due to the very publicized event. The morning passed and a light lunch was brought in though Sachiko only poked at it not really eating much. Once she was finished she walked to the adjacent room and with additional help she dressed in her wedding gown. Initially she has looked at a Katsura Yumi, gown that contained an 8.8 carat green diamond, a rare 5 carat white gold diamond, 1000 pearls, and Zari embroidery stitched onto silk and satin however she decided on a more sleek and elegant gown that accented her figure with roses embroidered into it accented in pearls and which had a long train behind it. Though more traditional, she looked stunning in it.

By one o'clock they were headed out the door and in the limo on their way to the Lillian Girl's Academy grounds as the wedding was scheduled for two o'clock. Several phone calls later she was satisfied that everything was set for the day and that there would be no surprises. The limo arrived at the back gate as it was closer to the chapel. Waiting for her there was Touko-chan looking radiant in the violet dress with the white sash. The style of the dress accentuated the younger girls figure and with her hair down rather than in the usual banana curls she truly was amazingly beautiful. "Touko-chan," Sachiko greeted her cousin with a smile once she was free of the limo. "I take it all is ready and my would be groom hasn't escaped?"

Touko smiled a welcome. "You look beautiful Sachiko-sama!" The older girl smiled, blushing ever so slightly. "Kashiwagi-san is inside and awaiting your entrance of course."

"As it should be," Sachiko replied with a smile taking her Maid of Honor's hand in hers and starting towards the chapel.

"Sachiko-sama," Touko asked as the chapel neared, "are you nervous?"

"No." replied the older girl. "I made my choice months ago and it's too late to be nervous about it now. You look absolutely radiant today Touko-chan!"

"Onee-sama helped me get ready this morning," the younger girl blurted out and then bit her lip realizing what she had just said and to whom she had said it to. "I'm sorry Sachiko-sama."

"Whatever for?" Sachiko asked as they neared the door to the chapel. "I'm glad that your Onee-sama took the time to insure that her Petite Sœur looked so well today." Sachiko paused with her hand on the door and looked down at the ground. "How is she?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"She is good," Touko replied quietly.

"I see then. That's well." Sachiko replied as she opened the door and squared her shoulders then strode into the chapel.

**-oOo-**

Yumi continued to pace back and forth glancing at the piano in the middle of the room. Three times she had already tried to play and each time she couldn't concentrate long enough to even get half way through a song. She had returned home from Touko's and spent some time with her parents but she had left once they started to get ready for the wedding. With a resigned sigh she went and threw herself on her bed in the hopes that she could sleep some. _If I can sleep it will all be over when I wake, _she reasoned with herself. Try as she might, sleep would not come.

_I'll just go to the Rose Mansion and do some work._ That's what she had told herself yet here she was standing outside the chapel instead. She had dressed in her school uniform and that coupled with being known by the guards as the Rosa Chinensis had gotten her onto the school grounds. Instead of entering through the back Yumi moved to the side of the building and opened the door there that was seldom used as it opened onto a hallway and a staircase which lead to the balcony at the rear of the church which wasn't used any longer except on holidays when the church was over flowing with people.

Yumi quietly made her way up the stairs but refrained from stepping out onto the balcony where others could see her. Instead she stood there just at the top of the stairs and listened to the priest address those gathered and speak about the meaning of love and the happiness that awaited the bride and groom. Before she knew what she was doing she stepped out onto the balcony and looked past those in the pews and to the woman standing before the alter.

The first thing she noticed was the long flowing raven black hair that had gotten longer from the last time she had seen it six months ago. Her heart ached recalling the time she had washed that hair for the woman in the wedding gown. The long silky hair was flowing down and was tied at the bottom by a single ribbon, a black ribbon that Yumi instantly recognized. The ribbon had been passed between the girls' so many times that it was almost as if it was a part of them. Like a wandering ribbon their love had taken many twists and turns over the course of the time they'd known each other. Yet seeing the older girl there she knew that just like the ribbon, which would always remain a ribbon, her love for the girl with sapphire blue eyes would always remain as well.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community." The priest intoned. "Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

As the couple turned towards each other Yumi caught a flash of candle light off of something on Sachiko's chest. She wasn't sure how she knew but she had little doubt that should she run down there and look that she would find a Saint's Medal resting there against the taller girls bosom.

As Sachiko turned to face Suguru her eyes suddenly grew large and she gripped his hand tightly in hers. "Yumi!" she softly said so that only he could hear. "She's here!"

Suguru glanced around nervously hoping that the young girl had actually decided to show up. Touko and he had both agreed it would be better not to mention the meeting he had with Yumi-chan that morning. "Sa-chan," he whispered back in a comforting tone of voice.

"She's here! I can feel it!" Sachiko replied in a louder tone as she glanced around the room. Her eyes were drawn towards the back of the church.

"If any of you know cause or just impediment why these persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony," the priest asked unaware of the exchange between the bride and groom," Please speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Sachiko's eye were instantly drawn to movement in the balcony as she saw a white sailor's collar and brown pigtails disappear through the door way near the back side. _Yumi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's strange. As I come to the close of this story I almost...no I do, feel reluctant to write. I'm really going to be sorry to see this story line finish itself out. In short it will be missed. I didn't accomplish everything I wanted to yet I still accomplished a great deal more than I thought I would. If that makes any sense at all to you?

In all honesty, it amazes me that there have been 175 reviews of this story…a story that started out as a single thought..."What happened after graduation?" I know I jumped back prior to graduation to build out the characters into a more romantic relationship(s) so my thanks for indulging me as I did that. I hope the journey has been as enjoyable for you as it has been for me.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series


	39. Dreams End

**Chapter 39 - Dreams End**

Yumi walked down the ginkgo lined path towards the main gates of the school wiping the tears from her eyes. Behind her the church bells rang out loud and clear announcing the end of the wedding ceremony. _Maria-sama please let Sachiko-sama find happiness in life,_ she silently prayed.

She had descended the stairs from the balcony with the intention of running to the front of the church and confronting the older girl and demanding to know why she had done it. Why she had taken it upon herself to sacrifice her own happiness for her. _It is a debt that is far too large to repay_ or so she felt but something had stopped her. _Sachiko-sama wants me to be happy and to not have to bear the burden that she does. She doesn't want me to be perfect._ The only way to repay that debt was to do exactly as the raven haired woman wanted. _From now on I will be happy_, she thought to herself. _I'll make certain that my life is filled with happiness so that her gift is not wasted._ Confronting her, in front of everyone would only cause Sachiko problems and make matters worse. Having determined this there really was no other choice than to leave.

Yumi boarded the bus when it arrived. _It's only proper_ she told herself. _I was never meant for her world of high class dinner parties, company functions, large houses and servants._ By the time she arrived back at her own house she was certain of her course of action. She would find a way to be happy once again. The first thing she had to do was talk to her parents and explain everything to them. She knew, without a doubt that Yuuki would be the hardest one to talk to.

The month of September came to a close. The Elections for the Yamayurikai came and went and for once there were no issues. Touko, Nana-chan and Noriko were all elected with little fanfare. Yumi breathed a sigh of relief content in the knowledge that she would be leaving with three very wonderful Roses in full bloom succeeding Yoshino, Shimako and herself.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The first snow falls of winter came heralding the advent of the holiday season. This year Yumi's parents were going to see her grandmother who lived in Yamanashi. Yuuki was staying behind so that Yumi wouldn't be alone. Christmas day came as it always does, with a lightening of the sky, nature's own herald of a new day. Yumi finished getting dressed just as the door buzzer went off. "It's open Yuuki!" she called from the bedroom. As the buzzer sounded for a second time she sighed exasperated and walked to the door and opened it. "Touko?" Yumi said in surprise! "What are you doing here?"

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama," the smaller girl said, "Nice to see you too."

"I…I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you here is all." Yumi stammered as she leaned forward and kissed her Petite Sœur affectionately on the cheek. "Mary Christmas, won't you please come in?" she offered with a warm smile taking note of the light blush on the younger girls cheeks.

Touko entered slipping out of her shoes and set the bag she was carrying down near at hand as she looked around the apartment. Though she had been here several times before, she was disappointed to see that there were no decorations for the holiday. "Just as I figured, you didn't decorate."

"Well, I helped with my parent's house so didn't see the need to decorate here," Yumi stated in her defense. The buzzer rang again causing her to jump slightly. Turning she opened the door as it wouldn't have made sense to tell Yuuki to open it himself. "Yoshino! Nana-chan! Shimako! Noriko!" Yumi exclaimed seeing all her friends there instead of her brother. "Whah?"

"That's Yumi-nese for '_What are all of you doing here?_" Yoshino said with a smile as she translated her friends expression. Stepping forward she gave the stunned girl a hug before entering and making room for the others to also hug the stunned host of the impromptu celebration. Warm smiles were floating around the room like errant snowflakes floating on the breeze.

"Oh I see everyone made it," Yuuki said from the open doorway as Yumi had turned to watch all her friends entering and putting their things down.

Yumi turned at the sound of his voice, "So all this was your doing?" Yuuki shrugged slightly, his shoulders rising then falling. Yumi stepped forward and embraced her younger brother affectionately. "Arigato Yuuki. Arigato!" Yuuki, a little bewildered at the sudden affection none the less hugged his sister for a moment and when they parted if they each wiped at their eyes neither made mention of it. Yumi closed the door and turned smiling brightly at all her friends. "Arigato," she said to all of them bowing deeply.

The girls quickly got to work. Shimako and Noriko had brought decorations and set about, with the help of the others distributing them about the apartment. Each girl had also brought presents which they stacked upon the piano in the middle of the room as it seemed to be the perfect place for it as there was no Christmas tree. Yoshino and Nana-chan were busy in the kitchen area getting drinks ready.

"Yumi-sama," Nana-chan called from the kitchen, "Do you have any more tea cups than this?"

"No," Yumi replied. "I'll run next door and get some more," she offered as she slipped on her shoes and opened the front door and ran into a face full of pine needles. "Ekk!" she gasped pushing the branches from her face.

"Yo Yumi-chan! Don't just stand there! Help me get this in!" Left with little choice Yumi pulled and once the tree was clear of the door Yumi turned to see who was there only to be enveloped in a bear hug which elicited the appropriate 'EP' from the smaller girl. "That's the reaction I was hoping for!" smiled the blonde haired girl as she kissed Yumi's cheek.

"Sei-sama!" Yumi exclaimed shocked beyond words! For the second time in a few minutes all she could say was "Whah!"

"Sei! Don't smother her!" Youko said elbowing the other girl out of the way to have her chance to embrace her grandchild.

"Youko-sama!" Yumi exclaimed embracing her Grandes Sœur. "I'm so pleased to see all of you!"

"Hey what are we, chop liver?" said the older of the two girls walking through the door.

Yumi was by now too far gone to be surprised by much so she turned and greeted the latest arrivals warmly. "Eriko-sama, Rei-sama!" She embraced both women welcoming them to her home. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Eriko embraced Yumi and then went to see where she could help with the others. "Yumi-chan," Rei said with a warm smile embracing the younger girl. "I'm sorry I haven't been by before this," she said.

"It's alright," Yumi replied with a smile. "I know your school is a distance away and hence you don't get home very often." Seeing the quizzical look on the former Rosa Foetida's face she added, "Yoshino." as of that is the answer to all questions.

"I see," the older girl quickly realized that her Petite Sœur was keeping her friend well informed.

"If you'll excuse me I was just on my way to the other house to grab some more cups." Yumi said with a warm smile. "It seems I'll need even more now." she added with a grin. Yumi quickly went next door and started to gather up the cups and other utensils they would need when Yuuki suddenly appeared. "I can't thank you enough Yuuki for this!" she said pausing to look at him affectionately.

"As much as I would love to claim responsibility for all of this, I didn't invite the former Roses," Yuuki confessed. "Rei-sama brought food so we'll need plates and stuff as well," he informed his sister quickly changing the topic as her affectionate look was slightly uncomfortable. Between the two of them they gathered everything they would need and managed to bring it back to the apartment.

The piano had been pushed off into a corner. The pine tree was enshrined in the corner and had been decorated as apparently Sei-sama had brought not only the tree but also the decorations for it. Shimako and Noriko helped with the decorations. The entire Yellow Rose family was in the kitchen area though truth be told Rei-sama and Nana-chan were doing all the work as Eriko and Yoshino were exchanging remarks at each other's expense. The center of the living room floor had cushions arranged upon it so everyone could kneel or recline there comfortably and be together.

They all gathered around and talked quietly as tea was served by Nana-chan, Noriko and Touko. The former Roses told about what had been happening in their lives and how life at the University was going for them. Eriko informed them that despite her best efforts she and Yamanobe-san were still just _'seeing' _each other though she did get to meet his daughter Aki-chan which she admitted was very interesting. Rei informed them that her perspective fiancé' wouldn't be marrying her after all. "He wasn't right for you Rei-chan," Yoshino was quick to say in the defense of her cousin. "He was only eleven after all!" Her comment brought a round of laughter to everyone present and caused Rei to blush.

"Maybe she should just marry you, Yoshino," Eriko offered. "Wouldn't that be interesting!"

"What?" Yoshino exclaimed blushing deeply at the thought.

"Well I think we all know that no one will be good enough for your Rei-chan," Eriko teased. "So why don't you just marry her yourself then so she's not alone."

"Eriko be nice," Sei-sama said with a mischievous grin, "They're already an old married couple after all. No need for a ceremony!" Rei blushed scarlet at Sei's remarks which caused them all to laugh all the merrier.

"Behave yourself Sei," Youko chided her friend even though she was grinning as well, "or I'll have a talk with Kei-san and let her know you're looking to get married."

"I've already asked her," Sei said with a straight face and serious tone. Everyone fell silent at this news. "She said she wouldn't have me till I settled down," she continued thoughtfully into the silence. Sei suddenly threw an arm around Yumi who was sitting next to her, "How about it Yumi-chan? One last fling before I become an honest woman?" Sei offered with a lecherous look on her face.

Perhaps it was the merry mood or the excitement of having all her friends over when she thought it would be a quiet, abet slightly lonely, holiday. For some reason she couldn't place she turned and laid a hand on Sei-sama's chest and looked her directly in the eyes. "I thought you'd never ask Sei-sama," Yumi replied in a sensual voice rising from her knees and leaning against the older woman. Sei, unprepared for this fell backwards with Yumi landing on top of her. "I've always had a thing for you Sei-sama," Yumi said pressing her body against the other girls, one hand coming up to cup Sei's cheek affectionately.

"Y…Yumi-chan…" Sei stuttered as a look of panic began to spread across her face.

"Just a kiss for now," Yumi said in a husky voice as her lips slowly descended towards the girls beneath her.

"Y..u..m..i…" Sei said unable to move as she watched Yumi's lips draw ever closer.

"S…e…i…" Yumi breathed seductively and then at the last second she tilted her head upwards slightly and kissed the tip of the other girls' nose playfully. "Gotcha!" Yumi rolled off the former Rosa Gigantea and sat up as the room suddenly burst into laughter! Sei-sama had to take several deep breaths before she could sit up once again.

Once everyone had caught their breath Rei announced from the kitchen that the food was ready and they all served themselves and sat around eating. "Onee-sama," Touko suddenly asked into one of the moments of silence while everyone was chewing, "What University will you be going to?"

Yumi finished chewing and swallowed before answering. "I'm not," she said stunning everyone. "I'm going to work with my Dad," she said shooting a look directly at her brother as he opened his mouth to say something but then apparently thought better of it after her look. "He has a lot of work to do so for now it will be better if I help him," she finished with.

The rest of the day and into the evening passed enjoyable for everyone. Touko watched her Onee-sama and noticed several times when she would grow quiet and stare at the door as if expecting someone else to suddenly knock at it. _She's hoping Sachiko-sama will show up_. Touko had invited her cousin but has received a reply declining the invitation due to spending the holidays with her own parents and Kashiwagi-san at the Ogasawara mansion.

Touko smiled warmly as her Onee-sama sat down behind her and slipped her arms around her little sister drawing her into an embrace. "Arigato Touko for calling the Roses and inviting them," Yumi said sweetly into the other girls' ear. "It means a lot to me to have you and everyone else here today."

"I just want my Onee-sama to be as happy as she can be," Touko replied resting her head on the older girls shoulder and sighing contentedly. "I would do anything to make you happy Onee-sama," she added softly.

"Anything?" Yumi asked softly. Touko nodded slightly enjoying the warmth of the loving embrace. It was moments like this, held in Yumi's protective arms, that she felt secure and loved as if nothing could touch her. "Touko," Yumi said, "find a Petite Sœur please."

**-oOo-**

The days passed and New Year's came and went with no invitation to the Ogasawara mansion. She hadn't really expected one however a small part of her heart had apparently hoped. The days passed and January gave way to February. On the fourteenth of the month Yumi gave her Petite Sœur a handmade purse that was white with a red rose embroidered on each side of it. She received a box of handmade chocolates which were delicious.

Once again as on the previous two years the Bouton's participated in a treasure hunt. Yumi declined to take part though she did write down the location of the red card and slipped it into an envelope and handed it to Touko. At the end of the event Touko's red card hadn't been found. Touko opened the envelope and read _'Library – Helen Keller'_ and grinned as her Onee-sama knew where the card was. In the end, the date was awarded to a first year student who was the closest to the actual location of the card.

"Onee-sama!" Touko said in a surprised tone of voice upon looking up and seeing the girl in question step through the biscuit door. It was the first day of March and end of year exams would be beginning next week.

"I'm not interrupting am I Touko?" Yumi asked as she crossed the room and hugged her little sister giving her a peck on the cheek before they parted. The Roses had more or less retired leaving everything to their Petite Sœur's to run and manage. Yumi hadn't been to the Rose Mansion since the Valentine's Day event.

"No, of course not," Touko said with a warm smile. "Would you like some tea Onee-sama?" she asked.

"No, I can't stay long," Yumi said regarding the younger girl intently.

Touko couldn't help but squirm under the intense gaze directed at her for the past several minutes. "Onee-sama…was there something you needed?" Touko finally asked.

"No," Yumi replied reaching out and caressing Touko's cheek. "I just needed to see your face." She said with a slight sigh.

"Onee-sama, is everything alright?" Touko asked as she leaned into the other girls touch upon her cheek. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," Yumi stated removing her hand from the cheek she loved to caress and clasping it with her other one in front of her. "Well, I'll be going then," Yumi finished with as she turned and walked to the door leaving a very confused little sister behind her. "Oh," Yumi said with her hand on the doorknob, "Do you have any plans for this Sunday?"

Sunday was in two days' time as it was currently Friday. "No, Onee-sama. Is there something you'd like to do?" Touko asked.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the amusement park with me on Sunday?" Yumi asked.

"Amusement park," Touko said in a curious tone of voice. "Why do you want to go there all of a sudden?"

"I'm burning bridges," was the cryptic reply from the girl with pigtails. "I'll meet you at the train station then? Say at nine o'clock?"

"Alright," Touko replied and watched as the older girl slipped from the room closing the door behind her. She could hear the soft tread down the old stairs and the front door open and close. Even after that time passed she still stood there confused. "What was that all about?"

The trip to the amusement park was just that, a trip for the two of them to go to the amusement park. They each paid for their own entrance ticket and meals. Unlike the previous year this time it was not an open invitation to everyone to show up or not. This was a special trip just for the two of them. The day progressed and the as night closed in on them the final ride was upon the Carousel. Yumi selected a white horse with a saddle trimmed in red roses, _a fitting choice_ Touko thought to herself. The evening ended as it had last year except that this time as they watched the fireworks Yumi stood behind the younger girl and embraced her tightly to her chest.

The following day Touko was busy and only saw her Onee-sama in passing in the hallways. The remainder of the week passed as such which wasn't unusual for this time of year. Third year students were allowed to come and go as they pleased as they needed to take entrance exams and check test scores and so forth.

**-oOo-**

Yumi walked along the path and around to the side of the gymnasium. For a brief moment she could see a girl in a Lillian uniform leaning against the wall reading a book, her raven hair flowing softly in the light breeze. For a moment Yumi's breath caught in her chest and she had to force herself to place one foot in front of the others and continue to walk. Perhaps it was just her imagination but she thought she caught a very faint floral scent.

After visiting the gymnasium Yumi walked around the campus for a short while, allowing her feet to lead her wherever they would. She wasn't surprised therefore when she eventually stopped before the door to the old greenhouse. _A lot of shed tears in here_ she thought to herself as she entered the old building. As she always did when visiting here she knelt before the Chinensis bush and deeply inhaled the rose scent. Briefly she touched the soil before the bush recalling the Valentine's prank with a smile. Here she had comforted Sachiko-sama after the incident with Kashiwagi-san and had in turn been comforted after the matter with Kaniko. "I'll miss this place most of all," she said softly recalling all the meetings that Sachiko-sama and her had here.

Upon leaving the greenhouse her wandering feet took her to the back of the Rose Mansion where she couldn't help but chuckle recalling that she had called it the _'Rice Manson'_ in her note to the older girl. Next her feet brought her to the music room. Idly she ran her fingers across the keys of the piano and tapped out the first notes to Ave Maria with a soft smile. It was here, with the older girl standing behind her that she found once more her love for music. It was also here where she had played just for the Lillian Princess.

Next she walked back to the Rose mansion and climbed the squeaky stairs to the second floor room where they held their meetings. Setting some water to heat she walked around the table touching each and every chair recalling wonderful memories of the people that sat in those chairs, though they are absent now. Yoshino, her dearest friend who was always ready and willing to charge into any circumstances with her regardless of the consequences. Shimako, so kind and caring to those around her it was little wonder she was regarded as the Mother of Lillian. Touko, prime, proper and elegant with a sharp mind and a spitfire attitude. Naniko, so calm and gentle but with a wisdom that surpassed her years. Nana-chan, shy and young but already able to handle Yoshino better than anyone including Rei-sama. All of these people along with the former Roses were her friends and it was in this place that they had created a life time of memories.

After having her cup of tea and cleaning up, Yumi paid a visit to the downstairs storage room. As unlikely a spot for a memory, it was here, last year that her black ribbon had been found. Reaching into her pocket her hand came to rest upon the sister ribbon to the one found here before. Her initial intentions had been to leave it for Touko and the others to find but now, when faced with the moment of truth, she found that she couldn't relinquish the ribbon from her keeping. Ribbon still firmly held in her pocket she left the storage room and made her way back to her classroom to collect her school bag and coat. _I have one more bridge to burn_ she thought to herself.

The early morning found her on the training moving away from the city and not towards the Lillian's Girl's Academy. After several hours of travel and a long bus ride she finally arrived at the little town near the Ogasawara summer home. Pulling her jacket around her tightly she walked the distance to the house though she didn't turn up the driveway. Bypassing the drive way she instead made her way into the woods. It took her longer than she had expected due to the snow on the ground. It had been some time since she had walked through knee deep snow and hence she had forgotten just how much it impeded your progress.

Standing the middle of the clearing she looked around at the trees. In a month or so they would all begin to bloom again. In a couple of months the clearing would be lush and green once more as it was the first summer she had visited here and walked these woods with Sachiko-sama. She had heard while in the town that this snowfall was unexpected as they had already had several days of warming weather_. I wonder if I can see the house from here?_ Yumi looked around and spotted a good tree and crossing to it she climbed up into its branches. It had been several years since the last time she had climbed a tree and the exhilaration of it brought a grin to her face. There was a tree blocking her view but as she slid out further on the limb she could see the house in the distance and even, she believed, the window to the room that Sachiko-sama and her had shared. Sliding back to the trunk of the tree she began to climb down when she slipped on a patch of ice that had formed in the crook of a limb on the tree. The next thing she knew she was falling and then there was a sudden intense pain and then blackness.

**-oOo-**

"YUMI!" Sachiko screamed awakening from her nap, her eyes snapping wide open as she lunged to a sitting position from the force of the scream. The raven haired girl's hands were shaking and her entire body trembled in the aftermath of the dream. Disoriented for a moment she quickly turned and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. There was little doubt in her mind that what she had dreamt was real.

The cell phone on the night stand suddenly rang rather loudly in the still quietness of the bedroom. Sachiko picked it up with a shaking hand and read the name on the display 'Touko-chan'. Flipping the phone open she placed the receiver to her ear.

"Sachiko-sama!" Touko yelled from the other end of the line through her tears. "Onee-sama is in trouble!" the younger girl said frantically.

"I felt it too Touko-chan," Sachiko said into the phone as she switched on the lamp next to the bed. Sachiko tried to recall what she had dreamed but her overwhelming fear for the brunette girl with pigtails kept her from thinking clearly. "Touko-chan did you see anything?"

"No," Touko replied trying to calm herself down some. "I just had an overwhelming feeling that she was in pain and in danger." Touko replied.

"I was dreaming," Sachiko admitted, "about her but it's all hazy at the moment and I can't seem to recall the circumstances. I do know that she fell from someplace high up."

"Sachiko-sama you have to remember!" Touko exclaimed from the other end of the phone followed by a sobbing sound that said she had started to cry again.

"I'll try and I'll call you back if I remember anything," Sachiko said. "For now please call all her friends and see if they can think of anyplace she might have been where she would be up high. I know it is a long shot but right now all we have to go on is the fragment of the dream I had." As she finished those words she dropped the call. For several long moments she tried to recall the dream but couldn't. Frustrated she crossed the room and begins to get dressed pausing long enough to call down to the driver and asked that he bring the car around. Once dressed she ran from the room, down the stairs to the waiting car. "For now take me to the Matsudaira residence," she instructed the driver. Looking out the window she couldn't help but notice that the sun had set and darkness was descending quickly. As the car pulled out of the driveway she flipped open her phone and dialed another number quickly.

"Sa-chan!" Kashiwagi-san said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yumi's in trouble!" Sachiko cut him off and quickly explained what had happened.

"Sa-chan, we have no way of knowing where she might be or if she is actually in trouble or not," Suguru said from the other end of the line.

"Suguru-san this isn't a question of if or even when. Yumi is in trouble, right now and she is someplace all alone!" Try as she might she couldn't keep the tremble from her voice as the tears she had been holding in check spilled out of her eyes at the thought of Yumi being hurt someplace all alone. "Suguru…please help me!" Sachiko begged.

"Sa-chan," Suguru replied in a serious tone of voice. "I'll do everything I can."

"Arigato." Sachiko replied dropping the line. Closing her eyes and wiping away the tears she leaned her head back against the seat and tried to calm herself. Suddenly she had a flash of an image, a clearing covered in snow. Even with the snow she instantly knew the spot as it was where she had spent an afternoon six months before with the girl she loved.

Sachiko quickly opened the phone and dialed another number. The line rang several times before it was answered. "Ogasawara residence," answered a female voice on the other end, "how may I help you?

"Kiyo! This is Sachiko," the girl said anxiously, "has Yumi been there?"

"Yumi-sama?" Kiyo asked confused. "No Sachiko-sama. Yumi-sama hasn't been here since she was last here with you. Is something wrong?" Kiyo asked concern evident in her voice over the call.

"Possibly, we don't know yet," Sachiko told her. "If she does arrive there can you please let me know at this number?" Sachiko gave her the cell phone number and then dropped the line. In a few more minutes they arrived at the Matsudaira residence.

"We are happy to see you Ogasawara-san," Touko's father said as the raven haired heiress stepped from the black sedan.

Sachiko bowed "My apologies for the intrusion without calling in advance Matsudaira-san," Sachiko started to say but was cut short by a smaller girl flying into her arms in tears. "Shh Touko-chan, we're doing all we can," Sachiko offered stroking the younger girls hair gently.

"Onee-sama is out there all alone," Touko's voice said muffled slightly from being pressed into the chest of the taller girl. "We have to find her!"

"We will, Touko-chan," she said with what she hoped was a reassuring tone of voice. "We will!"

**-oOo-**

_I must be in bed. It's so warm and comfortable_ she thought upon regaining consciousness. For several long moments she lay there trying to recall how she had gotten to bed. _Last thing I remember was getting on the train this morning._ Tentatively she opened her eyes and above her was a breath taking expanse of stars. Breath taking due to the sheer beauty of the multitude of twinkling lights that filled her field of vision. "You'll never see that in the city," she said through parched lips suddenly realizing just how thirsty she actually was.

Carefully Yumi moved her arms though she couldn't feel anything as her hands had grown numb within their gloves. _Well, at least my arms are working_ she thought to herself. Using her teeth she pulled the glove off her left hand and flexed her fingers. Though it was full night out, the stars offered a considerable degree of light so she could see her fingers working in front of her face. The simple action of moving her members brought back a degree of circulation to them, at least to the point that they began to hurt. As she laid her arm back down she felt the snow she was laying in and memory returned of what had happened.

Rather than panic a calmness came over her and she began to check herself out. While she could move her arms and upper body some, her lower body didn't seem to want to respond to her at all. She had to flex her fingers for a while and blow on them to warm them some before she could feel anything with them. As she moved them lower she soon discovered the problem, there was a broken branch protruding from the left side of her stomach area. When she was trying to feel around beneath her she discovered that the snow there was frozen solid and upon breaking off a small piece she could tell it was dark. _I must be bleeding_ she thought to herself. It makes sense that if there was a tree branch that was two inches in diameter sticking through your body you would be bleeding. "Well, this isn't what I had planned." She said to herself. _Maybe if I pack snow around me I can stop the bleeding._ Reaching out as far as she could she began to scoop snow around her and up onto her side where the injury was located at till she had her lower body buried. "There, that's not so bad," she gasped suddenly extremely tired. "I'll just lay here and rest a bit. Just a…little…bit…" she mumbled as her eye lids flickered and closed.

**-oOo-**

The house phone rang as Kiyo was making her way to the kitchen with the lunch time dishes. She quickly set the dirty plates in the sink and then answered the phone. "Sachiko-sama. No we still haven't seen her." Kiyo paused as she listened. "We'll be sure to let you know if we do." With a sad sigh she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gensuke asked as he entered the kitchen with the rest of the dirty dishes from their lunch.

"Sachiko-sama," his wife explained. "Yumi-sama has gone missing and they are checking all the places she might turn up no matter how remote." she explained.

"Yumi-sama?" Gensuke asked again with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" Kiyo anxiously asked.

Gensuke raised a hand and scratched at the back of his head for a long moment before answering. "I'm not certain," he finally said. "I thought I had seen her yesterday in town but at the time I didn't think there would be any reason for her to be here so it must just be someone that looked like her."

Kiyo quickly picked up the phone and dialed the cell number given to her the previous day.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko dropped the line. "Baka! I'm such an idiot!" she berated herself. She quickly dialed a number. "Suguru-san, I need a quick way to get to our summer home," she informed him of the circumstances.

"Sa-chan come to the office, the one in downtown Tokyo," she replied.

"But that will take an hour just to get there!" she exclaimed.

"I realize that but from here it will only take an hour by helicopter to get us to the summer house," he explained. "You get here and I'll call the local authorities there and have them start searching," he informed her and then dropped the line.

Sachiko quickly ran out the door followed by Touko-chan and the two of them slid into the back seat of the black sedan that had been sitting at the ready for them. The older girl informed the driver of their destination. Due to traffic they arrived at the Ogasawara Office Complex an hour and a half later and rushed from the car into the building and to the waiting elevator. In short order they were on the roof of the structure and boarding the waiting helicopter and were airborne. The two women clung to each other never having flown in a helicopter before while Suguru conversed with the pilot directing him where to go.

The next hour was the longest hour of Sachiko's life. The closer they drew to the summer house the more she could feel the other girl. It started first as the chills. Touko looked up and she knew they were both experiencing it. Thirty minutes into the flight both girls suddenly felt extremely tired but Touko quickly recovered whereas Sachiko started to feel a pain in her lower back on the left side. Ten minutes out from their destination Touko suddenly grasped the older girls hand, "I can't feel her anymore Sachiko-sama!" she cried.

Sachiko gasped suddenly, feeling the other girl all too much. "It's alright Touko-chan, I can still feel her." Sachiko said through clenched teeth. The helicopter landed in the vacant field to the side of the house and the girls jumped out quickly and dashed towards the woods, Suguru and a rescue party in tow behind them. To Sachiko the pain faded away, she wasn't sure why but it allowed her to move more freely and she soon outdistanced the people following her who were pausing to search as they went. She could feel Yumi and tell exactly where she was ahead of her in the darkness. Beside her Touko worked to keep up with the older girl but it was as if they closer they drew to their goal the more energy Sachiko had and soon Touko was left further and further behind.

Sachiko found the correct trail and was soon at the clearing. It took only a second for her to find the missing girl half buried in snow. Sachiko dashed across the clearing to her, dropping to her knees next to Yumi. "Yumi!" she called taking the girls ice cold hand in hers. In the fading light as night approached the younger girls' skin looked pasty white. "Yumi!" Sachiko cried again as tears began to fall from her eyes onto the girl in the snow. Heart wrenching sobs raked the raven haired girls' body as she collapsed unto the chest of her Petite Sœur.

"O..nee-s…ama" Yumi said in a hoarse whisper causing the older girl to sit up rapidly.

"Yumi! Oh Yumi don't talk! Just rest!" Sachiko quickly looked up and about trying to see if anyone was close enough to hear her yell. "Help is coming Yumi!"

Cold fingers suddenly brushed Sachiko's cheeks, "D..on't cry…Onee…s..ama," Yumi said wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry Yumi," Sachiko said through her tears that continued to fall as she reached down and gently caressed the younger girls' cheeks which was ice cold. "I love you," she told Yumi, "I've always loved you!"

"Shh, it's okay now Onee-sama," Yumi replied in what seemed like a stronger voice. "Don't cry," she chided the older girl. "I love you Sachiko. I'll take your tears with me to Maria-sama," Yumi said is a soft whisper as her body shuddered and her hand fell listlessly from the older girls cheek to the ground.

"Yumi?" Sachiko said. "Yumi! Don't you die on me!" she screamed pounding her fists on the other girls' chest. "You can't leave me! Don't...leave…me! YUMI!" she screamed. It was the final scream that lead the rescue workers to the two girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, I did warn you that it was ending. I just never said it would be a good ending now did I? This chapter was all the Muse so you can stone, Tar & Feather her if you're so inclined. One final chapter to go which I am starting on as soon as this is posted.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

**P.S.** While I know this may seem rushed, I could have carried the anguish between these two on and on for another 50 chapters and 250k words however they wouldn't have accomplished anything further in way of development that they haven't already achieved if you ask me. As much as I would like to entertain the idea of a never ending story, if just isn't feasible if I want to work on other stories. So to all you die-hard followers, I humbly apologize if this seems rushed.


	40. Chasing The Dream

**Chapter 40 - Chasing The Dream**

Sachiko held the bundle of incense in her shaking hands and lite them, setting them down in the box provided before the family grave marker for them to burn in. Clasping her hands before her she bowed her head in prayer for a long while. Finally she made to stand reaching out with one hand which Suguru was quick to step forward and take as she supported her extend abdomen with the other hand as she struggled to her feet. "Sa-chan you should have stayed home," he whispered in her ear. "What of the baby?"

"…isn't due for another month," Sachiko reassured him. "She would have wanted me to come," she added adjusting her black shirt and skirt as much as one can while eight months pregnant. "Just don't go anywhere," she advised as she clutched his hand desperately to stay standing. After a few moments she smiled her thanks and released his hand to stand on her own. Idly as the others filed past she twirled the plain silver ring on her left ring finger. As each person came by and offered their condolences to her she thanked them with polite words as she spun the ring on her finger still not used to it. The members of the Yamayurikai were among the last to file past each offering their kind words and hugs.

Once the incense was burned to ashes she signaled Suguru and with his aid she walked from the grave site and out towards the waiting cars. A chauffer stepped forward offering her his arm, "Right this way Fukuzawa-sama," he said to Sachiko as she gratefully accepted the offered arm. With the aid of the two men she was able to make it into the back of the car and while not comfortable, she was as near to that as she could be. As the car pulled away from the curb she thought back to fourteen months ago as once again she started to twirl the ring upon her finger.

**-oOo-**

The monitors played a steady tune with their beeps and clicks. Time no longer held meaning to her as she sat there staring at the hands in her lap and the florescent light that gleamed off the gold wedding band upon her left index finger. Try as she might she still wasn't use to wearing it. Sachiko sighed heavily; once more her eyes are drawn to the small brunette sleeping in the bed next to her. Three times the girl had died and been brought back to life due to modern medical miracles. For the past two weeks Yumi had been off the respirator and had been breathing on her own.

The doctors had said that if not for the fact that Yumi had no kidney on that side of her body she would have died long before she was found. It was the fact that it had snowed and that the snow was still on the ground and that the girl had covered herself with it that had kept her alive. _So many things that if only one of them hadn't been done she wouldn't be here._ They said she would make a recovery however there was nerve damage to the back area along the lower spine and the prospects of the girl ever walking again were not good.

As Yumi lay in bed fighting for her life she had missed graduation and the farewell speech given by the three soon to be Roses. She also missed the official response to the farewell address given by Yoshino and Shimako. She was awarded her graduation certificate which her parents now held for her. The members of the Yamayurikai came by each day and sat with the girl they all loved and cherished. It was these, the wee hours of the morning that were the hardest. Sachiko sat alone with her Petite Sœur and kept her silent vigil. _Maria-sama please bring Yumi back to us_, she silently prayed. The dark hours passed and as the sky began to lighten Sachiko looked up into a pair of confused brown eyes.

Yumi blinked and opened her eyes and was confused on several accounts. _Where am I_ she wondered. Her eyes took in the hospital room and then came to rest on the woman sitting in the chair next to her bed. _Sachiko-sama?_ "Why are you here?" she asked in a hoarse whisper of a voice as her throat was extremely dry.

"Yumi?" Sachiko near cried looking up and into a pair of brown eyes she never thought she would see again. "You're in the hospital," Sachiko informed her. "Do you recall anything that happened?" she asked moving forward to the edge of her seat to better hear the girl in the bed.

"I recall enough to know that you shouldn't be here Sachiko-sama," Yumi replied after swallowing once to lubricate her throat which hadn't been used in a long while. In truth her memories were a blur to her. All she could remember was traveling by train and walking in the woods and then waking up here in the hospital.

"Yumi," Sachiko began, "We need to talk…"

"Please leave." Yumi asked as she turned her head to look away from the woman in the chair. "I don't want you here." _You've done enough for me already. I'll be happy so that you can be. I don't want you to see me like this!_

"I see," Sachiko replied as she stood up. "I'll get you a nurse then." The older girl walked from the room and shortly a nurse arrived and started checking the monitors and writing down vital signs.

The following month was anything but peaceful for the injured girl. Yumi couldn't tell which was worse for her, the doctors and their continued poking and tests or having her friends come by and seeing the pity in their eyes. In a months' time she was released from the hospital and was allowed to return home. It didn't take long for the endless attention of her parents to drive her crazy. _I swear you'd think I was made out of porcelain or something as equally breakable_ she screamed silently within her head in frustration. With the help of Yuuki she wheeled herself over to her apartment for a while to escape from the older couple.

"What are you going to do?" Yuuki asked feeling his sisters' frustration. "You know they are not going to stop fussing over you any time soon."

Yumi sighed heavily, "Exactly what I had planned to do before this," she said with a wave to the wheel chair and herself, "happened."

"What was that," Yuuki inquired not having heard of anything previously to this news other than that Yumi intended to attend a University.

"Yuuki, I didn't tell you before because I couldn't figure out a way to do it," Yumi confessed staring down at the floor. "I had planned that once I graduated high school I was going to study abroad in Germany at the International Music College in Freiberg, a special music school for pianists. Mom and Dad know about it and gave their consent."

"I think it's a great idea," Yuuki surprised her by saying. "I don't know why you would find it so hard to tell me though," he chided her as he walked over and squatted down in front of her to grab her attention. "No matter what," he said looking up into her large brown eyes, "I want the best for you and right now here is not that." He said. "There are too many bad memories and not enough good ones for you. Also too many people will pity you for your current condition."

"How did my little brother get to be so smart?" she asked as a smile appeared on her lips.

"I have a smart big sister who's a good role model," he replied smiling as well.

"Is that so?" Yumi said with a grin. "So you're not mad at me for not telling you?" she asked.

"Of course I'm mad at you!" he exclaimed but then smiled again quickly," but I also understand why you didn't. If our situations had been reversed," he added, "I probably would have done the same thing. I mean you did tell me you were going to a University, you just left the foreign country part out."

"I just have to convince Mom and Dad again," Yumi stated relieved that Yuuki wasn't really mad at her.

"I think they'll give in if we both work on them," he said with a grin.

In the end it took only four days to convince them it would be in her best interest to go. Plans were laid, tickets were purchased for May. Life moves at different paces. Sometimes it's slow and others times it is unbelievably fast. Before she knew it, her final night in Tokyo arrived. After dinner with her family, a quiet and depressing event, she returned to her apartment. She had called Touko earlier in the day to invite her to dinner but had received no answer and so she had hung up without leaving a message.

Everything of hers had been packed and was waiting in the suitcase near the door along with her carry-on bag which held her passport. Other personal affects she would not be taking had been boxed up and were stacked in her bedroom. Her parents assured her that they would take care of them for her till she returned.

With a final look around the apartment Yumi wheeled herself into the bathroom and turned the water on for the bathtub. Over the last month she had learned how to take care of herself as well as anyone with limited mobility could. This included the ability to get herself in and out of the bath tub. It took some work but she managed to get her clothes off. After easing herself up onto the rim of the tub she lifted one leg and then the other placing them in the water and then she slowly lowered herself in carefully. The door buzzer went off all of a sudden. "Yuuki, I'm in the bathtub" she yelled as loud as she could.

For long moments she soaked just enjoying the warmth of the water. She had a little movement with her legs and could, for a short period of time even play the piano. The road ahead of her was a long one she realized. Rehabilitation had given her a set of exercises to do each day to help strengthen her legs as much as possible but the doctors had told her that they doubted her legs would ever support her again.

"Onee-sama," a tear filled voice suddenly said from the bathroom doorway. "Were you going to leave without telling me?" Touko asked referring to the suitcases she had seen near the door as she entered after getting the key from the house next door.

"Touko!" Yumi exclaimed rolling over in the water and grasping the side of the bathtub to face the doorway. Yumi looked to the younger girl and at the sight of the tears already rolling down her cheeks her own heart ached. "I…I wanted to tell you but didn't know how to," she finally said ashamed of her own admission in the face of the younger girls pain.

"I don't hear from you for over a month and a half and then a missed call and not even a message left?" Touko accused her of. "Were you just going to slip away in the dark and forget about me?"

"Touko, I'm sorry," Yumi said close to tears herself. "I am a coward. It hurt so much to think of leaving you behind that I couldn't bring myself to tell you." Yumi replied as the first tears slipped from her own eyes. "You're the only good thing I have here Touko!" Yumi exclaimed as her shoulder shook from crying. Suddenly a pair of arms was around her, holding her tightly as the younger girls tears mixed with her own. The two cried together for several long moments as Yumi's body was rocked with sobs. "I hurt Touko," she said through the tears. "I can't stop hurting!"

Touko held her tightly and stroked her hair tenderly knowing the hurt Yumi felt was not of the body but of the heart. "Shh I know Onee-sama," she whispered softly as her own tears ran down her face. "I wish I could take it all away from you Onee-sama," she said. "If I could, I gladly would."

"I know you would Touko. You spoil me," Yumi said trying to regain control of her emotions and wiping at her eyes.

"I try not to make a habit of it Onee-sama," Touko replied with a smile wiping at her own tears. "Come, let's get you clean," the younger girl said reaching for a washcloth.

"I can wash myself Touko. There's no need to pity me I'm capable of taking care of myself!" Yumi said reaching for the same washcloth but a little slower than the other girl who beat her to it.

"Onee-sama! You'll be gone for Maria-sama only knows how long!" Touko replied heatedly. "At least allow me this one selfish act of doing something for you!" Touko dipped the washrag in the scented water, marveling at the floral scent which was very familiar but she couldn't place it try as she might.

Yumi sighed in a resigned tone and turned back around in the water. In a few moments she felt the cloth on her back as the younger girl washed her skin gently. "Four years." Yumi said.

"I see," Touko said her only indication that she understood was the pause in the movement of the washrag on the older girls back. "Your flight leaves in the morning?"

Yumi nodded. "Ten o'clock from Tokyo International airport," Yumi confirmed softly. "I'm going to study abroad in Germany," she finished with.

"Is that so?" was Touko's only reply for several long moments as she took Yumi's left arm and washed it as well and then started on the right one. "I'm sure you know that running from it won't solve it," Touko said in a rhetorical tone of voice. "I'll expect letters from you on a regular basis, Onee-sama and I'll be visiting at least twice a year." Touko's matter-of-fact tone of voice on the last part left no room for argument.

Yumi couldn't help but smile. "I will always have room for you Rosa Chinensis!" They both laughed softly at that. "You'll make a wonder Rose Touko," Yumi said reaching out and caressing the other girls' cheek affectionately.

"I had a wonderful teacher Onee-sama," Touko replied lovingly causing the older girl to blush slightly. Between the two of them they got Yumi dried and dressed as well as back in her chair but only long enough to get Yumi to her bed. The two of them lay on the bed holding each other and just talking for several hours. "Does it hurt?" Touko finally asked.

"No, there's no pain…almost no anything," Yumi replied, for the first time not being self-conscious of her disability. "I can move my feet a little though so I can dream of a future where I might be able to walk again."

"Dreams are important Onee-sama," Touko said sagely. "Dreams give us hope and a reason to look forward to tomorrow."

"I've been chasing a dream for so long," Yumi replied in a thoughtful tone of voice, her thoughts far way it seemed. "not all dreams are meant to come true though I fear." The older girl suddenly smiled, "Still they are enjoyable while they last are they not?"

"I don't know Onee-sama," Touko said in an equally thoughtful tone of voice, "I think as long as we continue to chase after a dream it is possible. It's only when we give up on it that it is then truly gone forever."

"Perhaps," Yumi replied pulling the younger girl in tightly into her embrace. "Will you stay the night with me Touko?" Yumi asked softly. "I..I don't think I want to be alone tonight."

Touko tilted her head up and kissed her Onee-sama on the cheek. "I never planned on leaving," she informed the older girl. True to her word she stayed and was there in the morning to see her Onee-sama off to the airport. As Touko watched the taxi drive away she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

**-oOo-**

It had taken some talking however Yumi had finally convinced her parents to allow her to go to the airport on her own. "If I can't do this one simple thing on my own I'll never be able to manage in a foreign country," she had reasoned with them. As the Tokyo scenery rolled past the taxi window she couldn't help but think it would be four years or more before she would see it again. _What will the view be like when I return? What will have changed_, she wondered looking at the buildings as they entered downtown and neared the airport. _What buildings will have been designed by Dad_ she thought with a touch of pride and a smile. She couldn't help but also wonder what she would be like in four years and what would change not only with her but with her life.

She had dared to dream over two and a half years ago. She dreamt with her heart and chased after that dream for eighteen months before it slipped from her grasp. For those eighteen months she had known such happiness as she had never experienced before. Even now her heart ached for the touch of the blue eyed raven haired beauty that still held her heart. _When I close my eyes I still see your face Sachiko._ Even after being apart for a year she knew they were still connected. Her fingers brushed across the black ribbon wrapped securely around her left wrist.

_Sachiko. What am I going to do about you?_ In her heart Yumi knew that the older girl was not really to blame. She had made decisions without consulting her but they had been to protect her and at Sachiko's own expense. _Would I have done it any differently if the roles were reversed?_ Her mind thought back to the previous evening where she had almost left without telling Touko. _I'm no better than she is_; she finally had to admit to herself. _Sachiko just wants to be loved for the imperfect person that she is._ "If she's there…I'll dare to dream that I can make her dream come true," she whispered softly to herself as she continued to touch the charm around her left wrist.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko dropped the call from Touko and without a word to her surprised mother ran out of the house and into the black sedan parked in the driveway. With a few words to the driver the car was soon speeding down the road towards Tokyo International Airport. Sachiko dialed a number and quickly explained the situation and then ended the call. _It truly is amazing what you can accomplish with just a phone these days._ In less than fifteen minutes her phone rang and she had a confirmation number for a flight to Germany, the same flight Yumi would be on.

_Yumi. How can I ever make it up to you?_ There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't punish herself for the mean things she had said that day. It didn't matter to her that in her mind she was justified in saying them. _I should have told her what happened, talked to her, explained to her. I was wrong for shutting her out!_ The way that Yumi had asked her to leave at the hospital had hurt more than anything. She had tried to tell her then but faced with the other girls' pain at her presence there she couldn't bring herself to do it. _I was hurt_, she admitted to herself. _If I had been in her place I would have done the same, though far more violently._

Sachiko reached down and ran her fingertips across the black ribbon wrapped securely around her left wrist. _Yumi just wants to be loved unconditionally. She just wants to be honestly loved with no reservations, no demands and no expectations._ _If she's there I'll confess everything_ she decided. _All I dream about is how things were with her before I broke her heart._ "Please Maria-sama," she whispered softly, "Let me have this dream. Let me make Yumi's dream come true."

The car came to a stop and Sachiko jumped out quickly and joined the throngs of people entering the airport. She had to first stand in line at the ticket counter and obtain her boarding pass. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was already 9:45. Once she had her boarding pass she quickly made her way to the security checkpoint which moved at an incredibly slow pace.

To those in the airport it was probably not the first time they had seen this sight and most certainly it wouldn't have been the last time. People were running about all the time as they hurried to catch their flights from one destination to another. Those who knew her though would have been struck dumb by the sight of Ogasawara Sachiko, the heir to the Ogasawara conglomerate, Princess of Lillian Girl's Academy and former Rosa Chinensis with her shoes left at the security area, skirt hiked up around her knees, hair disheveled and blowing behind her running through the airport as fast as her legs would carry her!

Sachiko ran for all she was worth. Her watch already said 10:05 and yet she wasn't willing to quit. _Planes are always late!_ Out of breath and near gasping for air she ran up to the boarding gate ticket counter and handed her boarding pass over to the person behind it. "Where?" she gasped as her lungs worked to inhale air in a very unladylike manner.

The airline person pointed out the window, "I'm sorry Madam," she said with a thick German accent as she pointed at the airplane rolling down the runway and about to lift off. "You have missed your flight."

The raven hair heiress staggered to the window and watched the plane liftoff the ground and bank sharply away from her. Sachiko slid to the floor in a heap, tears rolling down her alabaster cheeks. "You're late," accused a voice behind her that caused her breath to stick in her chest and her heart to skip a beat. "I told myself that if you were here when I got here I wouldn't leave," Yumi said to the girl on the floor. "How could you keep me waiting?"

"I'm sorry," Sachiko said after a long moment.

"You realize it will take you a long time to make this up to me don't you," Yumi asked her.

Sachiko clutched her hands to her chest and stifled the gasp that threatened to jump out of her mouth. "H…how long do you think it will take?" she asked.

"Let's start with forever and go from there," Yumi replied. Sachiko couldn't contain herself any longer and lunged to her feet using the glass window to catch herself and the turned to face the girl in the wheel chair but as she took a step forward Yumi held up a hand. "No!" she said in such a tone that it stopped the other girl in her tracks, a look of confusion upon her face. Once she saw that the other girl had stopped, Yumi flipped the lock on her wheel chair and with extreme effort and on shaking arms and legs stood.

Sachiko gasped at seeing the younger girl stand on her own. The gasp however quick turned into a cry of fear as Yumi swayed and then fell forward. Sachiko was there to catch her and the two of them fell to their knees with their arms wrapped around each other. "Why must you always be so impetuous?" Sachiko said stroking the soft brown hair of the girl in her arms as tears freely flowed down her face.

"My Onee-sama didn't train me right," Yumi replied through her tears as she held the older girl tightly.

"Your Onee-sama must be an idiot," Sachiko said with a grin.

"At times," Yumi agreed looking up and into the prettiest sapphire eyes she ever wanted to see.

"Then why do you stay with her?" Sachiko asked gazing lovingly into the biggest brownest eyes which she adored more than any others.

"Because I love you Sachiko," Yumi said tenderly with all the considerable love she held in her heart.

"I love you my Yumi," Sachiko said with all the love in her imperfect heart. "I'm sor…" whatever she had been about to say was forestalled as the younger girls lips found hers in a passionate kiss that was over a year in the making!

**-oOo-**

Sachiko, with the help of the driver eased herself out of the back seat and after steading herself walked to the front door of her home. "I'm home!" she called out as she stepped through the front door. The now familiar electric hum of the motorized wheelchair brought a smile to her face.

"Where's my little girl!" Yumi called just before she came into view. With a warm smile the brunette leaned forward and affectionately kissed the older woman's swollen abdomen when she was close enough. "I missed you," she whispered to the baby inside. Looking up she grinned, "I missed you as well," gently she kissed one fingertip and brought it up to Sachiko who kissed it back. "How was the ceremony for your grandfather?" Yumi asked as she made room for the pregnant woman to get by and go to the living room.

Sachiko smiled and laid her hand on Yumi's shoulder for support. "It was nice," she replied as Yumi reached up with her left hand and laid it on top of the older girls' hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. The light flashed off the matching silver ring on the younger girls left ring finger. "The Yamayurikai were all there as were the Roses," she said knowing that Yumi would know who she meant. "Touko-chan would like to come by and visit so you can meet her Petite Sœur. A cute girl, though quiet," Sachiko said. "Not the type I would have expected Touko-chan to pick."

"Touko-chan has never been one to do what others expected of her," Yumi said with a knowing grin. "It will be good to see her again." Sachiko just grunted with her as she lowered herself onto the couch. Yumi eased herself out of the wheel chair and down onto the couch next to the woman she loved. Turning slightly sideways she lifted the other girls' shirt and began to gently rub her swollen abdomen. "Arigato Sachiko," she said in a soft voice.

"Will you stop that?" Sachiko said in an amused tone of voice. "You've already thanked me any number of times so you do not need to continue to do it Yumi."

Yumi smiled resting her head on the older girls shoulder and starring loving down at the exposed abdomen. "I wonder..

"..what she'll be like?" Sachiko finished for her.

In the end that's what it was like. There are ties in life, we all have them. Ties with family, ties with friends. Ties that bind a person to another but none so close as those that are tied soul to soul in a love so strong that no words are required. That day in the airport they each knew without the other having to say a word. It was the same tie between the two women on the couch that told the older that the younger wanted a child even though the doctors had told Yumi she would never be able to bear a child. Suguru had donated what the woman could not produce on their own and via a medical procedure Sachiko had become pregnant with what would be their child and future heiress to the Ogasawara empire. The dream, the one we all chase if we know it or not, is to love and be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, it has been a long and difficult road at times. The story started where I wanted it to however the Muse sent it in a different direction…one I believe to be better than the original one was.

I am both sad and elated to see this story come to a close. Elated in that I was able, through everything, to complete it for all of you and sad that for now I have to bid our girls goodbye.

I may return to them at some point as I foresee a long and difficult road ahead of them and their growing family.

In closing, I want to thank each and everyone one of you who have followed along and especially those who took the time to review the story or send me private messages concerning it. Your words mean a great deal and humble me beyond words.

Arigato!

**UPDATE:** **I decided to continue the story however it is in a different story. I thought 40 chapters was enough for this story. To see what happens next you'll need to read "Living The Dream"**

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


End file.
